Detrás del antifaz
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: El amor no existe para ella, por lo que solo usa a los hombres para satisfacer sus deseos, disfrutar de su vida y de lo que le depare el destino, sin involucrar sus sentimientos. O eso pensaba hasta que un misterioso hombre se cruza en su camino, demostrándole que es capaz de algo más que alimentar sus pasiones, pero él no es el único que lo logrará, la decisión estará en sus manos
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

.

.

.

Se acercó al ataúd, posó su mano temblorosa sobre este sintiendo las betas de la madera bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Parecía que la vida se ensañaba con él, era la segunda vez que pasaba por esto, hace cuatro años cuando había muerto su madre y ahora ella, su otra mitad. Miles de recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, alzó los ojos al cielo que precisamente hoy no era de un hermoso azul sino un sombrío gris, al parecer tanto como lo estaba su alma en ese momento.

Le dedicó en silencio algunas palabras de despedida a su alma gemela, a la mujer que iluminaba su vida con tan solo una sonrisa, que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo, ella era el bálsamo para su vida y ahora la había perdido para siempre, ahora le haría compañía a su madre. Hubiese dado su vida una y mil veces por ella, porque él fuese y no ella la que estuviese en aquella urna.

—Es hora hijo, debes dejarla ir —le dijo el sacerdote, posando su arrugada mano sobre su hombro.

Él solo asintió sabiendo a la perfección lo que vendría. Levantó la mano que estaba sobre el féretro dejándola caer, mientras con la otra dejaba una rosa roja sobre el cajón que sería el descanso eterno de su queridísima Neherenia.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, alejándose del cajón pero sin perderlo de vista, de inmediato sintió el cálido cuerpo de una mujer abrazándose a su brazo.

—Estoy contigo —le susurró —siempre lo estaré.

Desvió solo unos segundos su atención para verla, la mujer en respuesta le dedicó una mirada en señal de apoyo. Él no tenía ni la energía, ni los ánimos para sonreírle o agradecerle su contención, por lo que enfocó nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente, sabiendo que lo que venía era la parte más difícil.

El _ataúd comenzó a descender_ lentamente, adentrándose en las húmedas penumbras de la tierra, llevándose para siempre con él a su otra mitad.

El dolor era tan intenso que su cuerpo ya no lo sostuvo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrando entre sus manos la tierra sobre la que descansarían los restos de Neherenia. Quería gritar, llorar o hacer algo para exteriorizar el dolor de su alma, pero ni para eso tenía ya fuerzas. Habían sido arduos meses de lucha, pero pese a sus esfuerzos finalmente la enfermedad había ganado, dejando a la muerte como la única vencedora.

—Sé que es difícil —le dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba agachándose a su lado.

—Primero mamá y ahora Neherenia, ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió acariciando sus oscuros cabellos—. Son los designios de la vida, quizá era su momento y aun no llega el tuyo. Sé que esto no calmará tu dolor pero debes pensar que ahora está descansando y ya no está sufriendo.

—Me dejó solo, Neherenia era todo.

—No estás solo, siempre podrás contar conmigo porque no pienso dejarte —miró al cielo y suspiró —. Además hay una pequeñita que está luchando por su vida y te necesita.

Él cerró los ojos y pensó en esa hermosa bebé que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la vida, mientras que su madre la había perdido empeñada en traerla a este mundo. Ella era lo único que le quedaba de Neherenia. Recordaba con su pequeña manito se había asido a su dedo cuando la fue a conocer, se veía tan frágil y pequeñita en esa incubadora, conectada a un sinfín de monitores pero como las enfermeras le habían dicho era toda una guerrera, tal como lo había sido su querida Neherenia.

A partir de aquel momento esa pequeñita se transformó en su razón de ser. Verla crecer fue el mayor aliciente que la vida se pudo dar para continuar, si bien tuvo que asumir una gran responsabilidad para la que no estaba preparado lo haría una y mil veces porque nada tendría sentido sin ella. Tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales, a vestirla, bañarla, prepararle sus biberones y luego las papillas, estuvo ahí cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, o cuando le salieron sus primeros dientes o dio sus primeros pasos.

La amaba, esa pequeña era su vida entera. Amaba sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, cuando lo llenaba de besos y lo abrazaba con su pequeño cuerpecito. Ella le había enseñado a ser padre. No fue fácil, pero lo lograba día a día, solo por ella, todo por ella, por la pequeña luciérnaga que iluminaba su vida.

Por las mañanas la dejaba en el jardín de infantes mientras él estudiaba en la universidad, agradecía estar becado porque de otro modo le sería imposible costear sus estudios, a duras penas le alcanzaba para pagar el arriendo y la comida con el trabajo de mesero que tenía, por lo mismo no podía darle muchos lujos a su pequeña solo lo básico e indispensable, pero se esforzaba para que no le faltara nada, lo único que tenia de sobra para darle era su amor, porque solo vivía para ella.

Aunque su vida no era fácil sentía que comenzaba a sonreírle después de tanto dolor, o al menos eso creía porque en el cumpleaños número cuatro de su pequeña se desató su peor pesadilla.

Hace tiempo que la notaba cansarse demasiado y quedarse sin aire cuando jugaba, eso le preocupaba y más cuando el día anterior le había aparecido un extraño hematoma y según ella no recordaba haberse golpeado, por lo que temiendo lo peor, había pedido una hora en el consultorio para llevarla, no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir. Pero contrario a sus deseos, cuando ella estaba a punto de soplar las velas de su pastel y vio un hilo de sangre correr desde su nariz, le indicó que su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad, más al ver que la fuerte hemorragia nasal que tenía no se detenía.

Tuvo que llevarla de urgencia al hospital, cualquiera hubiese pensado que exageraba pero él sabía que el caso de su pequeña luciérnaga aquellos síntomas solo podían significar una cosa. Tal como lo había sospechado el medico después de examinarla en busca de señales de infección, anemia, sangrado anormal y ganglios linfáticos inflamados, y al revisar el historial de salud del niño y el de su familia, su rostro cambio completamente y solicitó un recuento sanguíneo completo para medir la cantidad de glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos y plaquetas presentes en la sangre de su pequeña, sumado a una biopsia de la medula ósea.

Al día siguiente los resultados indicaban lo que ya ambos sabían.

Leucemia.

La médula ósea de su luciérnaga producía grandes cantidades de glóbulos blancos anormales. Estos glóbulos blancos se acumulan en la médula e inundan el flujo sanguíneo, pero no pueden cumplir adecuadamente la función de proteger al cuerpo contra enfermedades puesto que son defectuosas.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Su pequeña tenía la misma enfermedad que Neherenia. Por qué la vida era tan injusta y por qué a una niña como ella, tan alegre y llena de vida. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en los por qué, su luciérnaga era una guerrera, juntos iba a vencer esa maldita enfermedad.

—Hay posibilidades para ella —dijo el médico sacándolo de sus cavilaciones —en el caso de Neherenia era una Leucemia crónica que no fue detectada a tiempo para darle el tratamiento a tiempo y que además por su embarazo ella no permitió que se le suministrara priorizando la vida de su hija. En el caso de la niña es una leucemia linfocítica aguda, los indicadores para el pronóstico de los adultos con LLA son desfavorables, por ello su respuesta es distinta a la que se observa en la población infantil. Los regímenes estándar para esta enfermedad constan de dos fases: la terapia de inducción y la terapia posterior a la remisión; ambas incorporan el tratamiento profiláctico para evitar la afección del Sistema Nervioso Central. Según vaya evolucionando veremos si es necesario otro tipo de tratamiento como un trasplante de medula. Tienes que pasar por finanzas en la administración para arreglar todo y comenzar cuanto antes.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias —dijo estrechando la mano del doctor.

Salió de la consulta sin saber qué hacer, su pequeña necesitaba ese tratamiento y él no podía costearlo, solo tenía algo de dinero que había ahorrado en caso de emergencia, no era mucho pero le serviría al menos como pie para comenzar con el tratamiento.

Fue hasta la habitación de su luciérnaga y se le encogió el corazón al verla así, tan pequeña, tan frágil y pálida. Al verla así recordó cuando ella nació, como luchó por su vida y fue ahí cuando supo que haría lo que fuese con tal de verla bien.

Aprovechó que dormía para ir a buscar a su casa el dinero que tenía ahorrado. De camino al hospital fue a una casa de empeño y dejó el computador portátil y un reloj que se había ganado en la universidad por haber ganado un concurso, no le dieron mucho pero en algo ayudaría. En cuanto llegó al hospital lo dejó como parte de pago para regresar a la habitación donde tenían a su pequeña.

Como debían hacerle otros estudios médicos antes de comenzar con el tratamiento el médico le dio el alta.

Él le cambió su ropa a una limpia, le puso unos pantalones color rosa y una camisita del mismo color con flores y sobre esta un sweater blanco, la tomó en brazos y salió con ella de regreso a su casa. Hubiese querido tomar un taxi o un autobús pero ni para eso le alcanzaba porque había dejado todo el dinero como pago en el hospital, por lo que tuvo que caminar con ella dormida en sus brazos durante más de treinta minutos.

En su casa lo esperaba preocupado sus amigos, llevó a su pequeñita y la acostó sobre la cama, ella se acurrucó y por instinto se abrazó a su conejita de felpa, su Bunny como ella le llamaba, él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo —escuchó una suave voz tras de él mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro —Rini no va a rendirse, ella es fuerte.

—No quiero perderla a ella también —dijo con voz cortada, evidenciando su miedo en la voz—, no lo soportaría.

—No lo harás, ella se va a sanar ya lo veras. Y tú no estás solo, te lo dije cuando murió Neherenia y te lo repito ahora, yo estoy contigo.

—Gracias Amy, no sé qué hubiese sido de nosotros sin ti todo este tiempo.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hago —suspiró.

Él se volteó a verla

—Te prometo que cuando todo esto pase, yo… —pero no alcanzó a terminar porque la peli azul lo calló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Cuando Rini este bien lo hablaremos, ahora no prometas nada.

Amy le tendió la mano, él entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, se puso de pie y salieron de improvisada la habitación. En la sala los esperaba Neflyte, el hermano de Amy.

—¿Cómo está la luciérnaga Darien? —preguntó con la mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas.

Al notarlo sonrojándose de inmediato Amy soltó la mano del pelinegro.

—Dormida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ten —dijo entregándole un sobre —no es mucho pero te servirá de algo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos negando con la cabeza—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—No es para ti, es para nuestra ahijada, ¿verdad Amy?

—Sí. Darien es nuestro deber como sus padrinos y además en este momento tú no estás en condiciones como para negarte, lo primero es la salud de la peque.

Darien soltó una bocanada de aire e hizo un intento de sonrisa, que parecía más bien una extraña mueca que otra cosa.

—Gracias chicos, prometo que en cuanto pueda se los devolveré —les aseguró.

Se dejó caer al sillón, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Había intentado mantenerse fuerte durante las últimas horas por su pequeña, pero ahora en la soledad de su cuarto sentía el peso de la situación sobre su cuerpo, el aire parecía escapársele mientras un profundo dolor inundaba su corazón.

—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer? —inquirió Neflyte preocupado por su amigo.

Darien alzó su rostro con los ojos humedecidos.

—De momento dejar la universidad —musitó con voz apenas audible.

—Pero te queda solo un año para terminar, ya tuviste que perder un año cuando Neherenia enfermó y luego para hacerte cargo de la peque —le recordó alarmada Amy—. No puedes dejar la Universidad, ahora sí vas a perder la beca.

—Sí lo sé, pero mi prioridad ahora es Rini, no hay nada ni nadie más en el mundo que me importe más que ella. Tendré que buscar un empleo de tiempo completo en lo que sea para costear el tratamiento o en caso de que haya que operarla, tendré que abaratar costos en todo lo que pueda, quizá dejar esta casa y buscar algo más económico.

—Podemos recibirlos en nuestra casa —le ofreció Amy —yo puedo dejarles mi cuarto e irme al de Neflyte, ¿verdad?

—Claro hermano —le aseguró Neflyte viendo a Darien—, mis padres los recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias, pero no quiero abusar de su amistad. Lo del cuarto tendré que verlo pero ahora lo que me urge es encontrar un trabajo con el que pueda costear el tratamiento de mi luciérnaga rosa.

Neflyte se sentía impotente al ver el dolor de Darien, se rascó la cabeza pensando en cómo ayudarlo, hasta que recordó que un amigo le dijo que necesitaban personal en el lugar donde trabajaban, la paga era más que buena, él iba a hacer la prueba dentro de unas horas y por lo que había dicho Malachite había dos vacantes.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer? —indagó el castaño.

—Lo que sea con tal de tener el dinero para salvar a Rini.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame —le dijo poniéndose de pie —y trae tus lentes de contacto.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Sí.

—Tengo una oferta de trabajo, la paga es más que buena en un día ganas lo que en un semana como mesero.

—Espero que no andes en malos pasos Neflyte —dijo preocupada Amy —y menos que intentes involucrar a Darien.

—Claro que no, es todo perfectamente legal, un trabajo como cualquier otro. En vez de preocuparte hermanita Amy quédate con la luciérnaga, cualquier cosa nos llamas al celular. Vamos —hizo un movimiento de cabeza —en el camino te cuento de que se trata —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—Cuídala bien por favor Amy —le pidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Darien salió de la habitación encontrándose con su amigo en la calle. Lo siguió hasta la parada del autobús, algunos minutos después se encontraban en un exclusivo barrio de Tokio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿vas a decirme de que se trata el trabajo?

Neflyte había evitado todo el camino el tema, porque sabía que si le decía algo a Darien este se negaría.

—Ese —dijo señalando —es el club Elysion, allí es donde están ofreciendo los puestos de trabajo, se va a inaugurar pronto y promete ser uno de los lugares de moda. Entremos —le dio un pequeño empujón.

En cuanto ingresaron ambos quedaron impresionados con lo que veían, el lugar era simplemente lujoso, sin duda para un público sumamente exclusivo. Darien admiraba asombrado la decoración de lo que parecía ser un bar, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que vio el escenario con unos tubos metálicos en forma vertical.

—¿A dónde demonios me trajiste Nef?

Neflyte iba a contestar cuando un musculoso peli plateado se acercó a ellos.

—Neflyte que bueno que llegas, Setsuna los está esperando. Acompáñenme para que se cambien —dijo empujándolos a ambos hasta una puerta —¿traen música preparada?

—No, la verdad no —respondió Neflyte.

—Bueno, le diré al sonidista para que busque algo —comentó mientras les abría una puerta y encendía la luz de lo que parecía ser un camarín.

—Gracias Mal.

El peli plateado se acercó hasta una estructura metálica donde habían colgados varios atuendos, se volteó a mirarlos a ambos de pies a cabeza y escogió dos trajes.

—Tengan —dijo tendiéndoselos —y apúrense porque a Setsuna no le gusta esperar —les advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos.

—¿Me quieres explicar a dónde demonios me has traído y para qué necesito eso? —bramó indicando el traje de policía y marinero.

—Tú me dijiste que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa —resopló—. Darien la paga es buena, solo tienes que bailar un poco, lo llevas en la sangre, tu madre era una excelente bailaría, bailamos cientos de veces en la preparatoria o lo olvidas.

—Eso no tienen nada que ver con esto ¡te volviste loco!

—Es solo bailar y ya.

—¿Solo bailar? —inquirió molesto alzando una ceja.

—Bueno y quitarte la ropa, algo que tenemos que hacer todos los días.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es por la luciérnaga —posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de su amigo—. Darien bailas bien, si eres bueno en esto puedes ganar más de lo que imaginas, hazlo por la peque.

Darien cerró los ojos, la imagen de su pequeña en el hospital se le vino a la cabeza, se había prometido hacer lo que sea por ella.

—Está bien —manifestó dando un suspiro de resignación—, todo sea por mi pequeña.

Neflyte alzó los trajes frente a sus ojos, los analizó por unos segundos y le tendió uno a su amigo y él se quedó con el otro. Rápidamente se cambiaron, Neflyte vestía un ajustado uniforme de policía de pantalón negro y camisa azul celeste, y Darien uno de marinero de color blanco, con detalles bordados en dorado, se quitó sus lentes y se puso los de contacto. Acababan de terminar de vestirse cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Malachite asomándose por la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer.

—Creo que mejor voy yo primero —comentó Neflyte —mierda, mierda hermano —dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Darien y después salió de allí.

Darien esperaba nervioso en el camarín, ni en sus peores sueños se le hubiese ocurrido que terminaría trabajando como stripper, aunque era un trabajo como cualquier no era algo de lo que podría enorgullecerse, pero haría cualquier cosa por su Rini.

Algunos minutos después, pero que para él fue una eternidad Malachite volvió a asomarse.

—¿Listo? —preguntó mirando al pelinegro.

Darien solo asintió, se volteó hacia él y se encontró unos antifaces, tomó uno dorado y acompañó a Malachite. Detrás del escenario Darien se movía nervioso cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Malachite.

—¿Tú primera vez?

—Sí, no sé qué hago aquí.

—Tranquilo, no es tan malo como parece. Te daré unos consejos, primero que tienes que sacarte la chaqueta, bailas un rato y te sacas el pantalón así —indicándole de donde debía halarlo —luego bailas un poco más, te tocas un poco y ya.

—Suena fácil decirlo —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Y hacerlo es mucho más fácil. Solo déjate llevar por la música, olvídate de Setsuna y piensa que le estás bailando a la mujer que amas o que te tiene loco.

Darien se puso el antifaz dorado que cubría la mitad de su rostro pensando en lo que acababa de decirle el peli plateado, inmediatamente una hermosa sonrisa se apoderó de sus recuerdos, solo había una mujer que la había quitado el sueño. Pensando en ella y recordando su rostro llegó hasta el escenario, donde prontamente la música comenzó a sonar, escuchó el sonido de las guitarras y la batería reconociendo de inmediato la canción You rock my world de Michael Jackson, había bailado decenas de veces aquella canción.

Comenzó a moverse guiado por el ritmo de la música, dejando que esta invadiera su cuerpo. Pensó en aquellos ojos que lo habían desvelado noches enteras, en aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más seguros, comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre su torso, a continuación hizo algunos pasos como los que hacía el rey del pop juntando sus pies y luego abriéndolos mientras elevaba sus manos, giró en trecientos sesenta grados para volver a abrir sus piernas y con una mano que pasó detrás de su cabeza inclinó el sombrero que traía al tiempo que estiraba la otra horizontalmente, volvió a girar y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna haciendo un movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, volvió a subir sus manos hasta su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la chaqueta, cuando dejó al descubierto su torso tomó el sombrero marinero y lo lanzó.

Giró nuevamente y avanzó con andar sensual hasta uno de los tubos metálicos, acercando hacia movimientos oscilantes con su pelvis. Movía sensualmente su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrían su abdomen, se había olvidado completamente donde estaba y solamente la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños era real para él. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a unos metros, comenzó a juguetear con la hebilla de su pantalón, le dio la espalda a las personas que lo estaban mirando atentamente y mientras movían las caderas, volvió a girar y llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón, le dio un jalón y lo hizo desaparecer de su cuerpo, lanzándolo nuevamente a algún lugar del escenario.

—Suficiente —gritó Setsuna.

Darien se detuvo en secó junto con la música, ¿tan mal lo había hecho? No es que quisiera el trabajo, pero necesitaba el dinero y debía reconocer que aunque estaba nervioso, había terminado disfrutado lo que acababa de hacer. La vio hablar con Malachite y con otros dos chicos, un rubio de cortos cabellos y otro con una larga cabellera rubia cobriza, que estaban sentados junto a ellos en una de las mesas frente al escenario.

—Por un momento creí que no ibas a hacerlo —dijo Neflyte apareciendo de quien sabe dónde y pasó su brazo detrás del cuello del pelinegro.

—¿Qué crees que estén hablando? —preguntó Darien sin quitar la vista de la mesa donde estaba la dueña del club Elysion, a la que Malachite, que estaba a su lado, había llamado Setsuna y los otros dos hombres.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Por cierto galán, creí que no querías esto y por un momento al verte bailando hasta a mí me provocaste cositas y ese antifaz te da un toque —terminó haciendo un sonido imitando a un felino, aguantando la risa.

Darien se quitó el brazo de Neflyte de sus hombros y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

—No seas idiota —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —¿crees que nos den el empleo?

—Eso espero galán, eso espero —sonrió de medio lado—. Mira, parece que terminaron de hablar.

Setsuna se puso de pie y se acercó al escenario donde Neflyte y Darien esperaban impacientes.

—Elysion se convertirá en uno de los principales centros nocturnos de Tokio, no será un lugar vulgar como la mayoría de los clubs de stripper y ustedes son precisamente —hizo una larga pausa, acrecentando el nerviosismo de los dos hombres —el perfil de hombres que busco —dijo con una sonrisa—, bienvenidos a Elysion, donde su mayores fantasías se harán realidad.

.

.

.

El presidente de Blackmoon Company era uno de los hombres más atractivos y guapos que hubiera visto. Debía medir poco menos de metro noventa, con un cuerpo ancho, musculoso y fuerte. Su melena platinada le daba un toque rebelde a su apariencia siempre bien cuidada, enfundada en esos lujosos trajes de diseñador. Era todo un hombre, según sus propios criterios. Un tipo sexy y muy, muy deseable con el que había fantaseado los últimos días.

En la conferencia realizada en Kioto no se había enterado de una sola palabra de lo que Diamante Blackmoon había dicho. Sentada en la sala de conferencias de la empresa de la que él era presidente y que podría ser una de las próximas asociadas a Luna Plateada, Serena había fantaseado todo el tiempo sobre lo que se sentiría con aquel hombre impresionante en la cama, dejándose llevar por su carismática presencia y por la energía que desplegaba mientras hablaba, disfrutando de aquella sensualidad que exhalaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Será mejor que te concentres Serena —le susurró Molly, una de sus mejores amigas y colega —Haruka te advirtió que no quería que hicieras de las tuyas.

—No te preocupes Molly, ambas tendremos lo que queremos, Haruka el contrato que necesita y yo una noche de sexo salvaje con ese hombre —murmuró para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

Molly solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro evidenciando su desacuerdo, debería estar acostumbrada al modo de vida que llevaba su amiga, pero no dejaba de preocuparla. Serena pasaba de cama en cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los hombres con los que había estado, ella solo buscaba el placer momentáneo que podían darle con un poco de sexo. Aquello era pan de cada día y por más que Haruka y ella intentaran hacerla entrar en razón, era simplemente imposible.

Serena siguió coqueteándole a su próximo socio, sin importarle las miradas de su amiga. Finalmente luego de una larga negociación, ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron el contrato de sociedad. Luego de la reunión la empresa Blackmoon realizó una pequeña celebración en un hotel cercano al corporativo donde estaban instalados.

Las miradas cargadas de sexualidad entre Diamante y Serena eran más que evidentes para cualquiera que los observara. El platinado tomó la iniciativa invitándola a bailar, el rose de sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro no hizo más que encender aún más la tensión sexual entre ambos, ya que más que un baile era una antesala de lo que estaba por venir.

—Eres exquisita Serena Tsukino —le susurró en su oído.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros para verlo.

—Y eso que aún no me has probado por completo —dijo sugerente frotando sus pechos contra su pecho, evidenciando sus pezones erectos.

Diamante dio un pequeño gemido y la pegó más a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su abultada erección, demostrándole lo mucho que su cuerpo la deseaba.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo con fingida inocencia —¿y cómo?

—Estamos en un hotel ¿no?, es cosa de pedir un cuarto y ya.

—Me parece una idea tentadora —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo jadear al peli plateado.

—Vamos entonces —dijo separándose de ella y tomándola de la mano.

Diamante comenzó a avanzar guiando a Serena ante la atenta mirada de Molly, que le evidenció su desavenencia al cruzar miradas con su amiga, la rubia solo le sonrió y siguió a su próximo amante.

Una vez en el hall, Diamante pidió una habitación, sacó sus billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y canceló con una de sus tarjetas de crédito. La recepcionista luego de hacer el ingreso, le entregó la tarjeta electrónica que servía como llave.

El peli pateado posó su mano en la espalda baja de Serena animándola a caminar hacia los ascensores. Esperaron algunos minutos, un breve sonido les indicó que este había llegado, por lo que ingresaron al elevador y él marcó el decimocuarto piso.

En cuanto las puertas se acerraron y aprovechando que estaban solos, Diamante acorraló a Serena contra la pared del ascensor y se apoderó de su boca, en un beso ávido, salvaje, lleno de lujuria, justo como ella había imaginado. Las manos de Diamante comenzaron a recorrer de inmediato el ansioso cuerpo femenino, la alzó para que esta envolviera sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas, mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos por debajo de la blusa sin dejar de atacar sus labios.

Nuevamente un campanilleo les indicaba que acababan de llegar a su piso, sin dejar de besarla y él acariciaba su trasero con ella a horcajadas mientras, comenzó a avanzar hasta la habitación 1403, abrió la puerta mientas Serena jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja e ingresó a la suite.

Se dirigió hasta la cama y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, dejándole apreciar a Serena su musculoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo su hinchado miembro. La alcanzó en la cama, donde volvió a adueñarse de su boca mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa, aprovechó que el brasier se desabrochaba por delante para dejar sus pechos al descubierto, le levanto la falda y Serena escuchó el sonido cuando rasgó el papel metálico del preservativo con sus dientes, se lo colocó mientras se acomodaba sobre ella e inmediatamente la penetró.

La embistió un par de veces y en menos de un minuto, lo sintió tensarse para que luego su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse sobre el suyo, un ronco gemido le indico que él había alcanzado el clímax, mientras ella se quedaba completamente insatisfecha.

—¡Dios! —jadeó Diamante —¡eso estuvo increíble!

Salió de su interior, se deshizo del preservativo y se tumbó exhausto sobre la cama.

.

.

Un día más tarde en la ciudad de Tokio una rubia de cortos cabellos cenizas se retorcía de la risa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —decía a duras penas apretándose el estómago.

—Deja de reírte Haruka Tenou, no le veo la gracia —le dijo molesta Serena.

—¿No? Pues yo sí —tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse —cuántos días mojándote las bragas por ese hombre para que resultara un eyaculador precoz.

—Y como broche de oro el muy idiota luego me dice dame unos minutos para recuperarme y vamos por la segunda ronda —dijo imitando su voz.

—¿Fueron por segunda ronda?

—Claro que no, me abroché la camisa y acomodé la falda, ya que ni el tiempo se tomó para desvestirme y le dije que mi vuelo salía temprano, que debía irme.

—Y nuestro querido socio vendrá dentro de un mes a ver las instalaciones de Luna Plateada, quizá quiera repetir ese maravilloso… ¿qué?, ¿minuto? —dijo estallando nuevamente en carcajadas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida.

—Eso te pasa por abrirle las piernas a cualquiera cabeza de bombón.

—¿Tú también? Molly ya me sermoneo durante todo el camino.

De pronto la atención de ambas se enfocó en una pequeña rubia de poco más de un año corría traviesa por el parque, seguida por un labrador color miel y de un hombre, que seguramente debía ser su padre. En su rostro se evidenciaba su preocupación por que diera un paso en falso ya que era evidente que hace poco tiempo había empezado a caminar. La pequeña reía animada mientras se escabullía de los protectores brazos de su progenitor, algo rezagada una mujer rubia, idéntica a la niña por lo que ambas dedujeron que debía ser su madre, los veía risueña empujando el cochecito de la niña.

El labrador se paró delante de la niña haciendo que se detuviera, de inmediato está con sus pequeños bracitos lo abrazo efusivamente. El padre por fin le dio alcance a la pequeña, que parecía un veloz conejito, acarició la cabeza del perro agradeciéndole por su ayuda, este movió su cola orgulloso. El hombre tomó en brazos a la niña y le dio unas vueltas en el aire haciéndola reír a carcajadas, luego la alzó colocándola sobre sus hombros para ir a encontrar a su esposa.

—Que tiernos, ¿no? —habló de pronto Haruka.

—¿De qué hablas? —Serena se hizo la desentendida.

—Vamos, no te hagas porque sé que los estabas viendo y casi añorando lo que ellos tienen.

—Claro que no, yo…

—Te conozco cabeza de bombón —la interrumpió—, sé que en el fondo lo deseas ¿Por qué no buscas a un buen hombre y formas una familia?

—Para que conformarme con uno cuando puedo tenerlos a todos —respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

—Porque todos buscamos encontrar a alguien que nos ame, tener lo que ellos tienen —dijo señalando a la feliz familia.

—Pues yo no, él amor no se hizo para mí —afirmó con un dejo de tristeza que supo disimular —yo vivo del deseo, de la pasión, de sentirme deseada, la monotonía me aburre, yo no podría atarme a un solo hombre. Ellos pueden estar con cuanta mujer se les pare en frente ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo? Sí un hombre se acuesta con decenas de mujeres es lo máximo, el gran macho, pero sí una mujer hace lo mismo es una zorra, y yo prefiero ser una zorra que una mojigata resentida e insatisfecha.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando aparezca en tu camino —suspiró resignada, siempre que tocaban el tema era lo mismo.

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que se siente que un hombre con su amiguito entre las piernas te haga delirar de placer.

—Bueno no, pero sí sé lo que es sentir el amor de una mujer. Pero allá tú si no quieres escucharme —chaqueó la lengua—. Cambiando de tema, recuerda que esta noche prometiste acompañarme a ver a Michiru al club Elysion.

—Lo sé —dijo de mala gana —pero después de ver a estos tipos sin ropas tu novia tendrá que además de darme unos buenos tragos de los que prepara y presentarme a alguno de los stripper para divertirme un rato.

—Dalo por hecho, de los chicos cualquiera menos Endymion estará dispuesto a divertirte.

—¿Endymion? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí, es la estrella dorada, el soberano de Elysion —sonrió—, te juró que si fuera heterosexual no hubiese descansado hasta tenerlo en mi cama.

—¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de un hombre.

—Ya lo entenderás cuando lo veas —sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia!<strong>

**Aquí con ustedes mi nuevo bebé, que espero que sea de su agrado. Como ya les había adelantado esta Serena es bastante diferente.**

**Ya pudieron leer las razones por las que Darien llegó a ser un stripper.**

**Solo les digo que las cosas no son como parecen, ya lo entenderán.**

**¿Cómo creen que estará ese primer encuentro?**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Que tengan un buen día y un hermoso fin de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

.

.

.

Serena miraba intrigada a Haruka, pensando en aquel hombre al que ella se había referido, inevitablemente y a pesar de que apenas lo había mencionado, había algo que la cautivaba.

Pero de inmediato cortó el curso de sus pensamientos. Haruka bien sabía que lo que menos le apetecía era ir a ver a un grupo de hombres desnudándose mientras bailaban, para eso ella podría tener su show personal de parte de cualquier hombre que se le viniera en gana; pero aun así llevaba semanas insistiendo para que la acompañara, y como la conocía bien, seguramente estaba exagerando al respecto del tal Endymion solo para que ella aceptara y no la dejara plantada como la última vez.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial ese… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —le preguntó aparentando inferencia.

—Endymion o Señor del antifaz como quieras llamarle.

—Bueno ¿Qué tiene el tal Endymion cómo para que hasta casi te haga dudar?

—Tampoco es que me haga dudar, no me refiero a eso, es solo que… —suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras precisas —es Endymion. No sé cómo explicártelo, quizá sea esa aura de misterio que lo rodea o que hasta un ciego o una lesbiana como yo se da cuenta de su atractivo… qué me preguntas a mí que tengo nula experiencia con los hombres, ya te dije, te darás cuenta cuando lo veas, por algo él y solo él ha convertido al club Elysion en tres meses en lo que es.

—Como digas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno jefa será mejor que regresemos al trabajo o Molly comenzará a llamarnos.

Serena asistió y ambas se fueron de regreso a la oficina.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre labores y compromisos de trabajo para Serena. Pese a su ocupada agenda para ese día y que no tenía mucho tiempo libre, en ocasiones se sorprendía pensando en el tal Endymion.

Definitivamente Haruka sabía mover sus piezas o quizá era la enorme insatisfacción sexual que se cargaba. Necesitaba un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra y que la dejara sin voz después de gritar por un potente orgasmo; por lo mismo había llamado a Seiya, eran amigos además del único amante frecuente que tenía, él tenía su misma filosofía de vida y forma de pensar en cuanto al amor y las relaciones, por lo que cuando lo necesitan eran compañeros de cama; pero para su mala suerte, este le dijo que estaba fuera de Tokio por algunos días, por lo que no le quedó de otra que irse a casa.

Ya en la soledad de su departamento, se dejó caer sobre la cama, miró su reloj pulsera notando que aún le quedaba poco más de una hora para que Haruka pasara por ella, por lo que decidida a ocupar ese tiempo en algo útil, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el baño, abrió las canillas y dejó que la tina se llenara.

—Nada mejor que un buen baño —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Bueno sí, un buen hombre, no uno como Diamante Blackmoon ¡que desperdicio!

Mientras la bañera se llenaba fue hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de vino blanco que tenía en la heladera, abrió la alacena y cogió una copa para luego regresar hasta el baño. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, luego se acercó hasta la tina y pasó la mano por la superficie rosando con la yema de sus dedos el agua para probar la temperatura, percatándose que estaba en la adecuada.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los muebles de donde tomó un pequeño frasquito y le agregó unas gotas de esencia de rosas y después otro que producían burbujas. Cuando estuvo listo, cerró las canillas y enseguida ingresó en la tina, dejando que el agua caliente relajara su tenso cuerpo.

Tomó la botella de vino, se sirvió un poco y llevándose la copa a los labios bebió un poco, degustándolo en la boca dejando que el líquido se adueñara de todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía bebiendo pequeños sorbos. Estaba rendida, había sido una larga semana y había esperado relajarse un poco en compañía de Diamante, pero solo había terminado de empeorarlo todo.

El baño le estaba ayudando a mitigar su cansancio, poco a poco fue comenzando a dormitar, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida inmersa en el agua.

Algunos minutos después, Haruka ya fastidiada de llamar a Serena decenas de veces a Serena por teléfono y de enviarles mensajes de texto, decidió aparcar su automóvil y entrar al edificio.

—Pobre de ti que estés con un idiota en la cama Serena Tsukino, porque esta no me la haces dos veces —dijo mientras subía en el ascensor.

Agradecía tener una copia de las llaves del departamento de Serena, porque así podía entrar sin tener necesidad de tocar. Una vez que ingresó sigilosamente, agudizó su oído y esperó escuchar, como en otras ocasiones, algún sonido o más bien gemido que le indicara que su amiga estaba con algún hombre, pero solo había silencio y oscuridad. La puerta no tenía seguro y sabía que como Serena vivía sola era muy cuidadosa con eso, por lo que ella sí debía estar en el departamento.

Atravesó la sala y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de la rubia. Encendió la luz y recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio, encontró su bolsa sobre la cama, de modo que pensó que quizá ella había salido a comprar, pero la luz que se filtraba desde el baño la hizo cambiar de opinión. Caminó hasta allí y apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, percibiendo el olor a rosas que inundaba el lugar mientras veía la escena que tenía enfrente.

—Mi cabeza de bombón —susurró con una enternecedora sonrisa.

Su amiga estaba completamente dormida en medio de un mar de burbujas, se veía tan pequeña e inocente con solo su rostro asomado entre la espuma que nadie imaginaría la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido.

Serena, Molly y ella eran amigas desde la secundaria, aunque ella era unos años mayor e iba en un curso superior, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas después de que la defendiera de unas chicas que la estaban molestando por el extraño peinado que solía llevar. Serena le brindó su cariño y amistad sin juzgarla por su condición sexual, desde ese entonces se había convertido en su hermana mayor, la cuidaba y la protegía, por lo mismo le preocupaba que la Serena de la actualidad no fuera ni la sombra de quien verdaderamente era su amiga.

Quería creer que algo la había pasado para que cambiara de ser aquella dulce y tímida rubia de coletas, a la chica desinhibida, hedonista y que se acostaba con cuanto hombre atractivo se le parase en frente. Molly y ella se habían sorprendido por su cambio, pero al enfrentarla Serena les había dicho que había madurado, que se había dado cuenta que no quería seguir siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre. Aunque ninguna de las dos quedó muy convencida con su explicación, se dieron cuenta que no podían hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que ya no le insistieron más, ni la juzgaron por su nueva forma de ser, solo la habían acompañado y cuidado en cada una de sus locuras.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo y Serena se acostaba con cada chico guapo de la preparatoria o luego de la universidad, ambas esperaban que la rubia confiara en ellas, que se abriera ya que eran sus amigas y que por lo mismo les confesara qué le había ocurrido para que cambiara tanto, pero aquello nunca había sucedido hasta el día de hoy, así como tampoco ellas quisieron presionarla.

Haruka volviendo al presente, se acercó lentamente hasta ella, se arrodilló frente a la tina y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la rubia, ella solo se removió un poco.

—Cabeza de bombón despierta —le dijo suavemente acomodando su cabello revuelto.

Ella emitió un sonido de protesta.

—Anda despierta o pescarás un resfriado allí dentro, el agua ya está fría.

Serena abrió los ojos encontrándose con la siempre preocupada y protectora mirada de su amiga.

—Creo que me dormí —suspiró aletargada.

—¿Crees? —rió Haruka —ya sal de ahí —expresó tomando la toalla que estaba junto a la tina viendo la copa y botella de vino —mientras te vistes voy a prepararte algo caliente.

Haruka se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, escuchando el sonido del agua cuando su amiga salía de la bañera.

—Gracias Haru —dijo Serena antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

—Sabes que eres mi hermana —le respondió asomándose por la puerta, viéndola ya envuelta en una mullida toalla, con su larguísima cabellera rubia escurriendo agua —anda ponte guapa para que nos vamos pronto a Elysion.

Serena solo asintió, en cuanto Haruka se fue, secó su cuerpo con la toalla, tomó otra y envolvió su cabello. Se aplicó un poco de crema humectante y se fue a su habitación, vio su teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la cama, tenía varias llamadas de Haruka y algunos mensajes de texto.

Buscó dentro de su armario algo que colocarse, la verdad no tenia deseos de salir pero ya se lo había prometido a Haruka y si le decía que lo dejaran para otro día su amiga era capaz de ponérsela al hombro y llevarla solo con la toalla puesta al dichoso club. Se puso un conjunto de lencería negro, unos vaqueros desgastados en la parte delantera hasta la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta holgada de gaza en un tono blanco grisáceo, transparente de escote redondo y sin mangas, que tenía algunos bordados a la altura del busto, en los tirantes y la parte inferior. Cuando estuvo vestida se calzó unos zapatos de tacón aguja con pedrería en la parte delantera, y como accesorios unas pulseras negras con detalles metálicos y unos aretes largos de plata.

Se miró al espejo y luego de estar satisfecha con su apariencia volvió hasta el baño para secar su cabello. En cuanto estuvo lista, regresó a su habitación, cogió una chaqueta ajustada, se aplicó un poco de perfume y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a Haruka esperándola.

Su amiga estaba preparando una taza té para ella, se fijó en su apariencia y meneó la cabeza, Haruka vestía un traje color mostaza y una camiseta negra, al igual que los zapatos.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de vestirte como hombre? —le preguntó Serena, atrayendo la atención de su amiga que se volteó a verla —dices que son la peor especie sobre la tierra pero pareces uno.

—Cuando tú dejes de meterte en la cama con cuanto ser humano con algo colgando entre las piernas te encuentres.

—No estoy de ánimos para discutir porque ya sabes mi respuesta Haru.

—Que es tu vida y sabes lo que haces, sí ya lo sé —suspiró resignada —será mejor que vengas a tomarte este té y los antigripales que te dejé ahí encima —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Gracias otra vez —le sonrió sentándose en uno de las sillas junto a la encimera —recién vi tus llamadas, lo siento.

—Solo tú puedes quedarte dormida en la bañera —dijo entregándole la taza de té y sentándose frente a ella—. Tomate el medicamento o pescarás un resfrío, mañana te tomas otro, ah y por supuesto nada más de alcohol por hoy.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, después si te enfermas por ser tan descuidada yo no vendré a cuidarte ni Molly tampoco. Y no es bueno mezclar alcohol con medicamentos.

—Está bien mamá —bromeó Serena, se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió un poco de té.

—Creí que estabas con alguien y por eso no bajabas… después de lo de Blackmoon —hizo un esfuerzo por contener una carcajada que luchaba por salir.

—Ya te dije que ni me lo recuerdes. Ya ves que no estaba con nadie, pero no porque no quiera —le dio un sorbo a su taza y alzó la vista para ver a Haruka —llamé a Seiya pero no podía porque estaba fuera de la ciudad y como prometí ir contigo no tenía tiempo como para ir a buscar a algún hombre que pueda complacerme esta noche, así que como te lo advertí tendrás que decirle a Michiru que me presente a alguno de los bailarines.

—Ya se lo comenté, no aseguró nada pero vería qué puede hacer. Ya apúrate, con suerte alcanzaremos a llegar antes de que se presente el Shintennou.

—¿Shintennou? —inquirió dando otro sorbo.

—Los stripper que se presentan en Elysion, antes que Endymion —se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ventana, para admirar la vista nocturna de Tokio —¡ah por cierto! Molly nos esperará allá.

—Bien, ya estoy lista —dijo luego de acabarse el líquido de su taza.

—Vamos entonces.

Juntas salieron del departamento de Serena y tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja, fueron hasta el estacionamiento y subieron en el deportivo amarillo de Haruka.

.

.

.

Una pequeña peli rosa daba vueltas en la cama abrazada a su conejita de felpa.

—Rini ya es tarde y aun no te duermes.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierta Amy? —dijo saliendo de entre la cobijas.

—Porque pareces un remolino dentro de la cama —sonrió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Ya va a regresar mi papi?

Amy solo negó con la cabeza.

—Si te refieres a Darien… —al escucharla Rini hizo un mohín con su pequeña naricita.

—Claro que hablo de él, de quién más.

—Nadie puede contigo —suspiró derrotada—. Darien está trabajando, lo sabes.

—Pero yo no me puedo quedar dormida si él no está —explicó abrazando su peluche —y Bunny tampoco.

—Vamos pequeña, sabes que él tiene que trabajar.

—Pero antes no trabajaba de noche, ya ni mi beso de las buenas noches me da —dijo con tristeza y se le cristalizaron los ojos.

—Sabes que lo hace porque necesita el dinero, él quiere que te recuperes pronto y cuando eso ocurra ya no tendrá que trabajar hasta tan tarde.

—Yo también quiero curarme —dio un pequeño suspiro—, no quiero dejarlo solito.

—Ya verás que sí te curaras luciérnaga.

—Sí porque también quiero correr y jugar como todos los niños —comentó ilusionada.

—Pronto podrás hacerlo —hizo una pausa mirando a la pequeña—. Rini ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí.

—A ti te gustaría que Darien tuviese novia, que se casara y formara una familia para ti.

—Ya somos una familia, además yo soy su novia no necesita otra —dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus bracitos.

—Pero tú eres pequeñita, necesitas una figura materna que te cuide y te quiera.

—A ti te gusta mi papi ¿verdad Amy?

La peli azul se sonrojó inmediatamente, no había esperado que Rini le dijera algo semejante. Si bien adoraba a esa pequeña, también sabía que ella era la clave para llegar a Darien, si Rini no la aceptaba ella nunca tendría una oportunidad con él.

—Lo quiero mucho pequeña, tanto como a ti —acarició sus sedosos cabellos—. Dime ¿no te gustaría que formáramos una familia?

Rini fingió un bostezo apretando a Bunny contra su pecho.

—Tengo sueño Amy —dijo acomodándose otra vez en la cama —buenas noches.

.

.

.

La rubia de cortos cabellos cenizas manejaba ágilmente por las calles de Tokio, algunos minutos después estaban aparcando fuera del club Elysion. Bajaron y caminaron hacia la entrada, como Michiru le había entregado unos pases especiales a Haruka, las dejaron entrar sin problemas.

Una chica castaña las llevó hasta una de las mesas cerca del escenario donde las esperaba Molly, tal como Haruka le había dicho el show ya había comenzado y sobre la tarima había cuatro hombres vestidos de vaqueros, con los típicos sombreros grandes, unas camisas ajustadas al igual que los pantalones, un cinturón con unas pistolas y con botas vaqueras, los cuatro bailaban al ritmo de una canción country.

—Como gritan —se quejó Serena sentándose al lado de Molly —¿es que nunca han visto unos hombres bailando?

—Ya creí que no vendrían —dijo la pelirroja.

—Te dije que nos demoraríamos por esta irresponsable, tuve que subir hasta su departamento y me la encontré dormida en la bañera.

—No me digas nada —indicó Serena —Haruka ya me regañó.

—No es guapo ese castaño —suspiró Molly viendo como el hombre comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

—Sí tú lo dices —respondió Haruka con aversión —si mal no lo recuerdo creo que se llama Masato o en realidad es su nombre artístico.

—No está mal —dijo Serena mientras los observaba a cada uno —pero no es mi tipo, por mi puedes quedártelo, de los cuatro el peli plateado no está nada mal.

—Ay Dios me está mirando —dijo nerviosa Molly.

—Pasaron los diez segundos y no te quita la mirada de encima —expresó de pronto Serena —ese hombre quiere contigo, no lo sabré yo.

Los cuatro hombres ya sin camisa seguían moviéndose sensualmente, de uno en uno fueron pasando a delante haciendo su show personal recibiendo algunos billetes de las mujeres del público, mientras los que quedaban rezagados continuaban con la coreografía. Cuando fue el turno del castaño se acercó hacia la zona donde se encontraban las chicas.

—Anda Molly, es tu oportunidad —la animó Serena.

Tímidamente Molly se acercó hasta él y dejó un billete de alta denominación en la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Preferiría tu número de teléfono hermosa —le dijo con voz sensual el hombre.

Molly completamente sonrojada y sin saber que hacer se fue de regreso a la mesa.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó intrigada Haruka.

—Que prefería mi número de teléfono.

En cuanto el castaño regresó con sus demás compañeros continuaron con la coreografía y en un rápido movimiento se quitaron los pantalones.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre traerme aquí —le reclamó Serena a Haruka —sabiendo que estoy falta de sexo.

—¿Y lo que hiciste con Blackmoon que fue?

—Eso no cuenta y lo sabes. Insisto el peli plateado no está mal, se mueve bien, ya imagino como será en la cama y lo mejor es que está bien dotado.

Los cuatro hombres terminaron de bailar, agradecieron al público y salieron del escenario uno a uno, quedando el castaño y un rubio de cabello corto haciendo algunas piruetas en los caños metálicos, la música cambió mientras estos salían para dar paso al show de otro bailarín que vestía como obrero de construcción.

—No estuvo tan mal después de todo —comentó Serena sin mucha emoción—, podríamos pedir algo para tomar, muero por un Martini.

—Te dije que no beberías hoy —le advirtió Haruka—, acabas de tomarte un medicamento.

—Solo era un antigripal, no esperaras que pida un refresco.

—Pues eso harás —dirigió su mirada a la barra —allí está mi Sirena y viene para acá.

Las tres chicas miraron a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, llevaba un ajustado vestido negro a medio muslo, con unos zapatos de tacón calipso.

—Hasta que llegaron —dijo sonriente Michiru dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Haruka.

—Luego te explico Sirena —comentó Haruka tomando la mano de su novia.

—Serena que guapa estás —la halagó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Michiru tú también te ves muy bien, pero no me adules tanto porque después Haruka se pone celosa.

—Que linda, ya sabes que si algún día te aburres de los hombres yo estoy disponible —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Haruka la miró amenazante a la rubia.

—El día en que los elefantes sean rosados y vuelen será el día en que a cabeza de bombón dejen de gustarle los hombres y en especial esa cosa que les cuelga entre las piernas y sus dos amigas que le hacen compañía.

—Sabes que bromeamos cariño —dijo Michiru acariciando el rostro de Haruka —¿Van a querer algo de beber esta noche? la casa invita.

—Sí. Para mí un mojito —pidió Molly.

—Yo ando conduciendo así que solo tomaré un refresco y otro para Serena.

—¿Qué? ¡No Michiru! para mí un Martini.

—Nada de eso, dije dos refrescos y se acabó la discusión.

—A la orden —dijo Michiru —lo siento Serena pero si la contradigo después soy yo la que sufro las consecuencias, tú me entiendes.

—Te compro el mejor vibrador pero por favor tráeme un Martini.

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de voltearse e irse a la barra.

Serena enojada prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese querer iniciarse como homicida con Haruka, por lo que sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar algunos correos electrónicos.

Pocos minutos después Michiru regresó con los pedidos, aunque no trabajaba como mesera sino detrás de la barra quería atenderlas; la música continuaba resonando en el local mientras el obrero se quitaba una a una las prendas que traía puestas, escuchándose los alaridos del público cada vez que lo hacía. Serena no le prestó la menor atención al stripper como tampoco a su refresco.

El hombre terminó de bailar y salió del escenario cerrado el telón.

—Y ahora lo que todas ustedes están esperando —se escuchó la voz de un locutor provocando inmediatamente los gritos de las mujeres —porque en Elysion es donde su mayores fantasías se harán realidad y él encarna todas y cada una de ellas, se presenta en este escenario para tentarlas a cada una de ustedes a nuestro señor del antifaz, al soberano de la tierra y de Elysion, Endymion.

Los alaridos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, la luz disminuyo considerablemente dejando casi a oscuras el lugar, de no ser por las velas que estaban encendidas flotando en medio de un recipiente de agua en cada una de las mesas.

Volvieron a escucharse los gritos femeninos cuando el telón se abrió y se pudo apreciar la figura de un hombre, las luces de los reflectores estaban sobre él, se encontraba de espaldas con brazo derecho estirado y en su mano agarrada la esquina de una gran capa que cubría su cuerpo.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos violines y el rasgueo de las cuerdas de varias guitarras, ambos instrumentos unidos al ritmo de un paso doble. Serena que seguía inmersa en su teléfono, no pudo evitar identificar la melodía como la que bailaba Antonio Banderas en la película El Zorro, de solo recordarlo sentía que la temperatura se le subía algunos grados, ¿sería tan bueno como él, o una mala imitación? Quería averiguarlo, por lo que la tentación fue inevitable y alzó la vista de su teléfono en el preciso momento en el que el hombre se volteaba, aquellas gemas zafiros que se vislumbraban detrás del antifaz recorrieron el lugar y de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

Serena se sintió absorta en el océano de sus ojos, como si fuese arrastrada por aquella marea que estos provocaban en ella, de modo que todo lo demás había desaparecido a su alrededor, estaba completamente cautiva y a merced de aquellos orbes zafiro. Vestía un tuxedo negro, con tan solo el pantalón y el saco, sin camisa, por lo que dejaba para su deleite su trabajado abdomen, que parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Ese hombre exudaba sensualidad.

—Ahora entiendes —le dijo Haruka, pero Serena no la escuchó, su mundo se había reducido al hombre del antifaz.

Por otro parte, Darien, arriba del escenario, lanzó su sombrero a algún lugar del tablado mientras sentía que el tiempo se detenía. Cerró los ojos pensando que le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando volvió abrirlos ella seguía allí, sentada en la mesa frente a él.

Aquel rostro en forma de corazón, su nívea piel, la pequeña nariz respingona, sus cabellos tan dorados como el puro oro, sus tentadores labios carmesí; recordaba cada detalle de su rostro, que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, se quedó perdido en esos hermosos ojos azul celeste, solo que eran diferentes, ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto recordaba.

¿Sería ella?

No. Era imposible, en su mirada no había esa dulzura e inocencia de aquella chica.

—Endy… Endy… —le susurraba Neflyte a un costado del escenario —Dar —le dijo un poco más fuerte, ahora sí logrando su atención, ya que el pelinegro lo miro de reojo —el show ¿qué sucede?.

Darien solo asintió, aun con el brazo estirado y en su mano tomando un extremo de la capa, comenzó a girar con una pose muy erguida, con andar taurino y desafiante pero a la vez sensual, en cuanto retornó a su punto inicial, volvió a enfocar sus ojos es aquel cielo que se perdía en su mar, y con un rápido movimiento se quitó la capa que tenía tras su espalda y comenzó a agitarla en el aire haciendo con gran agilidad figuras en forma de ocho y para luego deslizarla por detrás de su cabeza y volver a repetir la misma acción.

Luego de manejar con destreza la capa provocando los suspiros y gritos del público, llevo sus manos sosteniendo su capa hasta las caderas y comenzó a girar en diagonal al escenario, acercándose precisamente a la mesa donde estaba ella, casi por instinto sacó una rosa que tenía en la cinturilla le pantalón y se la aventó. No le gustaba entrar en el juego de lo que realmente consistía su trabajo, él solo bailaba, no le importaba seducir a nadie por lo que sus movimientos no eran ni vulgares ni sugerentes y precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba al público, pero esta vez sentía que le estaba bailando a ella, que aquella mujer que ahora se llevaba la flor hacia su nariz era esa chica de la cual se había enamorado.

Mientras giraba la capa se ondeaba por el movimiento, la manejaba de tal manera que parecía que estaba guiando a una mujer, se dejó caer al suelo en el momento en que la música iba in crescendo, las guitarras y violines eran acompañados por las castañuelas. Con las rodillas apoyadas en el piso siguió ondeando la capa alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo flectó una pierna apoyando su pie en el suelo para impulsarse, mientras se levantaba volvía a girar provocando que la capa flameara hasta llegar al centro del escenario.

Tomó la capa en una de sus manos y como si fuese un látigo la sacudió para luego soltarla, luego cuadró los pies y poniéndose en puntillas alzo los brazos estirando su cuerpo, después las dejó caer hacia atrás de su cuerpo como si fuese un torero. Con una mano por delante y el otro brazo atrás hizo un pequeño giro y mientras lo hacía comenzó a quitarse el saco y repitiendo la acción anterior con la capa luego de quitársela la arrojó.

Avanzaba con grandes zancadas en formas de tijera, cuando sus pies volvían a unirse, los cuadraba y al alzarse en la punta de los pies extendía sus brazos.

Serena al verlo no podía más que cruzar las piernas por debajo de la mesa, sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo latía de deseo por aquel hombre, por el señor del antifaz, por Endymion. Sabía que no se debía a su mala experiencia con Blackmoon, sino a él, al hombre detrás del antifaz, nunca nadie la había provocado de esa manera, sentía como si estuviese bailando para ella, percibía el peso de su mirada que a cada instante se posaba en ella. Necesitaba y quería a ese hombre… y lo tendría.

Darien de espaldas al público, realizó un movimiento con sus pies pasando uno detrás de él, haciendo un ocho mientras oscilaba sus manos y dedos como en el típico floreo del flamenco. Con él pie que estaba moviendo dio un paso atrás, se impulsó con el que tenía delante para dar un salto y girar en el aire con las manos extendidas. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tomar el suelo, tornó nuevamente sus ojos a la rubia y deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, de un jalón se quitó el pantalón, quedando con tan solo una ajustado bóxer negro y el antifaz blanco, dio dos pasos hacia delante y lo lanzó con la mano derecha en el preciso momento que la música terminó.

Darien hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario, dejándoles apreciar al público femenino su redondeado y perfecto trasero mientras lo hacía.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Creí que el locutor exageraba —suspiró Molly —pero ese hombre sí que es la encarnación de todas mis fantasías.

—Se los dije —Haruka hizo un mohín —solo porque mi Sirena trabaja aquí me vine a meter a un lugar de estos, obviamente no me llama la atención ver como unos musculines sin nada en el cerebro se quitan la ropa, pero el señor del antifaz es diferente ¿Qué te pareció cabeza de bombón? ¿Quieres un babero?.

—No, quiero a ese hombre en mi cama esta noche.

Haruka soltó una risita socarrona.

—Olvídalo, ya te dije puedes conseguir acostarte con cualquiera de los stripper menos con él. Endymion no es como los otros, por si no lo notaste él no se acerca al público, no permite que lo manoseen, ni me le metan billetes en la ropa, no es sugerente al bailar, lo ronda un aura de misterio, nadie sabe quién es ni como se llama.

—No hay hombre que se me resista Haruka y eso lo sabes, él no va a ser la excepción.

—Diviértete en el intento cabeza de bombón, porque no creo que lo logres —la vio ponerse de pie —¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, ¿qué, también quieres seguirme?

—No, solo no olvides que nada de alcohol por hoy.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y salió de allí, sin que Haruka se percatara que había tomando los pases especiales que Michiru le había entregado, en caso de que fuese a necesitarlos. Había visto por donde había salido el misterioso señor del antifaz, solo era cuestión de llegar al pasillo principal y colarse a los vestidores.

Y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, dado a que era un club prestigioso no había guardias custodiando la entrada que decía «acceso restringido, solo personal autorizado»

Había avanzado cautelosamente hasta que de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que se detuviera.

—Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia dio un suspiro al reconocer la voz de Michiru y se volteó a verla.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Ya lo veo, pero te pregunte qué haces aquí, bonita no me digas que…

—Sí… y ya que estás aquí dime cual es el vestidor del tal Endymion.

—Sere no conseguirás nada, hay clientas que le han ofrecido más dinero del que podría gastar en su vida y él lo ha rechazado, él se limita a bailar y recibir la paga a fin de mes. Nadie lo conoce, no sé cómo llega sin que nadie lo vea y se va del mismo modo, ni siquiera yo le he visto la cara.

—Hay algo en él que… —suspiró e hizo una pausa, cómo explicárselo si ella misma no lo entendía, había algo en él que se le hacía tan familiar, que la atraía —no lo entenderías Michiru, por favor solo dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Bonita…

—Por favor —la interrumpió.

Michiru respiró hondamente mientras pensaba qué hacer. No quería meterse en problemas pero conocía a Serena y si ella no le decía, no habría poder humano que le impidiera llegar hasta allí.

—Al final del pasillo y luego a mano derecha, la segunda puerta, pero por favor no te metas en problemas o Haruka va a matarme.

—No te preocupes —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —y gracias.

Sin más avanzó siguiendo las indicaciones de Michiru, llegó hasta la puerta que le había señalado, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad posó su mano en el pomo y lo giró para abrir la puerta, con la poca luz que se filtró desde el pasillo recorrió con los ojos el lugar, esperando encontrarlo. Sonrió al ver aquel tentador cuerpo masculino recostado boca abajo sobre un sillón.

Entró en el camarín y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta.

—La vi Nef —escuchó una voz ronca y ahogada, dedujo que no había levantado su rostro para hablar —podría jurar que era ella.

—No soy Nef —dijo sensualmente —pero espero ser la ella de la que hablas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Primeramente quiero agradecerles a quienes han comenzado acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, con mi nuevo bebé, que ha sido bien recibido y eso me llena de alegría, sus comentarios son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Estas semanas han sido algo caóticas para mí laboralmente, por lo que no he podido responder sus comentarios, pero lo haré esta tarde en cuanto salga del trabajo.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**marisol ayde:** hermosa mil gracias por tus palabras, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Ghost:** agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer como dijiste por mi historial de historia y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, sé que no es una Serena a la que estamos acostumbrados pero quería variar un poco.

**SADHE:** muchas gracias por tus ánimos y buenos deseos, ojalá te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Rosa Cortez:** Sí a Darien le ha tocado bastante difícil, esperemos que la pequeña Rini salga con bien, y como ves veremos una Serena bastante diferente.

**Lorena:** Creo que a todas nos pasa igual si lo amamos en el anime al leer el manga lo recontra-amamos, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, como siempre si es que no tengo ningún inconveniente estaré actualizando los viernes.

**Johana:** mi querida Johana, mi fiel lectora desde mi primera historia, muchas gracias por acompañarme también en esta nueva aventura que espero sea de tu total agrado.

**BONNY83:** qué bueno que te guste esta nueva personalidad de Serena y sí estás en lo cierto, algo esconde detrás de su propio antifaz. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Les recuerdo nada es lo que parece, espero ya se vayan dando cuenta a lo que me refiero.**

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Le estaré siempre agradecida a Naoko por haber creado a Sailor Moon y a esta página por así brindarme la amistad de tan bellas personitas que he conocido mediante este medio. Disfruten a la persona amada mientras yo seguiré buscando mi príncipe celeste.**

**¡Que tengan buen día y fin de semana!**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este segundo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

.

.

.

Al escuchar aquella voz sensual Darien se incorporó de un salto del sofá donde estaba recostado boca abajo, tomó del suelo el antifaz que se había quitado hace unos instantes y volvió a colocárselo.

Sabía que aquella voz no era la de Setsuna ni de la ninguna de las mujeres que trabajaban en Elysion, aquella presencia lo paralizaba pero a la vez hacía que su interior vibrara de ansiedad. Era ella, de eso no tenía dudas, pero ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Lo habría reconocido? No, aquello era imposible.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca —esta zona es solo para personal autorizado.

Pero ella no respondió, y en medio de la absoluta oscuridad la escuchó acercarse. Debía moverse, hacer algo, sin embargo estaba allí como clavado al sofá. Se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus piernas con las suyas y en tan solo cuestión de segundos estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—No soy una persona que siga las reglas, mucho menos después de lo que acabas de hacer hace un rato.

—Creo que debería irse —habló en un ronco susurro.

Darien resguardaba celosamente su personalidad, por lo mismo había adoptado el uso del antifaz, no quería que alguien llegase a reconocerlo y que lo juzgaran, o que llegara a oídos de su pequeña que él se dedicaba a bailar y quitarse la ropa frente a algunas mujeres, o peor aún que alguien pudiera quitársela por eso. Por lo que también, además del antifaz, cada vez que hablaba con alguno de los trabajadores del club hacia que su voz sonara más ronca de lo normal.

—Lo dirás de la boca para afuera —dijo restregándose con él.

Él entendió lo que ella quería decir, cada vez que se frotaba contra él involuntariamente su entrepierna se endurecía e hinchaba cada vez más. Había llegado a creer que era ella, su Luna, pero su actitud le decía todo lo contrario.

—No soy de cursilerías pero gracias por la rosa.

—Podría haber sido para cualquiera.

—Pero fue para mí, así como también sé que bailaste para mí —dijo acercándose hasta su rostro para susúrrale al oído —tus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

Serena no tenía cabeza para nada más en ese momento que no fuera el hombre que tenía bajo sí, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y como el de ella se estremecía de ansiedad al percibir su creciente erección. Podía culpar a la insatisfacción sexual que cargaba después de lo de Diamante, pero en el fondo sabía que aquella pasión que parecía consumirla y que nunca antes había sentido solo era despertada por aquel misterioso enmascarado.

—Por favor —le pidió intentando bajarla de su cuerpo, pero ella se aferró más a él —voy a pedirle que se vaya.

Pero Serena pareció no escucharlo porque comenzó a besar su cuello e introdujo una mano entre los pliegues de la bata que llevaba puesta para acariciar sus pectorales. Darien sabía que debía apartarla, su mente lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no hacía nada por obedecer a su lado racional.

—Te deseo como no tienes idea, desde que te vi en ese escenario y volteaste solo querido una cosa y es que me poseas, quiero ser tuya.

—Se equivoca conmigo, yo no…

—¿Quieres dinero? —lo interrumpió Serena, mientras besaba su cuello y luego su mandíbula —dime cuanto quieres y te lo daré.

—No se trata de dinero, sé bien a lo que me dedico —dijo tomándola por los hombros para apartarla—, pero soy un stripper no un gigolo.

—Todos tenemos un precio, anda, tengo dinero y puedo darte lo que quieras. Sé que tú también lo deseas, que me deseas —afirmó tomando una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho izquierdo haciendo que lo acariciara sobre la tela sintiendo su henchido pezón.

Darien iba a responderle cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió e inmediatamente se encendió la luz, y Malachite hizo el amague de entrar pero se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Aprovechando el descuido de la rubia Darien la hizo a un lado y se puso de pie.

—¡Cielos! Creo que interrumpo —dijo sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro con una clienta —lo siento, sigan con lo suyo —los animó Malachite sonriente.

El peli plateado iba a cerrar la puerta pero la voz de Darien lo detuvo.

—No interrumpes nada, la señorita quiere divertirse un rato y ya le dije que yo no estoy disponible —explicó encaminándose a la puerta —tal vez tú puedas ayudarla —dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro? —le susurró —¡Dios esa mujer es una diosa!

—Sí, lo estoy. Es toda tuya —dijo alzando la voz para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

—Tú te lo pierdes —expresó Serena —pero ni creas que me daré por vencida.

Darien salió de allí casi huyendo y con la respiración agitada, dejando solos a Malachite y Serena.

—Disculpa a Endymion, nuestro señor del antifaz es algo complicado —dijo acercándose a ella —pero como es la estrella tienen sus regalías por lo mismo no interactúa mucho con las clientas.

—Ya lo noté, ¿aquí hacen show privados?

—Sí y estas de suerte porque hoy ando generoso, para una mujer como tú el espectáculo gratis, pero tendría que quedar entre nosotros —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Agradezco tu oferta pero me refería a Endymion ¿si le ofrezco una buena suma aceptaría?.

—Se acabó tu suerte guapa —dijo sentándose a su lado, posó una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia —Endymion no hace striptease privados, él solo baila aquí en Elysion y ya, no sé acerca al público ni permite que lo toquen —al ver que esta no ponía objeción comenzó a acariciarla —con él pierdes tu tiempo y una mujer como tu necesita un hombre de verdad.

—¿Uno como tú?

—A diferencia de Endymion yo estaría dispuesto a complacerte en todo.

Serena miró al peli plateado, si bien cuando había aceptado ir a Elysion lo había hecho con la sola idea de divertirse con alguno de los stripper sin importarle verdaderamente con quien, pero al ver a Endymion supo que era él y no otro con el que deseaba estar. Pero el misterioso señor del antifaz la había rechazado, pero no por mucho tiempo, ella se encargaría de eso. Ahora tendría que contentarse con un premio de consuelo.

—Una idea tentadora —se mordió el labio y sonrió —¿a qué hora sales?

—Ya salí, ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

—No, aquí cerca hay un hotel —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la puerta —¿vienes? —se volteó al ver que no la seguía y lo sorprendió mirándola descaradamente.

—Claro que sí diosa —comentó para luego salir tras ella.

Mientras en otro lugar del club Elysion, Haruka veía una y otra vez el reloj.

—Serena se ha tardado demasiado en el baño ¿no crees Haru?

—¿Demasiado? —rió —una eternidad querrás decir, al menos no está en la barra. Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarla.

—No sería la primera vez que vamos tras ella y nos la encontramos con algún idiota —hizo una pausa —pero aquí solo hay mujeres, los únicos hombres son… ¡ay no!

—¡Ay sí! —dijo burlona —conociéndola ni siquiera entró y ya se largó de aquí con alguno de los stripper, podría apostarte que fue por el señor del antifaz.

—¿Por Endymion? ¿tú crees? Si bien que le advertiste que no obtendría nada de él.

—¿Aun dudas de lo que es capaz? Apostaría mi auto a que cabeza de bombón fue tras de él.

—¡A tu bebe!

—Sí a mi bebé, para que veas que tan segura estoy. De alguna manera se la ingenió para encontrarlo pero él la rechazó.

—¿Rechazar a Serena? Sería la primera vez.

—Sí y por lo mismo no se detendrá, creo que desde ahora seremos clientes frecuentes de Elysion mi querida Molly.

—No me molesta mucho la verdad —dijo pensando en el atractivo castaño —pero si él la rechazó como dices ¿Por qué aún no ha regresado?

—Estamos hablando de Serena ¿lo olvidas? Puede que la haya rechazado pero seguramente encontró a alguien que le sirva de quitapesares, más aun después de lo de Blackmoon.

—¿No dejaras de búrlate verdad? —Haruka asintió —lo sabía, creo que te burlas de Serena hasta el último día de Serena, y lo peor es que vendrá dentro de un mes.

—Pues sí, será todo un show ver como se lo quita de encima, pero ella se lo buscó.

—Es cierto —suspiró la pelirroja —extraño a la Serena de antes.

—Yo también Molly —dijo con nostalgia —todo el tiempo, pero no nos queda otra opción más que cuidarla, solo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo que se está destruyendo con ese estilo de vida, que cuando encuentre a un hombre que en verdad la amé y ella a él podría rechazarla.

—Se lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio pero parece no importarle.

—Eso dirá ella de la boca para fuera porque eso de que él amor no existe y la sarta de explicaciones que da sé que no son reales. En fin, creo que por esta noche ya la perdimos, mejor vamos por mi Sirena a la barra para despedirnos.

Molly asintió, ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia donde estaba Michiru preparando unos tragos, Haruka al verla se dio cuenta que se había puesto nerviosa y evadía su mirada, seguramente ella sabía dónde o más bien con quien estaba Serena.

—Ya nos vamos Sirena, te espero en el departamento.

—No me esperes despierta, tengo que hacer unos inventarios.

—Si saldrás más tarde vengo por ti.

—No te preocupes, ya Setsuna se ofreció a llevarme.

—Está bien —entrecerró los ojos —por cierto ¿has visto a cabeza de bombón?

—Bueno, yo… —se estrujó las manos nerviosa.

—Salió tras Endymion, tú la ayudaste a encontrarlo pero él la rechazo ¿no es así? —Michiru afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza —¿con quién se fue?

—Con Malachite hace como cinco minutos.

—¿Es de confianza?

—Sí no te preocupes, es un buen sujeto, no corre peligro con él.

—Más bien es él quien corre peligro con ella, pero ya ni modo. ¿Vamos Molly?

—Sí, vamos.

Ambas se despidieron de Michiru, Molly se volteó y al hacerlo chocó con un cuerpo musculoso, aquel olor masculino de su pecho inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Perdóneme Señorita, soy un tonto.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente —expresó alzando la vista encontrándose unos grandes ojos azules que la veían expectantes —yo no…

—Aunque sería un tonto de por vida con tal de tener a una mujer tan hermosa con usted entre mis brazos —dijo Neflyte haciendo sonrojar a Molly para luego soltarla.

—Yo. Yo. Lo siento pero ya…

—Lo que mi amiga intenta decir galancete de cuarta es que ya nos vamos —habló Haruka tomando del brazo a Molly y obligándola a caminar.

—Espero volver a verte manzanita.

Molly se volteó a verlo azorada mientras era arrastrada por Haruka.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto Darien no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en aquella mujer, en el ardor que despertaba en cada poro de su piel pero sobre todo en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Si Malachite no hubiese llegado a tiempo lo más probable es que hubiese sucumbido ante sus caricias.

No sabía su nombre, como tampoco el de ella, así que había terminado por llamarla luna, su Luna, aquella niña que había conocido hace algunos años cuando trabajaba en una heladería. Ella solía ir casi todas las tardes, con su cálida sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos iluminaba todo el lugar así como también su vida en medio de tanta oscuridad. Solía pedir el turno de las tardes solo para verla, en ese tiempo él estaba en su último año de preparatoria y aunque tenía la opción de entrar a la universidad por sus buenas calificaciones tuvo que posponerlo por la enfermedad de su madre.

Nunca habían cruzado más de tres o cuatro palabras, en las que ella pedía un helado de fresa y luego le agradecía cuando él se lo tendía, momento en el que aprovechaba para tocar su tersa piel, ella siempre se ruborizaba tan tiernamente que de solo recordarlo lo hacía sonreír.

Día tras día viéndola en silencio se fue metiendo en su corazón, pensaba en ella todos los días a todas horas, su sonrisa le daba fuerzas cuando no las tenía, cuando veía a su madre desfallecer. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

Cuando por fin pudo definir sus sentimientos se decidió a hacer a un lado su timidez para hablarle al día siguiente cuando ella fuese a la heladería, además tenía la excusa perfecta había olvidado algo ese día.

La esperó toda la tarde, pero nunca llegó. Pensó que volvería al día siguiente pero tampoco lo hizo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, en los que no volvió a verla hasta hoy.

Sabía que era ella, su Luna. Solo ella había despertado aquel sentimiento en él, hace unos años un amor puro e inocente, que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara, que su piel anhelara su cercanía y ahora había vuelto a experimentar aquel mismo sentimiento, pero esta vez había dado paso a la pasión y deseo.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña que lo había enamorado, de aquella jovencita que era su Luna que así como inspiraba a los poetas a él a bailar, era en ella en quien pensaba cada vez que tenía que presentarse. Esta noche le había bailado por primera vez a ella, pero no a la niña que recordaba sino a la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Darien llegó hasta el refugio que era su hogar, o más bien el cuarto en el que vivían desde hace poco más de un mes él y su pequeña, sin dejar de pensar ni un solo instante en ella. Entró sigilosamente para no despertar a su pequeña que debía estar profundamente dormida.

Dejó su bolso sobre una silla del pequeño comedor cuando se encendió la pequeña lamparita de conejo que había junto a la cama, su pequeña estaba sentada sobre esta y cerca de ella Amy dormía sentada sobre un sillón.

—¡Llegaste papi! —escuchó la dulce voz de Rini.

—Rini ya lo hemos hablado jovencita.

La peli rosa hizo un puchero y sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a Darien se le encogió el corazón al verla, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, después de todo que había de malo en ello. Se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en la cama y la alzó para sentarla en sus piernas, Rini se abrazó a él mientras sollozaba, Darien acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

—Lo siento —susurró contra su pecho

—No mi luciérnaga —expresó besando sus suaves cabellos—, perdóname tú a mí, es solo que…

—Lo sé —indicó interrumpiéndolo —no lo volveré a hacer.

—Así como cuando dices que no comerás más pastel, o que vas a dormirte temprano —dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ya Darien, ya —le rogó retorciéndose de la risa —Papi por favor.

—Ves que tenía razón —afirmó abrazándola contra su pecho —te amo mi pequeña luciérnaga.

—Y yo a ti y Bunny también te ama —dijo estirando sus bracitos para darle el conejo de felpa, Darien lo tomó entre sus brazos recordando cómo lo había obtenido.

—Ahora princesita usted va a acostarse, mientras yo voy a dejar a Amy a su casa y cuando regrese espero encontrarte dormida.

—Bueno pero no te tardes ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, ahora duérmete —la instó acomodándola en la cama y cubriéndola con las cobijas.

Después de acostar a su pequeña se levantó para ir hasta donde dormía Amy, se acuclilló a su lado y posó su mano sobre su hombro para removerla suavemente.

—Amy despierta.

—¡Hum! —protestó abriendo los ojos —Darien no te escuché llegar.

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió—, espero que Rini no te haya dado mucho lata.

—Para nada —le devolvió la sonrisa llevando su mano hasta el rostro del pelinegro —bien sabes cuánto la quiero, al igual que a ti.

Darien al sentir aquella caricia no pudo evitar compararla con aquel encuentro con su Luna, el roce de Amy no le provocaba nada en comparación con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Amy al ver la expresión aturdida del pelinegro.

—Nada.

—No me mientas, algo te ocurre.

—Nada, de verdad no me pasa nada —dijo desviando su mirada e irguiéndose—. Ya es tarde y no sé a qué hora llegue Nef, es mejor que vaya a dejarte a casa.

—Como quieras —dijo secamente poniéndose de pie.

Darien quiso disculparse pero qué podía decirle, Amy no era la persona indicada para confesarle lo ocurrido en Elysion, así que prefirió callar.

En silencio se marcharon del cuarto, atravesaron el pasillo de la vivienda de su casera y salieron hacia la calle. Pocos minutos después habían llegado a la casa de Amy, ya que solo vivían a un par de cuadras, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y cuando abrió se volteó a ver a Darien.

—Gracias por traerme Darien —dijo para luego ingresar en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Él resopló esperando que a Amy se le pasara pronto su molestia, se volteó y alzó sus ojos al negro firmamento encontrándose con una bellísima luna adornado el cielo estrellado, al hacerlo irremediablemente volvió a pensar en ella. ¿Se habría ido con Malachite? Aquella interrogante no había dejado de martillar en su cabeza y también por qué de esa jovencita tímida e inocente habría cambiado a esa mujer desinhibida, seductora y pasional.

Caminó de regreso hasta la casa en donde ahora vivía, porque después de que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Rini había tenido que abaratar costos, por lo que tuvo que dejar la casa en la que habían vivido y arrendar un cuarto.

Para su suerte el matrimonio Hono, que vivía a tan solo unas casas, puso en arriendo un cuarto que tenía un baño propio y hasta una cocina, así que él aceptó de inmediato, así se ahorraría casi de la mitad de lo que gastaba y podría destinarlo al tratamiento de Rini. Además la señora Mayako y su esposo Ichiro se habían encariñado con su pequeña y cuidaban de ella cuando él tenía que trabajar.

Aunque no era lo que quería también se vio obligado a hablar para dejar la universidad, pero por su excelente rendimiento y considerando que eran sus últimos semestres, los profesores hablaron con él ofreciéndole la opción de que para que no perdiera el año harían una excepción y no le perjudicaría el no poder asistir a todas las clases y solo debía presentar los trabajos e ir para los exámenes, cosa que Darien apreció ya que le dio la opción de trabajar por las mañanas en el restaurante donde ya laboraba y en las noches en Elysion, necesitaba dinero para curar a su pequeña y más si cabía la posibilidad de que tuviesen que realizarle un trasplante de medula como última opción.

Durante todo el camino no hizo otra cosa que pensar en ella, en su Luna, en su cercanía, el roce de su piel, en sus labios sobre su cuello, de solo recordarlo se sentía estremecer. No podía permitírselo, no podía pensar en ella, solo debía pensar y concentrar todo su tiempo y energías en Rini.

Entró a la vivienda de vuelta hasta su cuarto, su pequeña ya dormía por lo que él se quitó la ropa y se puso un pantalón de pijama, el cuarto era amplio pero no lo suficiente como para tener dos camas así que debían compartirla. Acomodó con una sonrisa a Rini que como siempre estaba acostada atravesada a lo largo de la cama, luego se metió entre las cobijas y abrazó a su luciérnaga sintiendo el suave aroma a shampoo de sus cabellos.

.

.

.

Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Darien llegó al club Elysion. Había tenido un día sumamente pesado, a primera hora había tenido que rendir un examen en la Universidad, luego tuvo que llevar a Rini a consulta, Amy que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en ese hospital seguía molesta con él, al menos su pequeña se mantenía estable con todos los medicamentos que le estaban suministrando, no había vuelto a tener crisis lo que les daba esperanza a los médicos, después estuvo trabajando en el restaurante y ahora tenía que ensayar antes del show de esa noche.

Como siempre entró por una de las puertas traseras y se fue directo al camarín, en cuanto lo hizo y vio el sillón no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese pensar en ella, sería un mentiroso si dijese que no lo había hecho durante el día, no había esperado volver a verla y menos de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos recreando la escena de la noche anterior, los años habían pasado pero él seguía recordándola como aquella jovencita alegre, algo retraída y dulce, por lo que el amor que había guardado en su corazón era puro e inocente, pero luego de ver en quien se había convertido y recordar lo que su cercanía había despertado en él. No se había detenido a pensar que aquella chica que él llamaba Luna, una vez pasara la adolescencia, se convertiría en una bella pero sobre todo sensual mujer adulta. Momentánea y sorprendentemente, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la entrepierna una vez más.

Se acercó hasta el tocador y apoyó sus manos en él intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, nunca había sentido este tipo de deseo por una mujer y hasta cierto punto lo paralizaba e incluso avergonzaba porque nunca se había considerado ese tipo de hombres que ven a las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales.

De pronto reparó en la bata que estaba doblada sobre la mesa, seguramente la habrían traído luego de que se cambió en otro de los camarines la noche anterior, alargó el brazo para tomarla e inmediatamente un seductor olor a rosas se coló en sus fosas nasales enajenándolo. Solamente con percibir aquel aroma volvía a imaginársela a horcajadas sobre él dispuesta a todo.

—¡Ya basta! —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Basta de qué —preguntó Neflyte apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Darien se volteó a mirarlo

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —contestó ofuscado con otra pregunta.

—Estaba encontrando la forma de acercarme a una chica que me gustó —suspiró —aunque gustar es poco. Descubrí que es amiga de Michiru, pienso sacarle información hoy antes del show, si tengo suerte volveré a verla —hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos —por cierto, Amy no amaneció de muy buen humor y me dijo que te preguntara por qué.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte o voy a enloquecer.

—Tendrá que ser después, Malachite me mandó a buscarte.

—Pero se trata de…

—Anda galán, vamos —dijo halándolo del brazo —hay que aprovechar que Mal está de buen humor hoy y no quiero que eso cambie, seguramente pasó una buena noche, según dicen se fue muy bien acompañado.

«¿Se habrá ido con ella?» pensaba mientras era arrastrado por el castaño.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar e iba a preguntarle si sabía cómo era aquella mujer con la que lo vieron salir se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta el escenario, donde ya estaban Jedite, Zoicite y Malachite, quien en efecto sonreía ampliamente.

—Llegas 10 minutos tarde Endymion —le reclamó Malachite sin que la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneciera de sus labios —puede que seas la estrella de aquí pero que no se te olvide que quien está a cargo soy yo. Pero agradece que hoy esté de buenas.

—¿Cómo se llama la zorrita a la que debemos agradecerle? —preguntó burlón Zoicite —tal vez la busque para que me haga el favor.

Al escucharlo Darien quiso lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo ¿Cómo podía expresarse así de una mujer? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese su Luna de quien hablaban, sino otra mujer la que se hubiese ido con Malachite.

—La verdad no lo sé —dijo el peli plata encogiéndose de hombros —no quiso decirme su nombre pero eso es lo de menos —sonrió ladino—. Deberían haber visto como se movía esa mujer, es una diosa en la cama.

—No estarás exagerando un poco.

—Para nada Jedite, créeme lo que te digo, nunca había estado con una mujer tan ardiente, apasionada y complaciente como ella, tanto que Afrodita o Venus sentirían envidia.

—Ya estás grandecito para tener sueños húmedos —bromeó Neflyte.

—Búrlate lo que quieras —expresó mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y luego le dio la espalda —pero esto —dijo mostrándole las marcas en la espalda —es un pequeño recuerdo que me dejó mi diosa mientras la llevaba al olimpo.

—¿Y cómo era tu diosa? —curioseó Jedite —quizá no se parece a Venus ni a Afrodita sino a Medusa.

—Rubia, de cabello largo, algo bajita pero eso es lo de menos y un cuerpazo —escuchó la risa de tres de los presentes —si no me creen pregúntenle a Endymion, él estaba con ella anoche en su camarín si no es porque llegué a interrumpir sería él quien estaría contando esto y no yo.

Darien contuvo la respiración, sentía que todo le daba vuelta. No podía ser ella, no podía ser su dulce Luna la mujer de la que hablaba Malachite. Ni siquiera lo conocía, cómo entonces podía creer que se había ido con él, que habían hecho el amor, que la había hecho suya, o que las manos de Malachite habían recorrido su cuerpo y sus labios habían besado los suyos hasta caer consumidos de pasión.

No, no podía ser, debía ser un error.

«¿No estuvo dispuesta a hacer lo mismo contigo anoche?, porque Endymion también es un completo desconocido para ella» dijo una voz en su interior.

—Endy —lo removió Neflyte —Endy ¿estás bien?

Darien reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula hasta ahora, se percató que Neflyte tenía fija la mirada en sus manos, dirigió su vista hasta estás viendo sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos mientras temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Malachite? —preguntó incrédulo Neflyte.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando —dijo Darien tratando de tranquilizarse —y no perdiendo el tiempo.

—Él tiene razón, vayan a practicar la rutina en el caño, el otro día te salió fatal Jedite.

El rubio hizo un mohín y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del escenario seguido de Zoicite, Neflyte y por ultimo Darien, Malachite caminó a grandes zancadas para alcanzar al pelinegro y lo detuvo sujetándolo de los hombros.

—No sabes a la exquisitez de mujer que dejaste ir ayer, a veces pienso que bateas para el otro lado porque solo un gay rechazaría a una mujer como ella.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia ¿o sí? —dijo removiéndose para soltarse del agarre de Malachite —después de todo ya te divertiste con ella ¿Qué te preocupa lo que yo haga con mi vida?

—Tienes razón, no me importa. Solo quería que lo supieras —dijo soltándolo —deberías haberla escuchado esa mujer gemía como loca en mis brazos, como la zorra que…

Malachite no pudo terminar de hablar porque Darien se volteó en un rápido movimiento y que agarró por el cuello de la camisa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—No vuelvas a llamar así ¿me oíste?

—Creí que no te importaba —sonrió Malachite.

—si me importa o no es mi problema —lo soltó—, solo que no voy a permitir que te refieras a una mujer de esa forma.

—Como quieras —miró tras la espalda de Darien —¿y ustedes que ven? Sigan en lo suyo —regresó su mirada al pelinegro —dijo que volvería, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no hizo más que preguntar por ti —dijo para luego darle la espalda y salir de allí.

«Comprobé lo que quería, esa mujer te interesa y mucho» pensó el peli plateado mientras iba a buscar a Setsuna para platicar del show de esta noche.

Durante todo el ensayo Darien estuvo desconcentrado, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella. Le era imposible no cerrar los ojos e imaginársela con Malachite, mientras él la hacía suya.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, quería creer que no le importaba, después de todos ellos nunca habían tenido nada. Había sido él quien tontamente se había enamorado, ella era como la Luna, ajena, distante de él, un amor imposible y aquello se hacía patente ahora más que nunca, claro que por distintas razones. Malachite había probado esos labios que tantas veces había soñado con besar, había acariciado esa piel que con su simple rose lo hacía vibrar.

Antes de que acabase el ensayo Darien fue a darse una ducha fría para caldear sus ánimos. Minutos después estaba cambiándose en el vestuario cuando entró Neflyte.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios ocurrió hace un rato? Te conozco de toda la vida, nunca antes te vi reaccionar así. ¿Quién era esa mujer Darien?

—No vas a creerlo pero era ella, la chica de la heladería en la que trabajábamos ¿te acuerdas?

Neflyte se agarró la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar y comenzó a hacer memoria, de pronto abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿La rubia con el peinado de odangos de la que te enamoraste?

—Sí Nef, era ella, estoy seguro.

—¿Te reconoció? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí?

—No lo sé, supongo que no porque no me dijo nada, además yo solo era un empleado en la heladería. Estaba ayer en show, por eso me puse tan nervioso y no tengo idea como llegó hasta aquí.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido —me cuesta creer que esa cosita tierna de la que te enamoraste sea la misma mujer que describió Malachite.

—Lo sé, imagínate mi sorpresa y más cuando la vi entrar aquí. No entiendo cómo pudo cambiar tanto.

—Tal vez la idealizaste mucho tiempo.

—Quizá —suspiró —Malachite dijo que volvería por mí y no sé qué hacer si eso ocurre.

—Sí yo estuviera en tu lugar, aprovecharía la oportunidad, cumpliría mi sueño de estar con mi primer amor y de paso cumplir todas mis fantasías con la mujer que es ahora.

—Me conoces, no creo que pueda.

—Con el antifaz no eres el tímido Darien —posó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—, válete de él y aprovecha la ocasión. Será mejor que vamos antes de Malachite venga por nosotros —dijo saliendo junto a Darien del camarín —tal vez tu adorada… como la bautizaste.

—Luna.

—Tal vez tu Luna esté en el público.

Pero Neflyte se equivocó, por más que la buscó tiempo después en el publico ella no estaba allí. No estuvo esa noche, ni tampoco la siguiente. Había pasado una semana y no había vuelto a verla, quizá era lo mejor. Pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía la idea de que así fuera?

.

.

Nueve días.

Nueve días sin verla.

Nueve días en los que no podía arrancársela de la cabeza, en la que su recuerdo se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

—Ya Darien, ya —dijó en voz alta anudándose la corbata —tienes que dejar de pensar en ella.

Había conseguido una entrevista en una emergente empresa de publicidad, que se estaba consolidando en el mercado japonés.

Comúnmente todos le cerraban las puertas por no tener su título, pero uno de sus profesores le pidió una oportunidad para él a la dueña de la empresa donde hoy se tenía que presentar, le enseñó los proyectos que había realizado en la Universidad, sorprendentemente ella había quedado asombrada con su trabajo y había aceptado entrevistarlo.

Sabía que era una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir y él bien sabía que lo principal era dar una buena impresión, por lo que tuvo que comprarse un traje con parte de su salario, por suerte había encontrado uno en una tienda de segunda mano, no era de diseñador ni mucho menos, pero era un traje al fin y al cabo, que con algunos arreglos que le hizo la señora Mayako le quedó a la medida.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en la corbata que llevaba puesta. Había sido el regalo de Neherenia en la última navidad que habían compartido juntos, le había prometido ocuparla en una ocasión importante para que le diera suerte y es lo que necesitaba precisamente ahora.

—Sé que estarás conmigo —dijo cerrando los ojos —ayúdame para que me acepten.

Tomó su maletín, le dio un besó a la pequeña Rini que dormía plácidamente y salió del cuarto.

—Pero que guapo te ves —lo elogió la señora Mayako detrás de él, haciéndolo que se volteara.

—Gracias —expresó Darien extendiendo sus brazos para enseñarle el traje —todo gracias a usted.

—No fue nada.

—Tan temprano, ya te vas Darien

—Sí. Rini aun duerme si no es mucha molestia usted podría…

—No te preocupes hijo —lo interrumpió —yo la arregló y la llevo al jardín de niños.

—Muchas gracias —dijo tomando sus manos —no tengo como pagarle a usted y al señor Ichiro todo lo que hacen por nosotros.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes le dan alegría a la vida de este par de viejos —le acarició la mejilla con ternura —ya vete hijo o llegaras tarde. Sorpréndelos y demuéstrales lo bueno que eres.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias.

Darien le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de allí.

Sí quería llegar temprano lo mejor era tomar un autobús, buscó en sus bolsillos pero solo le alcanzaba para un boleto, dado que ayer había abonado lo que había ganado para el tratamiento de Rini, de regreso podría caminar hacia el restaurante, así que se fue hasta la parada para esperar el que lo llevaría a su destino.

Algunos minutos después había llegado a un gran edificio corporativo, avanzó hasta los ascensores y marcó el décimo piso. Salió nervioso de allí pocos minutos después, de esta entrevista dependían muchas cosas, incluso era la opción que estaba esperando para dejar el club Elysion. Si bien había terminado tomándole el gusto a lo que hacía no quería dedicarse toda la vida a eso y esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Llegó hasta la oficina que le había indicado su profesor, miró para todos lados buscando a alguien a quien poder preguntarle, hasta que encontró a una pelirroja de cabello corto que se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero seguro era su imaginación.

—Disculpe señorita —dijo llamando su atención, esta se volteó a verlo y se le quedó mirando —estoy buscando a…

—Tú debes ser Darien Chiba —lo interrumpió —me pidieron que si llegabas te llevara a la sala de reuniones, surgió un imprevisto mi socia tuvo un retraso en su vuelo, está fuera del país por cuestiones de trabajo. Ven acompáñame.

Darien siguió a la mujer por el pasillo, admirando la infraestructura, era un lugar agradable y se notaba un buen ambiente.

—Aquí es —dijo abriendo la puerta de un gran salón, en el medio de este una mesa de gran tamaño, un reflector y algunos pizarrones —toma asiento ¿quieres un café o algo?

—Un café estaría bien, sin azúcar por favor.

—En seguida te lo traigo —se le quedó mirando, al parecer ella también se le hacía conocido —debes tener mucho talento para que la fiera haya aceptado entrevistarte.

Minutos después volvía con el café, lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a dejarlo solo.

Darien esperó largo tiempo, los minutos se le hacían eternos y nada que aparecía la mujer que iba a entrevistarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la pelirroja volvió a entrar.

—Darien lo siento surgió un problema con un cliente y es más serio de lo que creíamos.

—Entiendo —dijo alicaído —pero esto es importante para mi ¿podríamos concertar otra cita?

—Nada de eso, la fiera ya viene en camino para acá no quiso que nuestra otra socia o yo te entrevistáramos —al escucharla Darien soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—, solo venía a avisarte que tendremos que salir nosotras a resolver el tema porque ella acaba de bajarse del avión viene recién llegando de Shanghái, tú espera aquí mientras ella llega.

—Claro, yo la espero.

—Bien, éxito —le sonrió para luego salir de allí.

Darien volvió a quedarse solo, le echó un vistazo al reloj que había colgado en el muro. Se puso a ojear algunas hojas de su portafolio y luego para matar el tiempo se puso a dibujar.

Comenzó a hacer algunos trazos con el lápiz de carboncillo sobre el papel blanco, su mente lo traicionó jugándole una mala pasada y terminó retratándola a ella como siempre le ocurría. Iba a arrugar el papel cuando escuchó algunos gritos en el pasillo.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo? —preguntó en voz alta guardando el dibujo entre sus cosa.

Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad comenzó a acercarse a la puerta dado que los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, preocupado la abrió y asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre forcejeando con una mujer.

El hombre era pelirrojo, alto, pero unos centímetros más bajo que él, fornido y parecía molesto, a ella no podía verla bien ya que la tapaba el cuerpo del sujeto. No sabía si intervenir pero de pronto lo vio golpearla, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que cayese al suelo golpeándose en la caída con un mueble.

Darien comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, el hombre le daba la espalda y solo podía ver a la mujer tendida en el piso, como un pajarito asustado. Sin importarle el grito de dolor que dio la alzo de un brazo justo en el momento en el que llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Te dijo que la soltaras imbécil!

Al escucharlo el hombre se volteó hasta él, cosa que Darien aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en la mandíbula. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano hasta la zona donde Darien había impactado su puño.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para meterte donde no te incumbe?

—Yo… —Darien no sabía que responder.

—Es mi novio —escuchó la tenue voz de la mujer estaba detrás del pelirrojo.

—Por favor Serena, esperas que te crea eso.

Darien no supo en que momento la rubia había salido detrás de aquel hombre para arrojarse a sus brazos y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus labios fundiéndose en los suyos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Antes que todo quiero agradecerte a ti, si a ti que estás leyendo esto ahora, por darte el tiempo de hacer. También agradecer a todos quienes me dejan un review, que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o que la siguen. No esperé tanto en tan solo dos capítulo y eso me llena de una infinita alegría, solo quienes también escriben en este medio sabrán entenderme.**

**Cómo ven Darien y Serena se conocían, para él ha sido una mujer que no ha logrado olvidar, que ha idealizado, que ha amado. Pero para Serena será igual. **

**Todas culparon a mi pobre Darien, ya ven que él nada tenía que ver en el cambio de Serena.**

**Esta vez no hubo baile, espero que no se hayan distraído y comiencen a leer entre líneas. En compensación prometo otro para el siguiente.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Johana: **hermosa creo que todas querían estar ahí disfrutando del baile de nuestro Darien, derramando baba por él así como Serena. Bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Gracias por tu apoyo desde siempre, no tengo palabras.

**Rosa Cortez: **nena cómo ya pudiste leer en este capítulo sí se conocían de antes, al menos para Darien ella fue su primer amor. Pensaré en lo de darte la dirección del club jeje

**marisol ayde: **hermosa siempre me sacas una sonrisa, espero no te hayas desvelado enserio a la espera del capítulo. Gracias por ese mil :*

**¡Que tengan buen día y fin de semana!**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

.

.

.

No supo que la movió a hacerlo pero solo con escuchar la voz de aquel hombre recobró el valor que hasta hace unos momentos había perdido, y en un afán de búsqueda de protección, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él para arrojarse en sus brazos.

Pero no contaba que al hacerlo su cuerpo se estremeciera pero ahora de un miedo diferente, por un sentimiento desconocido; así como tampoco supo que la llevó a alzar la cabeza del pecho de su protector hasta alcanzar su boca.

Serena sentía que sus labios eran acariciados por la misma calidez del sol, era una sensación tan diferente la que comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo y que incluso parecía querer llegar hasta su frío y lóbrego corazón, lo que terminó por perturbarla y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de aquel desconocido.

Darien se sorprendió cuando de la nada aquella mujer no solo dijo que era su novia sino también se arrojó a sus brazos, y una conocida sensación lo embargo, fijó su vista en aquel hombre que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, si aquello fuese posible. Estaba concentrado en él y no se percató que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y a la cual no había podido siquiera verle el rostro lo besó.

No era la primera mujer que lo besaba, pero sí la primera que tan solo con el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos había encendido una hoguera en su interior. Tal y como le había ocurrido hace unos días con ella, con su Luna. Aquel aroma a rosas volvió a apoderarse de sus sentidos, después de aquel encuentro lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

El destino no podía estar jugando con él de este modo, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

La sintió tensarse en sus brazos y hacer el intento de separarse de sus labios, él debería haber hecho lo mismo pero contrariamente a lo que su razón decía, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer y otra hasta su cuello para profundizar el beso.

No era necesario abrir los ojos, así como tampoco era necesario haberla visto para saber que era ella, su Luna.

No. Luna no.

Por fin sabía su nombre, Serena.

Parecía tan insegura e indefensa en sus brazos, lo besaba con temor, torpemente e incluso titubeante, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. No había nada en ella de la mujer de hace unas semanas.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron besándose, todo se había reducido a ellos dos. Darien continuó moviendo sus labios acompasadamente entre los de ella sin tiempo, sin espacio.

De pronto un sabor salino se hizo presente en su boca, ella debía estar llorando, pero no sabía si era por lo ocurrido antes o por aquel beso que a él le estaba quitando la razón. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con ternura, como tantas veces deseó hacerlo cada vez que la veía en la heladería, mientras comenzaba a separar sus labios de los suyos.

Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azul celeste de ella que lo veían temerosos. Darien la atrajo hacía sí, haciéndola enterrar la cabeza en su pecho mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Volviendo a ser consciente de por qué estaban bajo esas circunstancias, alzó la vista de los rubios cabellos y le dirigió su mirada a aquel infeliz que parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Eres una maldita zo...

—No le permito que insulte a mi novia —lo interrumpió Darien, siguiendo con lo que había dicho ella minutos antes—. Y si no quiere que vuelva a golpearlo será mejor que se vaya de aquí ahora mismo o llamaré a seguridad.

—Tú no eres nadie, solo un idiota que se dejó embaucar por está mujerzuela —espetó mirando a Darien para luego ver a Serena—. No hagas las cosas más difíciles y vamos a casa, Ikuko podrá permitirte lo que sea pero yo no voy a permitir que sigas dejando el nombre de nuestra familia por el suelo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la pareja y tomó a Serena del brazo, halándola con fuerza con la intención de llevarla consigo.

Pero Darien fue lo suficientemente rápido y lo volvió a golpear.

—Creo que no me expresé lo bastante claro. Lárguese de aquí o lo muelo a golpes.

—Ya lo oíste Rubeus —se atrevió a hablar Serena —vete de aquí y no vuelvas a buscarme.

—Esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, pero estoy de regreso y las cosas van a cambiar, eso te lo aseguro. Rubeus miró fijamente a Serena, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior sin quitarle los ojos de encima antes de darles la espalda y salir de allí.

Darien se quedó mirando a Rubeus hasta que entró en el ascensor y vio que las puertas se cerraban. Tenía miedo de voltearse, verla frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, ¿se habría dado cuenta que él y Endymion era la misma persona? Ahora que lo había visto sin el antifaz, ¿se acordaría que él trabajó en aquella heladería a la que ella solía ir todas las tardes?

—Yo… yo —escuchó su voz ahogada tras su espalda.

Él se acomodó los lentes y luego se volteó a verla, al hacerlo advirtió como comenzaba a desfallecer, así que acortó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró entrelazando los brazos por su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, para evitar que cayera en el preciso momento que perdía la conciencia.

.

.

.

Molly veía nerviosa como Haruka conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista.

—Estas excediendo el límite por si no lo has notado —dijo la pelirroja aferrando sus manos en su falda—, deberías disminuir la velocidad si no quieres matarnos.

—Quiero que terminemos lo antes posible con esto para regresar con cabeza de bombón.

Molly soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorada de Sere, incluso yo lo haría si no supiera que amas locamente a Michiru.

—Sabes que ustedes son como mis hermanas y siempre me he preocupado por ustedes, pero tú eres centrada y juiciosa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cabeza de bombón, por lo mismo es a quien siento el mayor deber de proteger.

—Te entiendo y sé que siempre ha sido así, pero a veces exageras. Serena está bien, acaba de regresar de Shanghái y se irá a descansar en cuanto entreviste a Darien Chiba.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa —dijo apretando el volante.

—¡Ay por favor! Se nota que Darien es un hombre decente, a mí me pareció bastante serio y responsable.

—De todas formas, puede ser un lobo con piel de oveja. Debería de haberlo entrevistado yo.

—Tú solo ves la parte legal, yo la contable pero la que hace la magia y decide todo es Serena, la socia mayoritaria y directora creativa de la empresa.

—Con mayor razón debería haber visto sus antecedentes y…

—¡Por Dios Haruka! —la frenó Molly —hablas como si Darien Chiba fuese un criminal.

—Puede serlo… un criminal, o un asesino, un ladrón, un estafador o incluso un violador.

Molly rió animadamente al escucharla, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de parte de Haruka.

—Créeme que corre más peligro Darien que Serena —afirmó risueña—, es bastante guapo y conociendo a nuestra amiga pronto caerá en sus redes.

—Si pretende que trabaje con nosotros es mejor que no se vaya a la cama con él, suficiente tenemos ya con Seiya.

—Sabes que aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada.

—Lo sé —suspiró —le sé.

—Haruka no quiero morir tan joven.

—¿Y virgen? —bromeó alzando una ceja.

—Pues no pero ya baja la velocidad.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que salimos de Luna Plateada no sé si será por el tal Darien o no, pero necesito ver con mis propios ojos que cabeza de bombón está bien.

—Bueno ya estamos por llegar, resolvemos eso lo más pronto posible y regresamos.

Haruka asintió aun así seguía teniendo una mala corazonada, solo esperaba equivocarse.

.

.

.

La tomó en brazos, sintiéndola tan frágil entre ellos.

—Luna… Serena, reacciona.

Avanzó hasta la oficina más cercana y abrió la puerta con su pie, entró y la recostó sobre un sillón.

—Serena, por favor despierta —acarició su mejilla y le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Reparó en el golpe que tenía en la mejilla —maldito infeliz —dijo entre dientes.

¿Quién sería aquel hombre para que le haya afectado tanto verlo? ¿Algún ex amor, la habría dejado y por eso se habría convertido en aquella mujer que vio hace unas noches en Elysion? Cómo saberlo si para ella, él no era nadie; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Buscó dentro de la oficina algo con que reanimarla. En el baño encontró un pequeño botiquín, empapó una mota de algodón en alcohol y se la acercó a la nariz. Al poco tiempo la vio hacer un mohín y comenzó a removerse hasta que abrió sus ojos.

Darien no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos orbes azul celeste que observaban aturdidos el lugar en el que se encontraban hasta enfocarse en él.

Serena miró a aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y que la veía realmente preocupado. Aunque se sentía confundida, no podía dejar de notar cada detalle de aquel pelinegro, a través de sus lentes podía apreciar de ojos azules como el intenso mar, mentiría si dijera que no era atractivo, pero su presencia la inquietaba, más al recordar todo lo que había sentido al estar en sus brazos y mientras se besaba.

—¿Qué me pasó? —inquirió aturdida intentando levantarse.

—No lo hagas —dijo deteniéndola de los hombros y sintió como se tensaba —vas a marearte. Te desmayaste luego de lo ocurrido con ese imbécil y te traje hasta aquí.

—¿Quién eres…?

—Soy Darien Chiba y supongo que tú eres Serena Tsukino.

—Sí…—cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo ocurrido y quién era él —¡Dios la entrevista!

—Tranquila. Lo importante es que tú estés bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sí —suspiró.

—¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

«Claro genio, no tienes ni siquiera para un pasaje de autobús» pensó Darien.

—No es necesario, estoy bien. Es solo que estuve toda la semana fuera de Tokio, apenas llego y no me gusta la comida del avión, seguro me fatigué por no comer nada.

—Entiendo, al menos ya recobraste el color y no estás tan pálida —ahora entendía por qué no había vuelto a verla.

—¿Ya puedo levantarme?

—Sí, pero hazlo despacio —intentó ayudarla pero al ver la expresión de su rostro se detuvo —voy por un vaso de agua con azúcar ¿Dónde puedo encontrar?

—En la siguiente oficina.

Darien asintió y salió de allí. Fue hasta donde le había indicado sin poder creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era ella, luego de tanto tiempo la vida volvía a ponerla en su camino, dos veces en tan pocos días, y no solo eso, la había besado. Sus labios sabían a gloria, había sido infinitamente mejor a como él lo había imaginado.

Por otro lado Serena sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, no solo por haber visto a Rubeus, sino también por lo que aquel hombre despertaba en ella. Darien Chiba, sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Pero una cosa si tenía clara, debía mantenerlo lejos de ella, lo único malo es que lo necesitaba al menos profesionalmente hablando, había quedado maravillada con su trabajo, él era lo que necesitaban para terminar de consolidarse en el mercado.

—Toma, bebe esto —dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y tendiéndole el vaso.

Ella lo aceptó y bebió pequeños sorbos.

—No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme por haberte inmiscuido en algo que no tenía relación contigo y también quiero agradecerte por lo de hace un rato.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, no puedo permitir que alguien trate así a una mujer. Espero que después de esto tu ex no te vuelva a molestar.

—Rubeus no es mi ex —suspiró —es mi hermanastro y si no hubiese sido por ti —cerró los ojos —no sé qué hubiese pasado —expresó abriéndolos.

—Me alegra entonces haber estado aquí.

—Bien, ya te agradecí por lo que hiciste —dijo desviando el tema, ocultando como siempre hacia sus debilidades y colocándose su propio antifaz —pero esa no es la razón por la que estás hoy aquí Darien Chiba, acompáñame a la sala de reuniones —indicó levantándose.

Darien volvió a ver sus ojos fríos, sin expresión. En cuestión de segundos la mujer frágil de hace un rato había desaparecido.

—Puedo regresar mañana, creo que necesitas descansar.

—No me gusta perder mi tiempo y no quiero hacerte perder el tuyo —expuso secamente —vamos, porque te aseguro no tendrás otra oportunidad.

A Darien no le quedó más que seguirla. Al verla caminar delante de él no quiso hacer otra cosa que no fuese volver a abrazarla, a estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que él se encargaría de protegerla, pero no podía hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que ella había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser aquella jovencita de la cual él se había enamorado, la había sentido cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y más aún cuando la besó.

Podía haberla idealizado todo este tiempo, pero aun así no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, más aun después de volverla a ver, la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y él iba a traerla de vuelta, ya sea como Darien o como Endymion.

El sonido de su celular cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, mientras lo buscaba dentro de su bolso vio como ella se volteaba a verlo.

A Serena casi se le salen los ojos al ver el viejo aparato telefónico, pensaba que ya estaban obsoletos. Se notaba que Darien era un hombre muy sencillo, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Por otro lado el pelinegro sintió que un escalofrió lo atravesaba al ver el número en la pantalla, correspondía al hospital y aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Rini.

—¿Bueno? —contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Darien que bueno que contestas —escuchó la voz agitada de Amy.

—Dime que está bien —dijo apenas en un susurro.

Serena lo vio palidecer, la expresión del rostro de Darien había cambiado a una sumamente preocupada mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo.

—Acaban de traerla, hace mucho que no tenía una crisis tan fuerte.

—Voy para allá —dijo cortando la llamada.

Darien sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y que le faltaba el aire. Si algo le pasaba a Rini ya nada tendría sentido.

Alzó los ojos encontrándose con los azul celeste de Serena.

—¿Algún problema? —Darien asintió —puedes resolverlo después, la entrevista que es lo importante ahora no durará mucho tiempo, por algo estás aquí y supongo que como el profesional que ambicionas ser…

—Sé que una oportunidad como esta no se volverá a repetir —la cortó ido—, pero en este momento hay alguien más importante para mí en el mundo que cualquier otra cosa. Gracias de todas formas —dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia los ascensores.

Serena se quedó atónita de pie en medio del pasillo, sabía que había sido dura con él al decirle eso, con solo ver su rostro sabía que era algo sumamente grave, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Darien Chiba la hacía sentir vulnerable y no quería sentirse así, necesitaba mantenerlo lejos y que su cercanía fuese únicamente por el ámbito laboral.

«Hay alguien más importante para mí en el mundo que cualquier otra cosa» aquella frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Por otro lado Darien iba desesperado en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron salió prácticamente corriendo. Caminaba entre la gente casi llegando al trote, mientras que a su cabeza solo venia la imagen de su pequeña. Chocaba con decenas de personas y no se daba el tiempo siquiera de disculparse.

Mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, como pudo se enderezó para continuar con su marcha pero el sonido de un claxon y alguien llamándolo a gritos lo detuvo.

Se volteó hacia la calle encontrándose con un Audi A3 Cabriolet color acero y frente al volante estaba ella, su Luna.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó la rubia alzando los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

—No es necesario no quiero darte molestias.

—Dime dónde vas.

—Al hospital central.

—Me queda de paso —mintió —y corriendo no creo que llegues muy pronto. Sube, te llevo.

Darien lo pensó por un momento, después de todo ella tenía razón, a pie tardaría al menos una hora en llegar en cambio en automóvil demoraría la mitad del tiempo en llegar.

—Está bien —dijo caminando hasta el vehículo.

Bordeó el automóvil y subió del lado del copiloto, en cuanto cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad Serena puso el vehículo en marcha, condujo en medio de un completo silencio.

En ocasiones la rubia miraba de reojo a su acompañante, se le veía realmente turbado y nervioso, si iba hacia el hospital es porque tenía algún familiar enfermo, quizá su madre, hermana o tal vez su esposa. No puedo evitar desviar su mirada al dedo anular de su mano izquierda, pero no encontró nada allí.

«Y a ti qué te importa si es casado o no Serena Tsukino» se reprendió a sí misma.

—Bien —dijo deteniendo el automóvil en la entrada del hospital —ya llegamos.

—Gracias por todo.

Darien quiso besarla al menos en la mejilla, pero no debía, así que solo le regaló un intento de sonrisa antes de salir del vehículo y corrió hasta ingresar al edificio. Sabía que había perdido no solo un buen trabajo, una oferta que quizá no se volvería a repetir, sino también una oportunidad para estar cerca de ella como Darien, para conocerla y descubrir qué había pasado. Pero ahora nada era más importante que su pequeña.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el área de urgencias y preguntó a unas de las recepcionistas en donde tenían a su luciérnaga, en cuanto le dieron las indicaciones se dirigió hacia allá y poco después estaba ingresando a la habitación en la que le dijeron estaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a Rini tendida en la cama, completamente pálida, el color había abandonado su pequeño rosto infantil; no sabía si estaba inconsciente o dormida, pero sentía que su corazón se estremecía de tan solo verla así.

Iba a acercarse a ella cuando sintió que era detenido por una mano que sujetó su brazo, desvió su mirada para enfocarla en Amy.

—Tranquilo, está dormida.

—¿Cómo está?

La peli azul lo abrazó y enmarcó el rostro de Darien con sus manos, tomándolo desprevenido le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Nuestra pequeña ya está bien, lograron estabilizarla —movió la cabeza hacia un lado —disculpe Señorita pero ¿se le perdió algo, busca a alguien? —preguntó Amy viendo tras la espalda de Darien.

Él se volteó encontrándose con Serena en el marco de la puerta, vio que traía su bolso en las manos, el mismo que Neflyte le había regalado cuando ganó el concurso en la universidad. Se soltó del agarre de Amy y la miró, estaba seguro que ella debió haberlo reconocido, le había parecido extraña su actitud pero había sido tan súbitamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que lo besara, ¿acaso lo había hecho a propósito?

—Luna… papi encontraste a Luna —se escuchó la voz animada de Rini pero aun así en un débil murmullo.

Darien se sentía contra la espada y la pared, no sabía si ir con Rini para verificar como estaba o con Serena para explicarle que lo que había visto no significaba nada. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos y se acercó a su pequeña.

—Me diste un gran susto luciérnaga —se acercó a abrazarla

—Lo siento, ya me siento mejor —se disculpó para después hablarle bajito —es tan bonita como en tus dibujos —le sonrió.

—Luego hablamos de lo de Luna —le dijo al oído para luego incorporarse —¿de verdad te sientes mejor? —Rini asintió.

—Sí pero ¿por qué se fue Luna papi? —preguntó Rini.

Darien se volteó y encontró el bolso colgando del pomo de la puerta.

—Voy a hablar con Serena y enseguida regreso mi pequeña.

Miró desaprobatoriamente a Amy cuando pasó a su lado y siguió de largo para ir a buscar a Serena. Tomó el camino hacia la salida, para su suerte la encontró antes de que saliera del hospital.

—Serena espera —le gritó, arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver la mirada amonestadora de una enfermera que le recordó donde estaban.

Pero no le importó al ver que Serena se detenía, así que caminó hasta ella.

—Lamento la interrupción —se disculpó la rubia —pero se te quedó el bolso en mi coche y pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

—Gracias por traérmelo, con lo de Rini no tenía cabeza para nada más.

—Espero que tu hija se recupere, ya tengo que irme —dijo dispuesta a girarse pero Darien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

Serena volvió sentir esa calidez, recorriéndola por completo, como si fuese rozada por los rayos del radiante sol de primavera.

—Rini no es mi hija —le confesó Darien.

—Pero ella te dijo…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió sonriendo —bueno quizá no soy su padre biológico, pero yo he sido quien la ha criado desde que nació, por eso me llama así aunque le he pedido que no lo haga pero es imposible.

—Entiendo, creí que sí era tu hija, se parece a ti y no a tu novia.

—Claro que se parece a mí porque es mi sobrina, Neherenia mi melliza murió el día que tuvo a Rini, ella estaba enferma de leucemia y por el embarazo no pudo tratarse y no resistió el parto.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Gracias, aunque han pasado algunos años aun es difícil ella era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela o melliza —dijo medio sonriendo, se fijó nuevamente en el golpe que ese idiota le había dado en el rostro —deberías dejar que un médico te revise ese golpe ya que estas aquí.

—No creo que sea necesario —suspiró —no sé cómo podre agradecerte por lo que hiciste esta mañana.

—Dándome trabajo —dijo sin pensar, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta lo había dicho. Olvida lo que dije, hablé sin pensar.

—El puesto es tuyo.

—Tengo la cabeza en la luna y… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que el puesto es tuyo.

—Si es por lo de Rini, no quiero…

—No es por lastima si es lo que piensas —lo interrumpió secamente —no trabajo para beneficencias sino para publicidad y quiero que lo tengas claro, la entrevista era un mero trámite, por lo que vi de tu trabajo creo que cumples con los requisitos que necesitamos y espero puedas demostrarlo con hechos. Desde ya te dijo que no será fácil, trabajar conmigo dicen que es hacerlo en el mismo infierno ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

«Con tal de estar a tu lado iría al infierno o a cualquier otro lado» quiso decirle.

—No voy a defraudarte.

—Te espero mañana a las siete de la mañana —dijo volteándose y retomando el camino a la salida.

Darien la vio salir de allí y solo cuando desapareció de su campo visual regresó con Rini. Agradeció que Amy ya no estuviera en el cuarto, luego hablaría con ella.

Su pequeña le sonrió en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—¿Y Luna?

—Se fue.

—¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero —yo quería conocerla.

Husmeando Rini había encontrado los cientos de dibujos que había hecho de ella, así que no le quedó otra que relatarle que era alguien que había conocido hace años y era algo así como su musa.

—Tenía cosas que hacer. Rini ella se llama Serena, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarla Luna y tampoco a decirle de los dibujos que hice de ella.

—Está bien, será nuestro secreto —bostezó —tengo sueño.

—Duerme mi pequeña, necesitas descansar —dijo ayudándola a recostarse y acariciándole sus cabellos viendo como caía rendida.

.

.

.

El día anterior había pensado que Serena solo alardeaba, pero hoy después de una caótica, extenuante y agotadora jornada laboral se daba cuenta de que no era así. Ahora entendía porque Molly, la chica que lo había recibido ayer, la había llamado fiera, así como todos los que trabajaban allí en Luna Plateada. Sonrió pensando en el nombre de la empresa, ya que por años él había llamado a Serena precisamente Luna.

Le sorprendían las distintas facetas que conocía de ella. De la dulce y tímida jovencita que él recordaba pasó a ser la mujer seductora que había conocido en Elysion, luego la frágil y vulnerable mujer que había tenido ayer en sus brazos y que había besado intensamente y ahora descubría a la fría y calculadora mujer de negocios.

Definitivamente no había tenido ninguna consideración con él, lo había tratado duramente incluso se había ganado regaños de Molly por la forma áspera e inclemente en la que le hablaba, además de que le había pedido realizar una propuesta en tan solo unas horas que normalmente habría tardado un par de días. Pero a él no importaba, ella estaba en todo su derecho de exigirle pero principalmente no le afectaba porque estaba convencido que aquello solo era una coraza que había forjado para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por lo mismo él se había resuelto a una sola cosa, descubrir quién era en verdad Serena Tsukino o más bien ayudarle a ella misma a autodescubrirse, abrir su corazón y deshacerse de su propio antifaz.

El único problema era que como Darien no había conseguido mucho luego de cuatro días trabajando a su lado, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, parecía que salía huyendo, como si quisiese evitarlo. Entablar si quiera una conversación con ella que no fuese de trabajo era imposible, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él contaba con Endymion y para su suerte al estar trabajando allí pudo enterarse que esta noche su Luna iría a Elysion.

Ahora que tenía trabajo había querido dejar el club, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, había firmado un contrato por un año y si lo dejaba tenía que pagar una gran multa en dinero que no tenía como solventar. El dinero que ganaba en el club le ayudaría con sus gastos además del sueldo que ganaría en Luna Plateada, más ahora que el médico le había dicho que lo más probable es que tuviesen que realizarle un trasplante a Rini, porque a pesar de que habían logrado estabilizarla con las drogas y medicamentos durante estos meses, la leucemia aun mostraba signos de remisión.

Ahora se encontraba nervioso detrás del escenario, Neflyte le había confirmado que ella estaba allí, ahora debía aguardar su turno para poder salir, solo esperaba que ella no lo reconociera o echaría su plan por la borda.

Mientras en el salón principal Michiru se dirigía hasta una de las mesas con una gran sonrisa.

—¡vaya! No creí volver a verlas por aquí —comentó la aguamarina acariciando el cuello de su amada.

—Ya ves Sirena, una vez más estamos cumpliendo los caprichos de cabeza de bombón.

—Espero que después cumplas también los míos mi diosa de los vientos —dijo cerca de su oído.

—Esa es demasiada información para mis castos oídos —bromeó Serena, para luego tomar la mano de Michiru para acercarla a ella —me encanta como te queda ese color.

Michiru llevaba un corto y ajustado vestido color cerúleo.

—Gracias guapa, déjame decirte que tú estás sencillamente irresistible —dijo fijándose en el ajustado vestido color nudge de gaza con un pronunciado escote, a medio muslo que dejaba ver sus estilizadas piernas.

—Eso quiero.

—Espero que te hayas arreglado así para mí —le coqueteó la aguamarina acariciando su mejilla y acomodando un mechón de su cabello —ya sabes que las rubias son mi debilidad.

Serena le sonrió con complicidad, si había algo que ambas disfrutaban era poner celosa a Haruka.

—Si sigues así terminarás por convencerme, no estaría mal probar algo diferente y sé que serias una buena maestra —le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído.

Michiru negó con la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de Serena, la rubia quería su ayuda para volver a acceder al camarín de Endymion y que mientras lo hacía distrajera a Haruka, porque no podía usar otra vez la excusa del baño. Lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió asintiendo, causando el mismo efecto en Serena.

—¡Ya basta las dos! —dijo Haruka halando de la cadera a Michiru hacia sí posesivamente —si te aburriste de los hombre y quieres experimentar mi Sirena no está disponible, búscate a otra.

Molly, Michiru y Serena rieron de buena gana con la actitud de Haruka.

—Creo que mejor voy por unos tragos —dijo la aguamarina alejándose de allí, se volteó y le mando un beso volado a su amada mientras retomaba su camino contorneando las caderas.

Luego de algunos show anunciaron el que Serena tanto había esperado, su mirada estaba fija en el escenario mientras sentía como su piel se erizaba de antelación. Las luces se apagaron pero se encendieron dos focos desde la parte trasera del escenario con una luz blanca, y allí de pie en medio la plataforma estaba él, Endymion.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con su sola presencia, era una sensación envolvente que ponía todos sus sentidos en alerta, se sentía abrasar de deseo, pero esta vez esperaba consumirse en sus brazos, sintiéndolo en su interior.

Él estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas, en cuanto la música empezó a sonar él comenzó a menear las caderas. Serena identificó la canción, oh sí, si eso es lo que quería definitivamente iba a provocarlo tal como decía la letra.

El hombre del antifaz dio unos pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con el tubo metálico vertical apostado para él en esa ocasión. Apoyó su espalda en él y alzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza agarrándose del tuvo, con sus manos y el hueco del cuello, como único soporte comenzó a elevar sus piernas con gran agilidad, comenzó a girar su cuerpo mientras sus piernas se elevaban, parecía como si caminase por el aire. Cuando quedó completamente de cabeza, afianzó sus pies al tubo y soltó sus manos, se dejó caer hasta que sus manos que estaban libres tocaron el suelo, quedando en posición invertida, llevó uno de sus pies hasta el escenario y luego el otro.

Caminó hasta la parte delantera del escenario en el preciso momento que comenzaba a sonar el coro de la canción, incitando los gritos del público femenino. Enfocó sus ojos en Serena.

La rubia sintió que aquellos ojos azules parecían querer atravesarla, ahora con más luces iluminando el escenario pudo notar que vestía una camiseta gris y encima una cazadora de piel negra con unas cadenas que colgaban desde los hombros y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados del mismo color, rasgados en varias zonas. Aunque se veía espectacular así deseaba que aquel atuendo comenzara a desaparecer. Ella llevó su mano hasta su pantorrilla y se mordió el labio, pudo notar como él seguía el movimiento de su mano hasta que llegó a su muslo, quería que lo provocara e iba a hacerlo.

Darien tragó grueso y continuó con la coreografía, con sus pies fijos en el suelo movió las piernas meneando las caderas para luego avanzar con la pierna derecha mientras estiraba la izquierda hacia un lado, al tiempo que llevaba sus brazos hasta su pecho y arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, para después volver a juntarlos quedando de costado, en cada movimiento las cadenas de la cazadora se mecían de un lado a otro.

Con las manos sobre sus muslos comenzó a avanzar un poco más hacia delante, dando pequeños saltos con el pie izquierdo al tiempo que flectaba el derecho hacia atrás alzando los brazos como manecillas de reloj, mientas la voz del intérprete de la canción decía una y otra vez «provócame, mujer, provócame». En un rápido movimientos se quitó la cazadora lanzándola a un costado del escenario.

Continuó meneando las caderas, apoyó su pierna izquierda mientras subía la derecha, su mano izquierda se extendía completamente hacia un lado, luego lo hizo a la inversa y otra vez izquierda, giró en trescientos sesenta grados para luego volver a mover las caderas mientras comenzaba a subir la camiseta gris por su cuerpo, hasta que la sacó por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su tronco. Se detuvo, llevó ambas manos en puños hasta a su rostro y fijó varios segundos su mirada en la rubia.

Sacudía su cuerpo al compás de la música con gran maestría, denotando que era un arte que dominaba a la perfección y el público lo hacía saber con sus alaridos. Se movía atravesó del escenario moviendo la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, sus manos trazaban figuras inexistentes en el aire y se extendían de una lado a otro. Volvió hasta el centro del escenario para continuar con la coreografía, llevando sus manos hasta el pantalón negro, que sacó de un tirón, quedando solamente con una ajustadísimo bóxer de color negro.

Regresó hasta el caño, apoyó su mano derecha en este y comenzó a girar alrededor de este, alzó aún más la mano y subió su pierna hasta el caño pegando la pantorrilla a la superficie metálica, con su pie como soporte comenzó a subir con la fuerza de sus brazos. Una vez en la parte más alta, se apoyó solo en sus manos mientras su cuerpo quedaba perpendicular, con gran agilidad comenzó a girar a través de este mientas descendía. En cuanto sus pies estuvieron sobre el escenario movió sus caderas en el momento que terminaba la canción y las luces se apagaban, desatando la histeria femenina que no tenía suficiente del señor del antifaz.

Aprovechando que Molly se había ido a la barra a conversar con el tal Masato Sanjoin, y que Michiru tal como ella le había pedido fue ayudarle a distraer a Haruka, Serena al igual que la vez anterior se escabulló por los pasillos para llegar hasta el camarín de Endymion. Tal como aquella vez lo encontró a oscuras, con la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo comenzó a buscar la figura de su enigmático señor del antifaz, avanzó unos pasos para poder ver mejor cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, iba a voltearse cuando sintió que unos musculosos brazos la envolvían y su espalda se pegaba contra un fornido pecho.

Una sensación que había experimentado antes la atravesó haciéndola estremecer. Quiso alejarse y huir de allí pero aquellos brazos la tenían prisionera.

Darien estaba seguro de que vendría y la estaba esperando ansioso luego de que Neflyte le enviara un mensaje avisándole que iba hacia allá.

—Eres bastante terca —le susurró sobre su oído con voz ronca —¿Qué haces aquí? —esperó su respuesta, pero no salía ninguna palabra de la boca de Serena por más que ella lo intentara —me doy cuenta que la vez anterior no te quedó clara mi negativa.

—Ya te dije que no me daría por vencida —dijo por fin con voz entrecortada, sintiendo los labios del enmascarado sobre su cuello —menos cuando esta noche has vuelto a bailar para mí.

—No seas egocéntrica —le reprochó acariciando su vientre —mi trabajo consiste en bailar para todas las mujeres del público.

Poco a poco, al sentir las caricias del hombre del antifaz, Serena comenzó a apreciar que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse otra vez de sus sentidos, de su cuerpo.

—Puedes decir lo que sea, pero ambos sabemos que lo hiciste para mí.

Serena se volteó y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó. Sus labios cálidos respondían a los suyos sobresaltándola, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara. Dejó de pensar, solo se concentró en sentir, no quería detenerse a reflexionar en aquella sensación, solo quería disfrutar.

Él la besó con pasión y ardor, con el valor que aquel antifaz le brindaba, la besaba no como Darien sino como Endymion, e increíblemente eso le hacía sentir celos de sí mismo. Desde ese día que ella lo había besado él añoraba volver a hacerlo, pero ahora además despertaba y aviva un deseo abrasador que nunca antes había sentido.

—Te necesito Endymion, ahora mismo dentro de mí.

Serena apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros masculinos, se impulsó y envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del enmascarado. Darien escuchó un gemido de la rubia y estaba seguro que se debió a que en aquella posición pudo sentir su erección.

—No te niegues mas a esto que sentimos y hazme tuya.

Serena volvió a reclamar sus labios. Demandante, reclamó su boca sojuzgándolo, profundizo el beso sometiéndolo a su antojo, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo por completo su húmeda cavidad.

Las manos de Darien vagaban por sus piernas que estaban al descubierto gracias al vestido que llevaba y también por su espalda. Ella movía sus caderas, haciéndolo gemir al sentir como su trasero rosaba su erección.

—Por favor —le rogó jadeante.

—En otro lado, no aquí.

—Donde quieras pero termina con esta tortura.

En la misma posición Darien avanzó hasta la puerta sin dejar de besarla, una vez que logó llegar hasta allí la bajó, volvió a besarla mientras abría el pomo y la luz del pasillo se filtraba en el camarín.

Serena salió hacia el pasillo y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, se giró esperando encontrarse con el enmascarado pero estaba sola en el pasillo.

—Endymion abre esa maldita puerta, no puedes dejarme así.

—Dile a Malachite que te ayude a aliviarte.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Abre ya.

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que lleguen los de seguridad alertada por tus gritos.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro. Y sí quizá vaya a buscar a Malaquite, después de todo nos la pasamos muy bien la otra noche.

—Esto fue solo un castigo, pero si te vas a la cama con él o con cualquiera de mis compañeros, olvídate de mí.

Darien sonrió al escuchar una maldición de parte de la rubia y luego un taconeo a través del pasillo, el único problema estaba entre sus piernas, tendría que darse una larga ducha fría.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Como les dije por Facebook este capítulo me tomó un poco más por las primeras escenas tanto el beso como la verdad que se reveló, inocentes creaturas creían que Neherenia era su esposa, no, no lo era. Así como la pequeña luciérnaga tampoco es su hija.**

**Sé que muchas ya comenzaron a odiar a Amy, quien ya comenzó a sacar sus garras.**

**Mary espero que hayas disfrutado el baile del Señor del antifaz, no tu Bunny aunque seguro lo hiciste, me refiero a la Mary preciosa que imaginaba a a nuestro pelinegro al ritmo de "provócame" de Chayanne, espero haberte sorprendido cumplido tus expectativas.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus reviews pero son casi las dos de la mañana y no me da tiempo, espero poder hacerlo en unas horas luego del trabajo, pero les agradezco enormemente su apoyo.**

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana, las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

.

.

.

El ambiente en las inmediaciones de Luna plateada era realmente tenso, ninguno de los empleados que allí trabajaban querían cruzarse en el camino de la directora creativa y ser acreedor de su furia pero sobretodo su mal humor.  
>Molly miraba divertida como Darien estaba de pie fuera de la oficina de Serena dudando si entrar o no.<p>

—De verdad te compadezco —le sonrió la pelirroja desde su oficina —¿tienen junta hoy?

—Así es —tragó grueso, y es que él no había pensado que después de lo que había hecho como Endymion tendría que afrontar las consecuencias como Darien —tenemos que ver los avances de la campaña para el nuevo teléfono móvil que se lanzará al mercado.

—Es un cliente importante y dependemos de ello, sino fuera por eso te ayudaría a escapar de la fiera al menos por hoy que no la soporta ni su sombra.

—No entiendo como una persona tan pequeña como ella puede tener semejante carácter.

—Aunque no me lo creas no ha sido siempre así —suspiró con pesar —si la hubieses conocido antes no la reconocerías ahora.

Darien pensó que quizá Molly sabía algo que pudiese ayudarlo a entenderla mejor o a averiguar qué había ocurrido, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Pero si fue por una época de rebeldía ya debería haber madurado ¿no? O ¿acaso un ex amor le rompió el corazón?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Nos conocemos desde niñas y puedo asegurarte que Serena nunca fue una chica rebelde, ni siquiera tras la separación de sus padres ni con el posterior matrimonio de su madre. Era muy tímida y reservada, pero muy dulce, nunca tuvo un novio ni mucho menos, había un chico que le gustaba, pero nunca nos dijo quién era.

Darien pensó en lo afortunado que había sido aquel chico por haber tenido el amor de su Luna. Pero también sentía su sangre bullir con la sola idea de que aquel infeliz la hubiese lastimado.

—Tal vez él tuvo algo que ver en su cambio.

—No. Ella no se atrevía siquiera a hablarle ni a decirle lo que sentía por temor a que la rechazara, solo se conformaba con verlo todos los días —sonrió con nostalgia, recordando como era antes su amiga—. Haruka y yo la convencimos para que nos llevara a verlo y le diéramos nuestra impresión de si se mostraba interesado en ella o no, pero Serena no llegó a nuestra cita por la noche nos envió un mensaje disculpándose porque tuvo que acompañar a su madre a un viaje de negocios, ella tiene una empresa de ropa de alta costura y constantemente esta viajado de una lado a otro a las semanas de la moda y eso —hizo una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció —pero la que regresó de aquel viaje fue otra Serena.

Darien la miró aturdido.

—¿Cambió así sin más? —inquirió con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí Darien. Tratamos de averiguar si le ocurrió algo pero la respuesta siempre era la misma que se dio cuenta en ese viaje en compañía de su madre que no quería seguir siendo la misma ingenua a la que todos pisoteaban. Y por más que hemos intentado hacerla entrar en razón, ya ves que hasta hoy, no lo hemos conseguido.

—¿Crees que sea así, qué no le ocurrió nada para que cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

—Sinceramente no, Haruka y yo estamos convencidas de que hay muchas cosas que nos oculta, incluso como ahora que se ha estado quedando en el departamento de Haruka después de que llegó de su viaje, y por eso anda con ese humor, anoche la rechazaron y Haru se la llevó con ella, no la dejó ir tras alguna nueva conquista para —se sonrojó sin saber que decir —bueno tú me entiendes.

—Sí, más de lo que crees —sonrió al pensar que él era ese hombre que la tenía de tan mal humor.

—Lo que sí nos preocupa —sin tomarle verdadero sentido a lo último que dijo el pelinegro —es que apareció con ese golpe en el rostro, dijo que tropezó en el aeropuerto con una maleta y se golpeó al caer, pero Haru dice que ese golpe es de un puño y yo también creo lo mismo ¿no viste nada extraño cuando viniste a la entrevista?

Darien se sorprendió de que Serena les ocultara la verdad a sus amigas, si ella no les había dicho nada quién era él para hacerlo. Lo único que lo alegraba es que no había pasado la noche con ningún hombre.

—No Molly, no vi nada.

—Ojalá que los misterios que la rodean salgan a la luz o que confíe en nosotras —suspiró y de pronto se sonrojó —¡ay no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto!, Serena va a matarme si se entera, promete que no dirás nada ¿sí?

—Puedes confiar en mi Molly, yo no diré nada.

—¿Qué no dirás y por qué se supone que Molly debería confiar en ti? —preguntó Haruka cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, haciéndolos dar un saltó a ambos en sus asientos.

—¡Haruka Tenou deja la paranoia! —le reprochó Molly —lo que haya estado hablando con Darien no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Vaya parece que cabeza de bombón no es la única que esta falta de sexo! —dijo escondiéndose tras la pared del pasillo para esquivar una pelota antiestrés que Molly le lanzó.

—Voy a hablar con Michiru para que te de deje una semana en abstinencia.

—Mi Sirena nunca lo haría porque finalmente es una tortura para ella —le sonrió asomando la cabeza —por cierto Chiba, cabeza de bombón te espera.

Darien asintió y se puso de pie, le hizo un gesto a Molly y ella le respondió haciendo otro sobre su cuello como si fuese a degüello.

En cuanto Darien pasó junto a Haruka cruzaron miradas, ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la oficina de Molly.

—Ya déjalo, estoy segura que es un buen hombre —le recriminó la pelirroja.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo avanzando hasta ella y sentándose donde anteriormente había estado Darien —y hay algo que hace días me da vueltas en la cabeza y quiero comprobar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Espera, observa —dijo señalando la oficina de Serena, como todas las divisiones eran de vidrio y no había bajado las persianas se veía a la rubia hablando con Darien —y verás.

Molly los observó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Haruka, pensado que definitivamente su amiga se estaba volviendo loca o su paranoia estaba alcanzando niveles desmesurados y fuera de toda lógica o nivel racional.

—Creo que deberías hacerte ver, estás mal amiga. Solo estaban hablando del proyecto, nuestra Sere descarga su mal humor con el pobre de Darien mientras él la mira... —la pelirroja calló abruptamente y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿No como un trozo de carne sino con ternura, con adoración, o incluso con amor?

—¡Ay no!

—¡Ay sí! —exclamó dramáticamente Haruka —pero eso no es todo, ni lo más sorprendente observa a Serena.

Molly así lo hizo, centró su atención en la rubia, a simple vista cualquiera hubiese apreciado a Serena sentada en su escritorio y tras ella al pelinegro explicándole unas gráficas de las propuestas para la publicidad del nuevo teléfono móvil.

Pero Molly pudo apreciar mucho más que eso, no por nada la conocía desde hace años. A pesar de que parecía estar molesta y seguramente refutando cada idea de Darien, Molly reparó en algunos pequeños detalles, cada vez que él se acercaba a explicarle algo en las gráficas ella jugueteaba con su cabello o se mordía el labio, y ella bien sabía que eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa o algo la perturbaba, aunque por increíble que pareciera esta vez no era por algo sino por alguien.

—¿Tú crees que...?—Molly dejó la pregunta en el aire, no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

—Basándome en los hechos, sí. Ya me parecía extraña su actitud frente a él, que contrariamente a lo que siempre hace no hubiese hecho lo humanamente posible por conquistarlo y llevárselo a la cama, por el contrario saca a la luz su lado más oscuro como si quisiera mantenerlo lo más alejado posible.

—Darien es precisamente lo que nuestra Sere necesita, un buen hombre, trabajador, responsable —desvío la mirada de Haruka para centrarse en la pareja que se encontraba en la oficina frente a ellas y los observó ensoñadora —y ahora que los veo hacen una muy linda pareja. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Porque no haces más que pensar en el castaño musculin ese, creo que se te está contagiando lo de Serena, espero que cuando te acuestes con él se te pase es capricho.

—No es un musculin, además tiene nombre y es Neflyte, no porque a ti no te gusten los hombres todos son unos mafiosos, descerebrados o asesinos en serie.

—Sí, la verdad tienes razón —Molly la vio sorprendida —no es culpa de ellos sino de las mujeres que pierden la cabeza por ellos y por el amiguito que le cuelga entre las piernas y que tanto les gusta.

—¡Haruka! Por primera vez creo que Serena tiene razón y sí te hace falta disfrutar un poco del amiguito —dijo Molly haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Búrlate lo que quieras pero no vengas después llorando como Magdalena porque desapareció de la faz de la tierra luego de que te acostaras con él.

—Procuraré de que no sea así, pero no estábamos hablando de mí si no de Serena, quizá deberíamos hablar con ella y...

—¡No, ni lo pienses!

—Pero por qué es la primera vez que la vemos así por alguien, la conoces ella va a hacer todo por mantenerlo lo más alejado de ella.

—Por lo mismo, porque la conozco sé que si le decimos algo o intentamos siquiera ayudarla quién pagará las consecuencias será Darien y ella misma, dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

Mientras ellas conversaban en la oficina del frente, Serena veía impresionada las gráficas que Darien le estaba presentando, había captado por completo los puntos básicos de cualquier anuncio de publicidad, es decir, la atención, el interés, el deseo y la acción de los consumidores a los que aquella campaña iba dirigida.

Había visto su trabajo estos días que llevaba en Luna Plateada y estaba más que satisfecha con su desempeño, él parecía leer su mente en cada proyecto que le encomendaba, como si supiese lo que ella estaba pensando, de lo que quería proyectar o esperaba de algún proyecto.

Pero a pesar de su competencia para el puesto que desempeñaba, nunca lo había elogiado, al contrario, siempre intentaba encontrar algún ínfimo detalle en su trabajo para menoscabarlo, pero inversamente a lo que ella esperaba, él nunca le había contestado ni refutado sus críticas, simplemente le respondía que haría los cambios pertinentes y horas más tarde llegaba con las correcciones que ella le había pedido.

Sabía que no se merecía que lo tratara de esa forma, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba aquel beso que se habían dado. Nunca antes la habían besado así, nunca antes alguien había despertado en ella aquel tumulto de sensaciones que la perturbaban, con su sola presencia él lograba hacerlo, como ahora, que estaba tras de ella explicándole el concepto de la campaña.

No podía darse el lujo de prescindir de él, por algo lo había contratado, pero tampoco quería seguir teniéndolo cerca.

—Dime ¿qué te parece? —le preguntó Darien cerca del oído para provocarla.

—Bien —respondió nerviosa, intentando de normalizar su respiración.

—¿Bien? —cuestionó él, incorporando su tronco, estaba seguro de que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Serena aprovechó el movimiento de Darien para ponerse de pie y caminar detrás del escritorio para distraerse con la vista de Tokio que le ofrecía el gran ventanal de su oficina.

—Sí dije bien, pero… —Darien puso los ojos en blanco, debería haber esperado aquello —al hacer un anuncio publicitario no solamente se debe mencionar los beneficios y características de un producto o servicio, éste debe generar interés en el auditorio y hacer memorables los anuncios.

—Lo sé, pero ¿en verdad crees que esta propuesta no creará la expectación en el público y la necesidad por este nuevo teléfono?

—Es algo débil —dijo tajantemente —bien sabes que el trabajo del equipo creativo es un desafío o un reto para cada situación de marketing distinta y cada campaña o anuncio requiere un enfoque creativo distinto, teléfonos celulares hay por montones pero necesitamos hacer que la persona que vea este anuncio cree la necesidad por este producto.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Al desarrollar una estrategia creativa se deben correr riesgos creativos, crear una publicidad distinta y creativa, necesito que explotes más esta idea —dijo volteándose hacia él—, que quien vea esto sienta que tiene el mundo en sus manos.

—Bien —dijo tomando las gráficas que había quedado rezagadas en el escritorio —intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez —indicó con cierto pesar, abriéndose paso para salir de allí.

Serena se sentía mal por tratarlo así, había realizado un magnífico trabajo que era casi inmejorable, y después de todo él la había ayudado desinteresadamente aquel día que Rubeus apareció en la empresa, incluso le había seguido el juego de que eran novios y la había protegido.

—Darien espera —dijo sin pensar antes de que él saliera de su oficina.

El pelinegro al escucharla se detuvo y se volteó a verla

—¿Si?

Serena sentía que aquellos ojos parecían querer escudriñarle el alma, la hacía sentir vulnerable y no le gustaba esa sensación.

—Yo… dile a Fiore que lo felicito por las gráficas; las ilustraciones y viñetas están excelentes.

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Están en la misma oficina.

—Porque no es su trabajo, sé que no es algo que me corresponde pero fui yo quien los hizo.

Definitivamente Serena no había esperado aquello, Darien Chiba era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a descubrir. Serena iba a responderle cuando escuchó una voz conocida e inmediatamente alguien entró abruptamente.

—¡Bombón pensé que nunca regresaría a Tokio! —dijo un pelinegro de coleta sin pedir siquiera autorización para entrar avanzando hasta ella sin reparar en Darien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?

—Ya sabes como soy ¡Dios esas ojeras y esa cara solo dicen una cosa, falta de sexo! —la estrechó contra sí —pero tu querido Seiya ya está de regreso —señaló posando su mano tras su nuca para apoderarse de sus labios.

Aquel beso tomó por sorpresa, era la primera vez que no lo correspondía a su amante. Sus labios eran ardientes y fogosos, pero en ellos no encontraba la calidez que la boca de Darien le había entregado, desearía nunca haberlo besado porque no quería seguir reviviendo aquel beso y lo que le transmitió en él, algo que nunca antes había sentido hasta ese entonces y que después volvió a experimentar en los brazos del señor del antifaz, aunque solo fue por unos segundos pues la pasión rápidamente desplazó aquel sentimiento.

Darien observaba impactado como Serena, su Luna, era besada por aquel hombre, como poseía esos labios que tan solo la noche anterior habían sido suyos. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en sus venas, quería alejarlo de ella pero bien sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, así que solo apretó las gráficas contra su pecho, los observó por última vez y salió de allí.

.

.

.

Neflyte había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto su reloj en los últimos cinco minutos. Se sentía sumamente nervioso, jugueteaba con una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa mientras tenía la vista fija en la entrada de la cafetería en la que se encontraba.

Sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones cuando escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla ubicada en la puerta y vio a la pelirroja que lo tenía soñando despierto desde hace días.

Vio como recorría el lugar con sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los suyos, de inmediato se ruborizó y le sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba hasta él. Neflyte se puso de pie cuando ella llegó hasta la mesa y besó su mejilla.

—Lamentó la demora pero tuve que resolver algo de última hora —se disculpó mientras Neflyte le acomodaba la silla para que ella tomara asiento —gracias, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

—No tanto —mintió para no hacerla sentir mal —por ti esperaría toda la vida manzanita.

—Seguro debes decirles eso a todas —dijo sonrojada.

—Sé que no me creerás pero no es así, la gente comúnmente piensa que soy un mujeriego debido a lo que me dedico, pero como dice mi querido amigo del antifaz somos stripper no gigolos, no voy a negarte que algunos de los chicos además del baile en algún show privado por un poco más de dinero ofrecen favores sexuales, pero yo no soy de esos, espero que me creas.

El camarero llegó en ese momento para pedir sus órdenes, ambos revisaron el menú y realizaron sus pedidos, los cuales llegaron a los pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué aceptaste tomarte un café conmigo?

—La verdad no lo sé, para serte sincera dudé mucho si venir o no.

—Ya que estamos hablando de sinceridad, yo también creí que no vendrías pero conservaba la esperanza de que volvieses por Elysion, me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No lo estás haciendo ya —le sonrió —pregunta lo que quieras manzanita.

—Habiendo tantas profesiones ¿Por qué escogiste ser stripper?

—Es una larga historia, pero en resumen a Malachite lo conozco desde hace tiempo, él es amigo de Setsuna y me contactó por si me interesaba el trabajo, al principio me negué aunque la paga era buena, luego tenía mis dudas sobre si dar la prueba o no, había bailado alguna vez en la preparatoria pero lo que me animó a ir fue que mi ahijada, Rini, la sobrina de mi mejor amigo tiene leucemia, él necesitaba el dinero para costear el tratamiento y las estadías en el hospital, así que acepté para ayudarlo —se sentía mal al no poder decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía relacionar a Darien con Elysion, menos ahora que trabajaba con ella.

—¿Y te gusta tener que bailar para tantas mujeres mientras te… desnudas? —inquirió sonrojada revolviendo su café.

—Creí que solo era una pregunta manzanita —rió contagiándola también a ella —la verdad te vas acostumbrando como a cualquier trabajo, y bueno no es que me desnude por completo tampoco, es jugar un poco con las fantasías de las mujeres que van a vernos, aunque en ocasiones te olvidas que estas bailando para decenas de ellas y solo tienes ojos para una —dio viéndola fijamente.

—Yo no podría hacer algo así.

—Uno cree que no es capaz de muchas cosas pero a veces te sorprendes a ti mismo cuando te das cuenta de que eres capaz de hacerlas. Pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, cuéntame algo de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad como diría Serena mi vida es bastante aburrida, de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa —se encogió de hombros.

—Y a Elysion no lo olvides.

—Bueno también a Elysion pero solo para ver a Michiru.

—¿Son amigas?

—Sí, ella es la novia de Haruka, una de mis mejores amigas, quizá la hayas visto cuando hemos ido.

—Debe ser la rubia de cabellos cenizas, he visto que ha ido algunas veces por Michiru. Y tu otra amiga, Serena ¿no? —Molly asintió —cuéntame de ella.

—Sé que ella ha estado acosando a Endymion, créeme que ella no es quien aparenta.

—Si lo dices tú que eres su amiga te creo, solo espero que no hayas aceptado venir a tomarte un café conmigo para obtener alguna información acerca del señor del antifaz de Elysion.

—No, claro que no.

—Me gustas manzanita —le confesó sin rodeos —me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Neflyte yo…

—Dame una oportunidad para que nos conozcamos mejor —dijo tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y acarició su tersa piel con sus pulgares.

—No quiero juzgarte pero no creo que seas hombre de una sola mujer, además hay tantas que estarían dispuestas a todo por estar contigo.

—La única que me interesa eres tú. Te prometo que no quiero jugar contigo, me gustas enserio, por favor.

—Podemos seguir viéndonos pero como amigos.

—Me conformó con eso por ahora, solo dame la oportunidad de poder conquistarte.

Molly asintió provocando que Neflyte sonriera complacido.

.

.

.

Realizó el ultimo trazó y dejó el lápiz con el que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa, tomó la gráfica en sus manos y la alzó en el aire, dejándola frente a sus ojos, le dio una mirada y sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

—Tenías razón mi Luna, espero que ahora si quedes satisfecha con esta propuesta —dijo sonriente para sí.

Dejó su trabajo sobre la mesa y miró el sencillo reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda, eran casi las nueve, ya todos se habían ido hace horas, pero él se había quedado trabajando pues quería tener ese proyecto para mañana a primera hora y así sorprender a Serena. Se sacó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, si se apuraba era posible que encontrara despierta a su pequeña, ya que hoy no tenía que ir al club.

Se quitó los audífonos, y es siempre le había gustado trabajar con música, porque lo inspiraba y relajaba a la vez. Estiró su cuello moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, estaba realmente cansado, pero el resultado valía la pena, esperaba que al menos está vez Serena elogiara su trabajo. Terminó de ordenar su escritorio y guardar las cosas que estaban sobre este, ahora solo debía llevar las gráficas a la oficina de su Luna para que las viera a primera hora de la mañana y así lo hizo.

Salió de su oficina en dirección a la de Serena, vio que tenía las persianas abajo pero se filtraba luz entre estas, sonrió pensando que ella también debía haberse quedado trabajando y esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella a solas.

Pero la sonrisa que llevaba se desvaneció de sus labios cuando escuchó la risa de Serena y la de un hombre. Sintió que el aire desaparecía a su alrededor, avanzó aturdido los metros que le quedaban para llegar hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Si haberla visto besándose con otro esta mañana le había afectado enormemente, verla ahora semidesnuda en brazos de aquel sujeto en las mismas condiciones lo destrozaba por completo. Una cosa era saber que tenía varios amantes, pero otra muy diferente era verla él mismo con uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera sentía rabia en ese momento sino un profundo dolor en su corazón. Quizá solo había sido un estúpido que solo la había idealizado, probablemente no quedaba nada en ella de aquella niña que él había amado, que aun ahora seguía amando y que había soñado con traer de regreso.

Haberla besado había hecho tangible todo lo que llevaba años sintiendo por ella, todos sus anhelos y sentimientos habían sido depositados en aquel beso, y aunque ella en primera instancia no le había respondido, terminó rindiéndose ante la expresión de su amor. La había sentido estremecerse en sus brazos, estaba convencido en ese momento que no era por la situación por la presencia de su hermanastro sino por lo que aquel beso les transmitía a ambos.

Se le contrajo el estómago y su respiración era errática, tuvo que llevarse el puño a la boca para acallar el gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios mientras sentía que la bilis subía por su garganta. Quería salir de allí, olvidarse de ella, sacarla de su de su mente pero en especial de su corazón, el único problema era que no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo. Y contrariamente a lo que pretendía e incapaz de apartar la mirada contempló la complicidad de aquellos amantes y se quedó ahí en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo escuchando lo que hablaban.

—Deberíamos haber ido a la oficina de Tenou, le hubiese dejado un regalito —dijo el pelinegro de coleta tomando el preservativo que había utilizado hace un momento para arrojarlo al bote de la basura.

—No digas estupideces Seiya —le reprochó Serena poniéndose la falda tubo color gris —porque no solo te mata a ti sino también a mí.

—Te dije que deberíamos haber ido a tu departamento bombón, o si no querías ir allá por ultimo a un hotel, pero como siempre eres tan insaciable que no podías a esperar a tenerme dentro ti, sé que soy irresistible pero no pensé que tanto —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Irresistible? ¡Un idiota, un soberbio eso es lo que eres! —le refutó lanzándole su camisa negra a la cara.

—Pero ya hablando en serio —retiró la prenda de su rostro y comenzó a colocársela —¿Qué tienes?, te siento no sé cómo decirlo… extraña… ausente.

—Nada, solo es imaginación tuya —respondió mordiéndose el labio mientras se calzaba.

—Estabas pensando en alguien más, no me lo niegues, es la primera vez que lo haces —aseguró rascándose la cabeza—. Dime quién es, acaso caíste en las redes del amor.

—¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que el amor y yo no somos compatibles, lo único que me interesa de un hombre es eso —dijo apuntando a su entrepierna —no su corazón ni ninguna de esas cursilerías.

Darien, que seguía fuera de la oficina atento a su conversación, tenía ganas de entrar y decirle que era una mentirosa, que él había visto otra cosa en sus ojos, que lo había sentido en su piel, en sus labios. No podía haber sido solo producto de su imaginación, aunque ella lo negara fehacientemente y si bien él sentía un profundo dolor y decepción en ese momento, sabía que su Luna estaba confinada en algún lugar del interior de la mujer que estaba dentro de aquella oficina.

—Sí tú lo dices —dijo Seiya volteándose para buscar sus zapatos, hasta que algo en la puerta llamó su atención —¡vaya! Veo que tenemos compañía —alzó las cejas viendo a Darien.

Al escucharlo, Serena que estaba abotonando su diáfana camisa de seda se volteó encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Su mirada siempre había sido cálida y dulce hacia ella, incluso en los momentos en que lo trataba injustamente, menoscabando su trabajo, pero nunca antes la había visto como lo hacía ahora.

Contrariamente a lo que ella hubiese esperado no la veía avergonzado por haberla encontrado así, ni tampoco burlón sino que en sus ojos se veían reflejados sentimientos que la hacían estremecer. No era la primera vez que afrontaba una situación como esta, decenas de veces había sido descubierta por Haruka, Molly o algún desconocido en un lugar público, pero sí era la primera vez que una mirada le afectaba tanto, haciendo que algo se removiera en su interior.

No quería que siguiera viéndola de esa forma, tenía aquellos zafiros clavados en ella y no quería ver esa expresión en sus ojos, en su rostro, por lo que desvío su mirada y reparó en lo que traía en sus manos, lo que solo la hizo sentir más culpable, sabía que su sobrina estaba enferma y seguramente deseaba estar con ella, en cambio se había quedado trabajando hasta esa hora en algo que no necesitaba mejoras.

—Llegaste tarde si querías unírtenos —ironizó Seiya dado al completo y tenso silencio que se había formado —aunque he de confesar que prefiero los tríos con dos mujeres, pero si es por complacer a bombón —se encogió de hombros —por mí no hay problema. ¿Qué dices? —inquirió acercándose hacia ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

—¡Seiya ya cállate quieres!

—Solo bromeo bombón —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo impertérrito Darien, pero solo de apariencia porque por dentro se sentía lacerado —no sabía que estaban aquí, solo venía a dejar el proyecto —añadió agachándose y dejándolo en el suelo junto a la puerta —buenas noches.

Darien la miró por última vez, les dio la espalda y cerró los ojos un momento, con la absurda esperanza de que lo detuviera si para ella había significado algo aquel beso, pero sabía que era imposible así que se fue de allí.

Serena al verlo avanzar abrió la boca para detenerlo pero inmediatamente se tragó sus palabras, no tenía por qué hacerlo ni por qué darle explicaciones, apenas lo conocía, no era nadie en su vida, apenas habían compartido un beso.

Un beso en el que no podía dejar de pensar, que de solo recordarlo le erizaba la piel.

En solo unos días con tan solo su presencia y un beso, él había puesto su mundo de cabeza y sus sentidos en alerta. No, ella no podía permitírselo, no era lo suficientemente buena para él ni para nadie, lo único que podía entregarle a un hombre era su cuerpo.

—Estás temblando bombón —señaló Seiya cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y apretándola contra su pecho —¿tienes frío?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo zafándose de su agarre caminó hasta la puerta y alzó las gráficas para verlas, al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba segura que lo que Darien le había mostrado esta mañana era inmejorable pero se había equivocado. El uso de colores, el diseño, el eslogan era simplemente perfecto.

—¡Vaya, tiene talento el novato! —exclamó Seiya tras ella —¡Esto es magnífico!.

Serena sin prestarle atención a su amante avanzó hasta su escritorio y dejó el trabajo que Darien había realizado sobre este.

—Me voy al departamento de Haru —anunció la rubia tomando su bolsa —nos vemos mañana.

—Creí que iríamos a algún hotel —siseó con una ceja enarcada.

—Otro día, ahora estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana y por favor llega temprano —indicó para luego salir de allí.

Una vez en su auto veía como las luces de las farolas tillaban a su paso, iba pensando en mil cosas hasta que se percató que había tomado el camino equivocado, no iba en dirección a la casa de Haruka sino hasta la parada del autobús y se descubrió escudriñando las calles en busca de algo o más bien de alguien. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos, apretó con fuerza el volante y giro en la próxima avenida para encausar su rumbo.

No había pasado una buena noche y la anterior tampoco lo había sido, así lo delataban las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos y que en vano intentó cubrir con maquillaje. Primero tras el rechazo de parte del objeto de su deseo, Endymion el Señor del antifaz, dejándola como el mismo Etna por aquella pasión contenida y luego se había desvelado por lo ocurrido en su oficina la noche anterior.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada contrariada y flageladora de Darien se forjaba en su mente, sus ojos zafiro sin ese brillo natural la veían completamente apagados y abatidos, luchó con borrar esa imagen pero fue en vano porque no consiguió lograr su propósito, dado que él seguía inundando sus pensamientos tras sus parpados cerrados. No entendía por qué la había mirado de esa forma, así como tampoco por qué a ella le había perturbado a tal grado.

Apenas lo conocía, en su vida no era más que uno de los empleados que trabajaba para ella, no significaba nada, no podía significar nada. Pero aun así sentía que su mente se aventuraba en el laberinto de forma inconsciente, intentando huir de las respuestas de sus sentidos y de su cuerpo ante el misterio que era para ella Darien Chiba.

Aparcó en la plaza que tenían reservada para ella en el estacionamiento ubicado en el subterráneo del edificio donde estaban las oficinas de su empresa, tomó su cartera que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y bajó de su vehículo, sincronizó la alarma y se dirigió a tomar el elevador.

Hoy le esperaba un día muy pesado, no solo en lo laboral sino también porque no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a Darien, tenían que discutir el proyecto que este había realizado, debían mostrarle la propuesta a los gerentes de la compañía de teléfonos móvil y si estaban de acuerdo comenzar la etapa de producción, tanto para la publicidad televisada como la impresa. Necesitaba unas buenas dosis de café.

Se apoyó en la pared del fondo del elevador cuando ingresó a este y dejó descansar su cuerpo en está cerrando los ojos mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Repentinamente escuchó que las portillas metálicas chochaban con algo, abrió los ojos con la vista fija en el suelo percatándose de que había un zapato en medio de estas que impidió que se cerrasen y que por el contrario volviesen a abrirse.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y sentía como su corazón se para en seco, su mente está en blanco y a la es un impetuoso nido de pensamientos.

Un escalofrío de odio recorre su cuerpo e impregna su alma, pero el miedo cae con fuerza sobre sus hombros y azota su cuerpo por completo, como si quisiese esconderse en él paralizándola por del todo, más aun al ver como se acercaba a ella y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para moverse, hizo el intento de esquivarlo para pasar junto a él y salir de allí, pero Rubeus fue más rápido y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la azotó contra la pared del fondo mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban dejándolos confinados en ese pequeño espacio.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver —dijo clavándole las uñas sobre la piel —dime ¿Dónde está ahora ese noviecito tuyo para que te defienda?

—Suéltame infeliz —gimoteó adolorida.

—Sabes a la perfección que conmigo no se juega maldita zorra —gruñó llevando una mano hasta su cuello y cerrándola alrededor de este ejerciendo presión levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Serena cerró los ojos sintiendo como su aliento golpeaba contra su rostro.

—Déjame —Serena llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de Rubeus enterrándole sus unas en la carne pero ni aun así conseguía que la soltara.

Su rostro perdió casi por completo el color, jadeaba intentando respirar mientras daba patadas al aire, forcejeó con él pero solo conseguía que la presión en su cuello fuese mayor, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

—Sabes de sobra que las cosas se hacen como yo digo, así que escúchame bien, estamos de regreso en Tokio y tu madre está allá arriba viene a invitarte a ti y al estúpido ese de tu novio a un almuerzo familiar —escupió —más te vale que asistas porque estará uno principales inversionistas de Londres que ha investigado todo de nosotros y pidió que estuvieras allí.

—Púdrete —masculló casi sin aliento.

—Sabes que tengo el poder de destruirte, sí no quieres que tu empresa se vaya a la quiebra por falta de clientes o que les pase algo a tus amiguitas o incluso a tu noviecito vas a ir este fin de semana, como también hay otras formas en que puedo cobrarme tu atrevimiento —amenazó desviando su mirada hasta su escote y luego soltándola para que sus pies pisaran nuevamente el suelo en el preciso momento que el elevador se detenía y sonaba la campañilla.

Serena jadeaba intentando recobrar el aliento apoyada en la pared del ascensor, en posición algo encorvada masajeó su cuello con manos temblorosas.

—¿No vienes hermanita? —dijo Rubeus divertido fuera del ascensor.

Serena quería marcar el primer piso y salir huyendo de allí, pero sabía que Rubeus no amenazaba en vano, era capaz de hacer un escándalo ahí mismo e incluso estaba consciente de que él y su padre tenían las influencias, el poder y el dinero como para acabar con lo que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo junto a Haruka y Molly maldecía la hora en que su madre se había casado con Sabio.

A duras penas salió del ascensor agradeciendo que no hubiese mucha gente a esa hora ya que entraban más tarde y que Haruka haya tenido un compromiso porque se hubiese desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

Entró a su oficina encontrándose con su madre, siempre tan elegantemente vestida con su aire snob, sentada en uno de los sillones esperándola, si no hubiese sido porque estaba tan agitada en ese momento se habría reído ya que si su madre supiese lo que ella hizo la noche anterior en ese mismo sillón con Seiya seguramente no estaría sentada allí.

—Serena que bueno que llegas —dijo Ikuko poniéndose de pie, su mirada cambio a una turbada —estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?

—Ya la conoces Ikuko —contestó por ella Rubeus —salió sin desayuno como siempre.

—No sé qué haces aquí —espetó Serena —creí que les había dejado claro que no quería tener ninguna relación con ustedes, deberían haberse quedado en Londres.

—No te veo hace años y lo único que haces es reclamarme.

—Si por mi fuera hubiese seguido sin verte por otros mil años.

—No puedes seguir molesta por un malentendido que pasó hace tantos años.

—¡Qué demonios quieres!

—Tuvimos que volver porque la central de Tokio necesita que Sabio este aquí ahora que se están expandiendo, este fin de semana vendrán unos inversionistas y pidieron explícitamente que estés allí.

Rubeus la miró amenazante.

—Ya hable con ella cuando me la topé en el ascensor, ella irá.

—Bien. Rubeus me comentó que conoció a tu novio, sé que trabaja aquí ¿no piensas presentármelo?

Como si lo hubiesen invocado Darien apareció en la entrada de la oficina.

—Serena disculpa por interrumpir pero… —calló al ver a Rubeus.

Darien no había querido verla hasta ese momento, pero como la presencia de ese hombre lo puso en alerta, centró su mirada en la rubia encontrándola completamente pálida, se fijó en su cuello y vio unas marcas sobre su nívea piel, sintió que la sangre le hervía de tan solo pensar que ese imbécil le hubiese hecho daño una vez más.

—Precisamente él es el novio de tu hija mi querida Ikuko —dijo Rubeus.

Ikuko observó detenidamente a Darien, viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Terminado su escrutinio hizo un mohín.

Pero Darien no le prestó atención ni a Rubeus ni a la mujer que lo estaba escrudiñando, su vista estaba fija en la de Serena, sus se veían una vez más angustiados, llenos de miedo y casi suplicantes. No supo en que momento había llegado hasta ella y la abrazaba contra su pecho, depositó un dulce beso en su coronilla y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Los brazos de Darien eran el único lugar en el mundo donde quería estar en ese momento, era tan cálido como el sol. Se acurrucó contra su pecho sintiendo como el acariciaba su espalda para calmarla. No sabía si era porque ya la había ayudado una vez pero en sus brazos se sentía segura.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**¿Alguien se ofrece a consolar a Darien? Perdieron su turno, esta pseudo escritora ya lo hizo.**

**Primero que todo sé que a muchos les puede parecer chocante está Serena, pero mujeres como ella existen. Sé que Darien siempre ocupa el lugar del sexy, rico y mujeriego pero esta vez quería apostar por algo diferente. Ténganle paciencia a Serena, ella tiene su propio antifaz, además ya ven que aunque no quiera no puede sacarse a cierto pelinegro de la cabeza y no me refiero al señor del antifaz.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Crisely:** hola nena sí lo hiciste bien y se publicó tu mensaje, gracias por darte el trabajo de buscar el video, la verdad fue para complacer a una amiga, intenté al menos plasmar la vestimenta y algunos pasos, porque no eran nada fácil de describir, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Johana:** amiga no será muy pronto para matar a Amy? Sí ya les había dicho que esta Serena es muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbradas pero todo tendrá su razón de ser. Besos enormes hasta Colombia.

**bonny83:** Sé que la mayoría lo pensaba y acuso culpabilidad porque quise hacer que así pareciera pero no, es su sobrina, pero como bien dijo padre es el que cría y Rini así lo siente, él es su padre. Gracias por tus palabras, aun no tengo claro cuando se sabrá por qué el cambio de Serena.

**maria paolini: **nena sé que no lo esperabas pero ya ves, guarda tu instinto asesino para más adelante. Qué bueno que te gustó el beso, creo que me emocioné al escribirlo y en cuanto al castigo para Sere también terminó siéndolo para Darien.

**Guest:** sí algunas cosas comenzaron a aclararse, qué bueno que te hay gustado.

**marisol ayde:** hermosa me alegra que te haya gustado, si en el anterior querías matar a Rubeus creo que se quedó corto para este ¿no?. Yo también quiero un señor del antifaz personal.

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana, las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

.

.

.

Podría parecer un estúpido a la vista de cualquiera, que luego de recibir vez tras vez las constantes críticas a su trabajo pero sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el haberla visto en brazos de otro, hubiese prácticamente corrido a estrecharla entre sus brazos para refugiarla en ellos. Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer si él la amaba con tal intensidad que simplemente no podía dejarla sola, no cuando la veía tan frágil, no cuando ese hombre estaba ahí asechándola.

Acarició su cuello con ternura para tranquilizarla y a continuación le dirigió una acusadora e intimidante mirada al hombre que estaba frente ellos, pero este solo sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia.

—Como siempre hijita queriendo llamar la atención —dijo Ikuko viendo con desdén a Darien —pero es tu vida y puedes hacer de ella lo que quieras, los estaré esperando a ambos el sábado a la hora del almuerzo —añadió tomando su bolsa y saliendo de la oficina.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no faltes —le advirtió Rubeus antes de salir tras Ikuko.

Contrariamente a lo que Darien pensaba, en vez de que Serena se alejara cuando ellos se fueron, se aferró más a él. Sin poder contenerse la estrechó contra sí, no quería aprovecharse de su susceptibilidad en ese momento pero necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que la amaba, declararle de alguna forma que si ella se lo permitía él la protegería del tal Rubeus y de quien fuera.

Por otro lado Serena era consciente que no lo había tratado bien en los últimos días pero se sentía perturbada ante su presencia, algo en el rose de su piel se le hacía familiar y la hacía vibrar. Su aroma entre una mezcla de perfume amaderado y canela le invadió los sentidos junto con su calidez, que le traspasaba cada fibra de su piel y avivaba su interior, queriendo llegar hasta el último rincón de su ser.

Alzó la cabeza desde su pecho para verlo, pero esta vez no la veían como ayer, sino como siempre lo habían hecho. La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentirse indefensa, expuesta a él, como si quisiese penetrar en su alma, en lo más profundo su interior en busca de su olvidado corazón.

No, él no podía, no debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, ciñéndola por la cintura, rozando su nariz con la de ella, mientras sus manos se abrazaban a su cuerpo, atrayéndola al suyo, provocándole una marea de sentimientos que no deseaba experimentar. Su cálido aliento golpeando contra sus labios a tan solo escasos centímetros de los suyos era una clara invitación a ser besados, provocándose que se debatiera entre dejarse llevar por aquel momento o alejarlo de una vez y para siempre de ella.

Los labios de Darien estaban por unirse a los suyos y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo, sintió un suave rose sobre estos haciéndola estremecer.

—Serena vi a tu ma… —Molly que había entrado a la oficina se calló al ver la escena frente a ella provocando que la pareja se separara inmediatamente —¡ay Dios!, yo…yo… lo siento las persianas están abajo y no vi… yo… ay no quería interrumpir.

—No interrumpes nada —afirmó jadeante Serena —y sí mi madre estuvo aquí.

—Casi me fui de bruces cuando la vi saliendo con Rubeus ¿ya se reconciliaron?

—No, Ikuko solo vino a exigirme que fuera este sábado a un almuerzo con un nuevo inversionista.

—Supongo que no irás.

—Eso quisiera —Serena soltó un suspiro —pero tengo que ir.

—Tenemos que ir —rectificó Darien, Molly lo miró confusa —si mal no escuche dijo que nos esperaba a los dos este sábado.

—Darien no es necesario, agradezco tu ayuda pero…

—Molly podrías dejarnos a solas —le pidió Darien interrumpiendo a Serena.

—¿Eh? Claro —dijo saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al ver que Molly se fue, dejándolos nuevamente a solas, volvió a acercarse a ella.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo, no sé por qué reaccionas como ahora cada vez que ese idiota está cerca de ti, ya la otra vez te golpeó y mira ahora como te dejó el cuello ¿Por qué fue él verdad? —Serena desvió la mirada —te pregunté si él tuvo algo que ver y no me mientas.

—Sí fue él —admitió Serena —me lo encontré en el ascensor, pero no quiero hablar de esto Darien, ya te dije que no es necesario que vayas.

—Ni pienses que voy dejarte sola, menos si ese imbécil va a estar cerca de ti.

—Lamento haberte metido en esto pero te pido que no te involucres más. No necesito que nadie me defienda, yo puedo cui…

—Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte sola —dijo tajante—, si no me permites que vaya contigo entonces le diré a Haruka o a Molly que lo hagan —la chantajeó, sabía que se estaba sobrepasando pero no iba a permitir que su hermanastro la volviese a lastimar

—¡Ya no soy una cría de la que deban cuidar!

—¿No? Pues en este momento lo pareces. Seguramente ellas querrán acompañarte más aún si se enteran que Rubeus te ha golpeado dos veces en los últimos días ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste a tus amigas?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —le gritó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haberlo hecho —lo siento, pero es que no eres nadie en mi vida como para cuestionarme.

—Sí tienes razón, no soy nadie para ti —reconoció con evidente pesar—, pero aun así me preocupas y no voy a permitir que ese imbécil vuelva a golpearte —se acercó hasta ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros, la sintió estremecer e inmediatamente ella desvió su mirada.

—No creo que vuelva a hacerlo —dijo mirando sus pies.

—Mírame Serena —le pidió suavemente, pero seguía con la vista fija en el suelo —por favor mírame —ella alzó la vista prendiéndose de aquellos zafiros —no estás sola, no pienso dejarte sola en esto.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi cuando no he hecho más que ser injusta contigo?

«Porque te amo, te amo desde hace años y ahora que te encontré no voy a volver a perderte» quiso decirle.

—Nos vemos el sábado al medio día en el parque número diez —respondió eludiendo su pregunta y girando sobre sus talones para salir de allí.

Serena se quedó ahí de pie, completamente aturdida. Si lo había encarado es porque había esperado una respuesta pero Darien solo había rehuido el tema, ¿Qué más le daba a ella las razones que él tuviese? Pero si así era y realmente no le importaba por qué entonces estaba impaciente y a la expectativa de su respuesta durante unos segundos que para ella parecieron una enormidad. Y no solo eso, si Molly no hubiese entrado a su oficina ella habría permitido que la besara nuevamente, y peor aún, algo en su interior lo había deseado.

—No Serena, no puedes, no debes —se dijo a sí misma —debes mantenerlo lejos de ti.

No, ella no podía permitirse sentir nada por él, ni por ningún hombre. Nada que no fuese la búsqueda de placer o calmar su deseo, aunque algo, en lo más profundo de su ser anhelara más que eso.

.

.

.

Serena sentía las miradas de Haruka y Molly, habían pasado a comer algo después del trabajo para relajarse y es que había sido un día agotador, pero para su buena suerte la campaña que había realizado Darien, como ella lo esperaba, había sido un éxito rotundo, dejando más que complacidos a los representantes de la compañía de telefonía que habían confiado en Luna Plateada para realizar aquel proyecto.

Y debido al éxito que habían tenido Serena había propuesto que fuesen a celebrar, aunque Darien, quien por cierto tenía le mérito de todo por ser el artífice y mente creativa de la campaña, se había disculpado diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a casa para estar con su sobrina, así que solo Haruka, Molly y ella habían pasado a un sushi bar.

Si bien ninguna de las dos le había dicho nada, Serena estaba segura que Molly debía haberle dicho algo a Haruka de lo ocurrido esa mañana en su oficina. Lo único que no entendía es que hasta el momento Haruka no le haya reprochado nada.

—¿Van a dejar de verme así? —inquirió reparando en ambas y luego fijó su mirada en la pelirroja —le fuiste con el chisme ¿verdad?

—¿Chisme? —Molly se llevó un sushi a la boca —¿qué chisme? —se hizo a desentendida.

—Te conozco Molly y también a ti Haruka —dijo tomando una pieza, la untó en la salsa de soja y se la llevó a la boca —esas caras no son porque sí.

—Y yo también te conozco y sé que eso que tienes en el cuello no es alergia —le dijo Haruka, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa —es más, esta mañana no lo tenías así, ¿Quién fue cabeza de bombón?

—Deja tu paranoia Haru, ya te dije que solo es alergia por un collar que me puse esta mañana, como me dio comezón me rasqué y por eso me quedó así.

—Serena dinos la verdad, no quieras vernos las cara —la instó Molly —¿Qué no entiendes que queremos ayudarte? Pero tú no nos dejas, te cierras y no confías en nosotras.

—¿Fue Chiba? —le preguntó Haruka apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella —él era el único que llegó antes que Molly, dime si fue él porque te juro que lo mato.

—¡No! ¡Darien no tiene nada que ver! Él solo me ha ayudado. Haruka por favor no empieces.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte en qué, a bajarte la calentura? —le reprochó sin pensar en lo que decía, pero la actitud de Serena la exasperaba —¿no has tenido suficiente ya?

—Haruka tranquilízate —le pidió Molly posando su mano sobre su brazo —estás muy alterada.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! —le dijo Serena con los ojos cristalizados, era la primera vez que Haruka le hablaba así —¡no tienes idea!

—Pues no cabeza de bombón no tengo idea ¿y sabes por qué no tengo idea? —Serena no respondió —¿no sabes? Pues te voy a decir por qué, si no tengo idea de lo que ocurre contigo es porque hay veces como ahora que no te reconozco, que no sé quién eres.

—Haruka por favor —Molly aumentó la presión sobre su brazo —Serena trata de entender, estamos preocupadas por ti.

—Dime ¿ya te aburriste de Kou y vas a reemplazarlo por Chiba como tu nuevo juguete? El favorito claro, porque no es el único.

—Creí que eran mis amigas a pesar de todo —dijo con voz temblorosa —pero ahora me doy cuenta lo que en verdad piensan de mí, sobretodo tú Haruka —tomó su bolsa y se puso de pie —sí tienes razón y puede que me haya acostado con la mayoría de la sociedad masculina de Japón, pero a Darien no lo metas en esto, a él no.

Serena salió de allí con un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Prácticamente corrió hasta su coche y arrancó haciendo rechinar las llantas. Las palabras de Haruka le habían dolido, nunca antes le había hablado así, nunca antes la había tratado de esa manera, pero en el fondo sabía que ella era la única culpable, no solo por su actitud sino también porque habían muchas cosas que les había ocultado y no es que no confiara en ellas pero es que simplemente no podía, era más fuerte que ella misma.

Condujo sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo que llevaba un gran peso a cuestas. Su día ya había comenzado mal con el encuentro con Rubeus en el ascensor, ver a su madre y lo ocurrido con Darien, había estado a punto de besarla, ponía su mundo de cabeza y cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacía, él se iba dejándola prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Y como la fresa del pastel para acabar su día había discutido con Haruka.

Llegó hasta un mirador en la bahía donde aparcó y bajó del auto. La fría brisa nocturna golpeó su rostro, por lo que se arrebujó en su abrigo y se sentó en una banca apostada allí.

Mil pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza y mil recuerdos la azotaban mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Era en estos momentos cuando más sola se sentía, cuando quería olvidar y la única forma de hacerlo era en los brazos de algún hombre.

Ella misma decía no creer en el amor, pero en el fondo en cada uno buscaba sentirse amada, deseada, que la hicieran vibrar y sentirse viva, pero lo único que obtenía era placer, goce y satisfacción para su cuerpo, pero su alma quedaba tan o más destrozada de lo que estaba. Ella no podía amar, no era digna del amor de nadie, estaba vacía, completamente vacía.

La imagen de Darien de pronto se formó en su cabeza, de inmediato su calidez la invadía, al igual que esa sensación de protección y seguridad que solo él le brindaba; pero no debía hacerlo, no podía permitirse pensar en él, pero aun contra su voluntad su inconsciente lo hacía.

Luego de un largo rato regresó hasta su automóvil y condujo hasta el único lugar donde creía podría olvidar.

.

.

.

Había sido un largo día, en el que no había dejado de pensar en su Luna, lo ocurrido en la mañana lo había dejado con un amargo sabor de boca. No lograba entender por qué Serena no hacía nada contra ese imbécil, parecía que todo su temerario carácter desaparecía como por arte de magia ante su presencia. No le importaba si le permitía o no que cuidara de ella, iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Haberla tenido en sus brazos había apagado toda la tristeza con la que cargaba desde la noche anterior cuando la había visto con Seiya. Haber sentido que en ese momento era a él y no a otro a quien necesitaba y que era en sus brazos donde quería estar no tenía precio.

Sabía que aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo a ella le pasaba igual, lo sentía en la forma en la que su piel respondía a la suya, en la que se estremecía ante su toque, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando había rozado sus labios y en ese momento la hubiese besado con tal intensidad, que seguramente no hubiese querido que lo volviese a hacer ningún otro, si tan solo Molly no los hubiese interrumpido.

Cuando le preguntó porque la protegía y quería cuidar de ella simplemente no pudo responderle, no quería mentir pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad si lo hacia ella saldría huyendo o lo alejaría definitivamente de ella. Primero necesitaba que confiara en él, formar parte de su vida y cuando ya fuese demasiado tarde para alejarlo le diría que la amaba.

Le gustaría haber ido con ellas a celebrar el éxito de la campaña que él había realizado si no hubiese tenido que ir al club hoy, y como ayer había llegado tarde, quería pasar unas horas con su luciérnaga antes de irse a Elysion.

El abrazo con el que Rini lo recibió en cuanto llegó, borró todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos.

—Te extrañe mucho, mucho —dijo Rini soltándolo y abriendo sus bracitos —así de grande.

—Yo también mi pequeña luciérnaga —enmarcó su rostro y depositó un beso en su coronilla —¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

—Bien solo que me aburro aquí sola, pero la señora Mayako dijo que mañana haría galletas ¿me dejas ayudarle? Dice que no puede sola y que necesita que alguien las decore.

—Claro que puedes hermosa —le sonrió.

—Gracias papi —dijo abrazándolo, Darien correspondió al abrazo, ya se había dado por vencido con respecto a que Rini lo llamara así —hoy te ves feliz, ¿ya no estás triste como anoche?

—No, ya no mi pequeña.

—Que bien —le sonrió —¿crees que a Luna le gusten las galletas?

—Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero que le lleves unas, le voy a decir a la señora Mayako que hagamos unas en forma de luna y las voy a decorar muy bonitas para que se las des. También le hice un dibujo —bajó su mirada a sus pies mientras los movía nerviosa.

—¿A sí? —Rini asintió —¿podrías mostrármelo?

—Sí —dijo corriendo hasta la mesa y escondió el block de dibujo tras su cuerpecito —pero creo que no es tan lindo como los tuyos.

—Tú también dibujas muy bien y eso que solo eres una niña, anda enséñamelo —ella extendió el dibujo y cerró sus ojos.

Rini había dibujado a Serena como una hermosa princesa, con un largo vestido blanco y con el mismo peinado con el que él solía dibujarla y que ahora él le hacía a Rini.

—Ves, no dices nada, me quedó horrible.

—¡Claro que no! Eres una gran artista —Rini lo miró ilusionada —está tan hermoso como ella.

—Ahora que trabajas con ella ¿le dijiste que la amas?

—No —suspiró.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es tan fácil pequeña. Por cierto mañana no voy a poder estar contigo a la hora del almuerzo porque tengo que acompañarla a un compromiso.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —le preguntó con ilusión —prometo que me portaré bien.

—Lo siento luciérnaga pero será una reunión de adultos, vas a aburrirte, pero te prometo que te recompensaré por la tarde e iremos al parque.

—¿Luna también irá?

—Serena, Rini, se llama Serena y no, no creo que pueda acompañarnos.

—Está bien —dijo con tristeza —y yo que quería decirle que eres el mejor papá del mundo para que se enamore de ti.

Darien sonrió y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Te quiero pequeña.

Amy que había estado escuchando la conversación que ambos sostenían, respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Darien llegaste temprano hoy —dijo como si nada la peli azul.

—Sí quería estar un rato con mi pequeña luciérnaga antes de irme.

—¿Y mi padrino? —preguntó Rini sin soltar a Darien.

—Ya se fue al trabajo —respondió para luego ver al pelinegro —dijo que no podía esperarte, que te veía allá.

—Gracias. Rini voy a calentarte la cena pequeña y luego a la cama.

Rini asintió feliz.

Luego de haberle servido la cena, Darien llevó a Rini a darse un baño y para que se lavara los dientes. Le puso la pijama y le secó el cabello para después acostarla, le leyó un cuento que terminó por vencer a su pequeña, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Se despidió de la peli azul y se fue al club.

Amy rebuscó entre las cosas de Rini para ver el dibujo que había hecho, sintió escocer sus venas al ver a la mujer que estaba bosquejada, aunque era un dibujo infantil sabía que era la misma que siempre había retratado Darien, la misma de la que llevaba años enamorado. Se había quedado tranquila pensando que ella solo era una ilusión para Darien, pero luego de verla aquel día en el hospital con el bolso de Darien en las manos había sido como si su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad.

Ella no iba a permitir que una aparecida le quitara a Darien, por eso lo besó aquel día, para que a esa mujer le quedara claro que él no estaba solo. Darien iba a estar con ella y en la guerra todo se vale, miró a Rini que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama con su coneja de felpa, pensando en pondría de su parte a su mejor aliada.

.

.

.

Darien estaba ensayando la coreografía de esta noche cuando un sonriente Neflyte entró en su camarín.

—Creo que te falta rostro hermano, porque esa sonrisa ya no te cabe en el que tienes.

—Lo más probable galán, pero es que estoy feliz —suspiró —feliz y enamorado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ayer no puedo contarte pero tuve mi primera cita con mi manzanita ¿no dijo nada de mi hoy en la oficina?

—No, que preguntas tontas haces, como si yo fuera una de sus amigas.

—Yo solo preguntaba —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota —sonrió de lado

—¡Que humor!

—Solo bromeo, me alegra que estés feliz amigo, Molly es una gran mujer.

—Lo sé, lo siento aquí —dijo tocando su corazón —antes me burlaba de ti por haberte enamorado de tu adorada Luna pero ahora te entiendo —suspiró ilusionado —solo espero que mi manzanita deje de desconfiar en mí y me permita conquistarla.

—Estoy seguro de que así será.

—Eso espero, al menos no la tengo tan difícil como tú, ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Ahí la llevo, sé que no será fácil pero la amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por ayudarla.

—Dar no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero ¿no estarás yendo tras un imposible? Quizá si la idealizaste y esa niña que te enamoró ya no existe. No quiero que te ilusiones en vano con que ella volverá a ser la misma y salgas lastimado.

—Sé que corro ese riesgo Neff, pero la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir. Sé que no le soy indiferente, además a diferencia de lo que ha hecho con Endymion a Darien nunca ha intentado seducirlo, por el contrario es como si quisiera mantenerme lejos, supongo que eso quiere decir algo. Me necesita, lo sé, lo siento y no voy a dejarla, estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos que sean necesarios aunque en el camino salga lastimado.

—Bueno, después no me digas que te lo advertí —le palmeó el hombro—. Será mejor que te apures galán, recuerda que hoy abres tú. Lástima que no venga mi manzanita, dijo que se iría a festejar con la novia de Michi y con tu rubio tormento.

—Bien, vamos antes de que Malachite venga a molestar —dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano y ambos salieron del camarín.

Pocos minutos después Darien estaba sobre el escenario en completa oscuridad y solo se escuchaban los gritos femeninos mientras la voz del locutor les daba la bienvenida y anunciaba su show.

La música comenzó a inundar el lugar haciendo que los alaridos femeninos aumentaran, al poco tiempo se encendió un foco con luz anaranjado se encendió tras él, dejando ver unos caños apostados en medio del escenario.

Él estaba de espaldas, con una mano izquierda agarrando el sombrero que tenía en su cabeza y la otra extendida hacia un lado a la altura de su hombro. Vestía un pantalón con apariencia de látex negro y zapatos del mismo color, el torso descubierto y un sombrero. Esta noche bailaría The Weeknd en la versión de Dirty Diana, así que cuando la voz del interprete se escuchó llevó la mano que tenía extendida hasta su trasero, al tiempo que abría su pierna derecha para girar sobre su eje hasta quedar frente al escenario, con sus piernas abiertas y el tronco hacia delante.

Su mano izquierda todo el tiempo había estado sobre su cabeza, que ahora estaba agachada, sujetando el sombrero mientras la otra estaba sobre su rodilla derecha. Se incorporó lentamente y enfocó su vista en el frente.

Sintió que sé le faltaba el aire cuando vio a Serena, sola y sentada en la barra, al ver su rostro supo que ella no estaba bien ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Quería ser Darien en ese momento para ir hasta ella, abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola, que él estaba con ella, pero en este momento no era Darien, sino Endymion, el señor del antifaz, por lo que debió concentrarse en el baile.

Flectó su pierna derecha y la sacudió en el aire de un lado a otro, con su brazo izquierdo doblado hacia su pecho que posteriormente bajó hasta posarse en su entrepierna mientras agachaba nuevamente la cabeza y comenzaba a contornear su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho acercándose hasta uno de los tubos metálicos, giró antes de agarrarse del caño con su mano izquierda y comenzar a girar alrededor de él, y con la otra sostenía su sombrero mientras también extendía su pierna derecha y usaba la izquierda como apoyo para continuar girando.

Se sujetó con ambas manos del tubo quedando de costado al público y comenzó a mover la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás, provocando la euforia del público. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró levemente para estar de frente al escenario. Dobló su pierna derecha hacia su pecho, cuando volvió a apoyarla la izquierda pasó detrás de esta y cruzó sus brazos hacia delante para después volver a abrir su piernas y extender su brazo izquierdo que luego llegó hasta su ingle y extendía el otro hacia arriba, giró de medio lado y llevó su mano extendida hasta el sombrero y con la otra aun en su entrepierna e hizo el conocido paso de Michael Jackson _Moonwalk_.

Se giró dándole la espalda al público con las piernas abiertas, alargó su brazo derecho para volverse al frente dio algunos pasos hacia delante con sensual anda, sin poder evitar perderse en los ojos tristes de Serena. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible para estar con ella. Se llevó una mano a su ingle y luego la otra, contorneó las caderas incitando los gritos femeninos, giró y se abrió de piernas dejándose caer al suelo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento. Su pierna derecha que estaba adelante siguió los movimientos de la manecilla de un reloj y apoyándose en sus brazos quedó recostado sobre el escenario, se arrodillo mientras con candencia levantaba su tronco, llevó su mano hasta el sombrero y comenzó a mover sus caderas nuevamente.

Se puso de pie, llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón que arrancó en cuestión de segundos de un solo tirón, quedando con un ajustadísimo bóxer. Se acercó nuevamente hasta el caño, donde comenzó a girar, usando toda su agilidad y fuerza de brazos mientras lo hacía comenzaba a subir y realizaba algunas piruetas en el aire. Realizó una invertida anclándose al caño únicamente con su pierna y con su manos apoyadas en el vertical metálico continuó girando hasta llegar al suelo pasando una de sus piernas hacia delante hasta apoyarla y luego la otra.

Movió su pelvis sensualmente mientras llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna, giró quedando otra vez de espaldas, pasó su pierna izquierda por detrás de la derecha y extendió su mano diestra mientras que la otra la apoyaba tras su nuca en el momento que la música terminaba y las luces se apagaban.

En cuanto terminó su actuación salió del escenario hacia su camarín y se sentó a esperarla.

Tal y como esperaba a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, la luz del pasillo iluminaba su dorada cabellera, como siempre no encendió la luz, permaneció unos segundos de pie en el lumbral, seguramente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y cuando seguramente lo divisó sentado en el sillón, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Darien quiso alcanzarla para cobijarla en sus brazos, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie y se quedó allí a la espera de que ella llegara hasta él, no debía olvidar quien era en ese momento. Al poco tiempo sintió sus suaves manos sobre su brazo, que a tientas buscaron su pecho para arrojarse a sus brazos y en busca de sus labios.

—Creí que no volverías después de la otra noche —dijo en un ronco susurro, alejándola levemente de él.

—Te necesito, por favor no me rechaces —se acercó hasta él y lo besó —no esta noche —le pidió sobre sus labios.

Sus labios tenían un sabor familiar, al igual que el contacto con su piel, despertaba en ella tantas sensaciones conocidas pero que eran nubladas por la pasión y deseo más primitivo.

Él sintió el deseó besarla y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, por olvidarse de todo, ceder a ella y hacerle el amor hasta quedar sin aliento, pero si lo hacía solo alimentaria en ella lo que deseaba derribar.

—Mereces más que esto —susurro contra su carne —mucho más.

—Pero te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti.

Darien llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros para apartarla.

—¿No crees que lo que puedo darte es algo fugaz pero que hay con tu corazón?

—No tengo corazón, esas cursilerías no son para mí, en este momento solo quiero una cosa y eres tú.

—Si no lo tuvieras no estarías así como ahora, no eres la misma de siempre algo te ocurre.

—Solo quiero olvidar y estando contigo podré hacerlo —le confesó —te has convertido en una obsesión, te necesito, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme ¿Qué no me deseas?

—Tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo —reconoció —esta vez ni siquiera me niego a estar contigo porque no suelo involucrarme con mis clientes, lo hago por ti. ¿Qué ocurriría si te hago mía en este momento?

—Saciarías este deseo que siento por ti y que me enloquece.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Acaso no sentirías que algo falta, no seguirías igual de vacía?

—No me importa ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te deseo, te necesito ahora.

—Solo te estás haciendo daño, no sé qué te hicieron para que actúes así pero tienes que entender que mereces más que unas horas de pasión en mis brazos o en los de cualquier hombre.

—No me cuestiones, si tú también me deseas hazme tuya.

—No puedo, no puedo ceder a tu petición y alimentar tus pasiones cuando puede haber algún hombre anhelando tu amor, cuando lo único que desea es ayudarte a sanar y a demostrarte que el amor existe, que puede cuidar de ti, que puede protegerte pero sobretodo que puede amarte como lo mereces.

—Nadie puede amarme, te lo aseguro. Ese hombre solo existe en tu imaginación.

—Estoy seguro de que existe como también lo estoy en que seguramente haces todo lo posible por ahuyentarlo, por alejarlo de ti, porque tienes miedo de lo que él te hace sentir.

—Si quisiera un psicólogo no estaría aquí —habló sumergida en tanta confusión ante sus palabras.

—Es verdad no lo soy, pero al parecer no soy el único que tiene su antifaz, estoy seguro que está no eres tú —aprovechó que estaba algo aturdida para llevarla hasta la puerta —permítele entrar en tu vida, permítele que te enseñe a amar.

Una vez en el pasillo enmarcó su rostro y besó el tope de su cabeza. Serena se estremeció ante su gesto, el mismo que había tenido Darien esta mañana. Sorprendida levantó la cabeza para verlo bien con la luz que proporcionaba el pasillo pero él ya se había volteado y rápidamente cerró la puerta del camarín.

Serena apoyó su espalda en la puerta y Darien hizo lo mismo del otro lado, ambos permanecieron así por largo tiempo. Las palabras del hombre del antifaz retumbaban en su cabeza, abrumándola, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado, tanto que casi la ahogaba al igual que la soledad que la abismaba, pero él tenía razón y ella lo sabía, podría encontrar compañía en los brazos de algún hombre pero el vacío seguía estando allí.

.

.

.

Darien estaba impaciente, el viento desordenaba sus cabellos azabaches mientras él daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a Serena, ni siquiera el dulce trinar de los pájaros o el radiante sol que había ese día lograba apaciguarlo.

Cientos de ideas pasaban por su mente, ¿y si luego de ir al club había ido a buscar a otro que satisficiera sus deseos? ¿O tal vez le había pasado algo? Pero lo que más le atormentaba era que ella hubiese ido sola.

El sonido de un claxon llamó su atención y se volteó sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver a Serena frente al volante de su Audi. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ella que solo desvió su mirada.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo apoyándose en la ventanilla.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿no? —soltó un suspiro —será mejor que subas antes de que me arrepienta.

Serena vio cómo bordeaba el automóvil frente a ella. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro en todo momento, vestía unos pantalones caqui, una sencilla camisa azul rey y ella no podía dejar de reconocer que era un hombre atractivo.

Darien subió del lado del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón cuando Serena emprendió la marcha. Había un tenso silencio entre ellos, Darien la veía de reojo en ocasiones, deseaba preguntarle cómo estaba y qué le había ocurrido pero no podía delatarse.

El silencio se extendió hasta que llegaron a una lujosa mansión una edificación aislada, en las afueras de Tokio. Darien se quedó boquiabierto pues a simple vista reflejaba que un trabajador medio jamás podría permitirse un capricho como lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Estaba rodeada por un hermoso jardín como el que se veía en las películas que parecía dibujado por el mismo Monet, el exterior era monumental e imponente, una mezcla cemento y vidrio, dando la sensación de una contemporánea fortaleza.

Sin duda era un lujar formidable, donde cualquiera soñaría con vivir, pero él no, a pesar de lo imponente y dentro de lo hermoso de su fachada parecía vacío, desierto, un lugar frio e inhóspito, como si no hubiese vida en aquella casa.

Desviando su atención de la edificación reparó en Serena, aunque ella había detenido el auto pero seguía con sus manos aferradas al volante, sus nudillos completamente blancos al igual que su rostro y con la mirada perdida. Tuvo la corazonada de que el cambio que ella había tenido guardaba relación con su familia, ya desde hace unos días se había planteado esa idea, pero ahora podría decir que casi tenía la certeza de ello, pero la interrogante aún era qué le había ocurrido.

Dubitativo alargó el brazo hasta el rostro pálido y frio de la rubia, el cual acarició con ternura con el dorso de su mano, aquel gesto al parecer la hizo reaccionar, ella se volteó a verlo y Darien podría jurar que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Serena había pensado que no sería tan difícil volver a estar allí, pero se había equivocado, los recuerdos parecían aplastarla pero un rose cálido sobre su rostro la trajo de regreso la realidad.

—Tranquila, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo.

Se volteó a verlo, encontrándose con la fraterna mirada de Darien, desvió la suya nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien en venir con él pero al menos su presencia le brindaba una sensación de seguridad y protección.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil. Inevitablemente él se le quedó mirando, aquella olgada y larga camisa turquesa acentuaba el color de sus ojos, llevaba un ajustados pantalones negros y unos zapatos bajos con diseños en azul celeste, se veía simplemente hermosa.

En cuanto estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sorpresivamente Darien le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Serena se quedó petrificada y solo atino a verlo sorprendida. Darien adoró su expresión turbada y como atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Se supone que somos novios ¿no?, tomarse de la mano es algo normal entre una pareja —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio, halándola levemente para instarla a caminar —tenemos que hacer una actuación creíble.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y enseguida el ama de llaves les abrió y los hizo pasar hasta la sala. Allí ya se encontraba Ikuko, Sabio y Rubeus en compañía de un hombre mayor y otro más joven, que enseguida le presentaron como Jotaro Kiriyama y su hijo Armand.

Luego de las presentaciones Ikuko los invitó a tomar asiento en la sala mientras la comida estaba lista. Darien se sentó al lado de Serena, en todo momento sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y la acariciaba con ternura. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Rubeus sobre ellos, en más de una oportunidad lo miró desafiante, dejándole en claro que ella no estaba sola.

Luego durante la cena hablaron de negocios acerca de la posible inversión en las empresas Black, y sorpresivamente el señor Kiriyama le realizó una propuesta de negocios a Serena, quería que Luna Plateada se encargara de la publicidad para alguna de sus empresas con ceder en Japón, por eso había solicitado su presencia.

En todo momento la familia de Serena y en especial Rubeus intentaron menoscabar a Darien, pero a este poco o nada le importaron sus comentarios y demostró el buen profesional que era durante la plática con Kiriyama, lo que no le gusta era la forma en la que su hijo veía a Serena, pero su amada Luna estuvo tan absorta todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí que pareció no notarlo y él ni tonto ni perezoso aprovecho cada oportunidad que tenía para estrecharla en sus brazos, para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura o para darle alguna muestra de afecto. No se apartó de su lado ni un solo momento, por lo que no le dio la oportunidad a Rubeus, quien parecía estar al asecho esperando que la dejara sola para que se acercara a ella.

Algunas horas después Serena aparcaba fuera de la casa de Darien, en un barrio sencillo, nada que ver a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de que ella apagara el motor y finalmente fue Darien quien lo rompió.

—No estuvo tan mal después de todo.

—No —suspiró —gracias por acompañarme Darien.

—No agradezcas. Serena…—calló recordando la petición de su pequeña, pero no estaba seguro que ella aceptase

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Creo que después de lo de hoy otra vez estoy en deuda contigo, si quieres un aumento…

—No, no es eso, la verdad no es laboral.

Serena de inmediato se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien.

—Tranquila, es solo que mi sobrina iba a hacer unas galletas hoy con la señora Mayako, mi casera y bueno… Rini me pidió si podía darte unas, ah y también un dibujo que hizo para ti. ¿Podrías pasar para que ella te las dé? Es solo un momento, lo prometo.

Serena iba a responderle cuando vio que alguien se asomó por la ventanilla del lado del pelinegro.

—Darien cariño por fin llegas te estábamos esperando —dijo Amy sonriéndole al pelinegro para luego clavar su mirada en Serena.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Bueno como ya les había adelantado por Facebook, a quienes me siguen allí, en este capítulo veríamos a una Serena más humana, porque aunque no lo crean tiene sentimientos.**

**Mi querido señor del antifaz ha comenzado a aprovecharse de su posición para acercarse a Serena, o más bien acercar a Darien a ella, pero bueno al fin y al cabo es el mismo ¿no?.**

**Gracias de corazón por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**maria paolini:** sí amiga Darien sufrió en el anterior pero Serena no lo hizo a propósito, poco a poco ella va descubriendo a Darien y aunque no quiera ha comenzado a meterse no solo en su mente sino también a rescatar su corazón.

**Usagimoon:** Hola nena, gracias por acompañarme también en esta historia y me alegra muchísimo que sea de tu agrado aunque es algo diferente.

**Johana:** Amy y Rubeus a tu lista negra amiga. Gracias por tu infinito apoyo, cariños hasta Colombia.

**marisol ayde:** creo que todas odiamos a Rubeus, y en cuanto a Seiya lo siento pero no desaparecerá aun de la vida de Serena.

**Lorena:** Pues sí, uno aviva su deseo y el otro intentará hacerlo con su corazón. En cuanto a qué le ocurrió ni yo sé cuándo se aclarará porque no planifico las historias.

**Que tengan buen fin de semana, descansen los que pueden y las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

.

.

.

Por un momento, sí, por un instante casi fugaz había creído que había algo más detrás de su preocupación por ella, de su apoyo; pero esa ínfima ilusión, se desvaneció en cuanto aquella mujer, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, había aparecido. Seguramente él lo único que sentía era lastima por ella, un sentimiento que nunca quiso, ni quería despertar en nadie, ni mucho menos en él.

—Discúlpame con tu sobrina Darien, pero seguramente tu novia y tú ya tenían planes y no quiero importunar.

Darien aturdido ante sus palabras se volteó a ver a Serena.

«Novia»

¿De dónde había sacado ella que Amy era su novia? Ahora que lo pensaba, era la segunda vez que le decía lo mismo. La primera fue aquel día en el hospital cuando Amy lo había besado y Serena había creído que Rini era su hija, pero él le había aclarado que era hija de su hermana Neherenia.

«¡Idiota! Le aclaraste que Rini es tu sobrina pero nunca le dijiste que Amy no es tu novia» se reprendió a sí mismo, pero ahora mismo lo haría y corregiría ese error.

—Que considerada —le sonrió sínicamente Amy —¿vienes cariño? Rini está dentro esperándote impaciente.

Serena apretó con fuerza el volante al ver como la mujer sonreía flamante a la espera de Darien. Por su torrente sanguíneo comenzaba a fluir con vehemencia un sentimiento que no quería denominar y que mucho menos debería estar luchando por subyugarla.

«¿Por qué demonios no te bajas ya?» maldijo impaciente Serena para sí.

Darien continuaba con la vista fija en Serena, se le veía tensa, sentada frente al volante rígidamente, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y con la vista fija al frente, queriendo parecer imperturbable, pero algo le decía que no lo era así.

¿Estaría celosa?

Aunque fuera solo un poco, pero el que pudiese estarlo era una pequeña lucecita en aquel oscuro y arduo camino que ansiaba recorrer para llegar hasta ella, hasta su corazón, tal vez él no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

—Creí que había sido claro ayer —habló por fin Darien —la única que es inoportuna en este momento eres tú Amy.

—Darien qué dices, yo solo vine igual que siempre a ver si se les ofrecía algo o para ayudarte con Rini.

—Lo sé Amy, pero aunque no quiero parecer grosero te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, sé que quieres a Rini y que eres su madrina pero te dije que la señora Mayako se haría cargo de ella mientras estaba fuera y que luego lo haría yo, agradezco tu ayuda y preocupación, eres una gran amiga —dijo poniendo énfasis en esto último —pero sé que debes tener cosas que hacer, no te preocupes que como siempre he hecho puedo arreglármelas con mi pequeña.

—Creí que podríamos salir los tres —señaló Amy haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no reclamarle a Darien que prefiriese la compañía de esa mujercita a la suya que siempre había estado a su lado.

—No, lo siento pero Rini y yo teníamos otros planes para hoy.

—Entiendo. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiguita? —expresó altiva mirando a Serena.

—Ella es Serena Tsukino mi jefa. Serena —dijo llamando la atención de la rubia —ella es Amy Mizuno, una gran amiga y hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Serena le sostuvo por un momento la mirada a Amy, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Bien —resopló la peli azul dirigiendo su mirada a Darien —siendo así entonces voy a despedirme de Rini y de la señora Mayako y me voy.

Serena se volteó a verlos perpleja, cosa que Amy aprovechó para inclinarse por la ventanilla y así darle un sonoro beso cerca de la comisura de los labios a Darien, para luego girar sobre sus talones y entrar en la casa frente a ellos.

Darien se volteó a ver a Serena, quien desvió su mirada hacia su ventanilla, aun así él continuó viéndola.

—¿Qué esperas para bajarte? —inquirió luego de unos minutos sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Darien.

—Tu respuesta.

—Creo que ya te la di cuando llegó tu novia —volteándose a verlo.

—¿No te quedó claro que Amy solo es una amiga? —sonrió esperanzado.

—¿Amiga? ¿te besas con tus amigas? —Darien se le quedó mirando, queriendo decirle si ella no hacia eso y más con Seiya, pero en cambio calló —Creo ella quiere ser más que eso.

—¿Estas celosa? —dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

—No tendría por qué, tú y yo no tenemos nada, apenas nos conocemos, no sabes nada de mí.

—Lo sé —suspiró pesaroso, vio por el rabillo del ojo salir Amy de casa de la señora Mayako—, no sé nada de ti…pero aun así me gustas —expresó quedo esto último.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Que si gustas pasar.

—Ah, yo… no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo llevando su mano derecha hasta la llave con la intención de encender el motor.

—Por favor, mi luciérnaga se alegra de verte.

Serena exhaló vaciando sus pulmones. No quería involucrarse más allá con Darien, ya lo había dejado entrar más de lo que debía en su vida, no podía seguir vinculándose con él y mucho menos con su familia, pero tampoco era tan insensible como para dejar esperando a una pequeña que se había esforzado en hacer algo especialmente para ella.

—Está bien, pero solo un momento.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Serena pensó que no debería haberlo mirado, su sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa la derritió. El corazón le empezó a latir con mucha rapidez, le empezaron a temblar las manos y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas ante la mirada de aquellos ojos zafiros que le veían como nadie más lo hacía. Él por completo la perturbaba y no quería descubrir por qué.

Estuvieron los dos unos segundos mirándose hasta que ella reaccionó abriendo la puerta del automóvil para bajar de este, en seguida Darien hizo lo mismo y la guió hasta el interior de la casa.

Serena observó el interior de la vivienda, era una casa sencilla y modesta, la sala de estar tenía un pequeño sillón con un estampado muy pasado de moda, al igual que el papel mural de las paredes, una pequeña mesa ratona de madera junto a sillón, seguida de un pequeño comedor de madera y sobre este un jarrón con unos girasoles, no había punto de comparación con la mansión que habían visitado hace unas horas.

Ella sonrió conmovida, pese a que nada hay era lujoso o de algún reconocido diseñador, había esa sensación de hogar que nunca había percibido en su propia casa. Aquella casa era simplemente cálida y acogedora, se percibía en cada rincón, incluso en el dulce olor que provenía seguramente desde la cocina.

—Darien hijo que bueno que llegas —saludó la señora Mayako, una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y lentes, que de inmediato reparó en la rubia que lo acompañaba —¿y esta jovencita tan linda? No me habías dicho que tenías novia.

—Porque aún no la tengo —le sonrió, deseando que ella en realidad estuviese en lo cierto, pero la realidad era otra —ella es Serena Tsukino mi jefa, Serena ella es la señora Mayako, quien amablemente me arrienda un cuartito interior para vivir con mi pequeña.

—Un gusto conocerla —dijo Serena haciendo una reverencia —tiene una casa muy acogedora.

—Gracias linda, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

—La niña no quiere salir del cuarto Mayako —dijo un hombre mayor entrando en la sala —Darien ya estás aquí y muy bien acompañado.

—Ichiro ella es Serena, la jefa de Darien —le aclaró su esposa.

—¿Está bien Rini? —preguntó preocupado Darien.

—Sí, se fue a su cuarto luego de que se fue Amy —le explico Ichiro—, dice que está cansada.

—Iré a verla —le dirigió una mirada a Serena —ya regreso.

Darien caminó preocupado hasta el fondo del pasillo donde estaba el cuarto que compartía con su pequeña, la encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el patio trasero, al parecer no había notado su presencia.

—No merezco al menos un beso de bienvenida.

Rini se volteó emocionada al verlo, pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó repentinamente preocupando aún más a Darien, él esperaba que como siempre hubiese corrido a abrazarlo y se colgara de su cuello, por lo que se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó acunando su pequeño rostro y limpió algunos rastros que había de harina en él —¿te sientes mal?

—Estoy bien —dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, con la esperanza de que lo que Amy le había dicho no fuese cierto.

—¿Segura? —preguntó incrédulo, ella asintió —¿Qué tienes mi luciérnaga?

Rini sabía que Darien no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que le dijera qué le ocurría, además de que ella necesitaba descubrir si Amy tenía razón en lo que le había dicho antes de irse. Si bien, ella misma le había dicho que mentía, en cuanto se fue parecía que había una vocecita en su interior repitiendo sus palabras.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me respondes con la verdad?

—Sabes que nunca te mentiría hermosa, pregúntame lo que sea.

—¿Tú algún días dejaras de quererme? —inquirió en un casi inaudible susurro, mientras veía sus pies.

—Claro que no —la estrechó contra sí —¿por eso estas así? —ella asintió—tú eres lo más importante para mí, nunca voy a dejar de quererte ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?.

—Es que… —se calló un momento, no podía decirle lo que había hablado con Amy —como ahora encontraste a Luna, yo creí que ibas a dejar de quererme.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso, para mi antes que cualquier otra persona, incluso que Serena estás tú. Eres mi mayor tesoro Rini, no quiero que esas ideas ronden tu cabecita, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro —le sonrió y secó con su pulgar una pequeña lagrima que corría por su mejilla regordeta —¿y tú vas a dejar de quererme cuando te enamores de algún chico guapo?

—Yo tampoco dejaré de quererte nunca —dijo abrazándolo —¿vamos a ir al parque? Ya terminé de decorar las galletas, las nuestras y las que tienes que llevarle a Luna.

—Sí, pero antes vamos a la sala, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —preguntó con sus ojitos iluminados, separándose levemente de él.

—Bueno… un regalo no, pero sí una sorpresa.

Rini se removió entre los brazos de Darien hasta zafarse de estos, en cuanto lo logró salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Él la siguió sonriente pero a la vez preocupado, no entendía de donde podría haber sacado Rini una idea así, esperaba que la presencia de Serena no volviese a inquietarla sino todo lo contrario.

En cuanto llegó a la sala los ojos de Rini discurrieron analíticamente de un lado a otro en busca de su sorpresa, vio a la señora Mayako y a su esposo sonriéndoles, hasta que de pronto alguien más llamó su atención sentada junto a ellos.

—Nosotros los dejamos solos chicos —dijo Mayako.

—Un gusto conocerte Serena, esperamos verte pronto por aquí otra ve —comentó Ichiro antes de salir junto con su esposa.

—¡Luna viniste! —chilló Rini, corrió hasta ella y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Serena sorprendida se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpecito se apretaba al suyo, era tan cálida como Darien, aunque de una forma diferente. Pero había algo que no entendía, era la segunda vez que ella la llamaba Luna.

—Rini no seas tan efusiva —la regañó Darien —estás aplastando a Serena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó deshaciendo su ferviente abrazo.

—No te preocupes Darien, no me molesta —dijo Serena, e increíblemente para ella, que nunca había tenido afinidad con los niños, así era.

Rini se acomodó en sus piernas y la observó detenidamente por unos segundos. Después de terminar su escrutinio, ante una nerviosa Serena, le sonrió pensando en que era idéntica a los dibujos que su papá guardaba celosamente. La sorprendió mirando sus coletas.

—¿Te gustan? Mi papá siempre me peina así.

—Te quedan muy bien —respondió la rubia, sonrió al recordar su antiguo peinado.

—Gracias, aunque todos dicen que parecen orejas de conejo —hizo un puchero.

—Te cuento un secreto —susurró bajito —yo también me peinaba así, pero me decían cabeza de odango e incluso hasta ahora mi amiga Haruka me dice cabeza de bombón —imitó el puchero de Rini.

Ambas rieron animadas.

—Quería conocerte desde hace mucho —dijo Rini enredando en sus dedos el sedoso cabello de Serena.

—A mí también me alegra conocerte, Darien habla mucho de ti.

—De ti también —apretó lo labios al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más —gracias por darle trabajo a mi papá.

—No tienes que agradecerme, él es muy talentoso.

—Sí muchísimo y eso que no has visto sus retratos.

—¿Retratos?

Rini la miró nerviosa, moviendo sus piececitos que colgaban al lado de las piernas de Serena, sin saber que decir.

—Hablando de dibujos ¿Por qué no vas por el que tú hiciste para Serena y por las galletas?

—Cierto —dijo bajándose de un salto y salió corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista de Darien y Serena.

—Discúlpala, es demasiado entusiasta y efusiva —suspiró —al igual que Neherenia.

—¿Se parecía a ti?

Darien se sentó al lado de Serena y notó como ella se tensaba levemente.

—La verdad no, Neherenia y yo éramos polos opuestos. Ella era extrovertida, le gustaba hacer amigos, siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalar, hubiese sido una gran madre; yo en cambio siempre fui más serio incluso hasta tímido, además asumí el papel de cabeza de familia, más aun después de la muerte de mamá. Siempre fuimos muy unidos

Se acercó hasta ella y acomodó un mechón de cabello, con el que anteriormente Rini había estado jugando, detrás de su oreja. Sonrió al verla morderse el labio y desviar la mirada.

Anhelaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y derrumbar con caricias cada fracción de aquella armadura y deshacerse de ese antifaz tras los cual ella se escondía; pero sabía que aquello era precipitado, debía ser paciente si quería llegar hasta su corazón o terminaría espantándola. Un pequeño torbellino rosa contribuyó a dimitir sus deseos y aferrarse a su razón.

—Toma Luna, digo Serena —dijo Rini tendiéndole una bolsa verde agua con estampado de conejitos y que desprendía un delicioso olor —espero te gusten, yo le ayudé a la señora Mayako con las galletas, son en forma de Luna y también las decoré. Ah y esto también, pero velo después me da vergüenza —entrándole una hoja de papel enrollada con una cinta rosa —no es tan bueno como los que hace mi papi.

—Muchísimas gracias Rini. Esto huele delicioso y en cuanto al dibujo prometo que lo veré después, seguramente debe ser un hermoso. Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie —es mejor que me vaya.

—¿No quieres ir al parque con nosotros? —le preguntó Rini colgándose de su pierna.

Sin saber qué decirle Serena la observó, notando ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Rini que te he dicho de ser efusiva y de predisponer del tiempo de los demás —la reprendió Darien saliendo en ayuda de la rubia.

—Ya sé —hizo un puchero —anda di que si —Rini se aferró aún más a su pierna —papá siempre me compra un helado, puedo compartirlo contigo.

—Luciérnaga seguramente Serena ya tiene planes, suficiente fue con que viniera a verte para que le entregaras las galletas y tu dibujo, deja que se vaya —dijo Darien, cuando en realidad quería todo lo contrario.

Serena dejó de ver a Rini y alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien, al parecer su presencia no le estaba resultando grata.

«Y como no va a querer que te vayas después de cómo lo has tratado y de soportarte todo la mañana» dijo para sí.

—No quiere ir porque cree que tú no quieres —dijo Rini, como adivinando los pensamientos de Serena, mirando intercaladamente a Darien y a la rubia.

—¿Qué? —musitó aturdido Darien.

—Dile que sí quieres que vaya.

—Rini, Darien tiene razón, yo…

—Sí quiero que vengas con nosotros —dijo sonriente.

—Darien

—Ven con nosotros.

.

.

.

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad su deportivo amarillo, hace tan solo unos minutos que acababa de salir del departamento de Serena, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había buscado por todos lados pero ni rastros de ella.

Había esperado que llegase a su departamento, dado que hace unos días se estaba quedando con ella y Michiru. Estuvo a la expectativa toda la noche, se mantuvo en vela mientras la llamaba insistentemente, pero nunca le respondió, aumentando más su preocupación.

Algunos minutos después Michiru soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver entrar a Haruka a su departamento e inmediatamente se puso de pie, Molly la imitó mientras la aguamarina caminaba al encuentro de su novia.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Molly.

—¿Estaba en su departamento?

—No Sirena, y tampoco durmió allí, la cama estaba tendida y ni rastros de Serena, el conserje del edificio dijo que no la vio llegar, que no ha ido desde la última vez que la acompañé a buscar algo de ropa.

—Confiemos en que esté bien, después de lo de ayer en normal que no quiera contestarnos el teléfono.

—¡Soy una idiota! no debería haberla tratado así —Haruka golpeó la pared con su puño.

—Calma mi diosa de los vientos —dijo Michiru tomando la mano lastimada de Haruka para acariciarla —no ganas nada haciendo eso, solo lastimarte, estoy segura que Serena aparecerá pronto.

—Hablé sin pensar, la lastimé cuando se supone que debía apoyarla.

—Se te pasó un poco la mano —admitió Molly —es cierto que no fue el mejor modo pero dijiste lo que pensabas y llevabas tiempo callando.

—Sí y gracias a eso ahora quién sabe dónde demonios está cabeza de bombón o dónde pasó la noche.

—¡Que tonta! —exclamó Molly llevándose las manos a la cabeza—, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?

—¿Qué cosa Molly? —inquirió Michiru abrazando a Haruka para tranquilizarla.

—Ayer Ikuko fue a decirle —hizo un mohín —bueno a decirle no, más bien a exigirle a Serena que fuese hoy a almorzar a su casa.

—En el último lugar que cabeza de bombón estaría sería en casa de Ikuko.

—No, ella aseguró que sí iría.

—¿Estás segura Molly?

—Sí Michiru, completamente segura. No me explicó muy bien por qué pero dijo que no le quedaba de otra más que ir.

—No entiendo nada, cabeza de bombón juró no volver a pisar esa casa, tiene que haber un error, ella no aceptaría ir y mucho menos sola.

—Es que eso es lo más extraño, Serena no iba a ir sola.

—Seguro el idiota de Kou fue con ella —dijo Haruka sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo—, voy a llamarlo para saber si siguen allá.

—Serena no iba a ir con Seiya, Haru, sino con Darien.

—¿Con Chiba? —la pelirroja asintió —¿Qué tiene que hacer Serena con Chiba?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. Cuando llegué la madre de Serena acababa de irse, cuando entré a la oficina de Serena, podría jurar que estaban a punto de besarse y…

—¡Qué!, ¿besarse? Pensar en el stripper ese te está haciendo mal —resoplo—. Molly ¿cómo no me habías dicho nada?

—Es que todo el trabajo que hubo ayer, y luego lo que ocurrió entre Sere y tú se me olvidó.

—Al menos dime que tienes el número de teléfono de Chiba.

—No lo tengo, pero puedo conseguirlo, solo dame unos minutos.

.

.

.

La suave brisa golpeaba contra su rostro mientras, sentada sobre un columpio se mecía de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de aquella pequeña sensación de libertad, como cuando era pequeña, pero que de pronto se detuvo.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién había detenido el columpio, de solo pensarlo su respiración se detuvo, más aun al sentir su cálido aliento acercándose a su cuello desnudo, ya que se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta.

—Gracias otra vez por venir con nosotros —dijo contra su oído.

Serena no sabía en qué momento se había dejado convencer, no sabía si lo había hecho por la ilusión con que la observaban expectantes los ojos de la pequeña Rini o por la mirada suplicante y la sonrisa que le había dedicado Darien.

Se había dicho que no debía involucrarse con ellos, mucho menos con Darien, no podía controlar sus emociones cuando lo tenía cerca. Por más barreras que pusiera, se sentía como arcilla entre sus manos y no quería sentirse así, no quería que él despertara aquel torrente de sentimientos que la atormentaban.

Él no podía sentir nada por ella, o quizá solo quería lo mismo que todos, una momento de pasión y ya; pero por primera vez ella no lo quería ir en pos de sus deseos o del placer, pero tampoco podía aspirar a más, porque ella no era digna de más.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó Darien empujándola levemente desde su espalda para que el columpio se meciera —pareces preocupada.

—En nada, no pienso en nada.

—Me gustaría que confiaras en mí Serena. No entiendo por qué pero siento que tú quieres evitarme, tenerme lo más lejos posible de ti —suspiró —y a mí me pasa todo lo contrario, quiero tenerte cerca, que al menos pudieses verme como un amigo, quisiera que me dejarás cuidar de ti y protegerte.

—Es imaginación tuya y en cuanto a lo otro ya te he dicho que no necesito que nadie me proteja, ya has hecho demasiado.

Darien detuvo el columpio y se apostó frente a ella tomando las cadenas del balancín en sus manos.

—Por qué mientes Serena, para qué hacerte la fuerte cuando no lo eres y lo he visto, has temblado de miedo en mis brazos.

—Olvídate de eso, olvídate de todo. No quiero tu maldita lastima, ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

—¿No te das cuenta que lo último que podría sentir es lastima por ti?

—Si no es por lastima entonces por qué te inmiscuyes en mis asuntos y te adentras en mi vida.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —se inclinó quedando frente a su rostro —¿en verdad quieres saberlo? —ella asintió trémulamente ante su cercanía —Serena yo…

—Papi me siento mareada —chilló Rini abrazándose a sus piernas.

Darien se volteó a verla, se veía muy pálida pero no había rastros de sangre en su nariz cosa que lo alivió un poco.

—Te dije que no te agitaras mucho, vayan a sentarse a aquella banca —dijo señalándola —para que descanses mientras yo voy por unos helados.

—El mío…

—Ya sé luciérnaga de chocolate y cereza—dijo viéndola y luego a Serena —y para ti doble de fresa con una porción de crema —le guiñó el ojo antes de voltearse e ir en busca de los helados.

Serena se quedó aturdida pensando cómo es que Darien sabía que el helado de fresa era su favorito. Un leve jalón de la pequeña mano de Rini en la suya la sacó de sus divagaciones, para ir junto con la niña hasta la banca.

Ambas se sentaron mientras ella seguida viendo como Darien se alejaba Rini se recostó en la banca dejando que su cabeza descansara en las piernas de Serena.

—Es guapo mi papi ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —musito Serena agachando la cabeza para verla.

—Te decía que si crees que es guapo —suspiró —y no me mientas.

—Pues sí, tu padre es atractivo.

—¿No te molesta que le diga papá?

—No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Es que bueno… él… no es mi papá de verdad, a Amy le molesta que lo llame así, siempre me dice si te refieres a Darien —dijo imitando su voz, ambas rieron.

—Él puede que no lo sea biológicamente, pero en su corazón lo es y eso es lo que importa pequeña.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —la rubia asintió —él me decía que no le diga así pero para mí es mi papá, siempre ha estado conmigo, él es quien me cuida por eso quiero sanarme porque él no tiene a nadie más solo se ha dedicado a cuidar de mí.

Serena se sorprendió al oír hablar así a una niña de tan solo cuatro años.

—Por eso yo voy a ayudarlo —continuó Rini luego de una pausa.

—¿Y en que vas a ayudarlo pequeña?

—Eso es un secreto —le sonrió.

—¿Qué es un secreto? —preguntó Darien que traía dos conos de helados en sus manos.

Rini se incorporó de las piernas de Serena.

—Si te digo ya no sería un secreto —estiró su mano y Darien le entregó su helado.

—Que estará tramando esa cabecita tuya luciérnaga, ¿tú sabes? —le preguntó a Serena tendiéndole su helado.

—No, no quiso decirme —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió —ya la oíste es un secreto.

Ambos continuaron platicando y riendo animadamente mientras comían sus helados, Rini nunca antes había visto tan feliz a Darien y ahora más que nunca estaba segura que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Serena se enamorara de él.

En cuanto acabaron sus helados Rini tomó de la mano a Serena y la llevó hasta los juegos, a la distancia Darien las veía maravillado, al lado de Rini parecía como si su amada Luna dejara de lado aquella coraza de la mujer dura y sin sentimientos que había formado a su alrededor y actuaba de forma natural, sonreía animada tal como lo hacia esa jovencita que él había amado. Sin poder resistirse más se unió a ellas para contagiarse de su alegría.

Algunas horas después Serena caminaba de regreso junto a Rini y a Darien, la pequeña sobre los hombros del pelinegro mientras hablaba sin parar, contándole graciosas historias que le hacían estallar en risas.

—¿Podrías bajarme? —le pidió la peli rosa a Darien.

Él la cargó para dejarla en el suelo, Rini tomó su mano y continuó caminando en medio de los dos adultos, algunos metros después con su mano libre tomó la mano de Serena entre la suya y siguió caminando con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Serena ante el gesto de Rini sintió una extraña sensación recorrer cada fibra de su ser, miró a la pequeña que parecía completamente feliz y luego alzó su vista para ver a Darien quien le brindó una dulce sonrisa que la atravesó obligándola a desviar su mirada. Nunca antes se había sentido así, en la vida había sentido esa agradable calidez en su interior, ese permanente vacío había desaparecido junto a ellos.

«El calor de una familia y si te lo permites tú podrías tenerlo» dijo una voz en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró a la mano de Rini, ¿sería posible que ella tuviese una oportunidad? ¿Podría aceptarla Darien a pesar del pasado que ella arrastraba?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a Darien de soslayo y se dio cuenta que seguía viéndola.

«Lo que despiertas en mí no debo sentirlo, no debo» recapacitó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado a casa de Darien y era arrastrada por Rini hasta su habitación.

—Voy por unos refrescos —escuchó la voz de Darien tras de sí.

Sus ojos divagaron por el cuarto, al igual que el resto de la casa era bastante sencillo. Había solo una cama matrimonial con un edredón azul, por lo que supuso que Rini dormía con Darien, un pequeño sillón, un mueble con un antiguo televisor y por ultimo un rincón con un par de muñecas, donde el color que resaltaba es el rosa.

—Antes teníamos una casa, pero mi papá decidió que nos mudáramos con la señora Mayako y el señor Ichiro para ahorrar el dinero para mi tratamiento.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí porque así no estoy sola, cuando mi papi se va a trabajar, la señora Mayako me cuida y juega conmigo, esas muñecas me las regaló ella pero mi mayor tesoro —dijo tomando su coneja de felpa —es mi Bunny —la alzó sobre su cabeza para que la viera.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, tenía la vista fija en aquella coneja mientras recuerdos olvidados comenzaban a reflejarse en su cabeza.

—No puede ser —musitó Serena retrocediendo.

—Aquí están sus refrescos y preparé unos sándwiches —dijo Darien entrando en la habitación.

Al escucharlo, Serena se volteó a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos de un intenso azul zafiro, su piel de color oliva y sus cabellos azabaches. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Aquellos momentos estaban casi enterrados en el fondo de su mente, era el único recuerdo de algún sentimiento inocente y honesto que ella conservaba.

—¿Serena te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado —estás muy pálida.

Ella lo miró para luego salir corriendo.

Darien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin entender qué le había ocurrido. Cuando por fin reaccionó, dejó la bandeja que traía en las manos sobre una mesita y salió corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla. Pero cuando llegó a la calle, lo único que vio fue el automóvil de Serena arrancando a toda velocidad, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

Sin poder hacer nada, Darien se quedó inmóvil en medio de la acera, intentando adivinar qué le habría ocurrido.

.

.

.

Haruka al borde de la desesperación tomó las llaves de su coche, ya comenzaba a anochecer y no habían tenido noticias de Serena y tampoco podían comunicarse con Darien, Molly se había ido hace unos minutos atrás, por lo que iría a buscar a Serena a su departamento nuevamente, en los lugares que frecuentaba o incluso iría con Seiya en caso de ser necesario.

—Voy contigo mi diosa de los vientos —dijo Michiru tomando una chaqueta que estaba sobre un sillón.

—No es necesario, prefiero que te quedes aquí en caso de que Serena aparezca para que me avises inmediatamente.

—Está bien —cogió sus manos—, pero prométeme que conducirás con cuidado.

—Lo prometo Sirena —aseguró inclinándose para besar a su amada.

El beso duró más de lo que Haruka pretendía, solo con Michiru podía encontrar la calma que en ese momento le hacía falta, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Serena por bocazas nunca se lo perdonaría. Se separó de Michiru y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tanteando con la mano hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta, la abrió mientras le dedicaba un te amo a Michiru.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Michiru, con la vista fija tras la espalda de su novia.

Haruka se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Serena de pie frente a ella, se veía pálida y tenía la mirada perdida.

—¡Dios cabeza de bombón hasta que apareces! —exclamó acercándose hasta ella y tomándola por los hombros —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no respondías el maldito teléfono?

Serena alzó la cabeza para mirar a Haruka, sin más se arrojó hasta sus brazos y rompió en llanto.

Completamente aturdida por su reacción, sin dejar de abrazarla, Haruka la arrastró dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta con el pie, cruzó su mirada con la de Michiru, quien sin palabras le preguntó que le ocurría, pero la rubia ceniza solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Cabeza de bombón si es por lo de ayer, por favor olvida lo que dije —sobó su espalda mientras ella se estremecía —hablé sin pensar.

—Es él —dijo la rubia entre gemidos, sin despegarse del pecho de Haruka.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es él, siempre ha sido él.

—¿Él, quién? —esperó que ella respondiera pero solo la escuchaba sollozar mientas se aferraba a ella —¡Dios Serena no te quedes callada! ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Cálmate Serena —le pidió Michiru acariciando sus cabellos —necesitamos que te tranquilices para poder ayudarte.

Pero Serena no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Estaba más alto, más fornido, su rostro ya no era el de un adolescente sino el de un hombre, pero era él, no tenía dudas. Aquella coneja que Rini tenía, la había hecho ella en una clase de artes manuales en la preparatoria y como siempre andaba tan despistada la había olvidado en la heladería la última vez que había visto a su primer y único amor.

Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que su piel rozaba con la suya sentía una sensación familiar. Su chico de los helados, el único al que su marchito corazón había amado, era el único sentimiento puro que abrigaba en aquel entonces e inconscientemente lo había confinado al olvido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo recordado? ¿Por qué la vida volvía a ponerlo en su camino? ¿Por qué incluso sin reconocerlo él había vuelto a hacerla sentir lo mismo que hace años atrás?

Ahora más que nunca antes debía alejarlo de su vida.

No supo en que momento Haruka la había llevado hasta la habitación de invitados que ella ocupaba desde hace unos días. Estaba acostada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Haruka, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Darien —pronunció su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Chiba? ¿Es por Chiba que estas así? —inquirió furiosa Haruka —responde Serena ¿Qué te hizo Chiba?

A Serena no le quedó de otra más que decirle a Haruka, era menester mantenerlo lejos de ella, si bien no podía prescindir de él como profesional, ya que se había ganado su puesto con su arduo trabajo y gran talento, estaba segura de que Haruka le ayudaría.

Finalmente y luego de sollozar durante largo rato, el cansancio terminó por vencerla y se quedó dormida.

Haruka la acomodó en la cama y para dejarla descansar salió de la habitación, pero con un pensamiento en mente.

.

.

.

Había pasado poco más de una semana, en la que Darien solo la había visto unos segundos fugaces, parecía que quería huir de él y sabía muy bien por qué.

En cuanto entró a su casa, aquella tarde, después de que ella salió huyendo, Rini le dijo lo sucedido y lo supo, Serena lo había reconocido. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, pero al menos albergaba la ilusión de que hubiese significado algo.

Quería hablar con ella, quizá si le decía lo que sentía, que llevaba años amándola, ella podría abrirle su corazón, después de verla con Rini sabía que no era la mujer frívola que quería aparentar, pero le rehuía como si se tratara de la peste.

No había podido quedarse ni un momento a solas con ella y eso lo desesperaba, pero lo que coronó todo fue la visita del tal Armad, para acordar los términos de la campaña que realizarían. Él muy imbécil había seguido coqueteándole, lanzando una que otra indirecta e insinuándosele a Serena, sin cohibirse, dado a que él como su supuesto novio estaba presente.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue ver que se iba con ese idiota. Sin detenerse a pensarlo salió de su oficina y los alcanzó en el pasillo.

—Serena —la llamó, ella se detuvo pero no se volteó.

Darien avanzó a grandes zancadas acortando la distancia que los separaba y cogiéndonosla del brazo la obligó a voltearse hacia él.

La asió de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—El juego terminó.

Poco a poco fue aproximando su rostro al de ella, disfrutaba sintiéndola estremecer, con su mano libre llevó sus cabellos delicadamente hacia atrás de la oreja, mientras veía como su labio inferior temblaba levemente y era atrapado entre sus dientes.

Darien podría haberla besado con desesperación pero no lo hizo, quería al menos torturarla un poco. Pasó su nariz levemente por la suya, para en seguida rozar sus labios.

Serena cerró los ojos, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte más fuerte, olvidándose de todo, incluso de donde estaba y solo siendo consiente del movimiento de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, de cómo era embriagada por su perfume y como una deliciosa sensación se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Él llevaba días queriendo hacerlo, hace tanto que soñaba con sentirla nuevamente, suya, solo suya. Acarició con reverencia su cuello y espalda, sintiéndola temblar ante sus caricias, ante la unión de sus bocas. Sus labios que tanto había extrañado, suaves y extremadamente dulces.

Era un beso colmado de nostalgia. Un beso que no debía terminar nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Primeramente mil perdones por no actualizar la semana pasada pero como les avisé por Facebook estaba enferma.**

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Serena va cayendo cada vez más en los brazos de Darien y él no descansará hasta conseguirlo.**

**Amy seguirá jugando sus cartas, para ella en la guerra y él amor todo vale, incluso manipular a Rini.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios, que por cierto agradezco infinitamente.**

**Que tengan buen fin de semana, descansen los que pueden y las mejores vibras.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

.

.

.

Se besaron por largo tiempo, sin prisa y sin la mínima voluntad de interrumpir el momento, completamente absortos en el sabor del otro.

Serena no sabía porque había permitido aquello o más bien no quería aceptarlo, pero lo había ansiado desde la primera vez que él la besó. Sí, había deseado tener otra vez y como nunca antes lo había hecho, los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, moviéndose expertos, ocasionando oleadas de emociones en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Darien se separó de ella repentinamente dejándola aturdida y con la respiración agitada, Serena abrió sus ojos, que para ese entonces estaban cerrados y parpadeó un par de veces, lo vio sonreír y sintió que si no fuese porque la tenía asida de la cintura hubiese caído al suelo porque estaba segura que sus piernas no la sostenían. Su mirada reflejaba tanto amor que ella se estremeció y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No debía sentir esto, pero lo hacía y algo le decía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Atribulada por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus sentimientos, Serena enterró la cabeza en su cuello, llenando sus pulmones con su aroma y rozando su boca por su piel.

—Adoro tu apariencia de recién besada —susurró, sintiéndola debilitarse.

Con su mano libre la instó a levantar su rostro, Serena lo vio cerrar sus expresivos y transparentes ojos color zafiro y ella tragó saliva con dificultad al verlo acercase fijándose en la cálida expresión de su rostro por última vez, antes de que también cerrar los suyos.

Era tan dulce y cálido, pero a la vez seductor e implacable, que simplemente no podía más que sucumbir a él y a lo que lograba avivar en su interior. Su tibio aliento rozando su boca le indicaba que tan solo un poco más, unos segundos más y sus labios se volverían a unir, la distancia era casi imperceptible y lo peor es que aunque ella quisiera no podía negarlo, lo deseaba con locura haciéndola levantar levemente el rostro ofreciéndole su boca.

—Mi Luna —fue lo único que escuchó antes de sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Darien posarse sobre los suyos.

Su instinto la hizo corresponder aquel beso y un leve gemido de satisfacción sonó en el aire, dándose cuenta que había salido de sus labios pero que fue ahogado por los de Darien.

Poco a poco el beso fue ganando ritmo. Se sentía otra cuando estaba junto a él, entre sus protectores brazos, podía jurar, casi de forma egoísta, que se encontraban en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos; sintiéndose nuevamente como aquella adolescente llena de sueños e ilusiones, que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre que movía con maestría sus labios entre los suyos.

Aquel pensamiento la sobrecogió, poniéndole la carne de gallina e instintivamente Serena se alejó, separándose de los tentadores labios masculinos, tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que demandaban con salir. Sus manos viajaron apresuradamente hasta sus labios, rozándolos con apenas la yema de sus dedos, mientras su cabeza estaba atiborrada de preguntas que ni ella misma podría responder.

Volviendo a la realidad, ambos cayeron en cuenta de donde estaban, miraron a su alrededor, percatándose que no solo Armand estaba allí, sino que todo el personal, curiosos e impactados, observaban la escena.

Serena vio a Molly que los veía boquiabierta y a Haruka que sonreía casi complacida, sin pensarlo dos veces intentó alejarse de Darien, pero solo consiguió que este la atrajera aún más a su fornido cuerpo.

—Olvídate de ellos —le susurró.

—Darien por favor suéltame.

—No lo haré.

—No seas terco, déjame ir.

—No pienso hacerlo, no ahora que te encontré —la sintió temblar en sus brazos —hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber.

—Por favor —susurró bajando su rostro, sin poder soportar el peso de su mirada.

—No huyas de mí, déjame demostrarte que mereces algo mejor, que puedo darte algo mejor. Cuanto más se oculta un sentimiento, más crece.

—Armand me está esperando —dijo intentando escudarse.

Él alzó la vista hasta pudo ver al hombre que hasta hace poco la acompañaba y que en estos momentos estaba con sus brazos cruzados y de pie junto al ascensor. Este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de pocos amigos como si lo que acababa de ver lo hubiera disgustado en gran manera, pero a él poco le importaba. Volvió la vista a Serena.

—No quieres irte con él y lo sabes —le dijo entre susurros—, solo quieres demostrarte a ti misma que lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros no es importante.

—Porque no lo es, no lo es.

—¿Crees que mientras más lo repitas lo harás más real? No te mientas más, sé que tienes miedo como también sé que no quieres sentir lo que ahora cuando estás a mi lado.

—No sé de qué hablas, no voy a volver a repetirlo, suéltame.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres irte con él, divertirte y seguramente tener una noche de pasión pero que cuando acabe te seguirás sintiendo igual de vacía? —la miró fijamente, ella sentía como si sus ojos quisieran taladrarla —dime Serena, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —se animó a preguntar desesperado.

Ella quiso responderle pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca, sentía un nudo desde la boca del estómago y otro en su garganta. Todo lo que él acaba de decirle, resonaba como ecos en su cabeza, remeciendo su interior y finalmente, como resultado, luego de algunos segundos de silencio, una traicionera lágrima abandonó sus ojos.

Al verla inmediatamente Darien la acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quizá había sido duro pero necesitaba hacerla reaccionar, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no estaba sola, que su vida no era vida y era merecedora de algo mejor y precisamente él quería dárselo.

—Quiero estar así contigo… para siempre, podemos hacerlo posible solo si tú lo permites.

No quería sentirse débil ni vulnerable, no quería sentir que él afloraba ese tumulto de sentimientos en ella, pero no podía siquiera evitarlo, como tampoco tenía el valor o la fuerza para alejarse de él.

—Pero si te vas con él —continuó Darien —lo entenderé y lo único que será para siempre es que desapareceré de tu vida.

Deshizo su abrazo pero posó sus manos en sus hombros para darle un beso fugas y la miró por última vez para luego regresar como si nada a su oficina, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Completamente aturdida, Serena se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo.

—¿Vamos preciosa? —inquirió Armand tras ella.

«Dile que sí, vete con él y Darien se irá para siempre de tu vida ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Y si es así, entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?, ¿por qué sientes que te falta el aire con la sola idea de no volver a verlo?» le dijo una voz en su interior.

Vio a Haruka acercarse hasta ella y envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y haló de ella hacia el ascensor, le había pedido que le ayudara a alejarse de Darien y ahora la llevaba casi a rastras hasta donde la esperaba Armand.

Aunque era lo que ella supuestamente quería algo en su interior se oponía poniendo resistencia.

—Mi Sirena preparó una cena especialmente para ti —ingresaron al elevador dejando a Armand tras ellas —y no te perdonaría si la dejas plantada.

Contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba, vio que Haruka marcaba el primer piso y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

No es que hubiese pensado irse con Armad antes de lo ocurrido con Darien, solo quería dar la impresión de que así era y en cuanto llegasen al primer piso le diría que estaba cansada y lo dejaran para otro día, pero en realidad eso no ocurriría, no tenía intenciones de acostarse con él ni ahora ni en un futuro, pero aceptar sus coqueteos e insinuaciones era la única forma en la que podría mantener alejado a Darien de ella. Pero al parecer su accionar había desencadenado en todo lo contrario.

—Michiru trabaja esta noche —dijo Haruka y se encogió de hombros —así que si tienes hambre tendrás que cocinar tú.

—Gra... gracias. Haruka yo...

—No digas nada cabeza de bombón —le sonrió pícaramente —me quedó claro después de la escenita con Chiba, sabes hasta llegué a sentir envidia, se ve que ese hombre sabe besar y algo me dice que no es el primero que se dan.

—Tengo que alejarlo de mí Haru.

—Acabas de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y no fuiste capaz, no alcancé a escuchar mucho de lo que te dijo pero algo es evidente, Chiba te quiere y no para una noche.

—No él no puede, no debe. Merece alguien mejor alguien que pueda amarlo, yo no soy esa persona.

—Claro que lo eres y eso es lo que te aterra, tienes miedo a confiar en él a entregarte y salir lastimada, porque no eres la mujer fuerte que quieres aparentar, él es el único que ha logrado despertar a la verdadera Serena.

—Estás alucinando, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

—Sigue engañándote y evadiendo lo que sientes —negó con la cabeza—, lo único que conseguirás es alejarlo como tanto dices querer y terminarás arrastrándolo a los brazos de otra.

La sola idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer, pero sobretodo con la tal Amy le revolvía el estómago. Eso es lo que ella quería ¿Por qué entonces le afectaba tanto?

—No digas nada, tu cara lo dice todo —se acercó a ella y despeinó sus cabellos como si fuese una niña—. No lo dejes ir cabeza de bombón o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

—Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto, pero hay algo que has pasado por alto, cuando sepa todo de mí va a cambiar de opinión y saldrá corriendo, será él quien querrá alejarse.

—Aunque no sabe nada de ti ya te quiere, es cosa de ver cómo te mira, y ha seguido haciéndolo a pesar de todo lo que ha visto este tiempo. Cualquier otro hubiese aceptado una noche o se hubiese alejado, pero él ha seguido ahí estoicamente esperando que le des una oportunidad —salió del elevador en cuanto se abrieron las puertas —piénsalo y no dejes ir tu felicidad.

Serena reaccionó cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse oprimió el botón para evitarlo y salió tras Haruka.

Mientras en las oficinas de Luna Plateada, Armand empuñaba las manos, completamente furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había planeado pasar un buen rato con la rubia antes de cumplir con su encargo, la había imaginado bajo su cuerpo mientras la embestía salvajemente y ella gemía como una loca hasta hacerla llegar a un placentero orgasmo, lo que ocurriera después con ella poco y nada le importaba, pero aquel idiota había arruinado sus planes, bueno no sólo los suyos y eso es lo que más lo airaba, no sabía para qué la quería pero conociéndolo no era para nada bueno.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su celular y marcó un número que estaba en el registro antes de llevárselo hasta su oído. Escuchó un breve repique hasta qué oyó la voz conocida de un hombre del otro lado.

—Espero que me tengas buenas noticias.

—Depende de lo que sean buenas para ti —respondió Armand entrando en el elevador.

—¿Dónde la tienes?

—Lamento decepcionarte pero la cosita rubia no está conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldición Armand! ¿Cómo que no está contigo?

—Lo que oíste y bájame el tonito porque no soy uno de tus empleados.

—Eres un imbécil, esa zorra le abre las piernas a cualquiera y tú eres el único idiota al que rechaza, estoy comenzando a dudar de tu hombría.

—Había aceptado, estábamos saliendo cuando apareció el estúpido ese de su novio, creí que estaban peleados o que incluso habían terminado, porque aceptó mis coqueteos delante de él sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Era de esperarse, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que no está contigo?

—Porque llegó el tarado ese, la detuvo en medio del pasillo y la besó, le dijo un par de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar y luego se fue. Después una de sus amiguitas y se la llevó sin darle oportunidad a nada, bueno debería decir amiguito porque su apariencia no era muy femenina que digamos.

—¡Maldita Haruka, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman!

—Dijiste que lo de su noviazgo con el tal Chiba de seguro era una farsa, pero por lo que yo vi no lo es o ambos son muy buenos actores.

—¡Demonios!—bufó molesto —al menos dime que conseguiste lo otro que te pedí.

—Eso fue muy fácil, solo tuve que ofrecerle un poco de dinero y fue pan comido. El único problema es que que tuve que ofrecerle más de lo que habías acordado o no iba a cooperar ¿supongo que no hay problema?

—Eso es lo de menos, le pagó lo que sea con tal de que trabaje para mí.

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz! —rió —pero no esperaba menos de ti, podrías venderle tu alma al diablo para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Qué te hizo la cosita rubia para que quieras destruirla?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Armand.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Ya te dio la información?

—Está esperando que le hagas la transferencia, voy a enviarte los datos por correo, es un cincuenta por ciento más de lo que me dijiste que le ofreciera, la mitad ahora y la otra cuando te entregue la información.

—Está bien, envíamelo de inmediato.

—Así lo haré Rubeus.

.

.

.

El sol ya había caído hace poco, el cielo antes violáceo con pequeños surcos anaranjados se tornaba casi negro y Serena se encontraba conduciendo tras el deportivo amarillo de Haruka para ir a su departamento.

La única luz que había era la de los faroles, pero poco le importaba eso o cualquier cosa que ocurriese a su alrededor, pues su cabeza realmente no se encontraba ahí, sino en medio de una batalla entre la realidad y la perdición, entre sus propios demonios y los sentimientos que cada vez cobraban más fuerza.

Su mente estaba tan revuelta que no supo en qué momento se desvió y comenzó a vagar por las calles niponas y luego de minutos o quizás hasta horas aparcaba en un lugar que no visitaba hace tiempo. Lo único que tenía claro es que no podía doblegarse ante sus sentimientos y solo había alguien que podría ayudarla, alguien que se había transformado en una obsesión que podría convertirse en algo mayor que lo que ahora la atormentaba.

No se molestó en ir hasta donde estaba el centro de atención de las personas allí reunidas, sino que una vez dentro se escabulló como tantas otras veces por la zona de acceso restringido hasta los camarines. En cuanto llegó al indicado, entró sin molestarse a encender la luz y se sentó a esperar.

Poco tiempo después escuchó el pequeño chirrido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y gracias la luz que se filtró desde el pasillo logró a vislumbrar la figura masculina que ingresó al camarín y luego todo volvió a sumirse en oscuridad.

Darien apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, si bien disfrutaba bailar, ya estaba cansado de tener que quitarse la ropa frente a decenas de mujeres que tenían las hormonas algo alborotadas, pero gracias a esto y a la paga que había recibido en Luna Plateada ya casi tenía el dinero para costear la operación de Rini y en cuanto terminara su contrato en Elysion el señor del antifaz pasaría al olvido.

Cada día era más difícil continuar con esto pero sobre todo hoy que no tenía cabeza para nada más que para pensar en Serena, incluso ahora hasta podía sentir su aroma perturbándolo pero desde aquella vez en que la había rechazado no había vuelto por Elysion.

—Supongo que estuviste brillante —se escuchó la voz sensual de Serena haciendo eco en la habitación. Darien sintió que un escalofrió de decepción lo atravesaba —lamento haberme perdido tu actuación de esta noche.

En la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraban sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, la escuchó ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él.

—¿No dices nada? —la escuchó aún más cerca —¿no te sorprende verme? —indagó pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio —¡vaya que poco expresivo!.

A tientas Serena buscaba en la oscuridad el cuerpo del hombre del antifaz, hasta que llegó hasta él, sintió su cuerpo cálido bajo el tacto de sus manos, inmediatamente se abrazó a él. Había algo en aquel hombre que la aturdía, que la perturbaba tanto como la persona que quería olvidar y por la que se encontraba allí.

—No hay palabras cuando me doy cuenta que sigues escondiéndote detrás de tu antifaz —dijo por fin en un ronco susurro.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero el deseo que siento por ti es real —reconoció aferrándose contra su cuerpo musculoso —tú también lo haces, ambos debemos tener razones para hacerlo ¿no es así?

Darien podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo, su respiración acampándose con la suya

—Yo lo hago por trabajo, pero tú ¿por qué en vez de estar aquí no enfrentas lo que sientes?

—¿Y por qué tú pierdes el tiempo cuestionando mis motivos en vez de aprovecharlo conmigo? —recorrió su ancha espalda con sus manos y se pegó contra él, sintiendo así su erección contra su vientre —si me deseas ¿para qué contenerte?

—Te dije y creí que te había quedado claro que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros mientras haya un hombre que te ama allí afuera esperando por ti.

—Puede que quizá tengas razón y si lo haya, pero tomé mi decisión, no me importan en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos así como tampoco nunca podré corresponderlos —dijo más para ella que para él—, solo hay algo que deseo con todo mi ser y es a ti.

Al escucharla Darien se sumió en sus palabras, tanto así que no fue consciente de como ella había desatado el cinturón de su bata y acariciaba la piel de su pecho que había quedado expuesta para luego recorrerla con sus labios.

¿Sería que como no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella? ¿Que aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas por alcanzar su amor nunca lo lograría? Ella acababa de decírselo, como Darien no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, pero sí como el señor del antifaz.

En un acto desesperado y guiado por la decepción correspondió sus caricias y buscó ávidamente sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se había adentrado hace ya tantos años en su corazón. Los besos que ahora compartían y la forma en la que sus cuerpos reaccionaban no se parecían en nada en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace unas horas. Solo podía apreciarse el más puro deseo y fogosa pasión.

La llevó hasta el sillón y la recostó sobre este, se acomodó sobre ella y entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo a través de la tela de su ropa comenzaron a deshacerse de su blusa, dejándola únicamente con un sujetador.

«¿Quieres irte con él, divertirte y seguramente tener una noche de pasión pero que cuando acabe te seguirás sintiendo igual de vacía?»

Serena sentía sus labios sobre su boca, sobre su piel, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras sentía las manos sobre su vientre luchando con la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo no podía sacarse a Darien de la cabeza, no podía dejar de comparar las sensaciones que ahora la recorrían con las de hace una hora, incluso la forma en la que la besaba o lo que su cercanía le provocaba la hacía recordarlo solo que no lo de la misma forma, junto a Darien sentía algo puro y cálido en cambio ahora solo burda pasión.

«Pero si te vas con él… lo entenderé y lo único que será para siempre es que desapareceré de tu vida»

No lo quería cerca, pero tampoco era capaz de alejarlo, sin darse cuenta había entrado sigilosamente como un ladrón en su vida sin darse cuenta y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

«Quiero estar así contigo para siempre, podemos hacerlo posible solo si tú lo permites»

—Detente —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Darien reaccionó ante su petición levantando su cabeza del valle de sus pechos, inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se repudió a sí mismo por haber dejado que la desesperación y su parte más carnal lo cegaran, tratándola como cualquier otro lo hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —jadeó —¿no es esto lo que querías?

—Sí pero… —calló un momento —no puedo.

—¿No puedes?

—No cuando estoy pensando en otra persona en este momento. No cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me besó esta tarde y me doy cuenta que aunque no quiera reconocerlo ya es demasiado tarde para huir de él.

Aturdido por lo que ella acababa de reconocer se alejó, ella se irguió y él aprovechó de sentarse en el borde del sillón dándole la espalda. ¿Estaba rechazándolo? ¿Estaba rechazándolo por lo que sentía por Darien, o sea por él mismo?

Serena se abotonó la camisa sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero ya no quería seguir engañándose a sí misma, no después de todo lo que él la hacía sentir.

—Lo siento, pero tenías razón en todo lo que me has dicho y no solo eso, sino también que te mentí, ese hombre me importa más de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer.

Darien quería saltar de alegría, se había sentido que caía en un abismo hace unos momentos y ahora tenía una sonrisa que seguramente no le cabía en el rostro. Quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle quien era en realidad, pero sabía que ella no lo tomaría nada bien y estropearía lo mucho que había avanzado hasta ahora.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo —dijo Darien en un áspero murmullo volteándose hacia ella —has tomado la decisión correcta.

—En verdad lo siento —buscó su rostro y lo besó —pero es mejor que me vaya.

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Aturdida salió de Elysion, quizá acababa de cometer una estupidez en rechazar después de tanto rogarle al hombre del antifaz, pero solo con recordar aquellos ojos zafiros que la habían mirado con tanto amor le hacían pensar que había hecho lo correcto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente y con la mente más fría Serena seguía sintiéndose hecha un mar de dudas pero al menos la ausencia de Darien esa mañana, debido a que había pedido el día libre porque tenía que rendir unos exámenes en la Universidad y eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para aclararse.

No sabía por qué ayer había confiado en el hombre del antifaz para confesarle todo lo que sentía con respecto a Darien, ni siquiera con Haruka había sido capaz de hablarlo, en cambio sí lo había hecho con él. No sabía si lo había hecho por excusarse o porque era un completo desconocido y no sabía nada de ella, pero había sentido la confianza para hacerlo.

No tenía claro que sentía, pero sí que había algo anidado en su interior, algo que cobraba cada vez más fuerza y que simplemente no podía seguir ocultando. Tenía miedo, miedo como nunca antes de volver a creer, de desenterrar su olvidado corazón y entregárselo, pero que cuando él supiera su verdad no pudiera con ello.

Todo este tiempo había intentado evadirlo pero como le había dicho él mismo cuanto más se oculta un sentimiento más crece, le había pedido que no huyera de él, no obstante una cosa era dejar de hacerlo pero otra era permitirle entrar en su vida y precisamente eso es de lo que no estaba segura.

No sabía cuántas veces había revisado los papeles que tenía en las manos pero parecía que estaban escritos en chino, en lo único que podía pensar era en la pugna de sentimientos que había dentro de ella.

—Serena disculpa que te moleste —dijo Molly entrando en su oficina —pero hay alguien que quiere verte.

—¿Verme? Molly si es un cliente podrías atenderlo tú, ahora no tengo cabeza para…

—No—le sonrió algo indecisa—, no es un cliente.

—¿No?

—No, sé que estás ocupada pero…

—Luna —chilló Rini escabulléndose entre las piernas de Molly y corriendo hasta su escritorio.

Al verla Serena sonrió, tranquilizando así a la pelirroja, se levantó y fue al encuentro de la pequeña que corría hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, cosa que sorprendió a Molly pero decidió dejarlas solas.

—Rini que sorpresa verte aquí —deshizo el abrazo y acomodó sus coletas.

—¿Sabías que mi padrino es novio de tu amiga que acaba de irse?

—Sé que Molly está saliendo con alguien pero no sabía que era tu padrino.

—Sí de mi padrino Neflyte, él sí me cae bien, no es como Amy —hizo un mohín con su naricita —yo creo que a Amy le gusta mi papá pero a mí no me gusta para él.

—Entiendo.

—¡Wow! —dio brinquitos de felicidad apuntando hacia una de las paredes —ese es mi dibujo.

—Sí —afirmó sonriente viendo el cuadro —lo es.

—¿Lo enmarcaste y lo pusiste aquí en tu oficina?

—Por supuesto, es un hermoso dibujo, ah y por cierto las galletas estaban deliciosas. Si buscas a tu padre pidió algunas horas libres, tenía que dar algunos exámenes en la Universidad y entregar unos trabajos y no sabía cuánto iba a tardar.

—Sí anoche se quedó estudiando después de que llegó, pero no venía a verlo a él.

—¿Entonces? Seguro te ganó la curiosidad y viniste a conocer a Molly.

—No, vine a verte a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver su expresión Rini se entristeció pensando que quizá no quería verla y Amy tenía razón.

—Sí —agachó el rostro —pero si estás muy ocupada yo…

—Claro que no —la interrumpió —¿Por qué tienes esa carita?.

—Solo soy estorbo para ti ¿verdad? No debería haber venido.

—No pienses eso pequeña, tú no eres un estorbo ni para mí ni para nadie, eres una pequeña lucecita, una hermosa luciérnaga como te llama Darien —besó su regordeta mejilla —¿quieres que salgamos por ahí?

—¿Qué? —alzó su cabeza entusiasmada —¿lo dices enserio?

—Sí —le sonrió —ya tengo hambre, podríamos ir a comer e ir de compras ¿te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta.

—¿Crees que haya problemas por tu salud? Quizá debamos esperar a Darien o pedirle a tu padrino y Molly que nos acompañen, si te pasa algo no sabría como reaccionar.

—No, sí puedo salir, pero no puedo correr ni agitarme mucho, si me siento mal tengo que descansar y si me sangra la nariz y no para tienes que llevarme al hospital —dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo —Anda, quiero ir solo contigo ¿sí?

—Está bien, solo déjame avisarle a Molly donde vamos a estar para que le avise a Darien y nos vamos.

—Sí —afirmó emocionada.

Serena se levantó y regresó hasta su escritorio, acomodó sus cosas y cogió su bolso, le hizo un gesto a Rini, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, para que salieran de su oficina.

Rini se encargó de convencer a Neflyte de que la dejara ir con Serena, le informaron donde estarían e intercambiaron números de teléfono en caso de que ocurriese una emergencia.

En cuanto llegaron al centro comercial se dirigieron hasta un restaurante, comieron entre risas por las cosas que Rini le contaba. Serena se sentía tan bien a su lado, no mentía cuando le había dicho que era una pequeña lucecita, una luciérnaga alumbrando en la oscuridad. Junto a ella podía ser quien era, sin máscaras, sin miedos, sin pasado.

La pequeña no soltaba su mano mientras recorrían las tiendas, Serena disfrutaba ver sus ojitos que parecían dos estrellas al entrar en una de ellas, al principio estaba rehacía a probarse ropa pero poco a poco se fue entusiasmando con la idea, Serena solo esperaba que Darien no se molestara por haberla consentido con algunos regalos.

Terminó comprándole un hermoso vestido color ivory con estampado de flores con el que parecía toda una princesita, Rini se miraba al espejo maravillada cosa que enternecía a Serena, escogió un abrigo rosa a juego. También le compró una falda lavanda y un sweater blanco con estampados de conejitos.

A continuación visitaron una tienda de juguetes. Mientras Rini recorría excitada el lugar Serena recibió una llamada, sintió que una corriente eléctrica la recorría al ver de quien se trataba, por lo que demoró uno segundos en contestar.

—Bueno.

—Hola Serena, habla Darien.

—Darien —se mordió el labio.

—Ya me dijo Neflyte que mi luciérnaga fue a verte a la oficina y que saliste con ella.

—Sí, espero no te moleste pero pensé que sería un buena idea.

—No, claro que no me molesta, al contrario te lo agradezco. ¿Se ha portado bien, no te ha dado mucha lata?

—Ahora está viendo unos juguetes, pero es una niña encantadora, has hecho un trabajo excelente con ella.

—Gracias, no ha sido fácil pero es quien me da las fuerzas para seguir, no sé qué haría sin ella —soltó un suspiro—. ¿No se ha sentido mal?

Serena vio a la pequeña que veía con ilusión una muñeca y la acunaba en sus bracitos.

—Hasta ahora no, he tratado de que no se agite mucho.

—Una tarea difícil —bostezó —perdona —se disculpó —pero como todo niño es algo inquieta, pero aun así es consciente que debe cuidarse, sin embargo, a veces se le olvida.

—Te oyes cansado ¿un día difícil?

—Demasiado, no dormí nada por quedarme estudiando.

—Entiendo, ¿Te doy la dirección de donde estamos para que vengas por ella o la llevo a la oficina?

—¿Sería mucho pedir si la traes a casa? Molly me dijo que no había problema con que no fuera hoy, espero no te moleste.

Serena pensó que así era mejor, pues le daba la opción de poder hablar con él y advertirle sobre las cosas que Amy le estaba diciendo a Rini.

—Con todas las horas extras que has hecho —por mi culpa, quiso agregar —créeme que no hay problema y no te preocupes comeremos algo y luego la llevo.

—Gracias Serena, Neflyte metió una copia de las llaves en el bolso de Rini —bostezó nuevamente —creo que dormiré un poco.

—Descansa, nos vemos luego.

—Un beso.

Cortó la llamada y se dio cuenta que tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Meneó la cabeza y buscó a Rini, le dijo lo que había hablado con Darien y luego le indicó que escogiera lo que quisiera, ella optó una hermosa muñeca de trapo y un estuche con muchos lápices de colores.

—Muchas gracias —dijo abrazándose a las piernas de Serena.

—Tiene una hija muy linda —comentó sonriente la dependienta entregándole las bolsas.

Serena vio como los ojos de Rini se ilusionaban pero de pronto su rostro se tornó nostálgico, seguramente pensando en su madre que no había conocido y la rubia no tuvo el valor para aclararle nada a la mujer.

—¿Crees que podamos comprarle algo a mi papá? Él siempre gasta todo su dinero en mí.

—Claro hermosa, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Rini sonrió y la guió tomando su mano.

En cuanto compraron el regalo para Darien, Serena notó a la pequeña algo fatigada, aunque ella se esforzaba por disimularlo, así que fueron hasta una heladería para que descansara mientras comían algo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles y al poco tiempo se acercó una mesera a pedirles la orden, ella solo pidió un frapuccino y Rini un helado.

—Nunca había comprado tantas cosas y todas para mí —dijo emocionada viendo las bolsas.

—Tú me regalaste unas deliciosas galletas y un hermoso dibujo, debía compensarte de algún modo. Solo espero que tu padre no quiera matarme por ello.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo, pero si se enoja hago lo de siempre, lo lleno de besos y se le pasa el enojo —sonrió traviesa—, tú podrías ayudarme.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo nerviosa

Serena agradeció que la mesera llegara con sus pedidos y Rini se concentrara en su helado.

—Supongo que así debe sentirse —suspiró Rini.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada —se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Anda, dime.

—Te diré. Pero promete que no te enojaras ni te burlaras —dijo extendiéndole su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo —aseguró entrelazando su dedo con el pequeño de Rini.

—Estaba pensando que así debe sentirse salir con una mamá —expresó nerviosa por su reacción, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Serena no se molestaba ni se reía de ella —¿así se siente?

—No lo sé Rini, nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi madre, siempre se la pasaba trabajando y nunca tenía tiempo para mí.

—Qué pena —suspiró —pero supongo que algo así debe sentirse. La única mujer que ha estado siempre conmigo es Amy pero con ella no me siento así como contigo.

—Pero supongo que ella debe quererte mucho, así como a tu papá.

—Sí, pero hay algo que no me gusta, no la quiero como novia de mi papá.

—¿No? Seguramente sientes celos de que alguien se acerque a él.

—No son celos es solo que me da miedo que no me quiera y que mi papá deje de quererme. Por ejemplo si tu fueses la novia de mi papá —la rubia se atragantó con frapuccino —¿sería un estorbo para ustedes?, ¿me enviarías a un colegio de interna lejos de él?

Serena la observó aturdida, esas ideas no eran propias de una niña de cuatro años sino de un adulto que evidentemente no tenía buenas intenciones al jugar así con la mente de una niña, pero ella iba a averiguar quién estaba detrás de ello.

—Estoy segura que Darien buscaría a alguien que te quiera tanto como lo quiere a él.

—Pero si tú fueses su novia ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto que no, eres una niña encantadora y ya te dije hace un rato en la oficina que no eres un estorbo para nadie —acarició su mejilla con ternura —¿de dónde sacas esas ideas pequeña?

—Yo… solo se me ocurrió —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Puedes confiar en mi Rini ¿Quién te está diciendo esas cosas? —Serena ya tenía un idea, pero debía confirmarlo —¿acaso la señora con la que viven?

—No la señora Mayako no fue, fue otra persona.

—Entonces sí te lo dijo alguien —Rini asintió levemente —somos amigas Rini, anda confía en mí.

—Fue Amy, ella dice que mi papá me dejará de querer y que seré un estorbo para él y eso me da miedo, él dijo que nunca dejaría de quererme pero…

—Nunca dejará de hacerlo pequeña, no le hagas caso a esa mujer —la interrumpió —para Darien no hay nadie más importante que tú.

—Si tú fueses su novia ¿me querrías?

—Ya te quiero pequeña —le respondió.

Ella misma se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero así era, aunque esta era la tercera vez que veía a Rini la pequeñita se había ganado su cariño casi de inmediato, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que expresaba sus sentimientos hacia una persona.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Rini se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Luna.

«Mi Luna» las palabras de Darien antes de besarla resonaron en su cabeza.

—Rini ¿Por qué me llamas Luna?, tu papá también me llamó así ayer.

—Tienes que preguntarle a él —hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre su boca dando a entender que estaba cerrada —yo no puedo decirte.

—Está bien —dijo resignada y luego sonrió —termina tu helado porque ya es tarde y debo llevarte a casa.

Serena observaba a Rini y una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en sus labios, no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto y todo gracias a esta pequeña, a Rini y a Darien.

En cuanto la peli rosa terminó su helado, Serena pagó la cuenta y salieron de allí. Como lo había hecho toda la tarde la niña tomó su mano mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Una vez en el automóvil Serena guardó las bolsas de las compras en el maletero, luego le ayudó subir a Rini, le ajustó el cinturón y cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se sentó frente al volante para después arrancar.

Durante el camino escucharon algo de música y al poco tiempo la peli rosa comenzó a dormitar en su asiento abrazada a la muñeca que le había regalado.

Una vez que llegó a su destino aparcó el automóvil y bajo de este, le abrió la puerta a Rini pero ella no quería bajar. Buscó en su mochila rosa las llaves de la casa y animó a bajar.

—Anda pequeña, ya llegamos.

—Estoy cansada ¿Podrías cargarme?

—Está bien —dijo alzándola con cuidado y acomodándola en su brazos —pero solo porque no pesas mucho —ambas rieron —luego vengo por las bolsas.

Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta e ingresó, todo estaba en completo silencio y no había luces encendidas.

—La Señora Mayako y el señor Ichiro van a clases de Tango —dijo Rini —mi papá le ayuda a veces a practicar, baila muy bien.

—Eso no lo sabía, de seguro él debe estar durmiendo.

—Sí, anoche no durmió ni un poquito.

Serena avanzó hasta la habitación de Darien, percatándose que era la única que tenía una tenue luz encendida.

Se quedó inmóvil y estrechó a Rini contra su pecho en el momento en que llegó hasta el lumbral de la puerta y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas y sintió romperse algo en su interior, su corazón que creía muerto, en el momento en que vio en la cama a una chica besar a la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Lamento la demora pero como les avisé por Facebook a quienes me tienen agregada por asuntos personales no pude terminar el capítulo la semana pasada y a eso se suma que decaí y otra vez ando mal de salud, de hecho estoy aun con un poco de fiebre y por lo mismo no podré responder sus reviews, pero los agradezco inmensamente, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y son una gran satisfacción para mí y una forma en la que retribuyen el esfuerzo tras cada capítulo.**

**Ahora sí ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Qué tramará Rubeus? **

**Como muchas de ustedes me lo pidieron, Serena fue en busca del señor del antifaz y cuando por fin accedió, ella no podía quitarse a Darien de la cabeza, sin saber claro que era a él mismo.**

**Amy no se dará por vencida, como vieron ha seguido manipulando a la pequeña Rini para ponerla contra Serena, pero la luciérnaga a pesar de confundirse un poco con sus mentiras es muy inteligente; aunque esta vez la peli azul irá con todo.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

.

.

.

Desesperada, así es como se sentía, simplemente desesperada.

Llevaba casi toda su vida amando a Darien, aun recordaba cuando ella y su familia se mudaron al barrio donde ahora vivían, en cuanto lo vio con tan solo diez años y aunque él era unos mayor, supo que era el amor de su vida, por lo mismo se acercó a su hermana Neherenia y se hicieron buenas amigas, como también él con su hermano Neflyte.

Al poco tiempo Neherenia se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su hermano y terminó aceptándolo frente a ella pensando que tendría una aliada, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Neherenia le dijo que no haría nada por ayudarla, que si Darien llegaba a sentir algo por ella era porque nacía de él y no porque con su ayuda lo incitara a sentirlo.

Nunca le perdonó aquella traición, nunca; en nombre de su amistad debería haberla apoyado a conquistarlo, sin embargo hacia todo lo contrario, le dijo que aunque eran amigas ella no era la persona que quería al lado de su hermano, porque era evidente que él no la amaba y nunca lo haría, y como ella quería lo mejor para él no iba a apoyarla.

Si bien, no contaba con la ayuda de Neherenia, el que su hermano y Darien fuesen amigos le facilitaba las cosas, pues solía ir a su casa y le daba la oportunidad de estar a su lado, en ocasiones escuchaba sus pláticas lo que contribuía a conocerlo mejor.

Siempre se portó caballeroso con ella, la trataba como a una hermana, pero ella quería más que eso, quería su amor. Para su fortuna, Darien siempre fue muy responsable, se sentía el hombre de la casa y solo se concentraba en sus estudios para en un futuro ser el sostén de su familia, pero ya en preparatoria cuando su madre enfermó él consiguió empleo junto a Neflyte en una heladería, lo que fue el comienzo de sus desagracias.

Un día en casa de Chiba encontró la carpeta de dibujos de Darien, comenzó a hojearla, habían algunos retratos de Neherenia y su madre, algunos paisajes, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un retrato de una chica, vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, estaba peinada con odangos y se le veía levemente ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa, era simplemente hermosa. Continuó revisando los retratos y sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver que en todos los demás solo aparecía ella, no sabía quién era, ni si era real pero iba a averiguarlo.

Esa misma tarde de regreso en su casa se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba de visita, guardó silencio para escuchar lo que hablaban, ya que no habían advertido su presencia. Los escuchó platicando, Darien le confesaba que se había enamorado de una chica que había conocido en su trabajo, que solía ir todas las tardes luego de clases, en cuanto la describió supo que era la misma que había visto en sus dibujos, la maldita existía, él la conocía y se había enamorado, pero no iba a permitir que le quitase el amor de Darien.

Agradecía la timidez de Darien, ya que por lo que había escuchado en sus pláticas con Neflyte, no era capaz de entablar una conversación con ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero siempre que hablaba de ella la llamaba Luna. Pero un día Darien le dijo a su hermano que estaba decido a hablarle, que ella había olvidado algo y tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarse. Esa tarde Amy fue a la heladería para impedir de alguna forma aquel encuentro, pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, porque por más que Darien esperó la chica no llegó, ni ese día, ni el siguiente ni nunca.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Darien se hizo cargo de su hermana, pospuso sus estudios en la Universidad y comenzó a trabajar de tiempo completo, luego de un año ingresó a estudiar publicidad. Todo iba bien, ella estaba cada vez más cerca de él, incluso todos en la Universidad creían que eran novios, por primera vez Amy creyó que tenía una oportunidad con él, pero todo cambió cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Neherenia y que el padre del bebé había desaparecido en cuanto ella se lo dijo. Darien volvió a enfocarse únicamente en ella, dejándola de lado, y odió aún más a Neherenia por ello.

Cuando Darien acompañó a Neherenia le practicaron algunos exámenes médicos donde descubrieron que tenía una etapa avanzada de Leucemia que no podía ser tratada por su embarazo. Darien dejó la universidad y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de su hermana, quien al momento de del parto perdió la vida, dejándolo a él al cuidado de su sobrina.

Ella estuvo siempre a su lado, lo ayudó a cuidar de la bebé con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que podrían formar una familia, de que ella era la mujer que necesitaba a su lado.

Pero una vez más había algo que le impedía estar al lado de Darien, era como si Neherenia aun después de muerta se encargara mediante su hija de separarlos, pues la pequeña Rini también enfermó de leucemia y nuevamente Darien solo tenía ojos para la niña. Aun así ella se mantuvo a su lado, con la esperanza de que él se enamorara de ella.

Pero sus esperanzas se terminaron el día que aquella maldita chiquilla que él había amado regresó a su vida. Aquel día en el hospital supo que era ella, nunca olvidaría su rostro, el rostro de la mujer que llevaba años odiando porque Darien nunca había podido olvidarla. Por eso sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó, para dejarle en claro que era suyo y no iba a permitir que se lo quitara.

Era ella quien había estado con él todo este tiempo, era ella quien había esperado por su amor todos estos años y no iba a permitir que esa mujer se lo arrebatara, por lo que no le importaba si para alejarlo de Darien debía manipular a Rini para ponerla en su contra, haría cualquier cosa para lograr su cometido.

Tenía una vez más a su favor la amistad de Neflyte y Darien, gracias a ello como tantas noches en las que se quedaba cuidando de Rini, mientras fingía que dormía, cuando ambos llegaron del club escuchó como le decía completamente ilusionado que su adorada Luna lo había rechazado como el señor del antifaz porque sentía algo por él como Darien, que por primera vez tenía una esperanza real.

Aunque la rabia la consumía en ese momento, descubrió algo que usaría a su favor. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho pues la tarde siguiente se presentó la oportunidad perfecta cuando su hermano llegó aquella tarde diciéndole que Rini le había pedido que la llevara a la oficina donde trabajaba Darien y había salido con aquella maldita. Unas horas después Darien le llamó a su hermano diciéndole que no se preocupara porque la tal Serena llevaría a la niña a casa más tarde y él aprovecharía de dormir.

Amy no lo pensó dos veces, recordando que el matrimonio Hono estaba esta noche fuera por sus clases de Tango, brindándole la oportunidad perfecta, fue hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa, escogiendo un sensual conjunto de lencería. En cuanto estuvo lista, tomó las llaves y salió con destino a la casa en la que vivía el pelinegro.

Tal y como lo esperaba todo estaba en completa oscuridad, caminó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Darien y como había pensado él dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, de espaldas metido entre las cobijas y con el torso desnudo. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que llegaran, así que se quitó la blusa, el pantalón y el brasier dejándolos regados en el piso de la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama.

Graduó la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y se acomodó junto a él en la cama. Acarició su pecho, besó su mandíbula y a continuación demandó sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre él, que poco a poco fue despertando y correspondiendo a su beso.

—Mi Luna —jadeó Darien mientras se separaba de sus labios en busca de aliento —mi Serena —dijo llevando sus manos hasta su espalda para acariciarla.

Amy estaba furiosa de que la nombrara a ella en este momento, sin embargo volvió a besarlo con mayor intensidad en el preciso momento que escuchó algunos murmullos en la sala y que se acercaban cada vez más por lo que comenzó a moverse encima del pelinegro dando así la apariencia de que estaban haciendo algo más que besarse.

Los murmullos cesaron por lo que supo que tenían testigos, así que aumento sus movimientos y gemidos.

—Te amo Darien, te amo tanto mi amor.

Al escucharla Darien, quien hasta ese momento creía que estaba soñando, espabiló y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Amy desnuda sobre él, en una situación que dejaba poco o más bien nada a la imaginación.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero casi por acto reflejo se incorporó de un salto, tan rápidamente, que Amy cayó al suelo sobre su trasero dándose un duro golpe haciéndola quejarse de dolor.

Darien la miró completamente aturdido, tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de Serena, quien al contemplar aquella escena se quedó a un lado de la puerta en el pasillo, para evitar que Rini viera lo mismo que ella.

—¡Qué demonios! Amy —le pasó su camisa para que se la pusiera —vístete Rini debe estar por llegar.

—Es tiempo que se entere de lo que sentimos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—De que nos amamos —dijo abotonándose la camisa de Darien —y después de lo que acaba de pasar ya no podemos seguir negándonoslo.

—¿Pasar? ¿Negarnos qué? Amy no entiendo nada.

—Que Rini debe saber de una buena vez —hizo una pausa mientras se deslizaba el pantalón que había dejado tirado en el suelo por sus piernas —que te amo y que tú también me amas.

La niña dio un salto en los brazos de una aturdida Serena, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, la rubia no le había permitido ver nada y por más que luchó por bajarse solo conseguía que la abrazara aún más. Rini presentía que algo no estaba bien, solo podía escuchar lo que ahora hablaban, pero si de algo estaba segura era que él no amaba a Amy.

—Amy te adoro, eres una gran amiga —le aclaró Darien —pero no puedo corresponderte no cuando yo…

—Estás embobado por esa mujerzuela —lo interrumpió—, pero a quien amas es a mí.

—No Amy, te equivocas yo…

—Crees que no iba a enterarme del tipo de mujer que es —lo cortó nuevamente—, claro si es que a esa zorra puede llamársele mujer.

—No te permito que la insultes así.

—¿Insultarla? —rió —¿desde cuándo decir la verdad es insulto? Una prostituta al menos cobra, pero ella lo hace completamente gratis. Dime una cosa Darien ¿ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a Rini?

—¡Ya basta Amy!

—No, no hasta que me respondas. ¿Quieres cerca de nuestra pequeña a una mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre que se le pare en frente y que seguramente ya perdió la cuenta de con cuanto ha estado?

—Amy…

—¡Responde maldita sea! —le gritó —¿ese es el ejemplo de mujer que quieres para Rini?

—¡No! ¿Estás feliz? —resopló intentando calmarse —no es ese el ejemplo que quiero para ella.

Al escucharlo unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron desde sus ojos y en su cabeza solo se repetía la frase _lo sabía_. Sí, porque Serena siempre supo que él la rechazaría, si eso pensaba no quería imaginarse lo que ocurriría cuando supiera todo acerca de ella. Y aun así, estúpidamente, no pudo evitar que los sentimientos hacia él crecieran en su interior.

Serena se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta y abrió la boca para decirle a Darien que se alegraba de saber lo que en realidad pensaba de ella, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por las pequeñas manos de Rini sobre su boca. La pequeña solo negó con la cabeza y con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Serena, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, solo que las palabras de Amy habían dañado a su amiga, pero estaba segura del amor que sentía su padre por ella.

—Todos cometemos errores —continuó Darien —y sé que ella no es en realidad quien muestra ser, lo sé y lo siento cada vez que la tengo cerca, que la veo a los ojos. No sé qué le habrá ocurrido, pero no soy quien para juzgarla.

—Razona por favor, ¿te estas oyendo?

—Sí, sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo y creme que no me importa lo que tú o el mundo piense, porque a pesar de todo la amo, amo a Serena y nada lo va a cambiar.

—¡Haz perdido la razón!

—Quizá sí, debido al inmenso amor que siento por ella —buscó entre sus cosas y se puso una camiseta—. Estoy convencido de que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña de la que me enamore hace años y que aun ahora sigo amando.

—No puedes amarla —expresó desesperada abrazándolo—, no a ella. Si me lo permites yo podría hacerte tan feliz.

—La amo —dijo soltándose de su agarre —amo a Serena. No hay nada más que decir, por lo mismo, te voy a pedir que por favor te vayas—dijo comenzando a voltearse hacia la puerta —porque Rini y Serena… —calló al ver a la rubia de pie en el lumbral con su pequeña en brazos.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver la expresión del rostro de su amada, indicándole así que habían estado allí el tiempo suficiente como para haber escuchado todo lo que Amy y él habían hablado. En su rostro se reflejaba una gran mezcla de sentimientos, entre ellos: rabia, decepción, sorpresa pero sobre todo un brillo que no había visto antes en sus ojos.

Había esperado declararle de otra forma sus sentimientos y no de esta manera, sabía que era demasiado pronto y que corría el riesgo de que ella saliera huyendo. No quería perderla, no después de haber avanzado tanto y si eso ocurría era todo por culpa de Amy. Se había olvidado de ella, dirigió su mirada hasta la peli azul y vio que seguía allí como si nada.

—Te dije que te fueras —encolerizado la agarró del brazo, instándola a caminar —ahora.

A Amy no le quedó de otra que irse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a Serena cuando pasó junto a ella, Rini se estremeció en los brazos de la rubia quien la dejó en el suelo y salió tras Amy.

—A mi puedes decirme lo que sea —le dijo Serena, haciendo que se detuviera—, pero no volverás a manipular a una niña inocente como Rini.

—No sé qué mentiras te habrá contado pero nada de lo que te ha dicho es cierto. Que lastima me das, en cuanto Darien obtenga lo único que a un hombre le importa de ti volverá a mis brazos.

—Lastima das tu rogándole amor a un hombre que no siente nada por ti, que solo te ve y siempre te verá como su hermanita —después de decir esto le dio la espalda y regresó con Rini.

La abrazó y la pequeña aun temblaba, así que volvió a cargarla. Hubo un tenso silencio luego de que Amy salió azotando la puerta. Darien estaba de pie frente a ella sin saber que decir, eran tantas las palabras que querían salir de su boca que no sabía por dónde empezar. Finalmente fue Rini quien rompió el silencio.

—Papi creo que tú y Luna tendrán una plática de adultos ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —musitó un aturdido Darien.

—Que van a tener una plática de adultos ¿puedo ir a jugar los gatitos de la vecina mientras tú hablas con Luna?

¿Hablar? No, Serena solo quería salir de allí, ella y su destrozado corazón.

—Estabas cansada Rini —le recordó Serena reaccionando por fin —y yo tengo que irme.

—No quiero que estés triste como ahora —le dio un beso en la mejilla—, tienes que escuchar a mi papi ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Rini yo…

—Por favor —dijo poniendo sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir—, mi papi te quiere desde antes de que yo naciera, tienes que escucharlo.

—Mi luciérnaga tiene razón —dijo Darien acercándose hasta ella y tomó a la peli rosa de los brazos de la rubia, le dio un beso y la dejó en el suelo—, necesitamos hablar, necesito explicarte —Serena negó con la cabeza —por favor dame una oportunidad, confía en mí.

Al ver no decía nada se agachó hasta la altura de Rini.

—Solo unos minutos luciérnaga.

Rini asintió feliz y salió hacia la casa de la vecina.

—No quiero que malinterpretes lo que acabas de ver.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, será mejor que me vaya.

—Entre Amy y yo no pasó nada, nunca ha pasado nada.

Darien tomó la mano de Serena, estaba completamente fría, vio dentro de la habitación pero luego de lo ocurrido no sería buena idea hablar allí así que la llevó hasta la sala.

Se sentaron en el sofá y el la atrajo a su cuerpo para brindarle calor.

—Siempre me concentré en mis estudios, en apoyar a mamá intentando ser el hombre de la casa, más cuando ella enfermó —rozó sus brazos para infundirle calidez—, mis días era grises hasta que un día apareció una hermosa Luna iluminando mis oscuros días, pero mi timidez me impidió acercarme a ella, aun así seguí contemplándola en silencio y poco a poco me fui enamorando —besó con ternura sus cabellos—. Hasta que un día se presentó una oportunidad de hablarle, olvidó algo y me decidí a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, pero mi Luna tan lejana de mí como lo está del sol no volvió al día siguiente, los días se convirtieron en años y por alguna razón aquel amor seguía viviendo en mi corazón con la esperanza de volverla a ver e inesperadamente aquel eclipse ocurrió y volví a encontrarme con mi Luna y por fin supe su nombre, Serena.

—Tú no puedes amarme, olvídate de mí te lo ruego —le dijo intentando levantarse, pero él la abrazó aún más impidiéndoselo.

—No puedes pedirme eso —llevó sus dedos hasta su mentón para instarla a verlo —no cuando tus ojos me piden a gritos que no lo haga, no cuando tu cuerpo, tu piel clama porque no te deje.

—Tú mereces más de lo que yo podría darte, entiéndelo —tuvo que ahogar un sollozo—. Rini y tú merecen mucho más —él la calló con sus labios.

—Un beso es un secreto que se dice en la boca y no en los oídos y aunque lo niegues con tu voz, me lo dices con tus besos, porque ellos tampoco mienten.

—Lo dijiste hace tan solo un momento, yo no…

—Debajo de tu piel vive la luna, encerrada en tu corazón se refugia esa niña, esa mujer que amo, eso es lo único que me importa porque yo no soy quien para juzgarte.

—El día que sepas todo de mí no dirás lo mismo —expresó con temor.

—Ya te dije no voy a juzgarte, ni ahora ni nunca. No quiero tu pasado, quiero tu presente, tu futuro. Sé que muy en el fondo una parte de ti quiere…

—No soy la persona que creías que era —expresó secamente, no podía dejar que él continuara corroyendo su coraza y se diera cuenta que ya tenía su corazón—, así que deja de actuar como si me conocieras.

—No necesito conocerte para saber que ahora mismo estas temblando de miedo, que quisieras enterrar lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo en lo más hondo de tu ser y te aterra que aunque lo intentes no consigas hacerlo.

—No seas terco Darien, déjame ir y olvidemos esto.

—La vida volvió a cruzar nuestros caminos, pase años arrepintiéndome por no haber tenido el valor para luchar por ti y no cometeré otra vez el mismo error. No huyas de mí.

—Entiende por favor… no puedes, no debes amarme, así como tampoco yo puedo hacerlo, no puedo amarte ni a ti ni a nadie.

—Conocer el amor de los que amamos es el fuego que alimenta la vida. Déjame demostrarte que mereces ser amada, déjame sanar tu corazón herido y enseñarte a amar. Hubiese querido que fuese de otra forma —suspiró —darte tiempo antes de decirte que te amo, pero ahora que lo sabes solo dame una oportunidad, no me respondas ahora, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, solo no te alejes de mí —dicho esto, volvió a besarla sin ganas de separarse. Ella era suya, la amaba e iba a permitir que lo dejara.

Siguió besándola. La encerró entre sus brazos y acarició sus hombros, su espalda transmitiéndole en un beso lo que llenaba su alma. Ella sentía que volaba, olvidándose de todo, perdiéndose en sus labios en un instante de amor que parecía eterno y supo que aquel dolor y vacío que la aquejaba desde hace años, fue transformado en amor.

—¡Papi mira! —chilló Rini haciendo que ambos se separaran —¡ay se estaban besando!, entonces ¿ya son novios?.

Darien sintió tensarse a Serena en sus brazos.

—No mi luciérnaga —Rini hizo un puchero —pero voy luchar porque me acepte —le abarcó el rostro con las manos y sin importarle nada la besó, era un beso destinado a convencer

Serena se separó apresuradamente de él e intentó levantarse pero nuevamente Darien se lo impidió.

—¿Qué tienes allí Rini? —preguntó Darien al advertir que escondía algo tras su espalda.

—La vecina regaló todos los gatitos pero nadie quiso a la más pequeña por ser hembra eso se llama discr…discri ¿Cómo era?

—Discriminación.

—Eso y tu dijiste que no deber hacerse. ¿Verdad que es linda? —dijo sacando a la gatita que ocultaba.

—Rini ya lo hablamos, tu salud es delicada y tus defensas están bajas, no podemos tener una mascota por ahora.

—Sí lo sé —dijo con pesar —pero Serena podría cuidar de ella mientras tanto.

—¿Yo?

—Sí… ¿verdad que puedes? Yo puedo enseñarte y ayudarte a cuidarla —la miró suplicante —¿verdad que puedes tenerla mientras yo me recupero?

—Rini ve a devolverle esa gatita a la vecina.

—Pero papi… —Darien le dio una mirada y a ella le tembló el labio inferior de pena.

—Está bien —cabizbaja aferró la gatita a su pecho—, vamos Diana.

Rini los miró antes de darse vuelta y a Serena se encogió el corazón al ver su carita de tristeza, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar de una gata?

—Espera Rini —la llamó y ella se detuvo —¿en verdad me enseñaras como cuidarla?

La peli rosa se giró ilusionada y asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí, mi vecina me dijo como, ¿vas a cuidarla?

—Pero solo hasta que te alivies —le sonrió.

—Gracia Luna —dijo arrojándose hacia ella.

Darien abrió los brazos que rodean el cuerpo de Serena para abrazar también a su pequeña luciérnaga. No podía estar más feliz en ese momento, así, abrazado a las dos mujeres que amaba.

—Lo ves Diana te dije que Serena es muy linda y que iba a aceptar cuidarte —acarició la cabeza de la felina.

—¿Diana? ¿Ya la bautizaste?

—Sí papi, es que cuando la vi dije tienes cara de Diana.

—Es un lindo nombre —dijo Serena disfrutando de aquella calidez que la embargaba en aquel momento.

Hace un momento él le había dicho que era su Luna, ahora entendía por qué el Rini la llaman así. Y si ella era su Luna, definitivamente él era su sol, que le brindaba una calidez que traspasaba su piel y llegabas hasta lo más hondo de su ser, hasta su tuétano, inclusive había revivido su congelado corazón.

Recordó sus palabras y aquella antigua leyenda de que cuando el sol y la luna se encontraron por primera vez, se apasionaron perdidamente y a partir de ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor. Pero cuando Dios creo el mundo, decidió que el sol iluminaría el día y que la luna iluminaría la noche, siendo así, estarían obligados a vivir separados. Ambos viven así... separados, el sol finge que es feliz y la luna no consigue disimular su tristeza.

El sol arde de pasión por la luna y ella vive en las tinieblas de su añoranza. Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese del todo imposible, ni siquiera el de la luna y el del sol... Fue entonces que Él creó el eclipse.

Hoy, sol y luna viven esperando ese instante, esos raros momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuesta que sucedan. Cuando el sol cubre la luna, es porque se reclina sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es, a ese acto de amor, al que se le dio el nombre de eclipse.

Darien le había dicho que habían vivido su propio eclipse el día que se volvieron a encontrar, pero a diferencia de la luna y el sol, ellos podían hacer de cada día un nuevo eclipse pero dependía de ella. Deseaba confiar en él, dejarlo entrar en su vida, abrirle su maltrecho corazón y que le permitiera convencerla de que merecía su amor, así como también convencerse de que ella podía corresponderle y hacerlo feliz, pero tenía miedo, aunque él hubiese asegurado que no la juzgaría le aterraba que sí lo hiciera.

—Qué bueno que te gustó —dijo Rini —solo hay que comprarle una caja, arena y comida. ¿Podríamos ir antes de que cierren el supermercado? —pero no obtuvo respuesta —¿Luna?

—Serena —Darien besó su sien para llamar su atención —¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Te decía si podemos ir a comprar las cosas para Diana.

—Claro, ve a abrigarte y vamos.

—Sí —chilló Rini levantándose del regazo de la rubia —ya regreso.

—Mientras traigo las bolsas de las compras que hicimos antes.

—¿Compras? —inquirió Darien, Rini salió corriendo —Rini Chiba ven aquí ahora.

Antes de que pudiera regañar a la peli rosa Serena se volteó hacia él y lo besó. Darien se sorprendió pero correspondió su beso.

—¿Ahora si ya son novios? —preguntó ilusionada Rini que ahora traía puesto un sweater y colgada hacia adelante una pequeña cartera y la cabeza de Diana se asoma del interior, ambos cortaron el besó al escucharla.

—No luciérnaga, creo que solo me estaba convenciendo de que no te regañara por lo de las compras.

—¿Y te convenció? —inquirió nerviosa jugando con sus pies.

—Fue mi culpa Darien, habían tantas cosas lindas que no pude resistirme a consentirla un poco, no la regañes ¿sí?

Él entrecerró los ojos y miró a sus dos mujeres, que lo veían expectantes y nerviosas. Conocía a Rini y estaba seguro que no había abusado de la buena voluntad de Serena para obtener algo, bueno a excepción de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Diana, sonrió porque él tampoco podía negarle nada a su pequeña.

—Está bien, vamos por esas bolsas y luego a comprar las cosas para Diana.

Después de sacar las compras del maletero y dejarlas en el cuarto, los tres salieron hacia la tienda. Rini caminaba feliz, tomada de sus manos, en medio de ambos.

Luego de comprar lo necesario regresaron a casa de los Hono. En el camino como Rini estaba cansada después de un día lleno de emociones, Darien la llevó en sus hombros, en una mano llevaba las bolsas de las compras y la que le quedaba libre la entrelazó con la de Serena, quien lo miró nerviosa, él le sonrió y alzó sus manos unidas llevándolas hasta sus labios para besarle dorso.

Caminaron de regreso en un cómodo silencio, en cuanto llegaron Rini estaba distraída jugando con Diana mientras Darien le ayudaba a Serena a acomodar las bolsas en el portaequipaje.

—Bien, ya es tarde y es mejor que me vaya —Serena soltó un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte.

—Darien —negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, dije que no iba a presionarte es solo que me gustaría estar siempre así —la abrazó—, no quisiera volver a separarme de ti.

—Tengo que irme.

—Solo regálame un minuto así —dijo acariciando su espalda.

Aunque ya era de noche, al estar en sus brazos se sentía abrazada por el mismísimo sol, rodeada de su calidez, por lo que dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos enterró la cabeza en su pecho y correspondió a su abrazo.

—Serena podrías traer mañana a mi hermosa Diana —le pidió entregándole a la gatita.

—Rini no abuses —le advirtió Darien.

—Está bien, entonces yo voy a tu casa para jugar con ella.

—Rini.

—Déjala Darien, por mí no hay problema. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo pequeña, ahora ve a dormir.

Antes de irse Rini le dio algunas indicaciones de cómo cuidar de Diana, la dejó sobre el asiento del copiloto, inmediatamente la gatita se hizo un ovillo y se durmió.

—Te quiero Luna —miró a la rubia y luego a Darien —no te preocupes papá que puedo ponerme yo sola el pijama.

Rini la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego entrar a la casa.

—Cuando te vi hace un rato y supe que me habías visto con Amy sentí tanto miedo de que malinterpretaras las cosas, que pensaras que entre ella y yo hay algo.

—Ya te dije que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

—Sí tengo —se acercó a ella y la abrazó —créeme cuando te digo que te amo.

—Aun estas a tiempo para alejarte de mí.

—No quiero hacerlo —le sonrió —no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Darien antes de irme hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —dijo seria.

Al percibir su tono de voz se alejó de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sé que quizá no me creas o pienses que lo inventé luego de lo ocurrido, pero no es así.

—Dime lo que sea, no voy a desconfiar de ti.

—Entiendo que quieras a Amy, pero hoy Rini me hizo muchas preguntas y no era ideas de una niña de cuatro años, cuando le pregunté de dónde había sacado eso me dijo que había sido Amy, creo que ella ha estado manipulando a la niña. Si no me crees habla con Rini.

Darien tenía la mirada pérdida, Serena pensó que tal vez Amy era más importante para él de lo que decía y obviamente no iba a creerle a ella.

—No quería pensar mal de ella —dijo de pronto —pero a mí también Rini me ha hecho preguntas que me han descolocado y luego de lo que hizo aquel día en el hospital, o ese día que llegamos de casa de tu madre pero sobre todo después de lo de hoy me doy cuenta que Amy no es quien yo creía, que está obsesionada y no mide sus actos.

—Sería bueno que hables con Rini, aunque es muy inteligente aun así lastimó su corazoncito con sus intrigas, si bien yo le aclaré muchas cosas necesita que se lo reafirmes.

—Lo haré no te preocupes.

—Gracias por cuidar y preocuparte por mi luciérnaga, para mí es muy importante.

—Es imposible no quererla. Bueno ya es tarde y estoy algo cansada y supongo que tú también.

La atrajo hacia sí y ella no opuso resistencia, es que sencillamente cuando estaba entre sus brazos ya no podía hacerlo, no podía resistirse a él y eso la atemorizaba. La delicada boca femenina, dichosamente dulce en la rendición, parecía abrasarse bajo sus labios, la amaba tanto, solo abrigaba la esperanza de que ella algún día pudiese corresponderle.

La ayudó a subir al automóvil y cerró la puerta una vez que ella estuvo dentro

—Nos vemos mañana hermosa —una aturdida Serena asintió, él se alejó un poco y luego ella arrancó.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde lo ocurrido con Amy, y para nadie en Luna Plateada, pasaban desapercibidas las miradas y gestos entre Serena y Darien.

Tanto Haruka como Molly estaban felices, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentían que poco a poco su amiga dejaba de esconderse tras aquella mujer que vivía para el placer sin importarle nada sino que ahora se mostraba más natural, con ese brillo reflejado en su rostro que ellas creían perdido.

Pero a pesar del gran avance que estaba teniendo, incluso con ellas, Serena seguía reticente en cuanto a aceptar sus sentimientos. Eran sus amigas y por lo mismo querían verla feliz, no obstante no podían hacer nada por miedo a que ella retrocediera en su evolución.

Ese día, todos andabas como locos por la próxima publicidad que se realizaría en un centro de esquí en las montañas nevadas.

—¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó Serena asomándose en la oficina de Haruka —Molly está lista y quiere guardar su maleta en tu coche.

—En un rato cabeza de bombón, solo termino unos pendientes y ya —alzó la vista de los papeles para verla —aunque aun no entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo.

—Porque a mí no me gusta el frio ni la nieve y como aquí quien manda soy yo —bromeó sentándose frente a ella —tienes que ir.

—Gracias por recordármelo —puso los ojos en blanco —por cierto, ¿sabes quién llega mañana?

—No, ¿Quién?

—Diamante minuto y medio Blackmoon... —sonrió al ver la expresión de Serena —aunque creo que es mucho ¿no?

—¿Qué? Pero si se supone que no vendría hasta la próxima semana.

—Pues sí, pero al parecer te extraña —contuvo una carcajada —porque acaba de llamar y pidió exclusivamente reunirse contigo en su hotel.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Dijo que si no acordaba los términos contigo —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —no habría contrato.

—¡Infeliz! Que ni piense que volveré a estar con él.

—Pero si es tan poco tiempo que ni cuenta de darás.

—¡Haruka!

—Está bien, está bien… —rió animada —para que veas que soy buena amiga te salvé del eyaculador precoz.

—¿Ah sí? —Haruka asintió —¿y cómo?

—Fácil, le dije que estarías fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y que tendría que arreglárselas con Molly. Así que cabeza de bombón tú y yo nos vamos a las montañas.

—¿Qué?

—Es eso o una cita con el eyaculador precoz de Blackmoon… tú eliges.

—¡Dios! —hizo un mohín de disgusto —prefiero congelarme todo un fin de semana.

—Perfecto, le avisaré a Molly que tendrá que quedarse en la ciudad, claro que ella estará feliz con la noticia así podrá verse con el cabeza de musculo.

—Haruka cuándo llamarás a Neflyte por su nombre.

—Cuando tú aceptes y le pongas nombre a lo que sientes por Chiba —Serena se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—¿vamos en tu automóvil o en el mío? —preguntó cambiando de tema —antes tengo que pasar a mi departamento a buscar algo de ropa.

—Yo tengo que salir ahora mismo, debo arreglar unos asuntos legales con el centro de esquí para que nos permitan grabar mañana a primera hora. Lo siento, no puedo esperarte.

—Está bien, entonces nos encontramos allá.

—Sí, la reservación de la cabaña está a mi nombre —dijo tomando varias carpetas, las alineó dando unos golpecitos en el escritorio y se puso de pie —lleva una de esas pijamas sexys que tanto me gustan.

—Con el frio que hace allá olvídalo.

—Anda, tendremos chimenea —le comentó caminando hacia la puerta —compláceme —dijo antes de salir.

—Para eso está Michiru.

—Pero a veces es bueno variar —dijo asomando su cabeza —déjate sorprender, abre tu corazón y disfruta de este fin de semana —le guiñó el ojo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

Serena sonrió por las ocurrencias de Haruka. Regresó a su oficina a terminar los pendientes, para así dejar todo listo ya que no tenía presupuestado este viaje.

Desde aquel día que Rini le había pedido cuidar de Diana ella había regresado a su departamento, pues no quería incomodar a Haruka ni a Michiru con la presencia de la gata. Aunque en primera instancia había aceptado por Rini, terminó encariñándose con Diana, saber que alguien la esperaba en casa y se alegraba de verla era una nueva y extraña sensación pero le agradaba.

Antes de irse de la oficina buscó a Darien para pedirle que Rini y él se encargaran de Diana al menos durante este fin de semana, pero para su sorpresa él ya se había ido. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, pues él siempre se despedía de ella antes de irse ¿sería que ya se había cansado de su actitud y ya no iba a esperarla?

«Créeme cuando te digo que te amo» las palabras de Darien resonaron en su cabeza.

Una parte de ella había aceptado que lo amaba, pero el miedo que sentía era mayor y se apoderaba de sus sentidos, de ella misma. No quería salir lastimada, ni mucho menos arrastrarlo a él y a Rini con ella.

Algo confuso salió de su oficina y terminó encargándole a Molly que cuidara de Diana mientras ella no estaba.

Condujo hasta su departamento en compañía de la pelirroja y una vez allí hizo una pequeña maleta con lo necesario, le dejó sus llaves a Molly y se despidió de ella y de Diana, le hubiese gustado llevarla pero era pequeña y las bajas temperaturas podrían incluso matarla.

El camino hasta el centro de esquí estuvo tranquilo, aunque hizo una parada para comer ya que tenía hambre porque no había almorzado mucho. Haruka no la había llamado, por lo que suponía que todo iba bien.

Cuando llegó a su destino preguntó por la reserva a nombre de su amiga, se registró y de inmediato le dieron las llaves y algunas indicaciones.

Siguió las instrucciones que le dio la recepcionista y al poco tiempo dio con el deportivo amarillo de Haruka aparcado fuera de una cabaña, estacionó junto a este y bajó del vehículo.

Dio un hondo suspiró respirando el aire puro y fresco de las montañas, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos así que se abrazó a si misma mientras sacaba sus cosas del maletero.

Arrastró la maleta dentro de la cabaña sintiendo de inmediato la calidez del lugar. Observó el lugar notando que solo era de un ambiente, la decoración era austera y rustica pero no por eso menos acogedora.

Todo estaba revestido en madera, había una gran chimenea de piedra que se encontraba encendida y le brindaba calidez al lugar, era reconfortante escuchar el sonido de los leños chamuscándose en el fuego, en el piso frente a esta había una grande y mullida alfombra, algunos sillones pequeños y una mesa de centro, en un costado una cocina americana con muebles de madera y cubierta de mármol, equipada con todo lo necesario y frente a esta una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas, en el cielo habían vigas a la vista y grandes lámparas candelabro y por ultimo al fondo de la cabaña una cama de gran tamaño con un hermoso respaldo de madera tallada, sobre el colchón un grueso edredón color canela y algunos cojines de color blanco y marrón chocolate y a cada lado unas mesitas de noche.

—Solo hay una cama —recorrió con los ojos nuevamente el lugar caminando hacia la cama, comprobando lo que ya sabia y se encogió de hombros —no será la primera vez que duerma contigo Haru.

Serena vio una maleta junto a la cama, se percató que había una puerta que seguramente debía ser el baño ya que salía vapor desde allí, probablemente su amiga había tomado un baño para entrar en calor. Ella dejó su maleta y caminó hacia el lavado.

—Ahora entiendo lo del pijama sexy —musitó entrando al baño, el vapor de agua le acarició el rostro —Haruka Tenou eres… —se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Frente a ella y acabando de salir de la ducha no estaba precisamente su amiga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Primero que todos comentarles que ya estoy bien de salud, gracias a todos quienes se preocuparon.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Sé que muchas odian a Amy, ya me lo han hecho saber. Esta vez fue con todo para lograr separar (dentro de lo que cabe) a Serena y Darien pero como pudieron ver le salió el tiro por la culata como les había anticipado. Pero ¿se dará por vencida?**

**Y en cuanto a nuestra parejita dorada, cada día se acercan más, con su paciencia y amor Darien se ha ido ganando a Serena, pero aún deben afrontar muchas cosas para estar juntos.**

**¿A quién habrá encontrado Serena saliendo de la ducha? Creo que ya van haciéndose una idea, así que vayan haciendo sus apuestas.**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Bepevikn:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya va todo mejorando. Bueno sí, Serena estaba viendo lo que te imaginabas o al menos Amy eso le hizo creer. Aun no tengo claro que haré con Amy pero podría aparecer un Taiki o Richard o quizás otro, ya lo veré en los próximos capítulos.

**María Paolini:** ya estoy recuperada, gracia por preocuparte. Y sí, era Amy quien estaba besando a Darien. Rini es tan linda, haciendo todo para unir a Darien con Serena, gracias por tus palabras de encomio.

**Johana: **amiga para que veas que no soy tan mala les daré un poquito de miel antes de que las cosas comiencen a ponerse feas. Claro que puedes darle una paliza a Amy pero cuando acabe la historia porque aun la necesito. Besotes hasta Colombia.

**Marisol Ayde: **amiga tranquila inhala, exhala eso muy bien, ves ya pasó Amy no se salió con la suya para eso me tienes a mí que no la dejaré hacerlo.

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, sus palabras son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

**Se les quiere.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

.

.

.

Quiso cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y darse cuenta de que no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacerlo. Lo único que puedo hacer Serena fue tragar grueso sin apartar la vista. Al verlo desnudo por primera vez delante de ella, Serena contempló con admiración aquel espléndido cuerpo masculino.

—¿Tú? —musitó sorprendida.

Nunca había imaginado que detrás de esos sencillos trajes de oficina y esas gafas se escondiera un hombre como él. Si bien lo había abrazado en más de una ocasión percibiendo un cuerpo tonificado, no había esperado aquello y se le quedó mirando sin la intención de resistirse a su fascinante cuerpo; tan grande, fuerte y seductor.

El agua escurría por su piel bronceada, desde su húmedo y despeinado cabello azabache, hasta sus anchos hombros y su esculpido abdomen, siguió la trayectoria de las gotas de aguas notando como desde su ombligo un camino de vellos descendía hasta su virilidad y se quedó con la vista fija allí.

—¿Serena? —dijo aturdido.

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Vio como la rubia estaba tan sorprendida como él, como lo recorrió con la mirada y como ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la zona sur de su cuerpo, haciéndolo recordar que estaba desnudo, buscó una toalla con la que cubrirse, pero no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente la había olvidado en la habitación, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la ingle e intentar cubrirse.

—¿Serena que haces aquí?

—¿Eh, qué? —musito y meneó la cabeza.

—Que qué haces aquí

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo Darien —respiró hondo, esforzándose por controlarse —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Será que antes puedes traerme una toalla, creo que la olvidé.

—Pero si así estás bien, muy bien… más que bien.

—Supongo que debería decir gracias —dijo avergonzado por la situación.

—¡Ay Dios! —se mordió el labio —¿lo dije en voz alta?

—Sí. Esto es algo vergonzoso y más si estamos en desigualdad de condiciones —intentó bromear —¿podrías traerme la toalla.

—Sí —le dio una última mirada y salió hacia la habitación.

A los pocos minutos regresó con la toalla en las manos y se acercó hasta Darien para entregársela pero la tentación fue mayor, por lo que volvió a perderse en su cuerpo.

—Podrías darme unos minutos —le pidió, pero ella parecía no haberlo escuchado —¿Serena?

—Uhum.

—Te decía si podrías darme unos minutos para vestirme y que aclaremos esta extraña situación.

Serena asintió y salió de allí sintiéndose como una tonta.

«¿Qué te pasa? Va a pensar que eres una estúpida. Pareces una adolescente que ve por primera vez a un hombre desnudo» se reprendió a sí misma.

No es que quisiera justificarse, pero desde el primer momento había sentido una atracción casi magnética hacia él y ahora parecía como si hubiese quedado embrujada ante su presciencia, por la masculinidad de su cuerpo. Hace algún tiempo alguien más le había provocado la misma sensación, aquel enmascarado, el señor del antifaz.

Se dejó caer en la cama y soltó un hondo suspiro mientras veía el techo con vigas de madera cruzando de lado a lado. Era la primera vez que sentía deseo por Darien, la primera vez en la que abrigó un gran anhelo de estar entre sus brazos, de experimentar que se sentiría que él le hiciera el amor. Siempre se había perdido en la sensación de sus labios, de su cercanía, de su cuerpo junto al suyo, pero nunca había sentido una pasión abrasadora como ahora.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse así que se incorporó inmediatamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Darien que ahora vestía un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta negra.

—Lamento lo de hace un rato, no sabía que eras tú quien estaba dentro —se disculpó ella inmediatamente—, creí que era Haruka. Podrías explicarme qué haces aquí.

—Haruka me pidió que viniera a supervisar la producción del comercial, dijo que su hermana sufrió un accidente y me pidió de favor reemplazarla, incluso ya tenía una maleta preparada para mi cortesía de la marca de ropa que vamos a publicitar.

—¿Hermana? —Darien asintió —eso es imposible, Haruka es hija única.

—¿Cómo? entonces su hermana no…

—No… ¡Dios, voy a matarla!.

—No entiendo nada —pensativo se llevó una mano a la barbilla —pero y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, cómo es que pudiste entrar?

—Haruka.

—¿Haruka?

—Sí, debe haberlo planeado todo. A mí también me convenció de que viniera en reemplazo de Molly, se suponía que ella se adelantaría para ver unos temas legales mientras yo iba a buscar algo de ropa y nos encontraríamos acá, como solo había una reservación a su nombre y su deportivo estaba aparcado aquí afuera… nunca imaginé que tu estarías aquí.

—Yo tampoco.

—¡Haruka te pasó su deportivo!

—Ni me lo recuerdes, dijo que pagaría con mi vida si tenía una sola raspadura.

—Créeme que lo hará —afirmó seria y luego sonrió —es su bebé.

Ambos rieron, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Serena. Ella de inmediato lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón.

.

.

Una sonriente Haruka terminó de escribirle un mensaje de texto a su amiga e ingresó al departamento, siendo recibida por la suave melodía de un violín que se detuvo en cuanto ella entró.

—Sigue tocando Sirena —solicitó dejándose caer en el sillón—, sabes que me gusta escucharte.

Sin tomar en cuenta su petición Michiru dejó cuidadosamente el violín en el estuche que estaba sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta ella. Haruka veía deleitada como el viento mecía el vestido que llevaba su amada, dándole una apariencia casi etérea mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—No se supone que estarías fuera este fin de semana —le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya vez que no, ¿acaso estás con alguien aprovechando que no estaría en casa? —dijo queriendo bromear un poco, pues estaba de buen humor —siempre te inspiras a tocar el violín después de que nosotras…

—Sí —la interrumpió siguiéndole el juego —espero que no te moleste que haya metido a Serena en nuestra cama pero no puede negarme cuando ella vino a buscarme hace unas horas —sonrió pícaramente parándose frente a ella —la dejé que descansara, creo que la agoté y es que es una buena alumna, aprende rápido.

—Lo sé, pero te aseguro que cabeza de bombón no está en este momento en nuestra cama —dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por las caderas.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿Qué hiciste Haruka?

—Nada, solo le di una pequeña ayuda a cabeza de bombón.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—¿Qué no estaba en nuestra cama? —inquirió sentando a Michiru a horcajadas entre sus piernas.

—Déjate de juegos Haruka —intentó levantarse, pero la rubia no lo permitió—, ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Evidentemente no está en nuestra cama sino en las montañas con Chiba —sonrió complacida acariciando los muslos de su amada—, les tendí una pequeña trampa a ambos y seguramente a esta hora deben estar entrando en calor.

—¿Qué? ¡Haruka, Serena va a matarte!

—Seguramente en este momento quiere hacerlo —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—, pero confió en que Chiba la haga cambiar de opinión, ha de tener sus trucos.

—Explícame ya cómo es que lograste que Serena y Darien se fueran a las montañas.

—Le dije unas pequeñas mentirillas, a Chiba que mi hermana tuvo un accidente y a cabeza de bombón que el eyaculador precoz de Blackmoon quería negociar con ella en la cama y ¡voilà! —comenzó a besar el cuello de Michiru —ambos tendrán unos días a solas que estoy segura sabrán aprovechar ¿no merezco una recompensa por mi buena acción?.

—No me desconcentres —dijo empujándola levemente de los hombros —¿Crees que resulte?

—Espero que sí, él ha logrado comenzar a traer de vuelta a mi cabeza de bombón pero sé que ella tiene miedo de asumir lo que siente, de que alguien la ame como Chiba lo hace. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas y yo se los di.

—Quiero ver feliz a Serena y por lo que Molly ha dicho Darien es un buen hombre.

—Tengo que reconocer que lo es, él es el hombre que mi cabeza de bombón necesita a su lado.

—Desde que conozco a Serena nunca la había visto así.

—Porque la Serena que conoces es un espejismo, una mujer que en el fondo no es como aparenta, que forjó sobre sí una especie de armadura que Chiba ha empezado a desprender.

—Sí. Él la está haciendo cambiar.

—No, él la está trayendo de regreso.

—Crees que tenga el valor para hablar con él, para confesarle todo lo que calla.

—Confió en que así sea, o que al menos por él obtenga el valor para buscar ayuda con un profesional.

—Ya verás que así será mi diosa de los vientos —acercó su rostro al de la rubia y la besó.

Michiru enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su amada mientras sus labios se movían con ímpetu y deseo, en el interior de su departamento eran libres para vivir ese amor que en ocasiones la sociedad no les dejaba disfrutar libremente.

—Ya te habías tardado en recibirme como corresponde —dijo besando su cuello y acarició su entrepierna haciéndola estremecer —anda sigue tocando —pidió indicando con la cabeza el olvidado violín.

—¿Cómo me pides que siga tocando el violín cuando quiero algo más cálido?

—Me sacrificare entonces —le sonrió mientras la cargaba hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

Se quedó por unos minutos observando la pantalla de su teléfono sin decir nada, leyendo una y otra vez las palabras de Haruka.

«¿Ahora entiendes el "déjate sorprender"? Supongo que a estas alturas mi plan ha sido descubierto, ni te esfuerces en buscar otra cabaña disponible porque no hay. Recuerda lo que te dije abre tu corazón, disfruta de este fin de semana con Chiba y lo más importante, usen protección»

Serena sabía que tenía las mejillas encendidas, pero lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por ese mensaje y las ganas que tenía en ese momento de matar a Haruka o por lo que por lo que ese fin de semana podía deparar.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es un mensaje de Haruka, puedo imaginar la expresión que debe tener en este momento.

—Supongo que si planeó todo esto es para que tú y yo… —Serena no lo dejó terminar.

—No sé qué pretendía Haruka con esto pero se equivocó.

—Es evidente que ella quiso ayudarnos para que nosotros…

—No Darien, no te confundas, no hay un nosotros ni nunca lo habrá.

Le dolía que ella estuviera tan desesperada por escapar de él, pero desde un principio había sabido que no sería fácil y había estado dispuesto a luchar por su amor.

—Creí que habíamos avanzado en algo.

—Pues creíste mal —dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la chimenea —lo único que encontrarás a mi lado son problemas, por favor olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido.

Serena acercó sus frías manos al el fuego en busca de calor, pero no solo su cuerpo estaba frio, también su alma que anhelaba la tibieza que solo el hombre a su espalda podía darle.

—¿En verdad quieres olvidarlo? —preguntó Darien, deslizando la mano por debajo del pelo de ella para posarla en su nuca.

Al sentir el calor de la mano de él, Serena se quedó sin palabras. Se quedó paralizada e incapaz de moverse.

—Es lo mejor.

—Tal vez lo es —posó sus manos en los delicados hombros de Serena instándola a voltearse—, sé que no será fácil pero estoy seguro que vale la pena intentarlo. Déjame demostrártelo —le pidió inclinándose hasta ella.

Los cálidos labios de Darien se unieron a los fríos de ella, que temblaron por unos segundos pero que poco a poco se relajaron mientras él le brindaba su calor, ese que tanto ansiaba su ser.

Con aquel beso Darien quería invitarla a beber de su alma, así como él deseaba hacerlo con ella.

Cuando se separaron ella naufragó en el mar de sus ojos. Lo amaba, lo había amado hace años y ahora sin saberlo se sabía que había vuelto a enamorar del mismo hombre, o quizás había encerrado aquel amor junto con su corazón que parecía renacer de entre las cenizas como el fénix.

Sin importar como fuere, lo amaba y aquel descubrimiento le provocaba una cálida sensación de fragilidad.

—No puedo Darien —dijo esquivando su mirada.

Le parecía difícil verlo a los ojos.

—Yo sé que sí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, eres digno de mucho más, de una mujer que pueda amarte como lo mereces.

El dolor de su corazón era todavía fuerte en su pecho por lo que había visto hace unos días, si bien él le había aclarado el asunto y quizá Amy no era la persona que debía estar a su lado, sí podría ser cualquier otra quien mereciera su amor.

—¿Cómo te hago entender que tú eres esa mujer? —él la estrechó entre sus brazos —abrazarte es abarcar un misterio, pero que no desistiré hasta llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma, hay una luz indescifrable en tus ojos cuando estás conmigo que me da las fuerzas para saber que no voy por el camino equivocado.

—No te engañes Darien.

—La que no debe engañarse eres tú. Estamos aquí, tu y yo, lejos de todo. Solo dame una oportunidad, permíteme demostrarte estos días que sí puedes y mereces que te ame.

—Soy yo la que no puede amarte. No quiero que te ilusiones, que salgas lastimado.

—¿Qué no es amor querer el bien del otro, renunciar a esa persona por desear algo mejor para ella? No te pido que me ames ahora, solo que no te niegues a esa posibilidad.

—No puedo, entiéndelo. Hay muchas cosas de mí que…

—El amor es sentir —la interrumpió—, el amor es dolor, pero incluso una gran tristeza no podrá detenerlo. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Él no espero su respuesta sino que acortó la distancia entre sus labios. El suave gemido que ella emitió retumbó en la boca de Darien haciéndolo sonreír en mitad del beso.

Como siempre ocurría ella no podía resistirse al poder de sus labios sobre los suyos, lo que le dio paso a que Darien continuara haciéndolo, profundizando el beso al ver que su amada Luna no ponía resistencia, es más, lo besaba con igual intensidad e incluso entreabrió los labios para darle acceso a su lengua.

Solo con su boca él conseguía hacerla olvidar, añorar algo que no podía obtener pero no podía resistirse porque sus besos acababan incendiándole el alma, y la hacían despertar por dentro reavivando su entumecido corazón.

La besó apasionadamente, y cuando sus labios se separaron, Serena se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y las piernas le temblaban

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Haruka —susurró sobre sus labios.

—Antes o después de que yo la mate.

—Antes —le sonrió —creo que iré a preguntar por una cabaña —dijo separándose de ella y dirigió su mirada a la única cama que había—, aquí no podemos quedarnos los dos.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, Haruka solo hizo una reservación y ya me advirtió en el mensaje que acaba de enviarme que no hay más disponibles por la temporada alta, sé que es verdad porque cuando fui por la llave la dependienta se lo dijo alguien que quería alquilar.

—Bueno, mañana iré a preguntar si se desocupó algo.

—Haruka es una inconsciente, no pensó en nada ni siquiera en que dejaste sola a Rini.

—Le llamé, quería venir pero prometí traerla cuando esté bien. Dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se portaría bien y que si algo ocurre me avisarían de inmediato, como Haruka me ofreció su coche acepté porque de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho.

—Dijo que tienen que operarla y que tú serías el donante.

—Sí, los médicos están evaluando si le harán antes una quimioterapia o si la operan de inmediato.

—Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Rini es una niña muy fuerte —bostezó —perdón, ha sido un día largo y estoy algo cansada.

—Y lo que nos espera mañana en la filmación. Ya es tarde, será mejor que durmamos porque tendremos que madrugar.

—Sí, creo que voy a cambiarme.

Serena avanzó hasta su maleta, iba a tomarla para llevarla hasta el baño pero Darien se le adelantó.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte —dijo dejándola en el piso —anda y será mejor que le pongas seguro si no quieres que me desquite por lo de hace un rato.

—Oye, no lo hice a propósito, creí que era Haruka.

—Solo bromeo —la besó fugazmente —creo que me estoy acostumbrando a besarte.

—No lo hagas.

—Cámbiate ya —dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta —no olvides el seguro.

Serena sonrió al escucharlo desde el baño y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta.

¿Por qué no podía resistirse a él? ¿Por qué sus besos tenían el poder de convencerla?

«Porque lo amas» le recordó una voz en su interior.

Si ella fuese otra sería tan fácil aceptar su amor, dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y compartir sus días junto a él y a la pequeña Rini, formar esa familia que su corazón tanto anhelaba, pero como no lo era no podía hacerlo.

A pesar de que creía tener una decisión tomada no podía negar que él se adentraba cada vez más en su interior, en su alma, en su corazón ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse y creer que él podía amarla por sobre su pasado y sus heridas?

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto, así que fue hasta donde él había dejado su maleta y la abrió para buscar su pijama. Revolvió todas sus cosas pero no encontró la que ella había apartado, de dos piezas y de grueso algodón que nunca había ocupado, sino las que ella usaba comúnmente.

De pronto encontró una nota entre sus cosas, al lado de una caja de preservativos que ella no había puesto allí.

«Me pareció una idea de lo más romántica y no pude negarme a apoyar a Haruka. Perdóname pero no podías llevar esa pijama, seguramente Darien te dará calorcito y tienes una excusa para dormir abrazada a él»

—Molly tú también.

Miró sus pijamas y negó con la cabeza. Era eso o dormir con la ropa de oficina que traía. Resopló y escogió el que a su parecer era el más recatado de los tres.

Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y antes de meterse en la ducha fue hasta la puerta a ponerle seguro, no creía a Darien capaz de entrar pero mejor era prevenir. Se dio una ducha rápida, permitiendo que el agua caliente la relajara.

Secó su cuerpo y se untó un poco de crema antes de vestirse. Su pijama constaba en un pequeño short color vino y una camiseta con tiritas del mismo color.

Guardó sus cosas en la maleta, cogió una toalla para su cabello dado a que con la prisa había olvidado el secador, cuando estuvo lista tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse el valor para salir.

En cuanto lo hizo encontró a Darien intentando acomodar los pequeños sillones, al parecer no había advertido su presencia y sonrió al verlo rascarse la cabeza, por más que intentara no había forma de que él pudiese dormir ahí, hasta para ella el espacio era pequeño.

—La cama es grande —dijo Serena y él dio un respingo.

—No quiero molestarte, puedo dormir en el suelo.

—Vas a resfriarte —le advirtió subiendo a la cama mientras se secaba el cabello —no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero… para qué andar con rodeos, no serías el primer hombre con el que comparto una cama.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si pueda dormir a tu lado —admitió caminando hasta ella.

—Siendo así yo duermo en la alfombra.

—Ni pensarlo.

—Entonces ven a la cama.

—No soy de fierro Serena, dije que no iba a presionarte, que te daría tiempo y no deseo aprovecharme de ti —aseguró él, acariciándole la nuca.

Serena sintió cosquillas con cada suave caricia.

—No seas terco, solo vamos a dormir —advirtió ella cuando al fin pudo hablar.

—Te amo Serena y no quiero que pienses que soy uno más de los hombres con los que has estado pero no voy a negarte que te deseo.

—Y quieres hacer el amor… esto… tener sexo conmigo.

—Eso es —afirmó él con una radiante sonrisa —pero solo si tú también lo quieres.

—No es justo para ti —señaló ella, él borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué no iba a serlo para mí? —quiso saber Darien.

—Porque tú eres bueno, de corazón noble… ya te he dicho que no quiero lastimarte. Temo que confundas nuestra intimidad con…

—¿Amor? —inquirió Darien, percatándose de que Serena tenía dificultades hasta para pronunciar aquella palabra.

—Sí. No quiero que te confundas, que te hagas falsas ilusiones o veas cosas donde no las hay.

—Entiendo —resopló —he de suponer que tú nunca caerías en esa confusión, ¿no?

—Pues no, no lo haría. Nunca me he enamorado de ningún hombre con el que me haya acostado —admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero en realidad quiso decirle que ya lo amaba y eso es lo que la atemorizaba, que después de entregarse a él no pudiera apartarlo de su vida. Estaba más en peligro de lo que había creído, se dijo.

—Supongo que es algo que debería agradecer, pues de haber sido así y te hubieses enamorado de alguien no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación —indicó Darien.

Para él no era fácil hacerse la idea de que no era el primero en su vida, que más de uno la había hecho suya y, sólo de pensarlo, se le revolvió el estómago.

—No soy de la clase de mujer que pierde la cabeza por un hombre ni mucho menos de las que se enamoran.

Darien se acercó hasta ella, tomó la toalla con la que sus manos estaban jugueteando y se puso tras ella.

—¿Crees que no eres capaz de amar? —inquirió frotando su cabello para secarlo.

Serena pensó en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora. No había conseguido amor incondicional ni siquiera de sus padres. Cuando se separaron después de la infidelidad de su madre a su padre no le importó dejarla al cuidado de ella, por lo mismo nunca había sentido lo que era amar.

—Nunca he amado a nadie —respondió aun sabiendo que no era verdad, pues el único que había suscitado ese sentimiento era él —y nunca he sido amada por nadie hasta…

Calló pensando en que nunca antes había esperado serlo. O más bien, una parte de ella sí lo había deseado, pero no había contado con ello. Por lo mismo hacía años que ni siquiera se permitía soñar con tal cosa, lo único que buscaba en un hombre era alimentar sus más bajas pasiones mientras endurecía su corazón, pues no se sentía tan sola cuando no pensaba en lo que nunca tendría.

—Hasta ahora que aparecí en tu vida —terminó Darien por ella.

—Sí —afirmó con sinceridad.

Darien apartó su cabello hacia un lado y se inclinó hasta ella y besó su cuello. Serena se sintió estremecer ante el roce de sus labios sobre su piel. Sus manos cálidas acariciaban sus brazos mientras su boca dejaba un rastro de besos sobre sus hombros y la longitud de su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te amo y estoy dispuesto a todo por demostrarte cuán grande es el amor que siento por ti —susurró contra su oído.

Él la obligó a girarse y acarició su rostro antes de besarla.

—Olvidémonos unos días de la realidad—le susurró contra la boca —de todo lo que hay fuera de esta cabaña solo por estos tres días.

No necesitaba decirlo ya que en ese momento para Serena ya nada parecía real, solo Darien, sus besos, su cuerpo y como su propio corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Parecía como si todos sus miedos y barreras se hubiesen desvanecido.

—Solo tres días —volvió a musitó.

—No está bien —intentó agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Permíteme amarte —la besó sin prisa la frente —déjame recorrer tu cuerpo —le rosó las sienes y los párpados —lentamente, paso a paso —besó sus mejillas —para poder saborear cada hueco, cada curva, cada trazo —besó su rostro con sus labios hasta hacerla desear con todas sus fuerzas que la besara apasionadamente en la boca.

—Darien…

—Dime que tú no lo deseas y te juro que me detengo —dijo aun sin saber cómo lo haría en caso de que se lo pidiera.

Serena sintió que la sangre corría rauda y veloz por sus venas, llevando así a todo su cuerpo las increíbles sensaciones que Darien estaba haciéndole experimentar con sus besos y sus caricias.

Las palabras parecían haber desaparecido de su boca, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa, besarlo.

Tomando aquel beso como signo de afirmación se atrevió a acariciarla. Sus manos que hasta ahora se habían estado conteniendo, siguieron la suave línea del cuello femenino, acarició sus hombros hasta llegar a los pechos de Serena.

—Mi Luna —murmuró perdiéndose en sus ojos azul celeste, oscuros de pasión.

Serena arqueó su espalda, aunque la acariciaba sobre la tela de seda sentía como su piel parecía que abrasaba bajo su tacto a la espera de más, esa dulce tortura de sus caricias continuó hasta que sus pezones respondieron haciendo que cobraran vida. Solo entonces continuó acariciándola hasta la curva de su esbelta cintura, acarició la piel de su vientre y sus costados para después despojarla de su camiseta.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo viéndola con una mezcla de reverencia, pasión pero sobre todo amor.

—No es justo que no estemos en igualdad de condiciones —Serena se atrevió llevar las manos hasta el borde su camiseta para acariciar su piel y luego quitársela deslizándola por su cuerpo.

Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo, piel contra piel. La sintió temblar mientras la apretaba aún más contra él y la besaba apasionadamente, poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, inmediatamente Serena notó la dureza de su masculinidad apretarse a la suavidad de su feminidad a través de la fina tela de su pijama e incluso del pantalón de él, aquello la hizo sonreír.

La boca de Darien no solo recorrió sus labios y su rostro, sino que también descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que parecían pedir su atención, haciendo que la tensión se acrecentara en ella. Con una sonrisa de evidente complacencia vio como los pezones se le tensaron aún más, buscando la atención que necesitaban. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y para no torturarla más Darien rápidamente rodeó la delicada punta con la lengua, para después meterse el pezón más profundamente en la boca.

La respiración errática de Serena y los gemidos que salían de su boca no hacían más que alimentar su deseo por ella, por fin después de rechazarla tantas veces como el señor del antifaz podía hacerla suya como Darien.

Ella siempre había disfrutado del sexo, pero sabía que aquella vez era diferente. Porque tenía la certeza de que esto no era una mera búsqueda de placer y precisamente eso era lo que tanto la asustaba. Era una necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado, que incluso bordeaba la desesperación porque no solo su cuerpo estaba ávido de Darien, sino también su alma su corazón, porque esta sería la primera vez que haría el amor.

—Ya no juegues conmigo —arqueó la espalda, haciendo que el pecho se le hundiera más profundamente en la boca.

Darien alzó levemente la cabeza. Las sensaciones no podrían haber sido más placenteras para ambos, haciendo que el aire en aquella habitación estuviese cargado de pasión y que vibrara de deseo y necesidad. Lo único que podía pensar era en la suavidad de su nívea piel bajo sus dedos, el dulce sabor de su boca, su aroma inundando sus sentidos.

—No lo hago, solo quiero darte placer —su aliento cálido rosó sus sensibles pezones haciéndola estremecer —pero también entregarte mi amor.

Él sabía que ella lo deseaba, pero también podía ver en sus ojos algo más que deseo, algo que parecía llenarle el alma ¿sería amor? No lo sabía, pero en ese preciso momento todo le empujaba a estar más cerca de ella, a ser parte de ella pero sobre todo a demostrarle que por ahora su amor bastaba para los dos. Así que volviendo a la realidad se dispuso de inmediato a concederle sus deseos y fue pasando sucesivamente de un pecho a otro haciéndola enloquecer.

De pronto Darien se alejó de ella y Serena extrañó el calor de su cuerpo mientras sentía que el deseo le nublaba la visión mientras él se apartaba de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió aturdida, ¿acaso se atrevería a dejarla así?

—Tranquila, esta noche no pienso alejarme de ti.

Al verlo desnudo delante de ella, Serena como lo había hecho hace un rato al encontrarlo saliendo de la ducha, tragó grueso mientras contemplaba admirada aquel espléndido cuerpo masculino tan excitado.

—Solo fui por algo que vamos a necesitar.

Serena asintió y él se le quedó mirando, temblaba ya de deseo, cuando lo vio acercarse. No sabía si estaba llevándola al borde o si era demasiada su necesidad de él, pero si no la hacía suya pronto iba a terminar perdiendo la cabeza o bien tomando las riendas, algo que siempre hacia pero extrañamente esta vez era él quien dominaba la situación.

Volvió a la cama, le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de sus pies y lo llenó de ardientes besos. Serena nunca había imaginado que aquella caricia podía volverse tan erótica, entonces una de las manos de Darien se deslizó entre sus piernas y el dedo pulgar se detuvo exactamente donde tenía que hacerlo, comenzó a rozar su hinchado clítoris a través de la seda de su pijama, haciendo que el placer alcanzara cotas inimaginables.

Darien sabía que ya estaba húmeda y lista para él, pero quería hacer de este momento algo eterno, demostrarle que no se trataba de una entrega física, más bien lo era de sus almas, porque deseaba hacerle el amor no solo a su cuerpo sino también a su corazón.

El ruido que hizo la funda de un preservativo al rasgarse traspasó en su conciencia, para luego sentir como deslizaba su short por sus piernas y al poco tiempo sintió su peso sobre ella. Pudo apreciar su erección contra su vientre y de inmediato los músculos del interior de su cuerpo se tensaban fruto del deseo.

—Mi Luna… mi Serena… solo mía.

—Siento que voy a enloquecer, qué es esto que me estás dando.

—Se llama amor.

La miró desde arriba con los ojos negros de deseo y del más puro amor mientras se unía a ella. Serena lo acogió en su cuerpo y al sentirlo dentro, llenándola como ningún otro hombre, tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar.

Darien la envestía con un ritmo enloquecedor, mientras sus labios demandaban con la misma urgencia lo suyos. Serena sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía continuar conteniendo tanto placer, creyendo que en cualquier momento iba romperse en millones de pedazos.

—Te amo Serena, mi Luna —jadeó contra su oído.

Serena haciendo uso de la poca consciencia que le quedaba tuvo que morderse los labios para no responderle de la misma forma, para no confesarle que ella también lo amaba.

Los gemidos que salían de la boca de su amada y la forma en la que se entregaba a él provocaban una oleada de contracciones dentro su cuerpo. Ya no se contuvo más, y aumentó sus arremetidas sintiendo como el cálido interior que lo acogía se estremecía.

El placer creció a la velocidad de la luz, que siguió y siguió hasta que secó toda su capacidad de pensamiento y ambos irrumpieron juntos en un mundo de vehementes e intensas sensaciones en el cual no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Cuando por fin tomó consciencia, saliendo de aquel universo paralelo y de aquella neblina de saciedad en la que había estado flotando, notó los acelerados latidos del corazón de Darien sobre su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Sabía que había sonado como una estúpida, pero era lo único que pudo decir. Él la miró con infinita adoración y la abrazó más fuerte, queriendo perpetuar aquella unión.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo por dejarme amarte. Quisiera estar así contigo siempre.

Acarició su dorado cabello con devoción, al tiempo que colmaba su rostro de besos mientras susurraba palabras de amor contra su piel. Se tumbó de espaldas atrayéndola hacia él.

Aquello parecía un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier instante, y es que en aquel momento tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado en su vida, y más. Ya no había aquel vacío en su alma, ni en su corazón. Serena simplemente ya no pudo aguantar más y aquellas emociones comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos.

Darien sintió una extraña humedad sobre su pecho y supo que Serena estaba llorando, sabía que no había palabras en ese momento que valieran, así que solo acarició su espalda y sus cabellos con ternura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**¿Hace calor aquí o solo yo lo siento?**

**Como ven el olfato de muchas no falló y sí hubo limonada, que por cierto espero hayan disfrutado tanto como los protagonistas.**

**¿Aman a Haruka? Sé que sí.**

**Luna y Sol están cada vez más juntos, disfrutando de su amor lejos de todo, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando salgan de su burbuja?**

**Gracias Bunny por esta hermosa frase para este capítulo "Permíteme amarte, déjame recorrer tu cuerpo, lentamente, paso a paso, para poder saborear cada hueco, cada curva, cada trazo"**

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, no me da el tiempo de responderlos ahora, prometo hacerlo por la tarde a quienes tengan cuenta.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

.

.

.

En medio de lo que parecía un manto nevado, a la espera de la filmación, sentía que el frio le calaba los huesos, pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior la encendía por dentro, una calidez que manaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y la llenaba como nunca antes.

No estaba segura de sí había hecho lo correcto o no, pero simplemente ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a él. Ya no recordaba con cuántos hombres había compartido la cama, y aunque muchos de sus amantes habían sido hábiles expertos nunca habían podido hacerla sentir ni la mitad de lo que había abrigado con Darien.

Habían sido tantas las emociones y sensaciones que experimentó que sin poder contenerse rompió en llanto sobre su pecho. Él no dijo nada, solo la había estrechado en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda, cosa que ella agradeció y así lo hizo hasta que cayó dormida.

Por primera vez en años no había tendido pesadillas, era como si en los brazos de Darien encontrara todo lo que necesitaba y eso la asustaba, no quería depender de nadie pero era tarde algo en su interior le decía que no podía vivir sin él.

Había despertado poco antes de la madrugada sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre ella, y al abrir sus ojos, comprobó que así era y de inmediato se sintió arrastrada por aquella marea, que le transmitía tanta paz pero que ahora sabía que era tan impetuosa. Se perdió en el sabor de sus labios y en sus caricias, volviendo a entregarle su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Ahora aferrada a una taza humeante de café veía como él hablaba con el personal del centro de esquí, a pesar de estar recién empezando era un gran profesional, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera un gran nombre dentro del área de la publicidad. Él desvió su vista del hombre con el que hablaba y sus miradas se encontraron. En sus labios se dibujó una bonita sonrisa, que le acarició el alma, haciendo que los suyos se curvaran en respuesta. Sintió que la sonrisa que esbozaba era mucho más sincera que la mayoría de las que normalmente fingía.

Vio que la sonrisa se desvanecía del rostro del pelinegro en el momento que era envuelta desde atrás por un par de brazos que la estrecharon con fuerza.

—Hola Bombón —la saludó un alegre Seiya

—Estrellita.

—No me llames así —le agarró el mentón, por primera vez ella se quedó helada pensando que iba a besarla pero terminó haciéndolo en la mejilla —sabes que no me gusta —dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Los ojos de Serena discurrieron desde Seiya hasta Darien, quien a pesar de estar hablando con los administradores del lugar tenía la vista fija en ella.

—No te preocupes ya vi las miraditas que cruzabas con el novato, tienes un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes te había visto ¿pasaron la noche juntos verdad?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Desde cuándo me ocultas las cosas? —preguntó tomando el café que ella tenía sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo.

—¡Hey, eso es mío!

—Ya que no puedo besarte al menos quiero saber tus secretos —dijo dándole otro sorbo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, se supone que tu tenías que viajar a Kioto para hacerte cargo de la marca de zapatos?

—Hicimos un pequeño cambio, necesitaba verte —se acomodó en la silla y llevó sus manos hasta detrás de su cabeza —estoy enamorado —soltó sin más —¡vaya! Para ser la primera vez no fue tan difícil decirlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que estoy enamorado. Estoy enamorado —dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Serena enfocó su vista en Darien y su mirada la golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Seiya yo no…

—Tranquila, de ti no, aunque ya quisieras verdad —hizo un sugerente movimiento de cejas —nunca pensé que algo así podría ocurrirme, pero desde que apareció en mi vida puso todo de cabeza, me negué a aceptarlo pero siento que me ahogo si sigo callando.

—Esto es un broma ¿verdad?

—No para nada. Sé que juré y perjuré que el amor no era para mí, que no quería una relación estable ni mucho menos un compromiso, pero todo cambió cuando la conocí. ¿Crees que alguien como tú o como yo en verdad podamos amar? —la observó detenidamente—. No me respondas, sé que no lo harás.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, sé que es una locura pero ocurrió, no sé cómo, pero ocurrió. ¿Sabes algo? por primera vez me arrepiento de mi vida de libertino, ella me rechaza porque no cree que puedo cambiar por ella y no sabes cómo duele.

—¿La conozco?

—No, la conocí en el último viaje. Cuando regresé quise hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, por eso no opuse mucha resistencia aquel día que lo hicimos en la oficina, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza, pero no pude y sé que tú también estabas pensando en alguien más ¿en el novato, o me equivoco?

—Estamos hablando de mí y no de ti.

—¡Ay Bombón! —exhaló —¿Por qué te cuesta tanto expresar y reconocer lo que sientes? —la miró a ella y luego al pelinegro que estaba a varios metros delante de ellos y sonrió —es indiscutible que ese hombre te ama, no dañes ese amor porque es evidente que sientes algo por él, te conozco.

—¿Desde cuándo la conversación dejó de centrarse en ti para hacerlo en mí?

—Voy a luchar por ella bombón, por demostrarle que puedo ser el hombre que merece, ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? Deja de ocultarte tras esa coraza y asume lo que sientes o cuando quieras hacerlo puede que sea muy tarde.

—El frio te congeló la última neurona que te quedaba.

—Puede ser —rió —pero creo que nunca había actuado más cuerdamente en mi vida. Solo vine a decirte esto, no sabía con quien más hablarlo —soltó un suspiro —pero ahora sé que la amo.

—Eres un buen hombre Seiya, algo loco y deslenguado, pero un buen hombre y espero de corazón que ella te dé una oportunidad.

—Y buen amante —sonrió de medio lado—, sobre todo un buen amante, no lo olvides.

—Sí, supongo que sí —rió.

«Es cierto que lo eres pero ni siquiera tú pudiste provocarme la mitad de las sensaciones que experimenté con Darien»

—Bueno solo viene a dejar unos equipos que olvidaron en la empresa y así aprovechar de hablar contigo, pero si estoy aquí también es para informarle a mi adorada jefecita, o sea tú, que me tomaré vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones? Estás loco, no sabes todo el trabajo que tendremos en las próximas semanas.

—Tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí, tengo que concentrarme en el proyecto más difícil que me ha tocado, publicitarme a mí mismo para que mi amada vea mis mejores cualidades y atributos.

—¿Los tienes?

—¡Já, que graciosa! Bien ya me voy, mi vuelo sale dentro de unas horas, además ahí viene tu Romeo con cara de pocos amigos y no quiero morir antes de que mi Julieta me acepte —se puso de pie y la abrazó—. No eches mis palabras al viento bombón, díselo.

Seiya la besó en la mejilla y se retiró de allí. Al poco tiempo Darien llegó hasta ella.

—Si quieres irte con él por mí no hay problema —dijo serio.

Serena se puso de pie y se le quedó mirando e inevitablemente pensó en las palabras de Seiya

¿Debía confesarle que lo amaba?

«Te quiero si bien guardo silencio, te amo aunque no me atreva a decírtelo y esas dos palabras no puedan salir de mi boca. No sé cómo, pero ocurrió. Sin darme cuenta te pienso aunque no estés, incluso ahora te añoro aunque estés a mi lado. ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?» se debatía Serena.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —preguntó turbado.

—¿Así como?

—No sé, como si quisieras decirme algo —desvió su mirada de ella —ya te dije que si quieres irte con él puedes hacerlo, hasta allá se escuchó su declaración de amor.

—Sí creo que se emocionó un poco, espero que le vaya bien y logre conquistar a esa chica.

—Debe estarlo para haber venido hasta acá —respondió autómata, pero luego cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Serena —¿chica, que chica?

—No lo sé, dijo que no la conocía y ahora que lo pienso no me dijo su nombre. Espero logre convencerla de que lo acepte, en el fondo es un buen hombre —sonrió —pero muy en el fondo. Tengo frio ¿podrías abrazarme?

Darien se volteó a verla, lo observaba con aquellos ojos azul celeste que parecían sonreírle, tal como lo hacía tantos años atrás aquella niña que le robó el corazón.

Se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, se sentó donde hacía poco lo había hecho ella, acomodándola sobre regazo.

—Por un momento creí que…

Ella silenció sus labios con un beso. Un suave susurro de amor que voló desde su boca alcanzando tus sentidos, un susurro de sensaciones silenciosas que intentaban expresar lo que su corazón escondía, un susurro que se posó en los labios de Darien haciéndolo sonreír.

—Me pediste que nos olvidáramos unos días de la realidad —su cálido aliento rosaba los labios del pelinegro —de todo lo que hay fuera de este lugar por estos días ¿no es eso lo que haríamos.

—Si es solo que… —suspiró —olvídalo.

—Aunque hubiese venido por mí —lo abrazó con fuerza —tampoco me hubiese ido con él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó llevando su manos hasta los hombros de ella para alejarla un poco.

—Sí.

—Mi Luna —la acunó nuevamente en su pecho —quisiera creer que en verdad lo eres. Ayer sentí que el cielo eras tú, que mi vida solo pasa por ti.

—Darien no te hagas ilusiones de algo que no puede ser, no quiero lastimarte.

—Lo sé, pero como se lo hago entender a mis labios que necesitan besarte, a mis manos que pertenecen a tu piel, a mis ojos que solo pueden mirarte a ti, a mi sonrisa que es tuya, pero sobre todo a mi corazón que solo puede enamorarse de ti. ¿no tengo al menos una esperanza contigo? Si me dices que sí me aferraré a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

—Darien yo… —cerró la boca intentando encontrar el valor suficiente dentro de ella, «solo es un sí Serena, vamos, tú puedes» se animaba a sí misma.

Iba a responderles cuando el hombre con el que Darien había estado conversando antes lo interrumpió para avisarles que ya había llegado el personal y los actores que trabajarían en la filmación.

Él le dio un beso fugaz antes de bajarla de su regazo y ponerse de pie. Serena lo vio alejarse con el administrador.

—Sí, si tienes una esperanza —le susurró al viento.

Sentía como si Darien hubiese socavado cada una de las capas que la cubrían, se sentía expuesta ante él. No quería lastimarlo pero tampoco podía estar lejos de él, sería que ella tenía redención, que él había regresado a su vida para demostrarle que sí podía amarlo?

Al poco tiempo Darien llegó con todo el personal con el que iban a trabajar, a la mayoría Serena ya los conocía, así que en cuestión de minutos fueron montando todo pero solo había un pequeño problema, la actriz que sería el rosto del comercial no había llegado con ellos.

.

.

.

Rini observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a las cuatro personas delante de ella. Neflyte había pasado por ella a casa de la señora Mayako y la había llevado hasta el departamento de Haruka y Michiru para poder explicarle la ausencia de Darien y que además pudiese estar un tiempo con la gatita.

—¿Entonces todo fue una trampa de ustedes dos? —dijo viendo a Haruka y Molly.

—Sí pequeña cabeza de bombón —respondió Haruka.

—Escuchaste eso Diana —alzó a la gatita frente a su rostro —mi papá y Serena están juntos. ¡Ay como las odio! —les dijo seria a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

—Luciérnaga trata de entender —le expresó Neflyte preocupado —Darien necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Serena, tú bien sabes que él la ama y…

—Las odio y mucho, es un plan brillante por qué a mí no se me ocurrió esa idea —estrechó a Diana contra su pecho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —¿ahora sí estarán juntos durante todo el fin de semana?

—Sí, no regresan hasta el domingo o el lunes a primera hora —le explicó Molly—, eso depende de ellos.

—¡Genial! Así mi papá.

—¿Papá? —Michiru miró a Neflyte —que no es su sobrina.

—Sí pero Darien la ha cuidado desde que nació, para Rini Darien es su padre.

—Sí y el mejor de todos —sonrió la pequeña —por fin le dirá cuanto la ama y Luna también debe decírselo porque yo sé que ella también lo ama,

—¿De dónde sacaste eso pequeña? —indagó Molly —¿Serena te dijo algo?

—No, solo lo siento aquí —dijo llevando su mano hasta su corazón —yo sé que lo ama.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando sorprendidos de como una niña de cuatro años era tan perspicaz. Haruka sonrió pensando que esa pequeña era muy inteligente, ya hasta le caía bien.

—Además se nota por cómo lo ve —continuó Rini —con cara de cachorro o como el gato con botas, así —dijo imitándola, provocando la risa en todos.

—Sí definitivamente así lo mira —afirmó ente risas Haruka.

—Pero sobre todo cuando se besan, aunque me da un poco de asco —hizo un mohín con su pequeña nariz—, me gusta que lo hagan, se ven felices cuando lo hacen —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no te molestaría si ellos deciden hacerse novios?

—No Molly, de hecho ya se han tardado.

—Es algo difícil pequeña cabeza de bombón —dijo Haruka revolviendo sus cabellos —ha sufrido mucho en silencio y no es fácil para ella.

—Sí sus ojos se ven tristes, pero sé que mi papá la hará sonreír y sanará su corazón para que ya no lo esté, solo él puede hacerlo.

Nuevamente los cuatro adultos se vieron entre sí sorprendidos por los razonamientos de Rini.

—En eso tienes razón pequeña, solo él puede hacerlo.

—Yo quiero mucho a Luna.

—Y ella a ti, el solo hecho de aceptar tener una gata por complacerte lo demuestra, siempre ha sido un poco reacia a los niños y a los animales —le confesó Michiru —bueno la Serena que yo conozco, pero contigo es muy diferente.

—Solo hay algo que me preocupa tío Neflyte.

—¿Qué cosa cariño? —vio que se miraba los pies nerviosa —anda dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, mi luciérnaga bonita.

—Es que Amy no quiere a papá cerca de Serena, me ha dicho muchas cosas feas.

—¿Quién es Amy? —preguntó Haruka.

—Mi hermana —respondió escueto Neflyte sin dejar de ver a Rini —¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Solo mentiras, yo sabía que lo eran pero tenía miedo a que fuera cierto. Dijo que ahora que papá ha encontrado a Luna dejará de quererme, que soy un estorbo para ambos y que por eso Luna me enviará a un internado porque no me quiere.

—¿Estas segura de que dijo eso?

—Sí padrino, no estoy mintiendo. También el otro día cuando salí con Luna, al regresar a casa Amy estaba allí con papá en el cuarto, no entendí que ocurría además de que no podía ver nada porque Sere no me dejó, dijo cosas muy feas sin saber que nosotras estábamos ahí porque la hirieron y la hicieron llorar.

—¿Llorar?

—Sí Molly, Luna estaba llorando porque Amy dijo que era una mujerzuela y no recuerdo que más, y dijo que no era un buen ejemplo para mí. Después le pregunté a papá qué era una mujerzuela pero dijo que era muy pequeña para saber pero que me quedara tranquila porque Luna no era eso.

—Hija de…

—Haruka —la hizo callar Michiru, halándola del brazo —recuerda que hay una niña con nosotros.

—Pero le dejó claro a Amy que ama a Luna. Luego de que se fue, papá me dejó ir a jugar con los gatitos de la vecina, para hablar con Sere, pero ya solo quedaba Diana porque habían regalado a los gatos. Cuando regresé se estaban besando, pensé que ya se habían hecho novios pero no. Y desde ese día siempre que creen que no los estoy viendo se besan.

—Rini por qué no vas al cuarto a jugar con Diana.

—Por qué no dicen que quieren hablar y no quieren que escuche —dijo poniéndose de pie con la gata en su regazo —quien entiende a los adultos Diana.

En otras circunstancias hubiesen reído por sus palabras pero todos estaban serios pensando en todo lo que ella les había dicho

—Darien no me había dicho nada. Noté las cosas tensas, me parecía raro que Amy no fuera a verlo, yo sabía que mi hermana lo ama pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de tanto, mucho menos de usar a la luciérnaga.

—Cabeza de bombón puede haber tomado el camino equivocado pero no es una mala persona por eso, tiene derecho a arrepentirse e intentar ser feliz y tu hermana no es quien para juzgarla.

—Lo sé y créanme que hablaré con Amy.

—Además Darien sabe el tipo de vida que ha llevado Serena —añadió Molly —y aun así la aceptó y la ama.

—Sí, mi amigo está enamorado y mi hermana tendrá que entenderlo.

.

.

.

Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando les avisaron que la modelo, Rei Hino, había llegado y estaba en maquillaje.

Serena ultimó los últimos detalles con el productor y camarógrafo, estaban decidiendo las locaciones y repasado el concepto que debían transmitir con aquel comercial y con las fotos de publicidad.

Buscó a Darien, entre todos los que estaban allí y sintió que se quedaba sin aire al verlo junto a una despampanante pelinegra, de sofisticada apariencia y con unos grandes ojos violetas. Serena supo en cuanto la vio que era la modelo que habían contratado para el comercial y para su sorpresa la muy descarada le coqueteaba desvergonzadamente y él no hacía nada para impedirlo.

¿Qué no tenía suficiente con Amy como para que ahora una modelo famosa se le estuviera insinuando? La sangre le quemaba las venas al ver como él le sonreía mientras ella se colgaba de su brazo y acariciaba su pecho, ese sobre el cual ella había dormido hace unas horas.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en Rei Hino, tanto que ni siquiera había volteado a verla a ella. Serena quería ir, tomarla de su brillante y sedoso cabello negro y aparatarla del lado de Darien. Lo único que la detenía es que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. No tenían una relación, no eran novios, él le había pedido una oportunidad y ella no era capaz de aceptar lo que sentía o darle una esperanza siquiera.

Su instinto asesino aumentaba mientras veía como se acercaban hasta donde este se encontraba, de pie en el lugar de locación. Solo cuando estuvieron frente a ella Darien desvió su mirada de la escultural mujer para verla.

—Lamento la demora, pero fue algo difícil llegar hasta acá, pero de haber sabido que iba a encontrarme con este encanto de hombre hubiese venido antes.

—Perdimos muchas horas y debemos aprovechar la luz —dijo secamente Serena —Eda Yousaku, el modelo con el que trabajarás, ya te está esperando para que comiencen a ensayar antes de iniciar con la grabación.

—No deberían de haberse molestado en contratar a Yousaku, teniendo a un hombre tan guapo trabajando con ustedes. ¿Qué te parece si luego de la filmación nos vamos a tomar algo al bar del centro de esquí?

—Lo siento pero…

—Ay ternurita no me digas que tienes novia si es por eso no te preocupes no soy celosa, dime ¿estas comprometido es eso?

Darien miró a Serena, abrió la boca para hablar pero ella se le adelantó.

—Sí, sí está comprometido —dijo tomándolo del brazo libre y halándolo para apartarlo de aquella descarada—, yo soy su novia.

Él la miró aturdido, pero se dejó abrazar por la rubia.

—¡Vaya! Debí imaginarme que un bombón así no estaría disponible, pero yo nunca me rindo, voy con Eda —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Darien para luego alejarse de allí.

—¿Con que estoy comprometido contigo?

—Sí, lo estás.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que ese día que te besé en la oficina, cuando nos conocimos, bueno en realidad cuando nos volvimos a ver ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—¡Ah! Eso —dijo cabizbajo, por un momento había pensado que ella lo había aceptado —creí que solo era para alejar al idiota ese.

—Sí, así como ahora para alejar a esa descarada.

La observó fijamente, Serena le dirigió una mirada penetrante, él pensó que parecía airada.

—¿De casualidad estás celosa?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —respondió, iba a alejarse pero él se lo impidió abrazándola.

—Anda dime, ¿estás celosa?

—Sí, está bien, eso querías oír… estoy celosa ¿feliz?

—Tontita —la besó sin importarle nada —la única mujer que me importa y que quiero a mi lado eres tú. Y sí, me hace feliz que lo estés, eso me da al menos una esperanza.

—Pues no lo parecía hace un rato —dijo molesta —no hacías nada por alejar a esa mujer.

—Solo quería ser amable.

—Lo fuiste demasiado.

Él volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez fue un beso largo, profundo y ardiente, que los encendió a ambos en medio de aquel frio campo nevado.

—Espero haberte convencido —entrelazó sus manos —vamos a trabajar.

Serena asintió y ambos fueron hasta el lugar de locación.

Cuando llegaron ambos modelos estaban ensayando siguiendo las indicaciones del director, quien les daba algunas observaciones sobre las posiciones, los diálogos y lo que debían transmitir. Después de algunas horas comenzaron con el rodaje.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad Rei se acercaba a Darien. Serena a varios metros de allí, se sentía impotente porque mientras Darien supervisaba la filmación ella debía estar al pendiente de que despejaran el segundo lugar de locación.

Darien la observaba y le sonreía a la distancia, intentaba alejar a Rei pero era una tarea difícil, no entendía un no por respuesta. Pero de todas maneras estaba feliz y esperanzado, si su Luna estaba celosa es porque le importaba. Ella ya no reía ni sonreía, se le veía tensa y nerviosa, él deseaba terminar pronto aquella campaña publicitaria.

Ya casi anochecía cuando terminaron de filmar y de tomar las ultimas fotografías, Serena quería saltar de felicidad pero sentía que si lo hacía se le romperían cada uno de sus congelados huesos, lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar a la tibieza de la cabaña y dejar envolver por la calidez de su Sol de ojos zafiros.

Serena comenzó a buscarlo entre el personal que estaba desmontando los equipos, luces y cámaras. Lo encontró junto al director revisando las tomas desde un computador portátil, ambos sonreían complacidos por los resultados, había sido una gran campaña y todo gracias al trabajo de Darien. Iba caminando hacia ellos cuando vio cómo Rei se abalanzaba sobre Darien, tomándolo por sorpresa y lo besó.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer? Ni siquiera ella había actuado así, nunca se había relacionado con hombres comprometidos, pero al parecer esa mujer no tenía límites. Iba a ir a encararla cuando vio como Darien la alejaba de él y le reclamaba lo que había hecho, Serena se quedó viéndolos a la distancia. Se le veía sumamente molesto y la mujer parecía amedrentada por su reacción, seguramente había esperado que no se resistiera a él. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse.

Para tranquilidad de Serena, Rei se fue de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, observó como Darien se quedaba allí algo ofuscado y taciturno, y se quedó allí observándolo desde la distancia.

Darien no se había esperado que esa mujer lo besara, suficiente tenía ya con Amy, solo esperaba no volver a encontrarse nunca más con Rei Hino. Los únicos besos que quería probar y saborear eran los de su Luna. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder compensarle el mal rato que había pasado por culpa de esa mujer. Quería hacerla suya una vez más y demostrarle cuanto la amaba. De inmediato su entrepierna reaccionó con aquella idea.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó Serena, él sintió como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento

—En lo único que siempre ocupa mis pensamientos, la mujer que amo. Pensaba en ti.

La abrazó fuertemente contra sí e incluso sobre toda esa ropa que llevaban puesta, sus suaves curvas eran tan agradables, que la excitación que había experimentado hace un momento, subió unos cuantos grados.

—Parece que me has echado de menos —dijo ella con una risita sensual y el humor en los ojos.

Aunque irritado por parecer un adolescente sin experiencia, adoraba verla así, sonriendo, sin mascaras ni antifaces, solo ella al natural, así que no le quedó de otra que soltar una carcajada.

—Sí. ¿Regresamos a la cabaña?

—Sí, antes de que muera congelada.

—Prometo ayudarte con eso cuando lleguemos —la soltó pero dejó una mano tras su espalda.

—Eso suena tentador —le sonrió y pasó su brazo por su cintura.

En cuanto llegaron a la cabaña Darien encendió la chimenea para darle calidez al lugar.

—Deberías darte un baño mientras yo puedo preparar algo de cenar.

—¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no.

—Gracias. Ya regreso.

Mientras Serena estaba en la ducha Darien aprovechó de preparar algunas cosas sencillas para que pasaran una velada romántica. Encontró en un armario algunas mantas que puso sobre la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea, abrió una botella de vino tinto y preparó una bandeja con trozos de queso y jamón, algunas aceitunas y malvaviscos que consiguió cerca del lugar de locación, además de unos panecillos y bocadillos que rescató del cáterin.

Escuchó el ruido de la regadera detenerse, le hubiese gustado acompañarla en la ducha pero no lo hizo porque quería darle recuerdos que no olvidara jamás en su vida, así como también demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que merecía ser amada, así que se apresuró en terminar de arreglar todo.

Se acercó hasta la chimenea y le echó algunos trozos de madera para avivar el fuego, estaba removiendo la lumbre con un atizador cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, Serena salió de allí vistiendo ahora unos vaqueros y un sweater ivory de cuello alto.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó asombrada.

—Una pequeña sorpresa, ven —palmeó las mantas sobre la alfombra.

—No era necesario —dijo alcanzándolo y sentándose a su lado.

—Solo quiero consentirte un poco —sirvió las copas de vino y le tendió una —¿por nosotros?

Serena lo dudó un poco pero finalmente chocó su copa con la de él.

—Por nosotros.

Darien sonrió y Serena se sintió que su sonrisa la derretía por dentro, ilumina su vida, tan dulce y tan sincera. Cada vez que le sonreía de esa manera sentía como si le aclarara el alma, pero también despertaba su sed de él.

Deseaba verlo así siempre feliz, con aquel brillo en sus ojos, quería guardar en su corazón aquellos momentos que hasta ahora habían compartido, deseaba llevarse su sonrisa como el suvenir que le diera vida a sus solitarias noches, porque solo les quedaba un día allí y después todo volvería a la normalidad.

Él se acomodó detrás de ella, dejándola entre sus piernas. Dejándose querer Serena se recostó contra su pecho mientras disfrutaban de las cosas que había preparado el pelinegro, platicaron de varias cosas mientras asaban los malvaviscos, sobre todo de Rini, aquella pequeña aunque no estaba allí lo unía.

Se quedaron abrazados y recostados sobre las mantas en un cómodo silencio por largo tiempo, disfrutando del momento, de la sensación de estar juntos, pero fue Darien rompió aquella quietud.

—Quisiera detener el tiempo y permanecer así siempre.

—Eso no es posible.

—Tal vez no, pero si ambos queremos podríamos estar siempre así.

—Darien no empieces.

—Es inevitable, ¿sabes hace cuanto que sueño con tu presencia, con tenerte así?, ha sido una espera lenta de tu amor y estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando, ¿Qué no escuchas el susurro silencioso de mi corazón que dice quiéreme?

—Por favor no me hagas esto.

—Esperaré, esperaré por ti porque no pienso darme por vencido, te demostraré de todas las formas posibles que te amo, pensaré que un día serás mía —se apoyó sobre su codo para incorporarse y poder verla—, soñaré con que un día aprehenderemos la vida con una caricia de felicidad.

Lo amaba y era la persona a la que menos quería hacer sufrir, pero era como si sus labios estuviesen sellados, no podía reconocer frente a él lo que sentía y es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que él merecía alguien mejor que ella.

—No puedo ofrecerte nada, estoy vacía.

—Déjame llenarlo, déjame llenar ese vacío con mi amor —los labios de Darien se posaron sobre los ella con tal delicadeza y ternura que Serena sintió deseos de llorar otra vez como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Sus labios se fundían como si se necesitarán, parecían conocerse desde siempre y no quisiesen separarse nunca. Con tal solo el rose de sus labios, poco a poco la magia de su amor invadía su ser, minaba sus defensas y hacia que se entregara a él, sintiéndose arrastrada por un torbellino de deseo y amor.

Su lengua invadía su boca, como anhelaba que lo hiciera otra parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba de él, que anhelaba sentirlo en su interior. En ese momento la pasión y el deseo gobernaban sobre ambos, siendo guiados por el amor que nacía desde sus corazones.

—No quiero hacerte daño, mereces ser feliz.

—Amándote como nadie te amo jamás... así seré feliz

Poniéndose encima de ella al instante, sin dejar caer su peso sobre la rubia, sus labios exigían más provocando que su impaciencia fuese creciendo, al igual que el calor sus cuerpos. Besó sus labios con dulzura y sus manos por debajo de su sweater, sintiendo su tersa piel de porcelana, contorneando las perfectas formas que tenía. Sus manos juguetearon con la orilla del bóxer de él, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Poco a poco entre caricias y besos sus ropas iban desapareciendo, mientras sus manos y sus bocas recorrían sus cuerpos, logrando estremecer cada parte de estos.

Serena sentía su piel sobre la suya, como sus manos seguían la línea de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—Si aprecias tu vida deja de torturarme.

Darien sonrió atrapando con sus labios uno de los pezones de su amada. Soltó un grito suave de placer al notar que su boca al fin se dedicaba a atender sus pezones deseosos.

Serena echó para atrás la cabeza, dejándose amar como había estado todo el día deseándolo. Allí la dulce tortura de sus caricias continuó hasta que sus pezones tomaron vida, los saboreó y succionó hasta hacerla gemir del más puro goce. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras sus manos vagaron por la amplia espalda de Darien.

Sus caricias continuaron. Su calor y su sudor, se iban impregnando en ella hasta que fue consiente, de cómo su miembro rozaba sus sensibles pliegues y al poco tiempo penetró hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, en seguida ella lo rodeó con las piernas, atrapándolo por completo queriendo sentirlo más profundamente.

—Darien —profirió en un grito, llena de placer.

Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Serena en respuesta a sus embestidas y como alzaba las caderas ansiosa para recibirlo, para hacer así más intensa su unión lo excitaban cada vez más aumentando sus arremetidas sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos tan hermosos que lo habían enamorado.

Sentía el palpitar de su corazón junto al suyo, quería creer que lo amaba, que ambos corazones en ese momento latían por amor.

Un estallido arrebatador los invadió a ambos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran mientras intentaban aprisionar cada momento.

Minutos después cuando sus respiraciones se habían normalizado, ella lo besó. Darien no sabía si fue su impresión o qué, pero para él fue diferente. Era un beso dulce, suave, colmado de sentimientos, como si quiera confesarle con aquel gesto lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba por escuchar.

Darien descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Serena. Ella llevaba varios minutos observándolo, se le veía taciturno y aquello le preocupó.

—¿Qué ocurre, en que tanto piensas?

—En todo y nada. Pienso y temo despertar sin ti, siento que todo esto es un sueño y temo que se acabe, te beso y se me hace un nudo en la garganta que al acabar no sean tus labios los que beso sino mi almohada, te deseo y temo que no seas tú quien me desea a mí...pero sobre todo te amo y aunque no me daré por vencido temo no encontrar tu amor.

—Oyendo las palabras de amor que salen de tu ternura mi corazón se estremece, no puedo huir de ti, te necesito en mi vida, solo dame tiempo esto no es fácil para mí.

—Esperaré lo que sea necesario. Pero dime algo, ¿eso significa que tengo una esperanza?

Serena solo asintió.

—Te amo y te prometo no te arrepentirás —se levantó y la cargó —vamos a la cama, quiero aprovechar el tiempo mientras te espero.

—Eso es jugar sucio, no puedo pensar con claridad mientras me haces tuya —le reprochó mientras la dejó sobre el colchón—, mis sentidos, mi mente y mi cuerpo solo se concentrar en ti.

—Esa es la idea —le sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa y la alcanzaba en la cama —quiero persuadirte —dijo besándola.

Entre caricias renovadas y besos volvieron a demostrarse su amor.

Por la mañana aprovecharon que era su último día allí y que afortunadamente el día anterior habían terminado con todo lo de la campaña publicitaria para olvidarse del trabajo y pasar el día juntos.

Luego de compartir el agua y algo más bajo la regadera, desayunaron y salieron a recorrer el lugar. Caminaban de la mano entre besos y arrumacos, como lo haría cualquier pareja de enamorados, desayunaron el en centro de esquí ya que no les quedaban provisiones en la cabaña.

Cuando acabaron arrendaron todo el equipamiento necesario para practicar esquí. A pesar de que no iba seguido a las montañas nevadas sí sabía esquiar, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su acompañante. Serena reía como nunca antes al ver cada caída de Darien, pero este no se rindió hasta que logró dominar los movimientos y deslizarse sin caer.

Luego de horas de práctica, cuando él había dominado la técnica decidieron comenzar a bajar las cuestas. Ambos disfrutaban como nunca antes y deseaban que Rini pudiese estar allí con ellos.

Habían descendido bastantes colinas no muy empinadas y como Darien ya se sentía seguro decidieron probar con algo un poco más inclinado. El viento frío le golpeaba el rostro mientras Serena iba detrás de él a pocos metros de distancia ya que le había dado algo de ventaja, viendo como Darien se movía ahora con mayor agilidad.

Todo iba bien hasta que vio como un imprudente comenzó a cruzársele varias veces, Darien intentó esquivarlo y perdió el control girando hasta el descenso más empinado. Serena intentó apresurarse pero Darien ganaba cada vez más velocidad sin lograr detenerse yendo directo hasta unos árboles.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando lo vio estrellarse con uno de estos y por el fuerte impacto, la nieve acumulada en las ramas comenzó a caer partiendo así una de estas que cayó sobre él.

Cuando llegó hasta él estaba inconsciente, tenía sangre en el rostro y posiblemente estaba mal herido.

—Darien —acomodó su cabeza sobre sus piernas —Darien por favor despierta —lo zarandeó levemente —Darien.

Serena con lágrimas en los ojos observaba a todos lados en busca de alguien que los ayudara, pero no veía a nadie.

—Darien despierta te lo suplico —se abrazó sollozante a él varios minutos —por favor mi amor despierta, te amo no me hagas esto.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir —se escuchó una débil voz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Celos de parte de ambos, entrega, amor. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.**

**Nuestra querida Luna ya no puede hacer nada por escapar de su Sol de ojos zafiro, ¡ah el amorsh!**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM dentro de unas horas y a quienes que no por aquí:**

**Johana:** Sí dio algo de calorcito el capítulo pasado verdad, esa vez intenté hacerlo más ligerito amiga. Besotes y abrazos hasta Cali.

**Badu:** gracias nena, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Sí Haruka merece lo mejor.

**Rosa Cortez:** sí Haruka merece un altar o al menos una recompensa de parte de Michiru jeje. Envidia pura al ver a ese hombre como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Bello momento de entrega, eclipse de amor.

**maria paolini:** gracias por tus felicitaciones. Creo que todas amaron a Haruka. Yo también quisiera estar en el pellejo de Serena y encontrármelo asi y luego que me hiciera y dijera todo lo que a ella.

**Guest: Qué tiene que sea un stripper? No es una profesión como cualquier otra? O hay que desmerecer a la gente que se dedica a eso? no sé en qué mundo vivas, pero en el mío la gente muere y se enferma todos los días. Y agradezco no sabes cuánto los 262 que viste y también el tuyo, gracias por el 263**

**Bepevikn:** sí te emocionó el capítulo anterior me alegra, gracias nena. Verdad que da calorcito imaginárselo así, rubia afortunada. No sé si existan, quiero creer que sí, pero si los hay yo lo vi primero xD Si Serena necesita ayuda además del amor que Darien le da, ya veré quien entra en ese papel.

**yssareyes48:** qué bueno que te gustó, sí que es un amor verdad y que mejor remedio para un corazón herido que el amor.

**marisol ayde:** verdad que sí amiga todas queremos a este Mamocho. Fue mucha limonada? Jeje un poco de calorcito no hace mal y sí como envidiamos a la rubia afortunada

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

.

.

.

Serena levantó su cuerpo del de él deshaciendo el abrazo, encontrándose con los ojos zafiros de Darien la veían expectantes y contrastaban con la blanca nieve y lo pálido de su rostro en ese momento.

—Dime que no fue mi imaginación —susurró él—, dime que es verdad que me amas.

Ahora sus labios parecían estar sellados nuevamente mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de decir, en un momento de desesperación le había dicho lo que por tantos días llevaba callando.

—Darien yo… —él al ver que callaba intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo desistir —no te muevas puedes estar malherido —acunó su frio rostro.

—Eso no me importa ahora —volvió a intentar levantarse pero una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro pues el dolor se hizo más fuerte.

—No seas testarudo, iré por ayuda y cuando estés bien hablaremos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo dejando con cuidado su cabeza sobre la nieve —por favor no te muevas, ya regreso.

Serena caminó algunos metros sin divisar a nadie, luego de pocos minutos encontró a un matrimonio con su pequeña hija de poco más de un año, que caminaba con dificultad entre la nieve arrojándola sobre su cabeza con sus pequeñas manitas mientras reía animada al igual que sus padres.

A Serena se le hicieron familiares pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar dónde los había visto, se acercó rápidamente hasta ellos para explicarles lo ocurrido para que pudieran ayudarla.

—Gracias al cielo que los encuentro —jadeó agitada, llamando la atención de ambos —mi n… un amigo acaba de tener un accidente y necesita ayuda.

Después de explicarles lo ocurrido y darles indicaciones de dónde estaba Darien, mientras la mujer con la pequeña en brazos iba dar aviso a la recepción para que enviaran un médico, el hombre acompañó a Serena.

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno solo quería estar con Darien y asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Suspiró aliviada cuando lo divisó, seguía tal como lo había dejado hace unos minutos tendido sobre la nieve.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Serena alzando con cuidado su cabeza y dejándola sobre sus piernas —traje a alguien para que nos ayude.

El hombre se acercó hasta Darien, se quitó los lentes para sol dejando ver sus ojos de azul profundo con pequeñas briznas ámbar, resaltando su piel bronceada y sus cabellos de un negro casi azulado, a Serena le pareció que debía tener casi treinta años. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar el corte en la cabeza de Darien y después le abrió la chaqueta para comenzar a presionar sobre sus costillas, luego hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y de inmediato Darien dio un gemido de dolor.

—No soy traumatólogo sino psiquiatra pero sí estudié medicina general, podría asegurar que tienes la pierna fracturada seguramente tendrán que escayolarla, en cuanto al dolor abdominal debe ser por el impacto y por los troncos que le cayeron encima porque no parece que te hayas fisurado nada, con algunos calmantes la molestia pasará y por corte en la frente no hay que preocuparse mucho a pesar de que sangró bastante no es muy profundo.

—Entonces ¿no está grave? —preguntó afligida Serena.

—Al menos a simple vista no, pero de todas formas es necesario un chequeo más exhaustivo para descartar una hemorragia interna o algo más serio.

—No llores mi Luna —susurró Darien estirando su mano con dificultad para acariciar sus mejillas húmedas, solo entonces Serena se dio cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente —ya lo escuchaste, parece que no es nada grave.

Serena se inclinó para abrazarlo con cuidado.

—Tuve tanto miedo —musitó ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Tranquila, no pienso dejarte.

Se escucharon algunas voces, Serena se incorporó percatándose que la esposa del hombre que ahora estaba con ellos venía a su encuentro con otras personas.

Cuando llegaron subieron a Darien en una camilla y lo trasladaron hasta el hotel para llevarlo a un centro de urgencias en el pueblo más cercano.

Horas después Serena estaba en la sala de espera de un pequeño hospital, estaba desesperada porque aún no tenía noticias de Darien, no dejaba de pensar que quizá podía estar más grave de lo que aquel hombre les había dicho ¿Y si tenía una hemorragia interna, o si con el golpe se había dañado algún órgano?

Tenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos, mientras su codos estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas, de pronto sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se abrazaba a estas. Despejó su rostro encontrándose con una pequeña rubia que la miraba curiosa.

—Selene —la madre de la niña llegó a su encuentro —lo siento, es algo efusiva. Quisimos venir a ver como seguía tu novio, ya mi esposo fue a averiguar algo acerca de su estado.

Serena se les quedó viendo, la mujer de cabellos rizados de un intenso dorado con destellos casi bermejos, mucho más menuda y un poco más baja que ella intentaba tomar a la pequeña que seguía abrazándole las piernas mientras le sonreía, le recordaba a Rini siempre tan cariñosa y expresiva.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Serena—, estoy acostumbrándome a eso.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—No, mi n… Darien tiene una sobrina, es igual a tu hija solo que Rini tiene cuatro años.

—Entiendo, puedo preguntarte algo —Serena asintió, la mujer tomó en brazos su hija y se sentó a su lado —¿por qué siempre te corriges cuando vas a decir mi novio?

—Porque no lo es.

—Lo siento sé que puedo parecer una entrometida pero es evidente que lo amas, sin embargo es como si no quisieras reconocerlo.

—¿Evidente?

—Sí, lo es. Pero si no me equivoco hay algo que no te permite aceptar ese amor —Serena la miró sorprendida —no te asustes, no soy adivina ni mucho menos —sonrió dulcemente y acomodó los rizos de su hija que se escapaban del gorro que llevaba para el frío —solo que de cierta forma he ha prendido a leer a las personas, estudié psicología al igual que mi Habibi y como él dice yo nunca dejó de trabajar. Lo siento si te molesté con mis preguntas.

—No te preocupes —suspiró, no sabía por qué pero ella le inspiraba confianza —todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto, yo… yo lo…

—No me lo digas a mí —la interrumpió—, él merece ser el primero en escucharlo, porque aún no se lo dices ¿o me equivoco?

—No, bueno sí pero no —resopló algo frustrada —cuando vi estaba inconsciente tuve mucho miedo y se lo dije, él me escuchó pero no sabía si lo imaginó o qué y yo no fui capaz de confirmárselo.

—¿Sabes? Yo estuve a punto de perder a mi marido por una decisión que tomé y aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho el sentir que lo perdía ha sido una de las peores cosas de mi vida, no permitas que el miedo y la desilusión te hagan renunciar al amor y la felicidad.

—Suena fácil decirlo pero hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que me impiden hacerlo porque sé que él me rechazaría, además no he sido una santa y creo que por primera vez me arrepiento de ello porque sé no soy lo que él merece.

—No se puede borrar el pasado, pero sí podemos empezar a escribir un mejor presente —dijo tomando su mano en señal de apoyo —si lo amas lucha por su amor sin que te importe nada más, deja tus miedos atrás y arriésgate, verás que vale la pena.

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero hay tantas cosas que me atormentan que simplemente no puedo, prefiero dejarlo ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo porque no podría soportar que él me rechazara.

—Veo que hay muchas cosas que aún no superas y mientras no lo hagas no podrás ser feliz con el hombre que amas, me gustaría poder ayudarte —buscó algo en su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta —no lo tomes como una cita con una psicóloga si te incomoda estar en mi consulta podríamos ir por ahí a tomar un café y charlar un rato como ahora, a veces hablar con alguien ajeno a tu vida puede ayudarte a sacar lo que tu corazón guarda.

—Lo pensaré —dijo recibiendo la tarjeta y medio sonrió —no sé por qué pero me inspiras confianza.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, así que estaré esperando tu llamada. Por cierto, con todo esto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Serenity Shields, esta es mi hija Selene y mi esposo que ahí viene es Armando Shields.

—Bibi —chilló la pequeña Selene estirando sus bracitos.

—Papá mi princesita —la corrigió Armando tomándola en brazos y besó sus mejillas regordetas —di pa-pá.

—Bibi —dijo halando su cabello.

—¿Habibi como está Darien? —preguntó Serenity poniéndose de pie al igual que Serena.

—Cuando ingresó estaba con una leve hipotermia por todo el tiempo que estuvo inmóvil sobre la nieve, primero tuvieron que normalizar su temperatura corporal para luego realizarle un escáner para descartar daños internos por eso es que tardaron tanto, afortunadamente no los hay, ahora le están escayolando la pierna.

—¿Eso quiere decir que esta fuera de peligro Habibi?

—Sí princesa —respondió viendo ahora su esposa y luego otra vez a Serena —solo tendrá que guardar reposo por algunos días.

—¿En verdad está bien? —inquirió afligida Serena.

—Dentro de lo que cabe sí, tendrá dolor abdominal por unos días por el fuerte impacto y las ramas que le cayeron encima pero le van a recetar algo para el dolor, fuera de eso y de la pierna todo bien.

—Muchas gracias por todo, es como si nos hubiesen caído del cielo.

.

.

.

Desde el lumbral de la puerta de entrada a la cabaña Serena veía como la pequeña Selene agitaba efusivamente su manito despidiéndose de ella.

Tanto Serenity, como su esposo Armando y su hija regresaban a Tokio ese día y ella en vista de lo ocurrido con Darien les pidió de favor si podían llevarse su coche, dado que Darien no podría conducir y lo mejor era que se llevaran el suyo porque Haruka pondría el grito en el cielo si algún desconocido manejaba a su bebé. Así que les dio la dirección de Haruka y les pidió que dejaran las llaves en portería, luego se comunicaría con su amiga para explicarle lo ocurrido.

Ingresó a la cabaña siendo acogida por el reconfortante calor de la chimenea, de inmediato avanzó hasta la cama donde ahora dormía Darien, le había suministrado un fuerte medicamento para el dolor y gracias a la ayuda de Armando en cuanto lo recostaron en la cama cayó rendido.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, lo observó en silencio largo tiempo hasta que se atrevió a acariciar su rostro con ternura esperando que no se despertara, como no lo hizo delineó sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

—Serenity tiene razón, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sí puedo hacer algo por escribir un mejor presente a tu lado porque yo… yo te amo Darien —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Seiya estaba en lo cierto, no era tan difícil después de todo. Ahora solo necesitaba las fuerzas para decírselo cuando él estuviese despierto.

Le hubiese gustado acurrucarse junto a él y dormir un rato, pero debía avisarle a Haruka lo ocurrido y que no regresarían hasta mañana, ya que prefería que Darien descansara un poco.

Se levantó y salió de la cabaña para no despertarlo, el gélido viento invernal le acarició el rostro, se deshizo del guante de su mano derecha y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para obtener su celular y así llamar a Haruka. Luego de unos segundos su amiga contestó.

—Vaya hasta que das señales de vida cabeza de bombón —se escuchó la voz alegre de Haruka en forma de saludo —parece que te han tenido bastante ocupada seguro andan derritiendo la nieve.

—Hola Haruka, a mí también me alegra escucharte —le dijo a modo de reproche.

—Vamos sé que no me has extrañado ni un poquito estando entre los brazos de Chiba, pero yo a ti sí. ¿Han usado protección?

—¡Haruka ya basta!

—¿Desde cuándo tan reservada? —rió —supongo que es mejor amante que Blackmoon o ya estaría de regreso.

—Pues sí, mejor que Diamante o que cualquier otro con el que haya estado ¿feliz?

—Lo sabía, ¿tan bueno estuvo? Supongo que ahora sabes la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor, solo dime algo ¿ya le dijiste que lo amas?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia además si te llamó es por otro motivo, Darien tuvo un accidente.

—Quizá qué tipo de perversiones andaban haciendo que el pobre de Chiba se accidentó.

—Solo estábamos esquiando y un idiota se le cruzó varias veces haciéndolo perder el control por una pendiente provocando que se estrellara contra un árbol y como si no fuera suficiente con el impacto y el peso de la nieve sobre las ramas se quebraron y cayeron sobre él.

—¡Auch pobre Chiba!

—Sí. Tiene la pierna rota, así que como no podrá manejar a tu bebé tendré que hacerlo yo por lo que no me quedó de otra que mandar mi auto a Tokio con las personas que me ayudaron, les di tu dirección y dejarían las llaves con el portero.

—Entiendo ¿Chiba está bien?

—Dentro de lo que cabe sí —respondió Serena mientras sus pies trazaban figuras sobre la nieve—, pero prefiero dejarlo que descanse al menos por hoy, así que Darien y yo regresaremos mañana. ¿Podrías ir a ver a Rini? Me preocupa que esté sola.

—La pequeña cabeza de bombón estuvo aquí de visita junto con Molly y el cabeza de musculo con el que anda, pero no te preocupes iré a verla para avisarle que no llegarán hoy. Esa niña es adorable, me recuerda a ti.

—Sí es muy linda, es imposible no quererla.

—Te robó el corazón al igual que Chiba —dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Bueno tengo que dejarte, necesito hablar con Molly para que me ayude con algo.

—No vayas a aprovecharte de Chiba, deja de lado la fantasía de la sexy enfermera y recuerda que está convaleciente —bromeó Haruka.

—Deja de decir idioteces. Nos vemos mañana —lo último que escuchó fue la risa de Haruka antes de colgar el teléfono.

Inspiró fuertemente llenado sus pulmones del frio aire de las montañas y lo soltó de golpe, solo Haruka podía decir algo así en un momento como este. Abrió la mensajería de texto de su teléfono y le escribió a Molly mientras entraba silenciosamente en la cabaña.

Vio que Darien seguía dormido, puso su teléfono en vibrador y esperó la respuesta de su amiga. De camino a la cabaña había comprado algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer, pero ese era precisamente el problema, nunca antes lo había hecho y por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Molly. Darien había hecho mucho por ella durante estos días y sentía que debía recompensarlo de alguna forma. Claro que si el resultado no era bueno iría por algo de comer al restaurante que había en el centro de esquí.

Molly le respondió al poco tiempo y fue siguiendo sus indicaciones. Picó con cuidado algunas verduras y trozó un poco de pollo mientras el agua hervía. Minutos después sonreía mientras revolvía el caldo y aspiraba su aroma, al menos en cuanto a eso no estaba mal pero otra cosa sería su sabor, solo tenía que esperar un poco más para saberlo.

No sabía cuánto había dormido pero una variedad de olores llenaba el aire y ese delicioso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo despertar. Intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo hizo detenerse haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido, acallando un gemido abrió los ojos percatándose que Serena no estaba a su lado, por lo que recorrió el lugar encontrándose con la más bella imagen.

Su amada Luna estaba de pie frente a la estufa de la cocina mirando con suspicacia una cuchara frente a su rostro, en un gesto infantil hizo un mohín mientras cerraba los ojos y se la metía en la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos retiró la cuchara y degustó lo que acababa de ingerir, al hacerlo sonrió complacida y comenzó a dar brinquitos como si fuese una niña haciéndolo sonreír.

Cuando se dio cuenta del alboroto que había hecho se quedó quieta y se volteó a ver a Darien con la esperanza de no haberlo despertado, pero para su sorpresa era observada por un par de gemas azules que parecían sonreírle al igual que sus labios.

—¡Dios qué vergüenza! —se sonrojó —¿te desperté?

—No, ya me había despertado —palmeó el espacio vacío en la cama sin dejar de sonreír —ven aquí.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, apagó el quemador de la cocina y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa para luego caminar hacia la cama, lo ayudó a sentarse acomodando unos almohadones en su espalda y luego ella se sentó a su lado.

—Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes —acarició su mano —no dejes de hacerlo nunca.

—Creo que por mucho tiempo olvidé hacerlo pero ahora tengo motivos para sonreír.

—Me gustaría ser uno de esos motivos.

Serena se perdió en aquellos zafiros que la veían suplicantes, inspiró hondamente antes de responder.

—Lo eres. No sé cómo puedes decir que ilumino tu vida cuanto eres tú quien lo hace con la mía, eres mi sol y sin tu luz y calidez no soy nada.

—Creería que estoy soñando si no fuera por el dolor que siento.

—¿Te duele mucho? Armando dijo que podía adelantarte unas horas el medicamento si sentías mucho dolor —dijo intentando levantarse pero Darien sostuvo su mano para evitarlo.

—Me duele pero es tolerable, hay algo más importante ahora y prometiste que lo hablaríamos.

—Y lo haremos.

—Entonces quiero que me respondas si fue mi impresión o si escuché bien ¿dijiste que me amas?

—Esto no es fácil para mí…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió —pero necesito saberlo, te lo dije anoche si hay una esperanza por mínima que sea me aferraré a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

—Eso dices ahora pero hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes y cuando lo hagas si llegas a odiarme yo… no lo soportaría.

—Sea lo que sea sabré entenderte —llevó su mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo—, ya te lo he dicho no soy quien para juzgarte.

—¿Te das cuenta? no te merezco.

—Te amo y mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes, solo lo que ocurra de hoy en adelante. Lo único que quiero es que me permitas amarte porque mi amor alcanza para los dos hasta que tú también puedas hacerlo y esperaré hasta que eso ocurra, solo permíteme estar a tu lado.

—Tú fuiste y haz sido mi único amor, yo me enamoré de mi chico de los helados, aun no me siento preparada para decirte todo lo que ocurrió luego de que dejamos de vernos, solo te pido que lo entiendas.

—No tienes para qué pedirlo, no voy a presionarte.

—Gracias. Ese amor que sentía lo enterré junto con mi corazón porque era lo único puro que conservaba, no tengo para qué entrar en detalles con respecto al tipo de vida que he llevado hasta ahora porque sé bien que lo sabes; pero de un momento a otro apareciste en mi vida y con tan solo un beso ese amor que creía extinto en mi comenzó a resurgir, aun sin saber que tú precisamente eras mi chico de los helados.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo que escuché no fue parte de mi imaginación?

«Sé valiente Serena, si no lo eres terminará por cansarse y aceptar el amor de otra. Es ahora o nunca» se dijo.

—No lo fue, yo… te amo Darien.

Al escucharla él sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento para luego comenzar a latir desbocado, sin importarle el dolor en ese momento se incorporó y acunando su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas entre sus manos unió sus labios a los suyos. La besó con ternura pero a conciencia, con una promesa callada de que a partir de ese momento se pertenecían mutuamente.

—Te amo —dijo ella mientras él la besaba —Te amo —repitió.

Le sentaba bien decirlo y no sonaba tan terrorífico como había pensado.

—Y yo a ti, sé que juntos lo lograremos.

La besó de nuevo, esa vez con pasión.

—Solo necesito tiempo —le pidió ella cuando se separó de sus labios —porque hay muchas cosas que debo superar.

—Tranquila que no voy a presionarte, con solo saber que me amas me haces el hombre más feliz.

—Bien hombre más feliz es hora de que comas porque no puedes tomarte el medicamento con el estómago vacío, además es la primera vez que cocino y aunque no lo creas no sabe nada mal.

—Solo lo comeré porque te vi probarlo, ya que de otro modo hubiese pensado que quieres envenenarme —rio mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina y se volteaba para sacarle la lengua.

Regresó poco tiempo después con una bandeja con dos platos con un humeante caldo, la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Se acomodó a su lado y le entregó con cautela uno de los platillos. Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras compartían algunas miradas y sonrisas.

—Parece que el tuyo sabe mejor —dijo Darien mientras se le quedaba mirando.

—Saben igual, ya come.

—No, insisto creo que el tuyo tiene mejor sabor.

—Pareces un niño, ni Rini haría tanto berrinche ¿Qué quieres, que te dé en la boca?

—Es una buena idea.

—No agotes mi paciencia Darien.

—Anda recuerda que estoy convaleciente, consiénteme un poco —musitó haciendo un tierno puchero.

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, llenó su cuchara y la llevó con cuidado hasta la boca del pelinegro.

—Ves, saben igual.

—No, porque tiene el sabor de tus labios.

—Tonto, ya come —dijo metiéndole otra cucharada en la boca.

En cuanto terminaron de comer Serena llevó la bandeja a la cocina y lavó los platos en el fregadero. Buscó en su cartera las medicinas de Darien y se las llevó junto con un vaso de agua y se las entregó.

Él se las tomó y le devolvió el vaso a Serena, esta lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y se acomodó con precaución al lado de Darien.

—Te faltó darme una de las medicinas y la más importante.

—¿Qué? Estoy segura que te las di todas —dijo haciendo memoria.

—Sí, me falta lo único que necesito para sentirme mejor, tus besos y abrazos.

—¡Dios que haré contigo!

—Amarme, solo eso.

En los labios de Serena se dibujó una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hasta alcanzar los de Darien. Se besaron largó tiempo hasta que un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Darien, se separaron y luego ella se acomodó a su lado.

—Esta es nuestra última noche aquí —murmuró Serena.

—Quisiera que no tuviéramos que irnos nunca, que todos los días pudiésemos estar así.

—¿Contigo herido?

—Valió la pena solo, por escucharte decir que me amas volvería a estrellarme contra esos árboles.

—No digas eso, aunque yo tampoco quisiera irme de aquí porque es todo tan hermoso que siento que en cualquier momento se va a acabar tanta felicidad.

—Tranquila, estamos juntos y afrontaremos lo que sea.

.

.

.

Luego de tocar el timbre esperó unos minutos, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió le brindó una falsa sonrisa a la señora Mayako.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido Amy.

—Que agradece, bien sabe que adoro a la luciérnaga y me encanta cuidar de ella.

—La llevaría conmigo pero no quiero que ande de arriba abajo con lo débil que está.

—Ya le dije que no se preocupe yo me quedo con ella.

La mujer tomó su bolsa y se acercó a Amy.

—Gracias querida, prometo no tardar —dijo saliendo de la casa.

Amy hizo una mueca en cuanto la vio salir, caminó hasta el fondo de la casa donde se encontraba la habitación que ocupaba Darien y se encontró a Rini jugando con una muñeca y su coneja de felpa.

—Con que Darien te dejó sola.

Rini dio un saltó al escucharla y se volteó a verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—La señora Mayako tuvo que salir y me pidió que viniera a cuidar de ti, como Darien te abandonó para irse con esa mujerzuela.

—¡Mi papá no me abandonó!

—Sí lo hizo, cuando entenderás que él no es tu papá y no tiene ninguna obligación sobre ti y que todo el cariño que te daba ahora se lo entrega a esa mujer. Si quieres recuperarlo tienes que alejarlo de ella.

—¡No, estás mintiendo! Él no ha dejado de quererme.

—Eso te dirá él, pero esa mujer es mala y va a lograr que deje de quererte ¿Qué no debería haber vuelto hoy? Ya casi anochece y aun no regresa, seguro ella lo convenció de que se quedara con ella.

—Serena no es mala y me quiere, ella no me alejaría de mi papá.

—Que ingenua eres Rini ¿tú crees que ella se haría cargo de una niña que ni siquiera es hija de Darien y que además está enferma? Ella no te quiere, no como yo.

—¡No, Serena me quiere!

—No seas una niñita tonta —espetó pero de inmediato intentó calmarse porque necesitaba convencerla —lo siento luciérnaga, no debería haberte dicho eso pero entiende solo quiero lo mejor para ti y esa mujer no lo es, ella va a alejarte de Darien y ya lo está consiguiendo y tú tontamente has puesto a todos en mi contra, no creas que no me enteré de lo que le dijiste a mi hermano.

—Yo solo dije la verdad.

—Pues no deberías haberlo hecho porque yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ayúdame a alejarla de Darien para que formemos una familia.

—Mi papá no te quiere, él quiere a Serena y ella es buena y yo no pienso ayudarte porque no voy a obligar a mi papá a que te ame porque es algo que él debe sentir.

—¡Eres una traidora al igual que tu maldita madre! —comenzó acercarse pero Rini retrocedía con cada paso que ella daba.

—No le digas así a mi mamá —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas intentando alejarse de Amy.

—Tú ni siquiera la conociste —se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros —ella no quiso ayudarme pero tú si lo harás —comenzó a zamarrearla y Rini comenzó a llorar mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

Amy estaba desesperada y ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era separar a Darien de esa rubia, no podía soportar la idea de que ahora estuviese con ella y que hubiesen pasado todo el fin de semana juntos, de solo imaginárselos la sangre le hervía al pensar que la besaba y le hacia el amor a esa mujerzuela y no a ella.

Estaba sacudiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Rini cuando sintió que algo se le iba encima, directo a su rosto e hizo que soltara a la peli rosa.

Rini al verse libre retrocedió unos pasos mientras escuchaba los fuertes maullidos de Diana, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter y abrió sus ojos viendo como su gatita estaba rasguñando a Amy en el rostro y por más que intentaba sacársela de encima más se aferraba la felina enterrándole sus uñas.

La peli azul luego de forcejear un poco con la gata se la quitó de encima de un manotazo. Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiendo los rasguños, se miró los dedos llenos de sangre.

—Maldito animal, te juro que esta me las pagaran —dijo saliendo de la habitación y luego de la casa chocando con alguien al salir pero siguió de largo.

Rini al ver que se iba corrió hasta donde estaba Diana y la levantó con cuidado, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada, aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos. Dio un saltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila pequeña cabeza de bombón, soy yo.

—¡Haruka! —dijo volteándose a verla.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —le preguntó preocupada Michiru agachándose a su altura.

—¿Verdad que mi papa no me abandonó y que Serena no es mala y que sí me quiere?

—Claro que no te abandonó —aseguró Haruka —solo que tuvo un pequeño accidente esquiando, no te preocupes que no es nada grave pero como debe guardar reposo no regresarán hasta mañana. Y en cuanto a cabeza de bombón claro que no es mala y sí ella te quiere me lo dijo cuándo me llamó para avisarme, de hecho estoy aquí es porque ella me lo pidió.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso Rini, por qué estas llorando y quien era esa mujer que vimos salir?

Rini les contó todo lo ocurrido.

—Voy a matar a esa mujer —dijo Haruka —será mejor que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino porque juro que la mato.

—¡Haruka no digas esas cosas frente a una niña!

—Lo siento Sirena, pero esa mujer ya rebalsó el límite.

—Todo lo que dijo es mentira ¿no es así? —preguntó temerosa Rini.

—Claro que sí pequeña —respondió Michiru.

—Mi Sirena tiene razón, no le hagas caso a la sarta de mentiras que te dijo esa mujer porque Chiba te adora y Serena también.

.

.

.

Mientras conducía de regreso a Tokio hizo una parada para avisarle a Haruka que no iría a la oficina, quería cuidar de Darien ya que no había pasado una buena noche y solo ahora sentado en el asiento del copiloto el sueño lo había vencido, y también aprovechó de pedirle un favor a Haruka.

Algunas horas después aparcaba el deportivo amarillo de Haruka.

—Darien despierta.

—Hmm

—Ya llegamos —dijo pero él ni se inmutó, lo hubiese sacudido un poco pero recordó que estaba convaleciente —¡Hey despierta dormilón!

—Despiértame a besos —refunfuñó.

—He creado un monstro.

—Uno que quiere tus besos —dijo abriendo sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces intentando reconocer el lugar —¿Dónde estamos?

—En el estacionamiento de mi departamento.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Bueno espero que no te moleste por no haberte preguntado pero creí que sería mejor si te quedarás conmigo unos días, digo hasta que te sientas bien y por Rini no te preocupes le pedí a Haruka que fuera por ella.

Darien la miró serio.

—¿Te molestó verdad? —se mordió el labio.

—Sí estoy molesto.

—Lo siento me tomé atribuciones que no me corresponden debería haberte preguntado antes, no volverá…

—No me despertaste a besos y eso me molesta mucho —la interrumpió.

—Tonto —lo golpeó en el pecho y se arrepintió al ver su expresión de dolor —lo siento.

—Ahora me debes el doble —dijo sobándose sobre las costillas —espera a que esté bien porque me las cobraré todas.

Algunos minutos después Serena abría la puerta de su departamento y Darien entraba caminando con muletas, ella lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre el sofá y cuando lo estuvo fue hasta la puerta por las maletas hasta su auto, cuando abrió se encontró de frente con Haruka, Michiru y Rini.

—Luna —chilló la pequeña abrazándose a sus piernas.

—¿Cómo estás hermosa?, te extrañé mucho.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho —afirmó Rini sin soltarla.

—Y a mí que me parta un rayo —se quejó Darien desde el sillón.

Al escucharlo Rini deshizo el abrazó y corrió hasta arrojarse sobre él sin miramientos, haciéndolo suspirar de dolor.

—Con cuidado luciérnaga —le dijo con voz entre cortada.

—Lo siento papi, pero es que te extrañé ¿estás grave?

—Está algo delicado aun Rini —respondió Serena.

—Pobre Chiba, no tenías que ser tan dura con él cabeza de bombón mira nada más como lo dejaste —se acercó hasta la rubia y le susurró —sexo salvaje gatita ¿o debería decir fiera? —dio un gruñido.

—No seas idi… —calló al recordad que Rini estaba presente —¿Qué traes ahí? —dijo reparando en la bolsa que traía.

—Un regalo para ti —le tendió la bolsa.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó curiosa tomándolo.

—Sí, sé que te encantará pero sobre todo a Chiba porque es con mucho cariño de mi parte.

Serena acercó hasta la mesa, sacó una caja de tamaño regular que había dentro de la bolsa y la abrió encontrándose con un sugerente disfraz de enfermera.

—¡Haruka Tenou!

—Ya la conoces bonita —dijo sonriente Michiru —lo que sí estoy segura de que te verás irresistible con él —le guiñó el ojo.

—Me lo agradeces luego y tú también Chiba.

Darien lo miró sin entender y Haruka le quitó la caja de las manos a Serena y la alzó para que él la viera, de inmediato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojó e inevitablemente una parte de su cuerpo reaccionó al imaginarse a Serena usando.

—Hay algo que quiero saber —dijo Rini llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué cosa luciérnaga? —le preguntó Darien.

—¿Luna y tú ya son novios?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**A sugerencia de Christy Chiba y Alejandra Landeo, más los ánimos que me dio mi hermosa Bunny me decidí a incluir a los protagonistas de "Mientras tú me quieras" en esta historia., para quien no la ha leído queda invitado a hacerlo.**

**Otro capítulo lleno de emociones ¿no?**

**Lo sé, lo sé, Serena ya se había tardado pero ya ven sí hubo declaración de amor.**

**Amy otra vez haciendo de las suyas, pero se cruzó con Diana, espero que te haya gustado tu actuación mi consentida solo porque fuiste tú quien adivinó te di el honor de arañarla. **

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**marisol ayde: **amiga hermosa no te preocupes si demoras con tal de que lo leas y sea de tu agrado yo me doy por pagada. Cuando sepa donde conseguir un Mamochan será para mí, lo siento xD

**maria paolini: **sé que quisieron matar a Rei por besarlo y yo también lo quise mientras lo escribía. Me alegra que te haya gustado verlos felices y demostrando su amor, aunque ambos tuvieron su cuota de celos. Yo también quiero un Darien.

**Johana: **Sí amiga llevada por las circunstancias le declaró su amor, el accidente hizo que las palabras que tanto le costaba decir salieran de su corazón y en este ya ves que puedo decírselo abiertamente.

**yssareyes48:** sí ya le dijo que lo amaba y cómo pudiste leer en este se lo confirmó, aah *supiro* el amor, gracias por tus palabras y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Morgan Belmont:** me alegra poder transmitirte tantas emociones con mi historia, eso quiere decir que logro mi propósito al hacerlas sentirse en la piel de los personajes.

**Daniel Luna:** muchas gracias nena, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto.

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

.

.

.

La inocente pregunta de Rini quedó en el aire acelerando los corazones de Serena y Darien, quienes tenían su mirada fija en ella. Había un completo silencio, nadie decía nada y todos tenían su atención puesta en ellos, de pronto ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —aseveró él.

—No —negó la rubia.

Rini iba a celebrar pero al escuchar la negativa de Serena su alegría se esfumó, intercaló su mirada entre ambos e hizo un mohín arrugando su pequeña nariz.

—¿Sí son novios o no? —preguntó nuevamente posando su manos sobre su cintura.

Michiru al ver que ninguno respondía nada avanzó hasta Haruka, que estaba al lado de Serena, y la tomó del brazo.

—Nosotras ya cumplimos con traer a esta pequeña —dijo Michiru —y creo que ya estorbamos porque es evidente que ustedes tienen algunas cosas que hablar, así que mejor ya nos vamos. —comenzó a avanzar, no así Haruka.

—¿Qué? Pues te irás tú Sirena.

—Dije vamos Haruka —expresó Michiru cruzándose de brazos.

—Que no, después de todo lo que hice al menos merezco presenciar esta conversación, al igual que la pequeña cabeza de bombón quiero saber si ya son novios.

—Si te quedas a partir de esta noche y durante todo un mes dormirás en el sofá —le advirtió.

—No estarás hablando en serio —dijo Haruka sonriente, pero la curva de sus labios se desdibujo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novia —¡ay! parece que sí.

—No te preocupes Haruka si no quieres dormir en el sofá de tu casa puedes quedarte y duermes conmigo —dijo Rini con una sonrisa inocente.

A Haruka le enterneció la propuesta de Rini y hubiese aceptado porque quería asegurarse de que su amiga por fin había encontrado un hombre que la amara de verdad, pero sabía que cuando Michiru se enojaba era de temer y ella sabía qué quería decir con eso de que dormiría en el sofá.

—Créeme que me gustaría quedarme pequeña —se acercó hasta ella y se agachó a su altura para arrebujar sus rosas cabellos con ternura —pero no quiero despertar la furia de Michiru, la vez toda delicada y dulce pero es un verdadero ogro cuando se enoja —murmuró bajito—, ya luego me cuentas como estuvo todo.

—Lo haré, te contaré todo —le sonrió pero de inmediato se puso seria y se acercó a ella para susurrarle —solo si me dejan escuchar porque de seguro me dirán que tienen que tener una plática de adultos.

—Es probable —le apretó levemente la nariz —pero conozco un secreto para hacer hablar a cabeza de bombón —cuchicheó en voz baja.

—¿Sí, Cuál? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Este —dijo haciéndole cosquillas sobre la panza provocando la risa de Rini y luego se puso de pie —espero que mi bebé no tenga ni un solo rasguño o Chiba es hombre muerto.

—Gracias por todo Haruka —Serena le entregó las llaves de su deportivo.

—Bueno tortolitos mi Sirena y yo los dejamos solos. Recuerden que hay menores, así que compórtense esta noche y no hagan mucho escándalo, pero viendo cómo te dejo cabeza de bombón creo que tendrás que estar en abstinencia Chiba al menos hasta que te recuperes.

—Haruka controla esa lengua y vamos —la regañó Michiru abriendo la puerta y salió del departamento.

—¿Que es abstinencia? —preguntó inocentemente Rini.

—Lo siento pequeña no puedo quedarme a explicarte pero cabeza de bombón sí puede hacerlo —dijo sonriente escabulléndose para ir tras de Michiru, dejando solos a Serena, Darien y Rini.

—¿Que es abstinencia Luna? —inquirió Rini.

Serena sintió que su rostro se encendió inmediatamente, quería matar a Haruka en este mismo momento por ponerla en aprietos, miró a Darien sin saber que decir. Él sabiendo lo curiosa que era su pequeña salió en auxilio de Serena, porque Rini no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le dieran una respuesta.

—Luciérnaga la abstinencia es una renuncia voluntaria de complacer un deseo.

—Ah ya entendí, ahora sé una nueva palabra —dijo sonriente —pero ¿abstinencia de qué?

Ahora era Darien el que se sonrojaba, debía haber esperado que Rini le preguntara algo así, porque una pregunta siempre llevaba a otra y a otra.

—Bueno de… de… de comer chocolates —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—, ya sabes cuánto me gustan.

—¡Ay que lastima! —suspiró —la señora Mayako y yo te hicimos de las galletas de chocolate con cobertura que tanto te gustan, las traje en mi mochila y nos quedaron deliciosas, pero como no puedes comerlas tendremos que hacerlo Luna y yo.

—¡No se las coman todas! —exclamó escandalizado dando un salto sobre el sofá pero se arrepintió de inmediato, el dolor en las costillas aun lo paralizaba —las hicieron para mí así que puedo hacer una excepción y comer algunas.

—¡No papi no puedes comer!

Darien se sintió ofuscado, quién lo mandaba a decir precisamente chocolate habiendo tantas otras cosas.

—Vamos luciérnaga —intentó convencerla —solo serán unas pocas.

—¡No, no y no! —se cruzó sus pequeños brazos enérgicamente —Haruka dijo que debías estar en abstinencia para curarte ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Darien hizo un puchero como si fuese un niño intentando conmover a Rini, pero la pequeña negaba fehacientemente con la cabeza. Serena rió animada al ver su expresión y la negativa irrebatible de Rini, ya se encargaría ella de guardarle algunas a Darien pero no se lo diría aun porque quería seguir disfrutando de su expresión.

—Por favor luciérnaga.

—Dije no y tú me has enseñado que no es no, pero aún hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Ya son novios?

La sonrisa que Serena tenía hasta ese momento se desvaneció por completo al escuchar a Rini, por un momento había olvidado.

—Sí —dijo seguro él.

—Darien… —dijo llamando su atención y negó con la cabeza.

Él lo pensó un momento, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza.

—Es porque no te lo he pedido —señaló él —¿es por eso?

—Papi ¿cómo es que no le has pedido a Luna que sea tu novia?

—Es que lo olvidé, pero ahora lo soluciono —aseguró viendo a Rini y luego a Serena —Luna mi amor sé que fui un tonto por no habértelo pedido pero eres la mujer que amo, con la que quiero compartir mi vida ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Dile que sí, dile que sí —chilló Rini completamente emocionada.

.

.

.

Haruka sonrió complacida luego de un exhaustivo escrutinio a su deportivo, estaba tal y como se lo había entregado a Darien.

—Te extrañé bebé —dijo abrazando su vehículo.

—Comienzo a creer que amas más tu auto que a mí —dijo con Michiru con fingida molestia mientras subía al automóvil.

—Bien sabes que no es cierto —subió frente al volante —y si te quedan dudas te lo demuestro está noche —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Por qué esperar tanto? —le dedicó una mirada sugerente —puedes hacerlo cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Créeme que lo haría pero necesito hacer algo antes, además como cabeza de bombón no irá a la empresa tengo que hacerme cargo.

Mientras iba camino a casa Haruka llamó a Molly para que los encontrara allá y le pidió que fuese con Neflyte, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Darien era el hombre que haría feliz a Serena y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en la felicidad de su amiga.

Pocos minutos después ingresaron al edificio, afortunadamente tanto ellas, como Serena y Molly vivían relativamente cerca al igual que las instalaciones de Luna Plateada, así que cuando llegaron la pelirroja y Neflyte ya estaban allí.

—No esperé que llegaran tan pronto —dijo Haruka saludando a Molly—, es evidente que estaban juntos así que espero no haber interrumpido su almuerzo —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Molly se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Supongo que no me llamaste para saber qué estábamos haciendo. ¿Qué ocurre Haruka, Serena está bien? —le preguntó preocupada Molly.

—Sí cabeza de bombón está bien.

—Es Darien entonces —comentó impaciente Neflyte—, ¿el accidente fue más grave de lo que pensamos?

—Chiba está bien, bueno algo adolorido pero bien, solo es cuestión de que guarde reposo y cabeza de bombón va a cuidar de él, si la vieras Molly está con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía en ella.

—Me alegro tanto por ella, pero si ambos están bien entonces ¿para qué me llamaste y me pediste que viera con Neflyte?

—Es algo serio, prefiero que hablemos arriba —dijo haciéndoles un gesto para que la siguieran.

Las tres mujeres y Neflyte avanzaron hasta los ascensores, luego de unos minutos estaban en el departamento.

—Siéntense chicos —indicó Michiru señalando el sillón —iré por unos cocteles y algo de comer.

—Gracias Sirena —Haruka la besó antes de que desapareciera hacia la cocina.

—Ya estamos aquí Haruka —dijo Molly sentándose en el sofá, Neflyte hizo lo mismo acomodándose a su lado —quieres decirnos qué ocurre.

—Como sabes ayer cabeza de bombón me pidió que fuéramos a ver a Rini, se quedó preocupada por ella ya que no podrían regresar ese día por el accidente de Darien.

—Sí eso ya lo sabía ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó sin entender la pelirroja —¿acaso Rini te dijo algo, cambió de opinión y ya no quiere a Serena y Darien estén juntos?

—No, la pequeña está feliz con la idea adora a Serena pero sí hay algo o más bien alguien que está empañando esa felicidad —fijó su vista en Neflyte —tu hermana.

—¿Amy? Hablé con ella el otro día y dijo que no se volvería a inmiscuir en la vida de Darien, no está muy feliz con la idea de que esté con una mujer como Serena por el bien de la luciérnaga y no quiero que lo tomen a mal —vio nervioso a su novia y a Haruka —pero de cierta forma creo que tiene razón, me preocupa que Darien o Rini salgan lastimados.

—Cabeza de bombón puede ser todo lo que quieras pero merece como cualquier otra persona ser feliz.

—Haruka tiene razón —la apoyó Molly—, que ella no haya tenido una relación estable hasta ahora no la hace una mala persona.

—No dije eso, eso solo que me preocupo por mi amigo y mi ahijada.

—Quizá la persona que puede lastimarlos está más cerca de lo que crees, cabeza de bombón tiene un buen corazón y nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de una niña ni la manipularía como sí lo está haciendo tu hermana.

Michiru llegó con una bandeja y dejó algunas cosas para comer sobre la mesa y les entregó los vasos a cada uno

—¿Ocurrió algo? —le preguntó aturdido Neflyte—, desde ayer que no la veo dijo que tuvo que ir a cubrir el turno de un compañero en el hospital.

—La señora Mayako tuvo que salir —le explicó Michiru sin darle oportunidad a su novia de responder porque sabía que Haruka estaba demasiado molesta como para explicar lo ocurrido sin empeorar las cosas —y le pidió a Amy que fuera a cuidar de ella, aprovechó la oportunidad y le aseguró que Serena quiere separarla de Darien y que la única manera de impedirlo es que le ayude a separarlos, que ella no iba a hacerse cargo de una niña que no era su hija y que además estaba enferma.

—Y no solo eso, la muy… —Haruka calló al sentir la presión de la mano de Michiru sobre su brazo —como se negó a ayudarla tu hermanita insultó a su madre y comenzó a zamarrearla.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó incrédulo Neflyte—, Amy no sería capaz.

—Pues lo fue quieras creerlo o no, chocamos con ella cuando iba saliendo —aclaró Michiru —y luego vimos a la pequeña hecha un mar de lágrimas con sus brazos rojos.

—Si no haces algo por contener a la loca de tu hermana lo haré yo —la amenazó Haruka—, no voy a permitir que arruine la felicidad de cabeza de bombón ni tampoco que lastime así a una niña.

—Iré a verla, mi hermana no puede seguir con esa actitud.

—Ahora será mejor que nosotras —dijo Haruka viendo a Molly —nos vayamos a la empresa.

.

.

.

Darien esperó la respuesta de Serena pero esta tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo como si hubiese algo más interesante en él.

—Luciérnaga por qué no vas a jugar dentro con Diana, Serena y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Ay ya sé, le dije a Haruka que dirían que tendrían una plática de adultos, como si los niños no platicáramos también o fuéramos de otro planeta para no entender lo que hablan, hasta Diana que es gata entiende —dijo tomando a la felina y resignada caminó murmurando hacia las habitaciones.

En otras circunstancias Darien hubiese reído por las ocurrencias de Rini, pero le preocupaba la actitud de Serena ¿sería que se había arrepentido o tenido un retroceso? O quizá solo allá en las montañas había tenido a su Luna y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

Serena vio la preocupación en el rostro de Darien, se veía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que avanzó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado sobre la alfombra, tomó su mano y la acarició para obtener su atención.

—No quiero que pienses cosas que no son —dijo ella como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Es que no entiendo, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, de que me dijiste que me amas, de que me hayas traído aquí a tu departamento para hacernos a Rini y a mi parte de tu vida simplemente no sé qué quieres que piense, en verdad no entiendo.

—Las cosas no son tan simples —susurró.

—Sé que olvidé pedírtelo pero si lo hice o lo di por hecho es porque después de todo a más de una persona le has dicho que somos novios, porque todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días ha sido mucho más de lo que había esperado, porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo la cabeza.

—Darien no sé si estoy preparada para una relación —reconoció afligida—, todo esto es nuevo para mí y…

—Ya tenemos una relación —la interrumpió —tenemos un vínculo que nos une porque yo te amo y tú a mí.

—Lo sé y eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Entonces qué te detiene? a mí sí me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación formal —él pensó que solo podía haber una razón para que no quisiera ser su novia y aquel pensamiento se evidenció en la expresión de su rosto.

A Serena le dolía ver las dudas reflejadas en la mirada de Darien, pero de cierta forma lo entendía porque ella solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

—Si crees que no quiero tener una relación contigo porque quiero mi libertad para seguir con mi vida y acostarme con otros quiero que sepas que eso no es así.

—No te niego que esa idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, ¿en verdad no lo harías?

—No y necesito que me creas, no lo haría porque contigo encontré todo lo que me hacía falta —reconoció—, solo a tu lado me siento completa.

—Te creo pero sigo sin entender nada así que por favor dímelo porque si no lo haces no sé qué pensar ¿por qué no aceptas se mi novia?

—¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle nombre a esto? Todo está bien así.

—¿Y por qué no Serena?

Siempre había buscado la forma de huir de sus problemas, de encontrar la forma de escapar de ellos pero por primera vez sentía la necesidad de hacerles frente porque si no lo hacía iba a perder la única oportunidad de ser feliz y al hombre que amaba y que ahora la veía suplicante de una respuesta.

—Porque tengo miedo —reconoció abrazándolo con cuidado, necesitaba sentirlo cerca—, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido y ha sido tan hermoso que todo el tiempo tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento todo va a desaparecer.

—Te dije que no iba a presionarte y precisamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo —enredó sus dedos en su cabello y aspiró su aroma—, perdóname he sido un tonto.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario perdóname tú a mi… es solo que a tu lado me siento tan vulnerable que eso me asusta, es como si derribaras todas mis barreras y me dejara indefensa ante ti —enterró su cabeza en su cuello y susurró contra su piel —solo necesito tiempo.

—No importa si el viaje es largo cuando el destino es tu corazón.

—Ya te perteneces es solo que… —suspiró sobrecogida, debía dejar sus miedo a un lado y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz —acepto.

—¿Qué cosa?

Serena deshizo el abrazo y le alejó unos centímetros para verlo.

—Ser tu novia —sonrió nerviosa pero feliz—, acepto ser tu novia.

—Si —chilló Rini corriendo hasta ellos —ya son novios, ya son novios —canturreó alegre.

—¿Luciérnaga estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? —le preguntó serio.

—Solo cuando te dijo que aceptaba ser tu novia —dijo moviendo uno de sus pies nerviosamente sobre el suelo—, no quería husmear pero venía a preguntarle a Luna en que habitación voy a quedarme contigo.

Al escuchar esto último a Darien se le olvidó el regaño, no había pensado en eso, siempre había dormido con Rini y no sabía cómo iba a tomar el cambio.

—Luciérnaga yo quería pedirte si me dejabas dormir estos días con Serena.

—¿Con Luna?

Serena vio las dudas en el pequeño y expresivo rostro de Rini.

—Solo si tú quieres Rini, sé que solo se quedaran unos días pero había pensado que podrías tener una habitación aquí, no sé qué vinieras a quedarte de vez en cuando conmigo para ayudarme a cuidar de Diana.

—¿Mi propia habitación?

—Sí, mañana podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas que te gusten pero si no te agrada la idea puedes quedarte en mi habitación con Darien y yo me quedo en la otra

—¿Puedo escoger los colores que yo quiera?

—Claro. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que sí —dijo feliz abrazándola —siempre he querido tener mi propia habitación.

—¿Vas a dejarme así como así? —dijo algo nostálgico Darien, su pequeñita crecía cada día más.

—Sí ya estoy grande, además tu querías dormir con Luna —tomó a Serena del brazo para acercarla a ella y le susurró al oído —a veces te abraza demasiado fuerte y te dejar sin respiración o habla dormido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —besó su mejilla —gracias.

—Solo hay un problema —dijo Rini afligida.

—¿Cuál?

—Con la prisa de guardar las galletas olvidé a Bunny y no puedo dormir sin ella.

—No te preocupes, iré por ella y por algo de ropa para tu papá, le diré a Haruka que me acompañe porque nuestras maletas quedaron en su bebé.

—¿Haruka tiene un bebé?

—Así le dice a su automóvil —dijo Serena, Rini se echó a reír —voy a avisarle a Haru para que venga por mí.

—¿Podría ser mas tarde? —le pidió Darien —quiero estar un rato con mis dos mujeres, no llevamos ni media hora de novios y ya quieres abandonarme.

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó Serena a Rini.

—No, yo creo que se debe haber golpeado fuerte la cabezota.

Ambas rieron divertidas mientras Darien hacia pucheros.

—Está bien, iré por algo de comida para que almorcemos.

—Yo te acompaño —chilló Rini.

—¿Van a dejarme solo?

—No —dijo Rini entregándole la gatita —Diana te cuidará.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien y tomó la mano de Serena, esta se levantó del suelo besó a su ahora novio para luego salir del departamento junto a Rini.

Tiempo después, luego del almuerzo estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación de Serena viendo algunas películas infantiles ya que Rini se le unió. Darien aprovechó que la peli rosa estaba a los pies de la cama recostada sobre su estómago comiendo palomitas y concentrada en la televisión para pedir la atención y mimos de su novia.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños pensé estar así… tú, mi Rini y yo —dijo sobre sus labios —te amo mi Luna.

—Quisiera saber qué hice para merecer esto, parece un sueño.

—Es real mi amor, una hermosa realidad por ahora no tengo mucho que ofrecerte solo mi amor pero te prometo...

—Tu amor es lo único que necesito —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Shhh —musitó Rini volteándose a verlos —dejen ver la película.

Ambos rieron y siguieron besándose mientras Rini se distraía con la película.

Horas después Haruka pasó a buscar a Serena luego del trabajo, subió al departamento para dejar las maletas y lo primero que hizo Rini fue decirle que su papá y Serena ya eran novios, cosa que alegró a Haruka. para después salir con destino a la casa de los Hono, Rini quiso ir con ellas pero Serena le pidió que se quedara con Darien en caso de que se le ofreciera algo.

—Con que ya son novios—dijo Haruka arrancando.

—Sí —suspiró sonriente —soy tan feliz Haru que aún no lo creo.

—Pues creerlo cabeza de bombón y por favor no quites esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino la señora Mayako las recibió amablemente y las hizo entrar, Serena le explicó con detalles lo ocurrido y las razones por la que había decido que Darien pasara con ella unos días hasta que se recuperara.

—Me alegro que mi niño esté bien dentro de lo que cabe y en las mejores manos querida —dijo Mayako viendo a Serena—, te llevas al mejor hombre después de mi Ichiro claro está.

—Muchas gracias señora Mayako, si no le molesta vine por algo de ropa para Darien y la coneja de Rini.

—Supuse que vendrían por ella, la pequeña luciérnaga no puede dormir sin ella. Por cierto hablando de ella, podrías decirle a Darien que llamó el médico de Rini, al parecer van a empezar con la quimioterapia.

—¡Dios! —exclamó impactada Serena —espero que pronto esté sana, es tan pequeña para pasar por eso.

—Rini es muy fuerte y roguemos por eso ocurra querida, aunque la enfermedad no ha remitido han logrado controlarla y quizá con esto pueda curarse.

—La pequeña cabeza de bombón no se dará por vencida —dijo con confianza Haruka —le ganará a esa enfermedad.

—Dios te oiga querida —rogó Mayako —Dios te oiga.

Cuando tuvieron lo indispensable se despidieron de la señora Mayako y salieron para regresar a casa de Serena, quien iba caminando hasta que sintió que alguien la halaba fuertemente del brazo haciéndola tastabillar.

—No eres más que una maldita prostituta, pero óyeme bien no te quedarás con Darien.

—Di lo que quieres Amy —dijo Serena intentando soltarse viendo los rasguños sobre su rostro —si me permites tengo que ir por mi novio, está esperándome en mi casa.

Al ver lo ocurrido Haruka metió las cosas en el maletero y fue hasta donde estaba Serena con Amy.

—O la sueltas o te obligo a que lo hagas —le advirtió Haruka.

—Darien está encaprichado contigo, lo único que le importa de ti es el sexo porque no eres más que una zorra.

Haruka iba a golpearla pero Serena la detuvo.

—Déjala, tiene razón.

Amy sonrió complacida pensando que logro su objetivo.

—Sí quizá fui una zorra, pero tú no eres quien para juzgarme —se acercó hasta ella y le dio una cacheta que le volteó el rostro —esa ni siquiera es por mí, es por Rini, tiene quien la defienda y para la próxima esto no será nada ¿me oíste? Mejor muérdete tu lengua viperina y ponzoñosa para que te tragues tu propio veneno, vamos Haruka.

La aludida miró sorprendida a Serena y la siguió, ambas subieron al deportivo amarillo y salieron de allí.

Amy se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

A pocos metros de allí dentro de un auto que estaba aparcado salió tras ellas, las venía siguiendo desde que salieron del departamento de la rubia.

—Sé feliz mientras puedas Serenita —dijo Rubeus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde Serena estaba sentada en la sala de espera del consultorio de Serenity, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si sería capaz de sacar todo lo que la atormentaba, pero debía hacerlo, era necesario si quería compartir su vida junto a Darien y Rini.

Los últimos días habían sido los más felices desde que tenía memoria, la presciencia de ambos la hacían sentir completa, en ocasiones hasta le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Habían aprovechado para trabajar desde la casa en algunos proyectos, pasaban su tiempo viendo algunas películas o también entre él y Rini le daban clases de cocina, en ocasiones él la dibujaba y aunque se sentía avergonzada al sentir el constante peso de su mirada le encantaba que lo hiciera.

Cada mañana al abrir los ojos y ver a Darien a su lado la hacían sentirse afortunada, sin duda era la mejor forma de despertar, al igual que cada vez que escuchaba las risas de Rini llenando su departamento era algo que simplemente no tenía precio.

En solo unos días comenzarían con las quimioterapias y ella lo había tomado tan bien que no entendía de dónde podía sacar tantas fuerzas, el solo verla tan pequeña aferrándose a la vida le daba un gran ejemplo, ella también debía luchar por lo que quería. Deseaba ser parte de su vida y que ellos lo fueran de la suya y para eso debía sanar su corazón, dejar a un lado sus miedos, sus fantasmas para comenzar a ser feliz.

Lo haría por ellos pero también por ella misma.

—Serena que alegría verte —dijo sonriente Serenity acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo que no esperaba —lo siento, ya sabes a quien salió mi Selene.

—No te preocupes —suspiró —es solo que estoy algo nerviosa.

—No te inquietes lo importante es que te hayas decidido a venir, no voy a presionarte e iremos poco a poco, ¿prefieres que vamos a otro lugar? Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca.

—Aquí está bien, no me sentiría cómoda sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre mí.

—Está bien —la tomó del brazo —entremos entonces.

Serenity la guió hasta su consulta.

—¿Prefieres recostarte o aquí? —preguntó señalando su escritorio.

—Aquí está bien —dijo sentándose.

—Como gustes —Serenity se sentó del otro lado y tomó una libreta.

Serena reparó en el retrato sobre el escritorio, en el aparecían Serenity, su esposo Armando y su pequeña Selene, ella pensó que también le gustaría tener uno así en el suyo.

—Son una bonita familia.

—Gracias, Armando y Selene son mi vida. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Darien?

—Mejor, aun algo adolorido y se aprovecha un poco de eso —sonrió al recordar lo consentido que estaba —más ahora que se ha estado quedando conmigo.

—Vaya, eso es un gran paso Serena.

—Sí, creo que lo hice sin pensar pero me alegra haberlo hecho, nunca había sido tan feliz y creo que eso me hizo decidirme a venir a verte.

—Sé lo difícil que puede ser esto, yo pasé por lo mismo y así fue como conocí a mi Habibi, así que no te preocupes como te dije iremos poco a poco ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas sobre tu infancia?

Serena comenzó a contarle a Serenity acerca de su vida mientras Serenity tomaba algunos apuntes, le confesó que a su madre sus abuelos la habían obligado a casarse con su padre al enterarse que estaba embazada de él, Ikuko nunca lo había amado a él ni tampoco a ella, la culpaba por haber arruinado su vida.

Cuando su padre se enteró de que Ikuko era amante de Sabio Black la abandonó olvidándose también de ella. Luego del divorcio su madre se casó con Sabio, trayendo consigo los peores años de su vida. Le contó cómo conoció a Darien y que se había enamorado de él desde que lo vio y por eso solía ir a la heladería donde trabajaba.

Serena siguió con su relato hasta que sintió que se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo Serenity levantándose y acortando la distancia hasta ella para abrazarla —no estás sola Serena, poco a poco superaras esto y lo que aun tengas guardado dentro de ti.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme, no solo lo hago porque es mi trabajo como dije aquel día en el hospital me das confianza y creo que podemos ser grandes amigas.

Cuando se calmó un poco se despidió de Serenity y se fue a casa.

Darien estaba en la habitación que compartía con Serena hablando por teléfono con Neflyte.

—Tengo que hablar con Setsuna —dijo Darien cambiando los canales del televisor—, no puedo seguir yendo a Elysion, no ahora que estoy con Serena.

—Pero firmaste un contrato galán, ya queda poco y además estarás fuera un tiempo por lo de tu lesión.

—No puedo arriesgarme si Serena se entera que precisamente yo soy el señor del antifaz no me lo perdonaría.

—Ella también tiene sus secretos ¿no? Además quizá no lo tome tan mal, después de todo eras el objeto de su deseo, no le des más vueltas debes decírselo Darien.

—No puedo empezar a perderla cuando apenas la estoy teniendo —dijo afligido cerrando los ojos.

—Pues si se entera por alguien más va a ser peor, debes decírselo tú.

—No quiero perderla, pero sabes que lo hice porque lo necesitaba.

—¿Perder a quién? —dijo Serena, Darien dio un salto en la cama y la vio de pie en el lumbral de la puerta.

—Hablamos después Neff —dijo colgando el teléfono —¿hace mucho que estás ahí? —le preguntó a Serena.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido lo nervioso que estaba ¿acaso le estaría ocultando algo?

—No acabo de llegar, ¿ocurre algo? ¿a quién no quieres perder?

—A… —quería decírsele la verdad, pero antes necesitaba ganarse su confianza y que entendiera sus razones —a Rini, estoy preocupado dentro de unos días comienza las quimioterapias y luego viene la operación.

—Por un momento creí…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo, tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien. ¿Ya está dormida?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te fue con Serenity? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Bien, no fue fácil pero creo que lo lograré. Estoy cansada, creo que fueron muchas emociones por un día

—Ven a la cama —indicó dando golpecitos en el colchón —Te extrañe.

—Solo fueron unas horas —dijo recostándose a su lado —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor —la besó con ansias una y otra vez, haciéndose más intensos —como Rini está durmiendo pensé que tú y yo…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, te necesito —dijo desabrochando la blusa de Serena.

—Papá, Luna —dijo Rini abrazada a su Bunny y con sus ojitos granates anegados en lágrimas, haciendo que Serena y Darien se separasen y la rubia se abotonara la blusa —tuve una pesadilla muy fea

Ambos se quedaron mirando, Serena sonrió.

—Parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día mi sol —le susurró a Darien.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —preguntó inocentemente.

Serena asintió y Rini corrió hacia ellos acostándose en medio, le dio la coneja de felpa a Darien y se abrazó a Serena, la rubia acarició los cabellos rosas de Rini hasta que se durmió sobre su pecho. Darien estiró su mano para tomar la de Serena.

—Gracias por aceptarla aunque no sea mi hija.

—Es tu hija y la quiero tanto como te quiero a ti.

—Buenas noches mi Luna —dijo acariciando la mano de Serena.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que habían regresado de las montañas, ese día lunes por la tarde Serena tuvo que ir a la oficina porque necesitaba cerrar unos contratos, como solo eran unas horas Rini quiso acompañarla y no hubo poder humano, ni siquiera los pucheros de Darien, que la convencieran de lo contrario.

En cuanto terminó de cerrar los contratos se despidió de los empresarios y salió en busca de Rini pero no la encontró en su oficina.

—¿Molly haz visto a Rini?

—Haruka se la llevo junto con Michiru que pasó por ella, iban a llevarla a una feria.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios como puede ser tan inconsciente!

—Tranquila Serena, Rini quería ir dentro de unos días comienza con las quimioterapias y pasará más tiempo en el hospital que en casa, solo quería salir.

—Pero si le pasa algo.

—Este con ustedes o con Haruka podría tener una crisis, corre las mismas posibilidades sin importar con quien esté.

—Tienes razón, pero no dejo de preocuparme.

—Es natural, además ya conoces a Haru dijo que quería darte un tiempo a solas con Darien para que estrenaras el regalo que te hizo ¿a qué se refería?

Serena al recordar el uniforme de enfermera se sonrojó.

—Nada, algo sin importancia —resopló —voy a casa entonces.

—Bien, dale mis saludos a Darien.

—Lo haré —dijo saliendo de la oficina de la pelirroja.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se dirigió hasta la habitación principal, escuchó el ruido de la regadera por lo que supuso que Darien se estaría dando un baño, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar cuando llegó a la cabaña y en iguales circunstancias lo encontró saliendo de la ducha.

No sabía cuánto llevaba dentro del baño, por lo que se apresuró en buscar el relegado regalo de Haruka en su armario. Se desvistió rápidamente y cambió por un conjunto de lencería rojo para luego enfundarse el ajustado uniforme de enfermera y se quedó de pie pegada a la pared de la puerta del baño esperándolo.

Darien salió cojeando del baño a causa del botín ortopédico que llevaba en la pierna, solo con una toalla sobre sus caderas, se dirigió hasta la cama en busca de su pijama.

—Parece que necesita ayuda señor Chiba —dijo sensualmente Serena.

Él dio un salto y se volteó a verla, se quedó sin aliento mirándola detenidamente. Se veía simplemente irresistible con aquel sensual uniforme de enfermera, sobre sus rubios cabellos tenía una pequeña cofia blanca en la cabeza con una cruz roja, el vestido se ajustaba sobre sus pechos haciéndolos ver más voluptuosos mostrando una generosa parte de su escote, mientas que la falda le quedaba cubría solo lo necesario, en sus largas y esbeltas piernas llevaba unas medias hasta por sobre las rodillas con ligero

—¡Dios! —exclamó Darien sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar.

—¿Se siente mal señor Chiba? —preguntó acercándose a él, entrando en el papel.

—Sí eso creo.

—¡Ah! ¿y que tiene?

—Entre otras cosas hace mucho que sufro de falta de amor.

—¿Falta de amor? —dijo jugando con el estetoscopio que tenía sobre su cuello —¡Oh eso es grave, muy grave ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Darme amor, ¿podría darme amor Señorita Tsukino?

—Creo que puedo ayudarlo —dijo llegando hasta él le quitó la toalla y sonrió al ver su erección, lo empujó haciéndolo sentarse sobre la cama —pero antes debo revisar su signo vitales.

Darien tragó grueso cuando se sentó a horcajadas haciendo que el corto vestido se subiera hasta sus caderas dejando ver una sensual tanga de encaje rojo, acarició sus piernas sintiendo cremosa piel. Serena besó su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda y con la otra mano movía el estetoscopio sobre su pecho pétreo, la respiración de Darien se agitaba cada vez más ante las caricias de su sensual enfermera pero que repentinamente se detuvo y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo abrazándola él también.

—Lo siento yo… Darien quiero que las cosas contigo sean diferentes.

—Y lo son, porque hay amor entre nosotros y esto no me hará pensar mal de ti si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se separó de él y lo vio asentir —me siento rara, aunque no lo creas nunca había usado un disfraz —dijo sonrojada.

—Mi hermosa Luna —la besó —cúrame con tu amor —susurró volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios mientras sus manos vagaban entre sus glúteos y sus muslos.

Serena comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme de enfermera cosa que Darien aprovechó para acariciar sus pechos a través del brasier, ella aprovechó para acariciar sus pectorales y comenzó a descender entre sus cuerpos llegando hasta su entrepierna, envolvió su miembro en su mano y comenzó a deslizarla en toda su extensión arrancando roncos jadeos de la boca de Darien.

—¿Mejor señor Chiba? —preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, continuando con su papel.

—Sí —respiró excitado —pero llámeme Darien.

—Y usted dígame Serena, no señorita Tsukino.

—No juegues conmigo Serena —dijo deteniendo su mano —te necesito y quiero llegar al clímax dentro de ti.

—Entonces dejemos de hablar —se levantó quedando de pie entre las piernas de Darien y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme iba a hacerlo con las medias pero él se lo impidió.

—Déjatelas, me gusta cómo te quedan.

Serena se quitó el brasier, él acarició sus pechos desnudos y la acercó a él, introdujo una en su boca mientras el otro era atendido por una de sus manos y la otra recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje, la cual deslizó lentamente por sus piernas mientras escuchaba los gemidos de los labios de su amada y como pronunciaba su nombre.

Cuando estuvo desnuda y a su merced se acomodó en medio de la cama atrayéndola con él, Serena se acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas sintiendo como la erección de Darien rozaba contra su centro, la hizo bajar lentamente y cada centímetro de su caliente, duro y grande miembro se introdujo dentro de ella, arrancando gemidos de la boca de ambos.

Serena se sintió estremecer, arqueó la espalda y al hacerlo lo introdujo aún más en su interior, las manos de Darien aprisionaban sus pechos excitándola más de lo que ya estaba, ella se agarró de sus hombros mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre él, primero despacio y luego con mayor rapidez, él la aferró por las caderas e hincó los dedos en su piel mientras levemente alzaba sus caderas.

El deseo y la pasión crecían a pasos agigantados al igual que los gemidos de ambos, sus cuerpos sudorosos se rozaban con cada movimiento, Serena sintió que su espalda se tensaba mientras una corriente la atravesaba, arqueó la espalda y empujó con movimientos espasmódicos al llegar al ansiado orgasmo y culminar su placer mientras Darien hacia lo mismo derramándose en su interior.

Ella se dejó caer sobre Darien y él la abrazó sintiendo como sus cuerpos se estremecían, sintiendo los últimos coletazos del clímax. Sentía el exquisito aroma de sus cabellos mezclado con el de la excitación de sus cuerpos, acarició su espalada esperando que el ladito acelerado de sus corazones se normalizaba al igual que sus respiraciones.

—Me ha curado enfermera Tsukino —susurró contra su oído cuando recobró el aliento.

—Como tú has curado mi corazón con tu amor —dijo abrazándose más a él.

—Ya le debo dos favores a Haruka —besó su frente —te amo.

—Y yo a ti, te amo mi sol, por favor nunca me falles —se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Darien pensó en lo que había hablado con Neflyte quizá él tenía razón y debía decírselo. No quería perderla, era el amor de su vida y solo quería estar a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo si le ocultaba algo tan importante.

—Mi Luna hay algo que tienes que saber —dijo minutos más tarde después de mucho pensarlo—, yo… yo soy el señor del antifaz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar el viernes como siempre pero como algunos ya saben cometí un error grandísimo, en vez de darle guardar a lo que escribí le di no guardar y perdí todo obligándome a comenzar de cero.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo al escribirlo, incluí algunas cosillas me sugirieron en sus comentarios así como también una limonada con disfraz para todas las preciosas que me leen, que espero les haya gustado así como haber cumplido sus expectativas.**

**Darien y Serena cada vez más enamorados, y disfrutando de su amor, la luciérnaga feliz de ver a su papá/tío con su Luna así como de estar con Serena.**

**Rubeus está al acecho esperando para actuar y por otro lado Amy está que explota de rabia.**

**No pude responder los reviews antes pero lo haré durante la semana, así que les respondo aquí a quienes no tienen cuenta.**

**Fernanda chiba:** aún faltan algunos capítulos para que se sepa lo que ocurrió, gracias por seguir la historia.

**maria paolini:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la declaración de Serena, sí Amy se pasó con la pequeña luciérnaga, besotes y te agradezco por estar al pendiente.

**Bepevikn:** no me adules tanto que me haces sonrojar jeje que bueno que disfrutaste el capítulo y que te haya gustado la inclusión de los personajes de MTMQ, sí ya por fin Serena le dijo que lo ama, y gracias a Diana Amy pagó por lo que le hizo a la hermosa Rini.

**Johana:** amiga Diana ya algo se encargó pero sí que merece una paliza. Besos y abrazos que lleguen hasta Cali.

**marisol ayde:** sí sé que muchas quieren linchar a Amy y se lo merece, gracias por tus palabras y por tu constante apoyo.

**yssareyes48:** qué bueno que te gustó el regreso de Habibi y el capitulo, sí Diana es la ídola de muchas y hasta yo también quiero hacerle lo mismo a Amy.

**Daniel Luna:** hermosa muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Como ves si se fue la luciérnaga con ellos y sí los interrumpió jeje. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

.

.

.

Ya estaba hecho, se lo había dicho de golpe y ahora solo quedaba esperar su reacción. No sabía si era la mejor forma en la que podría haberlo hecho pero no quería andarse con rodeos y esperaba que ella pudiese entender sus motivos.

Darien esperó su respuesta pero solo obtuvo a cambio un completo silencio.

—Serena dime algo, lo que sea.

El silencio se mantuvo. Ladeó su cabeza para verla, tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro, lo cuales acomodó percatándose que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Serena? —dijo removiéndola.

—Mmmn.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Uhum.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Algo de un disfraz —balbuceó adormilada.

—Disfraz no, dije antifaz. Serena yo soy el señor del antifaz —volvió a removerla pero estaba profundamente dormida.

Darien resopló frustrado, justo ahora que encontraba el valor para decirle la verdad lo hacía precisamente cuando ella estaba dormida, tendría que encontrar otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

La hubiese despertado para que hablaran pero desde que había ido con Serenity se le veía agotada, eso sumado al trabajo que habían tenido durante la semana porque si bien no estaban yendo a la empresa ambos trabajaban en los proyectos desde ahí, además de que ella no había dormido bien ya que le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía había tenido pesadillas que la despertaban asustada a mitad de la noche, pero no había querido contarle acerca de qué, seguramente estaba abrumada por haber removido tantas cosas de su pasado por lo que pensó que lo mejor era dejarla dormir.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y dedujo que Haruka había traído a Rini de regreso, lo comprobó al oír la voz de la rubia y de Michiru.

—Espero que estén vestiditos aunque es poco probable, no te molestes en salir cabeza de bombón —se escuchó la voz de Haruka—. Trajimos a la pequeña Chiba, no te preocupes que viene dormida, solo la acostaremos y nos vamos.

Darien sonrió ante las palabras de Haruka, abrazó a Serena contra su cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos con el edredón, esperaba que a Rini no se le ocurriera entrar esa noche a su cuarto o los encontraría a ambos desnudos. Se quedó largo tiempo velando su sueño, acariciando su espalda y aspirando el olor de sus cabellos mientras escucha su respiración acompasada, finalmente el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

Poco faltaba para que amaneciera cuando Serena despertó una vez más a causa de las pesadillas, tenía la respiración agitada e iba a incorporarse cuando sintió la presión de un brazo sobre su cintura mientras la pegaban a un musculoso cuerpo, algo desorientada giró su cabeza y suspiró tranquila cuando vio que era Darien quien dormía a su lado.

Darien, su Darien.

Inevitablemente pensó en todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas semanas, siempre se había repetido que el compromiso y el amor no se habían hecho para ella pero en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos no se acallaban con acuerdos, verbales o de otra clase. Aunque se lo negara así misma rechazar el compromiso no hacía que su corazón dejara de anhelar la seguridad que eso significaba pero lo veía como algo imposible hasta que Darien había aparecido en su vida o más bien reaparecido.

Sonrió al sentir como la estrechaba aún más contra su pecho y musitaba su nombre aun dormido. Lo amaba, por Dios que lo amaba.

Permaneció así largo rato, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida, completa. Volteó su cabeza hacia él y sin poder contenerse atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, lo besó con ternura moviendo sus labios sobre los de él que poco a poco fueron correspondiéndole. Serena comenzó a sentir su erección presionando contra su trasero y repentinamente él hizo un sonido cargado de sensualidad, casi un rugido que la hizo estremecer.

—Eres ese beso que quiero que me despierte cada mañana —le dijo él antes de darle un beso abrasador.

Serena se entregó al contacto de sus labios sin la menor resistencia. Adoraba cómo hacía él el amor, podría entregarse a aquello durante horas. Y por el modo en que sus labios se movían, parecía que él también.

Una de sus manos abarcó uno de sus pechos y la otra descendió por su cuerpo, bajando hasta el ombligo y deteniéndose en la parte superior de su muslo derecho. Él entreabrió la carne turgente con los dedos y un escalofrío de atávico placer recorrió la espalda de Serena y terminó en el centro de su feminidad cuando comenzó a acariciarla, sintió una oleada de fuego entre las piernas.

No podía pensar ni respirar, sólo seguir allí, perdida en el placer de sus caricias.

Sus labios besaban su espalda y su cuello mientras introducía sus dedos en su interior arrancándole gemidos que en vano intentaba acallar, de inmediato él comenzó moverlos haciéndolos entrar y salir mientras su pulgar rosaba su clítoris.

—Mi Luna —gimió con voz ronca y grave—mi Serena, solamente mía.

No podía tocarlo, ni abrazarlo, simplemente estaba a su merced. Jamás se lo diría, pero adoraba que su correcto amante se volviera un hombre voraz y dominador, a pesar de su lesión en la pierna. Serena sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y el placer se arremolinaba en su vientre cuando Darien retiró sus dedos, ella iba a protestar cuando él tomó una de sus piernas para abrirla ligeramente para luego sentir que la penetraba haciéndola arquearse hacia él al sentir como la llenaba.

—Dilo, por favor di que eres mía.

—Mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen —gimió al sentir como comenzaba a embestirla —soy tuya Darien.

Sus poderosas arremetidas la estaban volviendo loca, simplemente se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que la estremecían cada vez más. Todo su cuerpo suspiro de alivio mientras él seguía tocándola y el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus sentidos, sus músculos se tensaron más y más hasta que algo estalló en su interior, al poco tiempo él la acompañaba en aquel éxtasis de placer.

Darien escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello percibiendo su agitada respiración al igual que la suya, salió de su interior y la estrechó contra sí.

—Buenos días mi amada Luna —jadeó sobre su piel.

—Buenos días.

Dejó de abrazarla para acomodarla y dejarla de espaldas sobre el colchón. Su cabello rubio dorado se desparramaba sobre la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Te amo mi Luna, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo —dijo acariciando su rostro con profundo amor.

Cuando abrió los ojos tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía el azul celeste de sus ojos.

—Ni yo de agradecerte por amarme como lo haces.

Darien se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios los que besó con avidez, pero mientras lo hacía recordó lo que había pretendido decirle antes de que se durmiera.

—¿Qué ocurre?, te pusiste serio de pronto.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —dijo circunspecto—, intente hacerlo ayer pero te dormiste.

Serena se preocupó inmediatamente al verlo y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

—Me estás asustando Darien.

—Tranquila, es algo acerca de mí que tienes que saber y prefiero que lo hagas por mí a que te enteres por otra persona, solo espero que logres entender mis motivos —hizo una pausa para reunir fuerzas —Serena yo… —el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió —no contestes.

—Lo siento debo hacerlo, es el sonido que tengo para Haruka.

—Puedes hacerlo luego, por favor, esto es importante.

—No puedo —dijo tomando su celular de la mesita de noche —algo debe haber ocurrido para que llame a esta hora, solo serán unos minutos.

Darien bufó derrotado y se dejó caer en la cama viendo como Serena contestaba la llamada.

—¿Qué horas son estás de llamar Haruka Tenou? —dijo a modo de saludo —y por si vas a tomarme el pelo, sí, nos interrumpiste —comentó sonriéndole a Darien quien seguía viéndola serio, cosa que no dejaba de preocuparla.

—Serena no estoy para bromas —respondió Haruka.

—Me dijiste Serena —musitó incrédula—, ¿tan grave es?

—Sí, necesito que vengas ya a la empresa.

—¿Ahora? Haruka dime qué está ocurriendo.

—Prefiero hacerlo cuando estés aquí, por favor ven de inmediato.

Darien al ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro le preguntó solo con un movimiento de labios qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Serena solo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré Haru, en menos de una hora estoy allá. Nos vemos.

—Serena espera, no cortes.

—¿Qué?

—Trae a Chiba contigo.

—¿A Darien? Sabes que está con licencia médica hasta el próximo lunes.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario que él también esté presente. Por Rini no te preocupes mi Sirena debe estar por llegar, ya le avisé y cuidará de ella mientras ustedes están acá.

—Haruka por favor dime que está ocurriendo —le pidió ya angustiada Serena.

—Te espero acá bombón y trae a Chiba —respondió antes de terminar la llamada.

Serena se quedó mirando su teléfono móvil.

—Me cortó —dijo aturdida la rubia.

—¿Qué pasó, es algo grave? —preguntó Darien acariciando su mano para intentar calmarla.

—No lo sé, no quiso decirme solo que tenía que ir urgente a la agencia y que tú debías ir también.

—Eso es extraño, ¿habrá cambiado algún cliente de opinión?

—Si hubiese sido eso Haruka me lo habría dicho, estaba demasiado seria y eso me asusta.

—Tranquila —apretó su mano—, seguro Haruka está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y no es tan grave. Lo que sí no entiendo es por qué tengo que ir yo

—Yo tampoco y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa

—No te inquietes —acarició su mejilla—ya verás que no es nada. Antes de irnos podemos terminar la conversación que dejamos entiende

—Tendrá que ser más tarde Darien, ya te dije Haruka insistió de que era urgente que estuviésemos allá.

—Serena esto también es urgente.

—Darien por favor, lo hablaremos luego ¿sí? No estaré tranquila hasta saber que ocurrió en la agencia —dijo envolviéndose en la sábana y se levantó —voy a ducharme para que luego lo hagas tú y mientras lo haces yo preparo el desayuno.

La vio desaparecer hacia el baño y al igual que la noche anterior resopló frustrado, ¿es que acaso no podría nunca decirle la verdad? Las dos veces que había intentado hacerlo algo ocurría que se lo impedía, primero se quedó dormida y ahora esto ¿sería una señal de que debía esperar un poco más para hacerlo? Se dijo que iba a intentarlo una vez más después de todo como dicen la tercera es la vencida. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en por qué Haruka habría pedido que Serena y él fuesen a la empresa.

Minutos después Serena estaba descalza en la cocina vestía una falda tubo gris y una camisa rosa pálido, , después de salir del baño y luego de vestirse había pasado a ver a Rini pero la pequeña dormía plácidamente en su cama con dosel en el que antes era el cuarto de invitados y ahora era invadido por el color rosa, ahora picaba un poco de fruta pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, se sentía realmente preocupada pues nunca antes había escuchado así a Haruka, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo pero tenía un mal presentimiento y eso era lo que más la perturbaba

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo reaccionar, se volteó encontrándose con Michiru que vestía un vaporoso vestido blanco.

—Hola bonita —la saludó cerrando la puerta —perdona por no tocar pero Haru me dio sus llaves.

—No te preocupes, está también es tu casa. Michiru tú sabes qué está ocurriendo.

—No, ella iba saliendo de nuestro departamento cuando recibió una llamada, solo me dio tus llaves y que viniera a cuidar de Rini y luego se fue de inmediato sin decirme nada.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Michi —se llevó una mano al corazón.

Michiru fue hasta donde estaba Serena y la abrazó.

—No te angusties, ni tampoco atraigas malas energías pensando lo peor, ya verás que sea lo que sea podrán solucionarlo.

Las dos se vieron interrumpidas por la vos de Darien.

—Amor de casualidad trajiste uno de mis trajes —dijo Darien asomándose a la cocina con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera y se percató que Serena no estaba sola —lo siento Michiru no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Vaya ahora entiendo por qué te tiene loquita —dijo Michiru deshaciendo el abrazo y fijando su vista en Darien —además ser un buen hombre tiene un buen cuerpo quién lo diría.

—Que Haruka no te oiga —intentó sonreír y luego miró a su novio —creo que no, usa ropa informal no creo que estemos mucho tiempo.

Darien asintió y salió cojeando, debido a que no estaba con las muletas, de regreso a la habitación.

—Ese cuerpo... —dijo Michiru por lo bajo, ya que de algún lado se hacía familiar e intentaba recordar de dónde hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza —¿será posible?.

—¿Qué ocurre? No estarás pensando en volverte heterosexual y dejar a Haruka por mi Darien.

—No claro que no bonita, a Haruka no la cambio por nadie y menos por tú Darien ¿Qué posesiva te has vuelto eh? —rió —¿y la pequeña?.

—Dormida como un angelito —respondió echando volteando los panqueques—, seguramente la dejaron exhausta anoche en la feria.

—Como lo estabas tú anoche y por ese brillo en tus ojos podría asegurar que también esta mañana.

—La verdad sí —reconoció sonrojada —me dormí temprano y ni siquiera los oí llegar con Rini.

—Bueno es que no hicimos mucho ruido y como la pequeña estaba dormida la acostamos y luego nos fuimos enseguida.

—¿Ya desayunaste o nos acompañarás a Darien y a mí?

—Tranquila, desayuné con Haru antes de venir acá

—Pero bebe al menos un café o un té con nosotros, me da no sé qué que nos mires.

—Tú ganas. Un té estaría bien.

Serena sacó otra taza y continuó preparando el desayuno, acababa de terminar de poner las cosas en la isleta de la cocina cuando Darien llegó a su lado.

—Huele bien —dijo él abrazándola por la espalda —¿son los panqueques que te enseñó a hacer Rini?

—Sí espero hayan quedado bien como los que hace ella.

—Tienes una gran maestra porque mi luciérnaga es una experta en repostería a pesar de tener cuatro años, todo el tiempo se la pasaba preparando dulces con la señora Mayako.

—Rini es un encanto —dijo Michiru sentándose frente a su taza de té.

—Sí, ella es una de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida —besó la mejilla de Serena —y tú eres la otra.

—Vamos chicos no derramen tanta miel que empalagan —comentó Michiru risueña.

Darien soltó a Serena y se apoyó en las muletas para llegar a la isleta y se sentó frente a Michiru.

Mientras comían el pequeño cuerpecito de Rini apareció en el pasillo llamando la atención de todos. Somnolienta con su coneja de felpa en una de sus manos se frotó los ojos con la que tenía libre, luego corrió hasta ellos y se abrazó a Serena, quien la cargó sentándola en sus piernas.

—Buenos días hermosa —la saludó la rubia besando sus cabellos rosas ahora sueltos.

—Buenos días —Rini suspiró y se abrazó a la rubia recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho —¿puedo decirte algo?

—Claro que sí.

—Te quiero mucho Luna y me alegra estar aquí en tu departamento.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña y me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí, pero ¿aún es temprano por qué no regresas a la cama?.

—No, prefiero abrazarte.

—Alguien amaneció consentida hoy —aseveró Michiru sonriente viéndolas.

—Sí y mucho pero lo peor es que parece que yo estoy pintado —se quejó Darien e hizo una mueca con su labios —mi luciérnaga ya no me quiere.

—Sí te quiero papi pero a ti ya te he abrazado mucho y a Luna no, no te enojes ¿sí?

—No lo haré solo si después me das muchos abrazos y besos.

—Está bien. ¿Van a salir?

—Sí hermosa —le respondió Serena mientras alaciaba los cabellos de la niña —tenemos que ir a la empresa.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —les pidió emocionada Rini.

—No luciérnaga por eso Michiru está aquí, ella se quedará a cuidarte.

—Pero yo quiero ir.

—Iremos otro día Rini —le aseguró Serena—, tu papá y yo vamos a estar en reunión y no podremos estar contigo.

—No te pongas triste pequeña —le pidió Michiru —nos la pasaremos genial.

—¿Vas a jugar conmigo Michiru?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno entonces sí —sonrió Rini—. ¿Luna me vas a ayudar a bañar?

—Cariño te molesta si lo hace Michiru, con tu papá ya tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, voy a buscar mi ropa —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y bajó de sus piernas, se acercó a Darien y lo haló del brazo para darle un beso también a él —te amo papi.

—No más que yo mi luciérnaga.

Después de que Rini se fue Darien y Serena terminaron de desayunar, la rubia iba a lavar los trastes pero Michiru le dijo que no se preocupara ya que ella lo haría. Se despidieron de ella y salieron rumbo a la oficina.

Serena condujo nerviosa durante todo el camino, seguía teniendo un  
>mal presentimiento y no se calmaría hasta que llegarán a la agencia y hablara con Haruka.<p>

Minutos después aparcó en el edificio donde tenías las oficinas.

—Serena necesito que me escuches —dijo Darien tomándola del brazo para evitar que bajara —no puedo seguir callando, debes saberlo. Yo hice algo de lo que no me siento para nada orgulloso pero por mi luciérnaga soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Serena yo acepté…

—Darien por favor ahora no. Sea lo que sea sabré entenderlo pero ahora necesito saber que está ocurriendo o creo que me dará un ataque —dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil y bajando de este —vamos, te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos.

Esperó a que Darien también bajara y activó la alarma del automóvil. Ella hubiese salido corriendo si no hubiese sido porque Darien avanzaba con dificultad debido a las muletas.

Cuando por fin llegaron se encontró a Molly en el pasillo.

—Serena al fin llegas —dijo la pelirroja y luego miró con aprensión a Darien.

—Molly dime qué está ocurriendo —le pidió casi sin aliento.

—Es mejor que sea Haruka quien te diga, los está esperando en la sala de reuniones.

Serena miró preocupada a Darien y le hizo un gesto para que fueran a donde Molly le había indicado.

—Haruka ya basta de juegos —dijo Serena en cuanto vio a su amiga —me tienen a un paso de un ataque cardíaco, Molly tampoco quiso decirme nada ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

—Siéntate —pidió Haruka y miró tras el hombro de su amiga para ver a Darien que venía rezagado —tú también Chiba —ambos lo hicieron quedando frente a ella.

—Termina con esta angustia y dime de una vez.

—Está bien, lo haré sin rodeos —indicó dejando unas fotografías sobre la mesa —todo Tokio está empapelado con esta publicidad

Serena tomó las imágenes y en cuanto fijó sus ojos en ellas sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y que todo giraba a su alrededor.

—Es... es... no puede ser.

—Sí, es la campaña en la has trabajado durante semanas y que lanzaríamos dentro de cuatro días —terminó Haruka por ella.

—¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió aturdida Serena.

—Hay alguien que ha estado dándole información de nuestras campañas a la competencia desde hace unas semanas, pero eran detalles mínimos que alcanzábamos a corregir, por eso no te informé nada para no preocuparte, pero esta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Darien hasta ese momento permanecía en absoluto silencio, sabía cuánto había trabajado Serena en ese último proyecto.

—No entiendo, nunca antes nos había ocurrido algo así —protestó Serena —todos los que trabajamos aquí somos gente confianza y en su gran mayoría trabajan con nosotras desde que iniciamos Luna Plateada

—Pues lograron comprar a alguien —aseguró Haruka desviando su mirada de Serena a Darien.

—No puede estar pasando esto —expresó Serena casi sin aliento—, no alcanzaremos a hacer una nueva campaña para el día de lanzamiento, tendremos que pagar dinero que no tenemos para indemnizar al cliente. ¿Quién pudo hacernos esto?

—Al principio no lo sabíamos con claridad, pero hace unos minutos entre las cosas de uno de los empleados encontraron este cheque con una fuerte suma de dinero proveniente de empresas Galaxia —dijo Haruka entregándole el documento.

Serena recibió el papel con manos temblorosas, de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron al nombre escrito allí y sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y que su corazón dejaba de latir, a tientas se puso de pie aunque sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían.

Darien al ver que Serena palideció y que no decía nada le arrebató el cheque de las manos para verlo, percatándose a nombre de quién estaba.

—Esto no es posible —exclamó aturdido Darien—, no creerán que yo...

Serena seguía de pie sin reaccionar, de pronto las palabras de Darien vinieron a su cabeza.

«Es algo acerca de mí que tienes que saber y prefiero que lo hagas por mí a que te enteres por otra persona, solo espero que logres entender mis motivos »

«Serena necesito que me escuches, no puedo seguir callando, debes saberlo. Yo hice algo de lo que no me siento para nada orgulloso pero por mi luciérnaga soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Serena yo acepté…»

—Me engañaste, todo ha sido mentira solo me has usado —dijo Serena con voz entrecortada e intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Por Dios Serena no puedes creer eso yo no…

—Creí en ti —lo interrumpió—, cómo pude ser tan tonta era obvio que tú no podrías amar a alguien como yo sin importar mi pasado.

—No digas eso yo te amo, esto debe ser un malentendido.

—¡No digas que me amas! Te burlaste de mí, me usaste, tú mismo dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por Rini, necesitabas el dinero y aceptaste traicionarnos.

Serena lo vio sintiendo su corazón destrozado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no quería que él la viera así, por lo que salió corriendo.

—Serena, espera —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie para ir a alcanzarla pero Haruka lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo —¿Qué haces? Necesito explicarle, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

—Lo sé.

—No entiendes yo la amo y no… ¿qué dijiste?

—Que lo sé, sé que no eres culpable en esto si lo fueras no serias tan estúpido como para dejar el cheque entre tus cosas y si supuestamente lo hiciste porque necesitabas el dinero lo hubieses cobrado.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Ella debe estar pensando lo peor de mí, necesito ir a explicarle.

—La conozco, necesita estar sola y no entenderá razones en este momento, deja que se calme y entrará en razón. Y por otra parte es obvio que alguien quiso inculparte, debemos descubrir quién y por qué.

.

.

.

Sentía que se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas que se mezclaban con la incesante lluvia que la tenía completamente empapada, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de sus sollozos o quizá de frío, ni ella lo sabía. Llevaba horas llorando amargamente en aquel parque ahora desértico a causa del aguacero que caía.

Las palabras de Darien de esta mañana eran un eco constante en su cabeza, al igual que las de Haruka. Le había mentido, la había utilizado y engañado de la peor forma y como una tonta había caído en su trampa. Había bajado la guardia y se había dejado llevar por lo que él despertaba en ella, no debería haberlo hecho nunca, ella bien sabía que ningún hombre podría tomarla en serio pero aun así una parte de ella creyó en él y en el amor incondicional que decía tenerle.

—tonta, eres una tonta Serena —gritó dolida aunque nadie podía oírla.

Y lo peor de todo es que lo amaba ¿ahora cómo podría vivir lejos de él y de Rini cuando no se imaginaba un futuro en el que no estuvieran presente?

Volvía a quedarse sola, tan sola como había estado siempre, la única diferencia es que ahora conocía la calidez de lo que era un hogar.

Había creído que por primera vez podría ser feliz y que era amada. Y como no hacerlo cuando sus palabras le llenaban el alma y eran un bálsamo consolador para su corazón. Cuando sus ojos la veían con tanta devoción, como si cuando estaba frente a él el mundo desaparecía y lo único que se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos zafiros era un profundo amor que la hacía estremecer y que su corazón ardiera por completo. Además la ternura con la que la había tomado, como la había hecho suya, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra de amor, se había sentido tan preciada en sus brazos y amada como nunca antes que de solo recordarlo lloraba de emoción y su piel reaccionaba de añoranza ante esos recuerdos.

¿Habría sido todo tan solo una mentira?

Deseaba creer que así era, que todo se trataba de una confusión pero sus palabras y ese cheque le hacían creer lo contrario.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su espalda y solo entonces se percató que las impetuosas gotas de lluvia no caían sobre ella gracias al abrigo de un paraguas.

—¡Santo cielo Serena estás empapada! —exclamó impactada Serenity y sin importarle nada la abrazó —vine tan pronto como pude ¡Dios estás temblando! vas a pescar un resfrío.

—Perdona por llamarte pero no sabía a quién más recurrir en es5e momento —murmuró entre sollozos.

—Hiciste bien —dijo poniendo un abrigo sobre su espalda para infundirle calor —afortunadamente tengo el día libre al igual que mi Habibi, está esperándonos en el coche, insistió en venir por ti pero preferí hacerlo yo.

—No quiero darte molestias es solo que no sé qué hacer, me siento tan perdida.

—Tranquila —dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano —ven, vamos a mi casa para que te calmes y te cambies por algo de ropa seca y luego cuando estés más calmada platicamos tomándonos un chocolate caliente, mi Habibi prepara el mejor ya lo verás.

Serena tomó su mano y se puso de pie, siguió a Serenity quien le pasó un paraguas para ella y caminaron a través del parque hasta llegar al coche aparcado dónde las esperaba Armando.

—No quiero mojarles el auto —musito Serena.

—No pasa nada, tranquila —dijo abriéndole la puerta trasera para que subiera —con Selene, Diana y Amir este auto ya es todo terreno.

Serenity la animó a subir y ella hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto al lado de su esposo.

—Qué bueno que la encontraste princesa, si tardaban un minuto más iba a ir por ustedes —comentó Armando tendiéndole una toalla a su esposa y otra a Serena.

Armando besó a su esposa antes de echar a andar el auto y al verlos Serena sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón y que revivió sus sollozos al recordar los labios de Darien.

—No llores hermosa —le pidió Serenity volteándose a verla —ya verás que sea lo que sea por lo que estés así tiene solución.

Armando condujo con precaución hasta llegar a una bonita casa blanca de dos pisos con un frondoso jardín. Luego de aparcar el vehículo, ingresaron rápidamente debido a la copiosa lluvia hasta la vivienda.

—Era su día de descanso y seguramente querían pasar tiempo juntos como familia—dijo Serena viendo el acogedor hogar —creo que lo mejor es que pida un taxi.

Serena observaba el lugar percatándose que por todos lados había fotografías de Serenity y Armando y en todas se les veían felices en especial en las que aparecía la pequeña Selene. Era evidente el amor que había entre ellos.

—Claro que no, eres mi amiga y nunca dejaría sola a una amiga que lo esté pasando mal. Ven —dijo empujándola por la espalda hasta una de las puertas del pasillo —este es el baño puedes tomar una ducha caliente mientras busco algo de mi ropa que pueda quedarte y te la dejo aquí.

—De verdad no quiero dar molestias, seguro quieres estar con tu hija y tu esposo —expresó acongojada pues en este mismo momento ella quería estar con Darien y Rini.

—Mi pequeña fue secuestrada minutos antes de que llamaras por mis suegros y mi cuñada Diana, ellos viven cerca y suelen llevársela. Anda no rezongues más y hazme caso —dijo obligándola a entrar y cerró la puerta.

Serena se quedó hay de pie por unos minutos, quería arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos para dejar de sentir tanto dolor y la cabeza para no pensar, luego de unos minutos comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada mientras abría los caños. Se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha dejando que otra vez sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua y el sonido de esta ahogara sus sollozos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, encontró unas prendas de ropa sobre el mueble donde estaba el lavamanos,  
>ni siquiera había escuchado a Serenity cuando entró a dejarla.<p>

Se quedó unos minutos sentada sobre el retrete, aferrándose a la toalla que la envolvía cuando en realidad quería que lo hicieran los brazos de Darien. Se vistió como autómata y se calzó las pantuflas que dejó Serenity para ella, se miró por primera vez al espejo viendo sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel pálida no hacía más que reflejar lo que sentía en su interior.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta la sala donde la esperaba Serenity junto a dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Mi Habibi se fue a casa de sus padres para que pudiéramos hablar  
>tranquilas y no te sintieras incomoda y también se cerciora de que no malcríen a Selene —sonrió—. Y no digas otra vez que solo estás dando molestias o voy a enojarme.<p>

—Gracias por todo, en verdad no tengo como pagarte.

—Tranquila, ven —dijo posando su mano en el sillón junto a ella, Serena llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado —tomate esta aspirina y bebe el chocolate caliente, nada mejor para las penas del corazón.

Serena tomó la pastilla y bebió unos sorbos de chocolate, inevitablemente pensó en cuanto le gustaba a Darien y rompió en llanto una vez más.

—Yo no lloro fácilmente, siempre creía que llorar lastimaba mi orgullo pero duele tanto ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Las lágrimas son la representación de los sentimientos, cuando un humano llora es porque sus sentimientos son fuertes. Está bien que lo hagas no te hace más débil al contrario demuestra el ímpetu de tus emociones ¿quieres contarme qué ocurrió para que estés tan mal?

Entre lágrimas Serena procedió a contarle todo lo acontecido esa mañana, las palabras de Darien, la insistencia en que hablaran antes de ir a la agencia, el tema de la campaña en la que había trabajado y que habían vendido a la competencia y el cheque a nombre de Darien que habían encontrado.

Serenity la escuchó pacientemente y sin interrumpir, cuando las lágrimas no le permitían seguir la abrazaba o tomaba sus manos para consolarla. Inevitablemente de ese tema pasaron al que habían dejado pendiente en la primera consulta, ya que era la base y sustento de sus miedos y fantasmas, era la primera vez que Serena lo hablaba con alguien y simplemente no era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca solo revivía cada doloroso momento mientras eran relatados por sus labios; cuando por fin pudo sacar todo aquello que la atormentaba retomaron el tema de Darien y del por qué estaba allí.

—¿Entonces no le diste si quiera el beneficio de la duda o la oportunidad de explicarse? —preguntó Serenity casi retóricamente porque ya conocía la respuesta.

—No, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en sus palabras y en la prueba que ese cheque significaba. Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que haya sido capaz de burlarse de mí.

—No conozco a Darien como para darle un voto de confianza ya que solo lo he visto una vez, pero sí me di cuenta que te ama Serena, eso es innegable e imposible de ocultar o incluso más de fingir.

—Puede que sea cierto y que sí me ame, pero aun así me engañó, me usó, si necesitaba el dinero para los tratamientos de Rini me lo hubiese pedido, yo no se lo habría negado.

—Supongamos que es verdad y es culpable, aunque lo sea hay algo en todo esto que no me termina de convencer.

—¿Qué?

—Por qué iba a estar el cheque en la oficina si Darien está hace una semana en tu departamento, y tampoco entiendo por qué lo hubiese dejado en su oficina que comparte con otros trabajadores y a la vista de todos y por ultimo si tanto le urgía el dinero ¿no lo hubiese cobrado de inmediato el cheque o hubiese ido por él?

A medida que Serenity iba exponiendo sus dudas Serena sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, ella tenía razón, había culpado ciegamente a Darien y no le había permitido si quiera escucharlo.

—¡Dios! Cómo no pensé en eso, no confié en él, ni siquiera dudé aunque todo lo acusara ¿tú crees que pueda ser inocente?

—Es muy probable, ya te digo es todo muy extraño, tú misma me has dicho  
>todo lo que se ha esforzado, incluso cuando debía mejorar algo que era excelente solo porque querías ser dura con él. Además está el hecho de que te ama y no creo que haya querido dañarte perjudicando a tu empresa que con tanto esfuerzo has sacado adelante.<p>

—Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de él? si estás en lo cierto y él no es culpable no va a perdonarme.

—Él sabrá entenderte si le abres tu corazón, la base para el perdón es el amor y es algo que a ustedes los une. Habla con él y la verdad saldrá a la luz; pero hay algo que me preocupa, si él no es el culpable entonces ¿a quién le gustaría verte derrotada?

—Solo hay una persona —suspiró—. Serenity si no es mucha molestia podrías prestarme tu teléfono para llamar taxi, como salí corriendo no traje mi bolsa.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, llamaré a mi Habibi para que venga por nosotras y te llevamos hasta tu departamento, así me quedo más tranquila.

—Muchísimas gracias Serenity de verdad no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda, en verdad has sido como un ángel para mí.

—No agradezcas que para eso estamos las amigas —dijo abrazándola.

Mientras esperaban Serenity quiso retribuir la confianza que había depositado en ella y le contó a grandes rasgos su historia, como es que había conocido a su esposo y todo lo que estuvo dispuesta a hacer con tal de protegerlo a él y su familia que la habían acogido con tanto cariño como una hija más.

Armando pasó por ellas y tomaron rumbo al departamento de Serena, la lluvia no había cesado y ya había anochecido hace unas horas por lo que él condujo con precaución y baja velocidad porque el asfalto estaba resbaladizo. Serena estaba desesperada, quería llegar pronto a su departamento, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Darien allí, solo rogaba que no hubiese tomado la decisión de irse junto con Rini antes de que pudieran hablar y aclarar todo.

Minutos después y que para Serena se transformaron en una eternidad corría hacia el interior de su edificio luego de despedirse y agradecerles a Serenity y Armando por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Cuando llegó hasta su departamento, entró con un gran temor alojado en su corazón y que se hizo más latente al ver todo a oscuras, pero rápidamente reparó en que había una luz encendida en la habitación de Rini, corrió hasta allá con la esperanza de encontrarla y que la recibiera con un fuerte abrazo y una enorme sonrisa como siempre lo hacía, pero en su lugar se encontró a Darien de espaldas a ella guardando la ropa de Rini en una maleta.

—Haruka te dije que te avisaría cuando hubiese guardado todo —dijo Darien doblando un pantalón rosa y se volteó hacia la puerta —Serena.

Vio que no vestía la misma ropa de la mañana, se le veía pálida y era evidente que había estado llorando.

—Darien yo… perdóname por no escucharte, por no darte siquiera el tiempo para explicarme.

—Desconfiaste de mí a pesar de que lo único que he hecho es demostrarte que te amo.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento —expresó acercándose a él y se arrojó a sus brazos —no me dejes, te lo suplico por favor no te vayas yo no sé qué haría sin ti, te amo y tengo tanto miedo.

Darien no esperaba aquello, aunque atónito al principio terminó por envolverla entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo. Serena se llenó con su calidez, con su olor, con la sensación de protección que le brindaban sus brazos, donde todo el día había querido estar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, para que ya no dudes de inmenso amor que siento? —inquirió él acariciando su espalda —dime qué y lo haré.

—Perdóname, creí que moría al pensar que solo me habías usado y que todo había sido mentira.

—Ese cheque no es mío, Serena. No sé por qué alguien quiso inculparme pero nunca —se separó de ella para verla a los ojos—, escúchame bien yo nunca te traicionaría de esa manera, te amo cuándo vas a entenderlo.

—Sé que no te di oportunidad de que me explicaras nada, pero te ruego que me escuches, antes no estaba preparada y no sé si lo estoy ahora pero necesito que sepas todo de mí para que me entiendas y puedas perdonarme.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que esperaban que Serena hubiese escuchado la confesión de que él es el señor del antifaz pero le prometí a alguien que sería de otro modo.**

**Bueno ya ven que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas, inculparon a Darien y la empresa está en riesgo. Ya irán sacando sus conclusiones de quien está detrás de esto.**

**Serena está dispuesta a contarle a Darien su verdad ¿sabrá entenderla?**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Johana:** amiga sé que Amy merecía mucho más, pero al menos Serena la puso en su lugar. Abrazos y besos hasta Colombia.

**maria paolini:** muchísimas gracias por los elogios, no te preocupes que pronto el señor del antifaz volverá al escenario y tendrán su bailecito.

**flor lucero:** lo siento hermosa, habrá que esperar para ver la reacción de Serena cuando se entere de que es el señor del antifaz.

**ITZEL AMARO: **todas esperamos que Serena entienda sus razones, pero aún falta para que descubra quien es el señor del antifaz. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Bepevikn:** gracias hermosa, sí aunque Michiru parezca delicada es de temer. Qué bueno que te gustó la cacheta, bien merecida se la tenía, aun no sé si redimiré o no a Amy en caso de hacerlo prometo incluir a Taiki. Lo siento hermosa, como bien pensante aún falta para que Serena sepa que Darien es el señor del antifaz.

**Norma:** lamento haberte ilusionado pero habrá que esperar para que se descubra la identidad del Señor del antifaz.

**Daniel Luna: **muchas gracias nena, ya ves que su felicidad se vio interrumpida, lo bueno es que Serenity pudo ayudarla a razonar y darse cuenta que Darien no era culpable.

**marisol ayde: **ay amiga espero no los hayas dejado sordos.Sé que esperaban que ella le hubiese escuchado pero es que prometí que sería de otra forma.

**yssareyes48:** me alegra mucho que el anterior haya sido de su agrado, sí Amy merecía que Serena la pusiera en su lugar, lamento haberte ilusionado aún falta para que sepa que Darien y el señor del antifaz son el mismo.

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

.

.

.

Desde que se habían reencontrado lo había visto en sus ojos, y aunque estas semanas a su lado los había vuelto a ver brillar como antes, bien sabía él que aquello que la atormentaba seguía allí consumiéndola por dentro, opacando cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiese despertarse en ella.

En ese momento su cara se lo decía todo, no hacían falta las palabras porque en silencio de algún modo le hablaba, evidenciando una vez más que había algo que no la dejaba ser feliz; sin embargo, él había hecho todo y le había demostrado de todas las formas posibles que podía confiar en él pero sobre todo que la amaba incondicionalmente, no obstante, tan solo esta mañana ella había tirado por la borda todos sus sentimientos y ni siquiera le había dado un voto de confianza aunque en ese momento hubiesen pruebas que lo acusaran.

—No es necesario Serena, me quedó claro que sigues sin creer en mí y ya no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que lo hagas —dijo intentando deshacer el abrazo pero ella se aferró a él.

—Escúchame Darien, necesito que lo hagas para que puedas entenderme y si después de eso mi mayor miedo se hace real —indicó con voz temblorosa —y tú no quieres saber nada más de mí lo entenderé.

—No estás bien ahora, no sé dónde estuviste todo el día porque Haruka y yo pasamos horas buscándote por todos lados pero estás muy pálida y lo mejor es que descanses y hablemos mañana u otro día cuando estés mejor.

—No, por favor... te lo suplico en nombre de nuestro amor no cometas el mismo error que yo y escúchame porque no sé si tenga el valor de hacerlo otro día... te amo Darien por favor perdóname y escúchame.

Si bien a él le había dolido su desconfianza también sabía que se debía a las sombras y demonios de su pasado que aun habitaban en su interior y mientras no los dejara salir nunca podrían ser completamente felices, la amaba y le había prometido ser paciente y comprensivo, todo lo contrario a como estaba actuando ahora.

La estrechó aún más contra sí y la abrazó largo rato, sintiendo como su cuerpo frío temblaba en sus brazos; quería desnudarla, olvidarse de todo y hacerle el amor, pero eso solo era alargar más su agonía y sí ella tenía razón posiblemente no tendría el valor de hacerlo en otro momento.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la coronilla.

—Vamos hasta la habitación —dijo él acariciando su mejilla, sabía que esto no era fácil para ella y en caso de que se pusiese mal era mejor que estuviesen allí.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta la habitación que ahora ambos compartían Darien dejó las muletas y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras Serena caminaba hacía la ventana, a través de esta observó la hermosa luna llena cual perla colgando en el firmamento.

—Cuando mis abuelos descubrieron que Ikuko estaba embarazada de mi la obligaron a casarse con mi padre, pero ella nunca lo amó, en castigo por la deshonra mis abuelos la desheredaron y dejaron todos sus bienes a mi nombre, recibí una parte al salir de la preparatoria, me fui a vivir con Haruka y con ese dinero pagué la universidad y abrí Luna Plateada.

—Para ese entonces ya habíamos dejado de vernos ¿Qué cambió para que tú lo hicieras?

—Mis padres se separaron, cuando mi papá descubrió que Ikuko llevaba años siéndole infiel y le exigió el divorcio dejándola sin nada, pero no solo la dejó a ella porque él me abandonó a mí también sin ningún remordimiento, pero ahora sé que aquello no fue tan malo como cuando apareció Sabio Black en mi vida —dijo aún sin voltearse a verlo.

—Tu padre fue un estúpido, tú no tenías por qué pagar por los errores de tu madre pero quien más ha perdido es el al no saber lo maravillosa que eres.  
>—Me hizo mucha falta y aunque tenía a Haruka y Molly apoyándome siempre, no dejaba de afectarme y aún más cuando Sabio llegó con nosotras ocupando el lugar de mi padre, Rubeus lo hizo al poco tiempo, ninguno de los dos me daba confianza sin embargo Rubeus se mostraba amable y atento conmigo, incluso me pidió que fuera su novia, era el primer chico que se interesaba en mí incluso en algún momento llegué a pensar que sentía algo por él, pero todo cambió el día que te conocí en la heladería, en cuanto te vi supe que no sentía nada por Rubeus y comencé a ir todos los días solo para verte aunque no tuviera el valor para hablarte.<p>

—Somos dos porque yo tampoco lo tuve, si lo hubiese hecho todo hubiese sido tan diferente —por fin comenzaba a ver a la verdadera Serena, a la mujer que se encendía tras su propio antifaz—. Cuando olvidaste la coneja de felpa que ahora tiene Rini creí que era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hacerlo pero no volví a verte.

—Lamentablemente Darien el hubiera no existe —expresó con pesar observando con melancolía la luna—. Cuando me animé a decirle a Haruka y Molly lo que sentía por ti precisamente el día que olvidé a Bunny, claro que sin decirles quien eras solo que me había enamorado, quedamos en reunirnos en la heladería al día siguiente que no habían clases para que me dieran su opinión acerca de si te mostrabas interesado en mi o no, pero yo nunca llegué a mi cita con las chicas.

—Espero no te molestes por lo que voy a decirte —dijo viéndola de pie, ahí frente a la ventana, podía ver su reflejo a través del vidrio, se le veía tan frágil —pero en una oportunidad Molly me contó acerca de eso y me dijo que estuvieron esperándote por horas pero ya noche les avisaste que te fuiste de viaje por varias semanas y no pudiste avisarles antes.

—Yo nunca fui a ese viaje Darien —Serena se aferró a la cortina intentando encontrar valor.

—¡Qué! ¿cómo que no? Molly me lo dijo, estuviste varias semanas con tu madre fuera del país.

—Cuando iba saliendo hacia la heladería Rubeus venía llegando con uno de sus amigos y detrás de ellos Sabio... no sé cómo pero se enteró a dónde iba y por qué, se puso como loco y comenzó a golpearme, solo decía que no iba a arruinar sus planes, él se me fue encima y me llevó a rastras hasta el segundo piso, creí que iba a encerrarme en mi habitación para impedir que saliera pero me di cuenta que sus intenciones eran otras cuando rasgó mi vestido y me empujó a la cama —Serena sintió los brazos de Darien rodeándola.

—No es necesario que sigas —le pidió abrazándola con fuerza, de inmediato él sintió como sus manos fueron bañadas por las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azul celeste de ella y a Darien se le oprimió el corazón.

—Necesito hacerlo —dijo y luego hubieron unos minutos de silencio—. Ese día él abusó sin piedad de mí, mientras más lloraba o luchaba más parecía disfrutarlo, sentía sus repulsivas manos en mi cuerpo, su boca me atacaba y mordía mientras me embestía como poseído —un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios y tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar.

—No sigas por favor—la abrazó queriendo fundirla con su cuerpo para que nada ni nadie la lastimara —te hace daño.

—Déjame continuar porque si no lo hago esto nos perseguirá siempre.

—Está bien, pero si no puedes seguir no lo hagas.

Serena asintió sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos.

—Sabio estuvo todo el tiempo allí con una sonrisa viendo como abusaba de mí, cuando Rubeus se cansó le gritó a su amigo que se había quedado en la sala que era su turno, cuando llegó solo le dijo que debía usar protección y le lanzó un preservativo. No sé en qué minuto perdí la conciencia, cuando desperté estaba sola y desnuda en mi habitación, no tenía fuerzas para moverme siquiera para ir a vestirme, el dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, solo sentía las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, veía las marcas y los golpes sobre mi piel, los rastros de sangre entre mis piernas.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —bufó entre dientes—, voy a buscarlo y te juro que lo mataré.

—¡No! no vale la pena Darien, no vale la pena que nadie se llene las manos de su sangre.

—¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga después de lo que te hizo?

—Eres demasiado bueno como para mancharte las manos de sangre, prométeme por lo más sagrado que no te meterás con él, es peligroso Darien.

—No puedes pedirme algo así Serena —le reclamó alterado—, no después de lo que te hizo.

—Por favor Darien no quiero perderte, si te pasa algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca y no podría vivir sin ti, además debes pensar en Rini, ella también te necesita. Júrame, si me amas júrame que no vas a buscarlo.

—Está bien, te lo juro.

—Gracias.

—Pero si intenta algo contra ti como aquella vez en la oficina no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, eso también te lo juro —se sentía tan impotente, aunque se lo había jurado si en este momento lo tuviese en frente de él lo mataría con sus propias manos.

—Ese día no solo se llevó mi virginidad también a la Serena que tú conociste, una parte de mí murió ese día. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse no tenía fuerzas para huir de él, pero solo me arrojó el teléfono y me dijo que le avisara a Haruka que me iría de viaje con mi madre. Esa noche no volvió a tocarme, pero sí los días posteriores, entraba a mi habitación y abusaba una y otra vez de mí, la mayoría de las veces Sabio estaba presente disfrutando como lo hacía.

—¡Son unos enfermos! —exclamó Darien airado e intentando calmarse para no salir en ese mismo momento en busca de los dos —¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—Ikuko lo sabe, no todo lo que hicieron pero sí que Rubeus me violó porque solo escucha lo que le conviene y es la versión de ellos, por eso para ella no fue una violación porque dijo que yo lo provoqué, que andaba de coqueta con él y me lo busqué, que seguramente me arrepentí cuando ya Rubeus no podía detenerse o solo lo inventé para hacerme la víctima.

—No puedo creerlo, es tu madre…¿cómo va a creer en ellos y no en ti?

—Por eso corté toda relación con ella, incluso hoy sigue llamándolo malentendido. Lo único bueno con su llegada es que pude salir de mi cautiverio, un día escuché a Rubeus y Sabio discutiendo le reclamaba que aún no pudiera embarazarme y que sabía que solo obtendría toda la fortuna de mis abuelos cuando formase una familia y tuviese un hijo.

—Maldito enfermo todo lo que te hizo solo por dinero —ahora entendía por qué había desconfiado de él.

—Sí… pero eso no es todo, unas semanas después me di cuenta que estaba esperando un hijo suyo —se quedó en silencio sintiendo que se ahogaba en sus lágrimas —no quería que naciera… lo odié con todas mis fuerzas… yo desee su muerte, soy un monstruo Darien.

Serena rompió en llanto, Darien no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos y como se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos.

—No lo eres —dijo él apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos —¿Qué pasó con ese bebé?

—No le dije a nadie, en cuanto regresé a clases comencé a acostarme con cuanto hombre estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo, siempre use protección pero era mi forma de arruinar los planes de Sabio, cuando Rubeus se enteró enloqueció creo que comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo y decía que yo le pertenecía, me golpeó sin piedad provocando que lo perdiera, fue mi culpa yo maté a mi bebé.

—No tienes la culpa, fue ese malnacido.

—Pero yo deseé su muerte, de cierta forma yo lo provoqué y no hay día que no piense en eso, ese bebé no tenía culpa de lo que Rubeus me hizo y ahora que soy feliz a tu lado siento que no lo merezco porque soy responsable de la muerte de mi hijo.

—No pienses eso, ese infeliz te hizo mucho daño y estabas muy lastimada, es natural que después de todo lo que viviste no hayas deseado ese bebé, además no fue tu culpa cada uno de sus abusos y de sus golpes, él único culpable es él que está enfermo.

—En cuanto estuve bien y retomé la preparatoria ya me había hecho una reputación, había dejado de ser la tímida tonta con peinado de odangos a la chica popular que todos deseaban, así es que continué acostándome con cualquiera y en parte porque buscaba en alguno de ellos sentirme amada, pero solo complacían mi cuerpo mientras mi alma quedaba vacía o al menos así era hasta aquel día en la cabaña cuando me entregué a ti, por primera vez supe lo que es hacer el amor, entregarse a alguien no solo en cuerpo, también en mente, alma y corazón pero sé que no soy digna de ti.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —dijo ofuscado.

—Nunca he querido la lastima de nadie y mucho menos la tuya, te lo dije si ahora que sabes la verdad no quieres saber nada más de mí yo...

—Ni siquiera lo digas, ¿Quién crees que soy? yo te amo Serena y esto no cambia lo que siento por ti ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

—No es fácil Darien, me cuesta hacerlo como no tienes idea, por eso es que desde un principio he tenido tanto miedo a amarte, temo que formes parte de mí.

—Temer al amor es temer a la vida y quien teme a la vida esta medio muerto —la volteó hacía él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos quitando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que habían en él.

—Lo estoy desde aquel día.

—No, tú estás viva… —tomó sus manos temblorosas y se las llevó a los labios, las besó con ternura —sé que aún duele y ahora entiendo muchas cosas y el porqué de tus miedos, pero yo estoy contigo, no estás sola mi Luna.

—Es tan difícil Darien, no tienes idea cuánto.

—Lo lograrás, poco a poco lo harás, cuentas conmigo y con la ayuda de Serenity. Pero por favor arranca el miedo de ti de tu piel, sé que es difícil que lo hagas pero deja de vivir de cierta forma anclada en el ayer, que a partir de hoy sea un nuevo comienzo para ti.

—No sé si pueda.

—Podrás, lo sé. Intenta comenzar a borrar tu memoria, tu pasado y tus recuerdos y luego grábame en ellos, tú te mereces más por favor permite que nuestro amor lo haga posible —la atrajo a su pecho —te amo y te amaré siempre.

—Tú amor es lo único puro que tengo. ¿En verdad no me desprecias después de saber la verdad?

—Mi Luna claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No te desprecio, ni tampoco siento lastima por ti, sino que te amo más porque me has abierto tu corazón porque a pesar de aquellos demonios que habitan en tu interior me has dado lo más valioso, tu amor. Sé que no será fácil pero no hay difícil camino cuando estamos juntos tú y yo.

—Te amo Darien, te amo como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie más, ahora sé que Rubeus debe haber estado detrás de lo que ocurrió esta mañana y lamento haber desconfiado de ti pero siento que no tengo fuerzas, es como si desde ese día estuviera cayendo en un abismo del que no sé si podré salir.

—Si sientes que vas en caída libre quiero que tengas claro que yo no dejaré que te rindas si te sientes sin fuerzas y derrotada, me entregaré en cuerpo y alma para darte las fuerzas, para curar tu dolor, para que lo único que llene tu vida y tu corazón sea amor.

—Tu amor es lo único que me da fuerzas.

Darien la abrazó y Serena recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón, un corazón que aunque a su parecer no lo mereciera latía de amor por ella y eso la hacía feliz.

—¿Ya no vas a irte? —preguntó ella rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—En realidad no iba a hacerlo, Haruka se llevó a Rini para que pudiésemos hablar cuando llegases y así explicarte todo, por eso me pidió que le guardara una muda de ropa y el pijama en una mochila, solo que no esperaba que llegaras así.

—Yo creí que ibas a dejarme —dijo separándose de él, Darien vio que sus ojos azul celeste se anegaron nuevamente con lágrimas.

—Eso nunca mi amor porque no podría vivir sin ti.

—Darien sé que quizá es pronto pero hoy cuando salí huyendo de la agencia creyendo que tú eras culpable me di cuenta que no concebía mi vida si tú y Rini no estaban en ella, ya son parte de mí y quiero que lo sigan siendo.

—Y eres correspondida, Rini te adora y yo te amo.

—Lo sé —sonrió por primera vez —y yo a ustedes… pero lo que intento decir es que no quiero separarme ni de Rini, ni de ti, por eso aunque puedas pensar que es una locura quiero que se queden definitivamente aquí conmigo ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió aturdido, no se había esperado eso.

—Completamente.

—Antes de responderte quiero que sepas que te amo por quien eres y no por lo que tienes, sé que no puedo ofrecerte mucho pero no por eso quiero que pienses que mi interés en ti es económico, nunca he tenido mucho y lo poco que he conseguido ha sido para el tratamiento de mi luciérnaga pero nunca te hubiese utilizado para mi beneficio

—Ya lo sé y fui una tonta por haber dudado de ti.

—Bueno solo quería aclarártelo, ahora que lo hice y siendo así entonces mi respuesta es… —la miró fijamente viendo como sus ojos lo veian expectante.

—Ya dime, no seas malito —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Mi respuesta es sí porque no voy a dejar ir a mi Luna, a la niña que me enamoró con su sonrisa y a la maravilla mujer que ahora tengo frente a mí.

—Gracias Darien —lo abrazó sintiéndose sin fuerzas, había sido un día de muchísimas emociones y le estaban pasando la cuenta —gracias por amarme, porque te hayas fijado en mí como mi chico de los helados y porque años después con tan solo un beso me hayas demostrado que el amor existe.

—Ven, vamos a la cama porque parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

La ayudó a cambiarse y a ponerse el pijama, luego Serena se metió en la cama y él la arropó como si fuese una niña.

—Me siento como Rini —dijo Serena hecha un ovillo sintiendo como él acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Créeme que no sentí lo mismo mientras te desnudaba que cuando cambio a Rini —admitió con una seductora sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente y luego con premura —creo que mejor voy la cocina a prepararte un caldo porque si me quedo no me detendré hasta hacerte mía.

—Quiero que lo hagas —suspiró.

—No más que yo, pero necesitas descansar. Pero por favor no te duermas hasta que regrese para que comas algo.

—Quédate aquí conmigo, no quiero comer.

—No has dejado de temblar desde que llegaste y estás muy pálida, necesitas algo caliente, dime una cosa ¿almorzaste algo?

—No —dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con las cobijas para evitar su mirada.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

—Después de que salí corriendo deambulé sin rumbo fijo, luego fui a un parque y ahí me quedé hasta que Serenity fue por mí hace pocas horas y me llevó a su casa para cambiarme y me trajo hasta aquí.

—¡Por Dios Serena! ¿Estuviste todo el día en la calle con este aguacero? —ella asintió bajo las cobijas—con razón estás así —Darien descubrió su cabeza y la miro serio.

—No me regañes porque ya lo hizo Serenity —hizo un puchero.

—Ni creas que lograrás convencerme, fuiste muy insensata.

—Lo siento, no pensé, estaba en shock no era consciente de nada, mucho menos de la lluvia, sentía mucho dolor al pensar que no me amabas y solo podía llorar.

Darien se le quedó mirando mientras alaciaba sus cabellos sintiendo una gran impotencia, iba a averiguar si Rubeus estaba detrás de esto, ya le había hecho suficiente daño como para que siguiera haciéndolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? estoy bien enserio lo único que necesitaba ya lo tengo a mi lado, tú.

—Y no voy a dejarte nunca —besó fugazmente sus labios—, voy a prepararte ese caldo, no te duermas ¿sí?

Serena asistió antes de verlo salir de la habitación y se acomodó en la cama, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima porque ahora él sabía su verdad y no la había rechazado, suspiró aliviada y con renovadas esperanzas, Darien tenía razón a partir de hoy tenía un nuevo comienzo a su lado, junto al hombre que amaba y también junto a Rini, esa pequeña luciérnaga que también iluminaba sus días.

Tiempo después Darien entró a duras penas con una bandeja con un humeante caldo.

—Darien deberías haberme dicho para ir a ayudarte, apenas caminas con esa férula.

—Tranquila, déjame consentirte y cuidar de ti como tú lo has hecho estos días conmigo —dijo llegando a su lado se sentó en la cama y le entregó la bandeja —ahora come.

Mientras Serena tomaba la sopa Darien fue hasta el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, regresó en pijama a la habitación, dejó y la bandeja sobre el tocador y luego se metió en la cama junto a ella, la atrajo a su pecho y acarició su espalda sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a acompasarse.

—Solo en tus brazos me siento segura, son mi refugio, donde me lleno de tu calidez porque eres como el sol cálido.

—Descansa mi amada Luna.

.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, esa mañana había trabajado junto a Darien en una nueva propuesta totalmente diferente a la que le habían robado y que para su parecer era mucho mejor, habían tomado precauciones y solo ellos, Haruka y Molly la habían visto, ya luego se encargarían de encontrar al infiltrado o infiltrada. Afortunadamente la empresa que los había contratado aceptó el cambio, pero estaban contra el tiempo y ella tenía la mirada fija en Haruka quien la veía impaciente.

—Cabeza de bombón no tenemos todo el día —le recordó la mujer de cabellos cenizas posando sus manos sobre el escritorio en forma desafiante —¿lo harás o no?

—Ahora sí me convenciste de que has perdido la razón —aseveró la Serena.

—Sere debemos intentarlo —dijo Molly —el cliente aceptó el cambio y bien sabes que si no tenemos la campaña publicitaria dentro del plazo que nos dieron van a hacernos una demanda millonaria.

—Lo sé, pero podemos seguir intentando, deben haber algunos modelos que tengan disposición inmediata —intentó convencerlas Serena.

—El tiempo se nos agota y mientras más rápido grabemos más tiempo tendremos para la edición que es lo que más tiempo toma —le recordó Haruka —la única modelo que nos confirmó fue Rei Hino.

—Además Seiya está por llegar dentro de una hora —indicó Molly —estamos haciendo lo imposible para impedir que realicen esa demanda.

—Así es y como modelo masculino no hemos encontrado, se lo propusimos a Darien y luego de mucho rogarle en beneficio de la empresa aceptó ayudarnos —explicó Haruka y se valió de su as bajo la manga —pero si tú no quieres aceptar voy a llamarle a Rei para confirmar, harán una linda pareja.

—¡No! —gritó Serena levantándose de su escritorio.

—¿No? Pues entonces acepta cabeza de bombón porque el tiempo se nos agota —dijo Haruka sintiéndose victoriosa.

—Está bien, voy a hacerlo pero solo porque no quiero que esa arrastrada esté cerca de mi Darien y mucho menos así —dijo mostrándoles las gráficas que Darien había hecho de la nueva propuesta.

Haruka y Molly rieron por la actitud celosa de su amiga, pero les gustaba verla así, no sabían que había ocurrido entre Darien y ella solo presentían que algo tenía que ver con su pasado porque se le veía fresca, como si aquello que la atormentaba se hubiese disipado.

Algunas horas después estaban en un bosque a las afueras de Tokio, todo estaba listo para comenzar a grabar solo esperaban que Serena dejara de hacer berrinches y cooperara.

—Vamos bombón —la ánimo Seiya —no hice este viaje en balde, mi Kakyuu está esperando por mí.

—No quiero, no puedo... no eres tú quien tiene que correr medio desnuda por el bosque.

—No veré nada que no haya visto antes —dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo —y pensar que tus pechos son lo que más me gusta de ti.

—Ahórrate esos comentarios Kou —bufó Darien quien aunque estaba a varios metros de distancia logró escucharlo.

—Lo siento pero fue inevitable —admitió Seiya preparando la cámara —, no te ofendas Chiba pero es cierto. Darien solo desvío la mirada

—Te doy un minuto para que te quites esa bata cabeza de bombón—le advirtió impaciente Haruka —o lo haré yo por ti y sabes que lo haré.

—No quiero —hizo un puchero aferrándose a la bata —¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Porque fue tu idea —le recordó Molly.

—Una muy mala idea, debería haber pensado en otra cosa, además no soy modelo.

—Bueno le llamaré a Rei Hino entonces —dijo Haruka buscando su teléfono móvil—, estará gustosa de hacerlo.

—¡no esa descarada no! ¡Ash! Está bien —dijo abriéndose la bata y se cubrió los pechos con las manos.

—Relájate bombón no se verá nada —se acercó hasta ella y le acomodó el cabello hacia adelante para que cubriera sus pechos—, bien sabes que solo es un efecto de distintos cuadros. Te filmamos corriendo, llegas hasta Chiba y hacemos las otras escenas.

—Solo mírame Serena —le dijo Darien varios metros delante de ella —no  
>pienses en nada más.<p>

Serena dejo caer la bata quedando solo con una diminuta tanga color carne, que daba la apariencia de que no llevaba nada. En cuanto le dieron la orden siguió las instrucciones de Seiya, con sus ojos fijos en aquellos amados zafiros corrió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios a su encuentro olvidándose de todo, cuando llegó hasta él se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su cálida piel contra la suya.

—Hermoso —susurró Seiya mientras grababa.

—Te amo —le susurró Darien al oído y aunque no era parte de la propuesta publicitaria la besó.

—Corte —gritó Seiya —ese beso no iba.

—Creo que no te escucharon —dijo sonriente Haruka.

—Ya sepárense hay que hacer más tomas desde distintos ángulos —vociferó el pelinegro de coleta—, ¡que se separen par de calenturientos!

Después de realizar varias tomas pasaron a la siguiente escena donde tenían que perseguirse alrededor de un árbol, las tomas eran de medio cuerpo y siempre enfocaban a Serena de espaldas o se enfocaban en la expresión de su rostro, para que luego Darien la apresara contra este y se apoderara de sus labios cubriendo con su cuerpo su desnudes.

Como era la campaña para el lanzamiento de un perfume femenino Darien tenía que detenerse en su cuello, para besarlo, rozarlo con su nariz y aspirar su aroma; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se excedían en las caricias, porque no eran actores o modelos profesionales, era innegable la química entre ambos, cosa que le daría nuevos aires a la propuesta y Seiya valiéndose de esos hizo varias tomas en primer plano a la expresión de sus rostros.

Hicieron otras tomas recostados sobre la tierra, Darien estaba sobre ella mientras los cabellos dorados de Serena estaban esparcidos sobre algunas hojas, se veían con infinito amor, se besaban y sonreían olvidándose de todo, Seiya ya no los dirigía solo captaba con la cámara el amor que había entre ambos.

—Muy bien, hemos terminado —dijo Seiya.

Haruka y Molly se acercaron con batas para Darien y Serena.

—Creo que esta noche no dormiré para terminar de editar estas imágenes —comentó Seiya —pero valdrá la pena con tal de ver a Tenou con un sexy y diminuto vestido.

—¿Qué? Ya decía yo que no habías viajado por nada —comentó Serena mientras se vestía.

—Tenou dijo que haría cualquier cosa y aunque ahora soy un hombre casi comprometido siempre he fantaseado con eso —admitió Seiya.

—Cierra la boca Kou o te la cerraré yo —dijo Haruka empuñando su mano —solo lo hice por la empresa.

—Mis fantasías te lo agradecen —bromeó Seiya.

—Has logrado lo que Michiru no ha podido en todos estos años —indicó Serena subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta y abrazando a Seiya, caminó junto a él alejándose de los demás —pero sé que no lo hiciste solo por eso, gracias por venir estrellita eres un gran amigo.

—No podía dejarte en un momento como este, además Luna Plateada también es parte de mí —dijo abrazándola —¿sabes? además de tus pechos la otra parte de tu cuerpo que me encanta son tus labios ¿puedo besarlos?

—Lo siento —sonrió alejándose de él —soy una mujer comprometida.

—O sea que tú y Chiba ya son novios.

—Sí —suspiró —soy tan feliz Seiya.

—Me alegro por ti bombón, te lo mereces, es evidente que ese hombre te ama y solo por eso te dejaré ser feliz con él.

—No seas tonto, tú me dejaste primero por Kakyuu.

—Cierto, pero fuera de bromas en verdad me alegra que por fin seas feliz y hayas encontrado alguien que te amé, no dejes que nada ni nadie empañe esa felicidad bombón ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo y también te deseo que seas muy feliz con Kakyuu.

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente y luego regresaron hasta donde los esperaba Haruka, Molly y Darien, no habían querido llevar a nadie más ni contratar personal para no arriesgar la campaña.

Ya había anochecido y la luna adornaba el cielo nocturno con un millar de estrellas haciéndole compañía, Darien veía como Serena conducía de regreso a Tokio, durante todo el día había tenido un solo deseo y parece que era el mismo que tenía ella porque en vez de seguir a Haruka para ir a buscar a Rini se desvió hacia su departamento.

—Creí que iríamos por Rini —dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sí, pero lo haremos más tarde —le sonrió —¿o acaso no quieres hacerme el amor?

—Es lo único que he querido y en lo que he pensado todo el día —dijo acariciando su pierna —y si por mi fuera lo haría toda la luna restante.

En cuanto llegaron hasta el departamento se fueron entre besos y caricias directo a la habitación, la ropa que estorbaba para ese entonces comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a la desnudes de sus cuerpos.

Se tumbaron en la cama y por fin dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Darien besó y poseyó cada rincón de su cuerpo, ambos se entregaron por completo a la pasión, el deseo y a su amor, porque no importaba las pruebas que se les avecinaran su amor los haría invencibles.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Espero hayan tenido pañuelos a la manos, ahora ya saben qué es lo hizo que Serena cambiara tanto.**

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero como les avisé por Facebook tuve un accidente que puedo haber sido peor pero gracias a Dios estoy bien, pero como si fuera poco caí enferma y ahora mismo me siento fatal por lo mismo no responderé sus comentarios sino después por PM y creo que a la mayoría que no tiene cuenta los tengo en Face así que les dejaré un mensajito, pero se los agradezco como no tienen idea.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

.

.

.

El último mes había sido realmente caótico, no habían tenido un día de descanso pues primeramente se habían visto inmersos en múltiples campañas publicitarias y eso sumado a que debían prescindir del apoyo del personal que trabajaba en Luna Plateada porque aún no podían dar con la persona que los estaba traicionando, había provocado que todo el peso recayera sobre Serena y Darien, adicionalmente a eso este último estaba en período de exámenes finales en la Universidad y que además a Rini le estaban realizando los últimos exámenes para comenzar con las quimioterapias los tenía sin tiempo para nada, si no fuese porque trabajaban juntos prácticamente no se verían y cuando llegaban al departamento si no se desvelaban trabajando o Darien estudiando, ambos caían a la cama completamente rendidos.

Ahora Serena corría de un lugar a otro cerciorándose que todo lo relacionado con el lanzamiento del perfume que estaban publicitando saliera según lo planeado, el cliente había quedado encantado con el resultado final de la propuesta y había decidido atrasar el lanzamiento unas semanas para hacer un gran evento que dejó a cargo de Luna Plateada.

—Tranquila cabeza de bombón —le dijo Haruka pegándose el micrófono a la boca, vestía un traje marengo de dos piezas y una blusa perlada con bolados. Ella, Serena y Molly estaban conectadas a un sistema de comunicación interno con audífono y micrófono incorporado —todo saldrá bien.

—Claro, como a ti no te verá todo Tokio medio desnuda —refunfuñó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

—Por eso no te preocupes porque gran parte del público, en especial el femenino, se distraerá viendo a Darien —comentó Molly en la entrada del salón de eventos verificando que todos los invitados estuviesen acomodados en sus mesas, ataviada en un sencillo vestido color turquesa —¿Quién iba a pensar que detrás de esos lentes y los sencillos trajes de oficina tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría? Aunque claro, eso tú ya lo sabias Sere.

—Sí, pero he de reconocer que la primera vez que lo vi me quedé mirándolo como boba —se ruborizó recordando aquel día que se lo encontró desnudo saliendo de la ducha.

—No es para menos y la verdad Molly tiene razón, hasta yo me distraigo viéndolo y me olvido de ti, además hay que reconocer que la estrellita realizó un trabajo excelente, esa publicidad tiene un aire casi mágico.

—Cierto y ustedes se ven tan enamorados —suspiró Molly.

—Lo estamos —Serena sonrió, estaba cerca del escenario ultimando los detalles para la proyección de la publicidad —y hablando de Darien ¿dónde está?, desde que llegamos no lo he visto —añadió haciendo un puchero.

Serena escuchó las risas de Haruka y Molly, que a la distancia no se perdían las expresiones de su amiga.

—En cuanto comenzó la música mi Sirena lo arrastró a él y a Neflyte hasta la pista de baile —aclaró Haruka—, ya había visto por obvias razones bailar al musculin de Molly pero no a Chiba y vaya que sabe moverse cabeza de bombón, es toda una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Qué? ¿Darien es buen bailarín? —inquirió Serena y comenzó a buscarlo entre las personas que estaban bailando.

—Sí —dijo Molly viendo hacia la pista —¿no lo sabías?

—No. Con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido nunca hemos salido como pareja y mucho menos a bailar.

—Lástima, me atrevería a decir que es incluso mejor que mi Neff.

Los ojos de Serena discurrían por la pista de baile mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción que reconoció de inmediato, ya que era de sus favoritas, My Love de Justin Timberlake; cuando por fin sus ojos azul cielo dieron con el hombre que le quitaba el aliento y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, simplemente se quedó boquiabierta.

A pesar de que hace unas semanas le habían quitado la férula Darien se movía con gran desplante, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y Serena sintió una ya conocida sensación pero que no logró identificar, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, algo en él le era tan familiar y no supo qué.

«¡Santo cielo! es lo mismo que sentí cuando… no, ¿qué estupideces estás pensando Serena? eso es imposible, la falta de sexo te está afectando y esta noche Darien tendrá que hacer algo al respecto» dijo para sí, parecía que el aire había desaparecido a su alrededor y tuvo que agarrase de uno de los pilares para no caer.

Darien estaba de espaldas a ella, llevaba un traje de negro de tres piezas que ella le había regalado para esa ocasión y que él había aceptado a regañadientes, una pulcra camisa blanca y zapatos a tono con el traje, su ancha espalda se movía al compás de la música al igual que sus caderas.

Serena tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó viendo como entre él y Neflyte tenían rodeada a Michiru, quien les sonreía mientras se contorneaba con gracia. Su amado pelinegro daba vueltas sobre su eje, se desplazaba dando pequeños saltos cual rapero mientras hacía gestos con su manos y cantaba animado, de pronto se agachó levemente de costado y al enderezarse y girar al frente se arregló la pajarita dedicándole una seductora sonrisa a su compañera de baile, provocando que ella por primera vez sintiera celos de Michiru.

Con cada movimiento Serena veía como el traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo, en especial el pantalón a su redondeado trasero y como el saco se abría dejando ver como la camisa se le apegaba a su firme torso. Con cada meneó de sus caderas y la forma sugerente en que su pelvis se movía Serena sentía que se le calentaba la sangre en las venas y se arrepentía por desconocer esta faceta de Darien, pero iba a cobrárselo con creces, de eso no le cabían dudas.

Agradeció mentalmente cuando la canción se terminó y él se disculpó con Michiru para regresar a su asiento, porque si seguía viéndolo bailar de esa forma se hubiese olvidado de porqué estaba allí y lo hubiese arrastrado hasta algún rincón oscuro y solitario para aprovecharse de él, ya que por exceso de trabajo y otras cosas no habían tenido intimidad con la frecuencia que ambos quisieran.

Sintiéndose hiperventilada tuvo que abanicarse el rostro con la carpeta que traía en las manos para intentar bajar el ardor de sus mejillas.

—¿Todo bien cabeza de bombón? —le preguntó, quien aún desde el otro extremo del salón no se había perdido la reacción de su amiga.

Serena inspiró hondamente antes de responder.

—Sí Haru todo bien —dijo llevándose la mano al auricular para escuchar bien porque aún le zumbaban los oídos—. ¿Molly me escuchas?

—Sí Serena.

—¿Ya llegaron todos los invitados? —preguntó la rubia viendo hacia las mesas.

—Sí, ya comenzaron a servir el cáterin —respondió Molly—, todos están ubicados y los que no están en la pista de baile.

—¿Y Seiya?

—Aun no llega Serena, lo último que pude averiguar es que su vuelo se había retrasado —precisó Molly —¿quieres que lo esperemos?

—Quisiera que estuviese aquí, pero ya es tarde y seria poco profesional retrasar todo. Da la orden para que dentro de cinco minutos comencemos con el lanzamiento. Haruka supervisa por favor que las muestras para regalar del perfume se entreguen en cuanto haya acabado la proyección.

—Claro Sere.

—Sí cabeza de bombón.

Las aludidas se encargaron de realizar las tareas que les habían encargado, mientras Serena conversaba con el presidente de la empresa que los había contratado dándole algunas indicaciones, cuando dejó de sonar la música el hombre subió al escenario, luego de saludar y darles la bienvenida a todos comenzó hablarles del nuevo producto que lanzarían esa noche, terminando su discurso bajaron las luces y se proyectó la publicidad.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una leve brisa y el crujir de las hojas secas en aquel bellos bosque mientras se mostraban las imágenes donde Darien y Serena eran los protagonistas, esta última se estrujaba las manos nerviosa, sentía las mejillas encendidas y se mordía el labio mientras miraba atenta las reacciones de los invitados que tenían los ojos fijos en el gran telón, en cuanto la proyección se acabó y se encendieron las luces permaneció el ensordecedor silencio, que luego se vio interrumpido por suspiros femeninos que dieron paso a fuertes aplausos.

Serena sonrió feliz mientras veía como se repartían las muestras en miniatura del nuevo perfume. Minutos después se sirvió la cena, como entrada Carpaccio de salmón marinado con cebolleta y alcaparras y como plato principal filete mignon envuelto en tocino acompañado de una guarnición de verduras, y luego cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer comenzaron a servir los postres y se abrió nuevamente la pista de baile.

La campaña había sido un éxito, lo cual le ayudó para conseguir nuevos contratos durante esa noche, varios ejecutivos de distintas empresas querían que Luna Plateada se hiciera cargo de la publicidad de sus empresas, cosa que la tenía más que feliz aunque no había tenido tiempo si quiera de sentarse a comer, de pasar un rato con sus amigas o con su novio.

—¿Haruka me escuchas? —dijo hablándole por el micrófono y llevándose la manos hasta su oído para escuchar mejor a casusa de la música.

—Fuerte y claro cabeza de bombón ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito que vayas a hablar con Tsutomu acabo de cerrar un contrato con ellos y sus abogados se podrán en contacto contigo para acordar los términos legales para que firmemos dent… —Serena dio respingo y soltó un chillido al sentir que le quitaban el audífono inalámbrico para luego ser rodeada por unos brazos pegándola a un cuerpo firme y cálido.

—¿Cabeza de bombón estás bien? —preguntó preocupada Haruka, mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrarla.

—Lo siento Haru —respondió un sonriente Darien acercándose el micrófono a los labios, sintió como ella se estremecía en sus brazos —voy a robarme a mi novia ¿puedes hacerte cargo al menos unos minutos? —susurró contra el cuello de Serena.

—Toda tuya Chiba, no te preocupes yo me hago cargo de todo —dijo sonriente.

—Gracias, te debo una —rió —en realidad ya son tres.

—Cierto, ya te las cobraré todas.

Serena se volteó entre sus brazos para verlo.

—Me asústate.

—Lo siento mi Luna.

Darien le tomó la mano y la hizo girar para contemplar su belleza, Serena llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido azul rey ajustado en la parte del busto con escote corazón con dos aberturas a los costados y que luego caía suelto hasta los tobillos, calzaba unos zapatos abiertos de color plata con tacón aguja y su peinado constaba de dos finas trenzas a cada lado se su cabeza y luego atado en un moño bajo.

—¿Te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?

—Creo que una decena de veces mientras veníamos hacia acá —en sus labios carmesí se formó una bonita sonrisa.

—Te lo diré unas cien más, estás hermosa… pero ya te extrañaba.

—Yo también —le sonrió abrazándose a su cintura —pero estoy ocupada ahora mismo, prometo recompensarte luego.

—Regálame solo unos minutos ¿sí? —el tono de su voz y sus ojos eran suplicantes, Serena simplemente no pudo negarse.

—Está bien.

Darien le sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares sintiendo su tersa piel bajo estos, se acercó hasta ella sintiendo como su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, sentía las manos de Serena acariciando su espalda baja cuando beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo de Serena erizándole la piel, cuando por fin él unió sus labios a los de ella, que de inmediato se abrieron rindiéndose a él, la pegó contra su cuerpo. La besaba pausadamente pero con evidente deseo, como una sutil promesa de lo que ocurría dentro de unas horas.

Él mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de separarse de su boca.

—Vamos —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los finos de ella.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó algo aturdida aun a causa de sus besos.

—Solo sígueme —dijo halándola sutilmente para que lo siguiera.

La guió por el salón y llegaron hasta la pista de baile, se acercó hasta el disc-jockey y le pidió una canción, la arrastró hasta la pista de baile, posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y la pegó a él.

Una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar con bellos acordes, Serena subió sus brazos para entrelazar las manos detrás del cuello de su amado, que la veía con ojos brillantes.

Su boca se fue a su oído y Serena sintió su aliento cálido acariciándolo, él succionó el lóbulo en su boca levemente para luego dejarlo y comenzar a susurrarle.

—A veces las cosas suceden, tan rápido van, tan rápido vienen y casi no hay tiempo para lo que importa en realidad… —le cantaba al oído mientras se movían al ritmo lento de la música—. Regálame 5 minutos, apaga el teléfono y ven un segundo que quiero que nos olvidemos del mundo y su inmensidad. Muchas veces he querido detenerme para abrazarte, y poder respirar, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Esta vez por fin tú lo vas a escuchar…

Los labios de Darien se apartaron del oídio de Serena y alejó su rostro unos centímetros para verla, ella lo veía sonriente y con los ojos aguados. En ese momento todo se había reducido a ellos dos y a su amor, pues todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

—Hoy es un buen día para decirte que es para mí un honor que me quieras también, que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel, espero en verdad, me puedas entender. Que hoy es un buen día para besarte, hoy es un buen día para contarte que en mí eres lo más importante y cada vez te admiro más como mujer —le cantó con una sonrisa igual a la que tenía Serena.

Darien le dio una vuelta y comenzó guiarla a través de la pista de baile, que para ese entonces estaba casi vacía, todos los presentes lo veían deleitados pero ellos no eran conscientes de ellos, solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

El volvió a acercarse a su oído para susurrarle:

—Te he dicho mil veces te amo. No es que haya mentido, no es que haya inventado  
>pero sin embargo esta vez te lo digo y lo siento más real. Muchas veces he querido detenerme para abrazarte, y poder respirar, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. Esta vez por fin tú lo vas a escuchar —mientras le cantaba cada frase comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su pulso, Serena se estremeció y notó que él sonrió al darse cuenta de que era su punto débil —Hoy es un buen día para decirte que<br>es para mí un honor que me quieras también. Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel  
>una bendición contigo amanecer. Lo único que quiero es hacerte ver, que me siento el hombre más afortunado porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel.<p>

La boca de Darien llegó hasta la de Serena mientras la música seguía escuchándose y sus cuerpos se movían a su compás, su lengua recorrió el labio de su amada antes de acceder a boca, explorando la calidez de aquella dulce cavidad a su antojo. Serena llevó una de sus manos a través de su espalda ancha espalda hasta alanzar su nuca enredó los dedos en el cabello azabache de Darien, lo que hizo que gimiera sobre sus labios.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí de una manera muy erótica, haciendo que ambos se estremeciera hambrientos de deseo por el otro, mientras sus cuerpos se mecían llevados por las embriagantes sensaciones y la melodía que inundaba sus oídos.

En cuanto sus bocas se separaron, por falta de aire más que por otra, continuaron moviéndose en medio de la pista, Darien la hizo girar para luego tomarla de la cintura e inclinarla levemente hacia atrás, Serena le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y él la besó fugazmente, la música acabó en aquel momento siendo reemplazados por las ovaciones de los presente.

La haló hacia él para que pudiera incorporarse y Serena sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba al percatarse del espectáculo que habían dado.

—Te amo y cada palabra de esa canción es cierta, soy el hombre más afortunado al contar con tu amor mi Luna, te admiro y no sabes cuánto, eres una mujer maravillosa y nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo.

Serena sin poder contener sus emociones enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Darien y cedió a las lágrimas, él acarició su espalda mientras otra canción comenzaba a sonar y con cuidado pero sin dejar de abrazarla la sacó de la pista de baile.

—¡Hey! No llores —dijo tomándola por los hombros para alejarla —quiero que sonrías—acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares para retirar las lágrimas.

Serena alzó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos intentó sonreír pero le temblaba el mentón, Darien lo atrapó entre su pulgar y el índice y acercó sus labios para besar los carmesí de ella, intentando demostrar con su boca las palabras que acababan de salir de esta, en un beso lleno de promesas, de esperanza y de un infinito amor.

—¡Oigan par de calenturientos, ya sepárense! —vociferó Seiya llegando hasta ellos, de la mano de una hermosa pelirroja. Dejaron de besarse y Darien la abrazó asiéndola de la cintura —¿no les bastó con el espectáculo que tuvieron que presenciar mis ojos mientras grababa esa publicidad? Que por cierto ha sido un éxito como todo lo que hago —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Miren quien habla —Serena sorbió su nariz sonriéndole a su amigo —la humildad en persona, baja de tu nube estrellita.

—Mi dulce bombón sabes que solo bromeo ¡felicidades por este nuevo éxito! —Seiya soltó la mano de la pelirroja, tomó la de Serena y la haló hacia sí para abrazarla y le susurró —¿te dije que me alegra verte feliz con Chiba? —Serena asintió, Seiya se separó de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su mejilla.

—Lamento que no hayas podido estar cuando se realizó el lanzamiento, pero no podíamos retrasarlo más.

—No te preocupes. Ven quiero presentarte, bombón —tomó la mano de la pelirroja para acercarla a ellos—, ella es amada Kakyuu, mi novia.

—¿Novia? —repitió risueña Kakyuu —creo que aun te he dado el sí.

—Oh lo harás muy pronto amor, no podrás seguir resistiéndote a mí —la abrazó por la cintura.

—Ya veremos —le sonrió a Seiya y miró a Serena —un gusto, Seiya me hablado mucho de ti.

—Igualmente, ya que estamos con presentaciones —se volteó hacia Darien —permíteme presentarte a mi novio —él se acercó hasta Serena y la abrazó por detrás entrelazando sus manos sobre su vientre —Darien Chiba, amor ella es Kakyuu, la casi novia de Seiya —bromeó Serena, provocando la risa de los cuatro.

—Dejando las formalidades, ¿Dónde está Tenou? Prometió estrenar su vestido para mí.

—Estaba haciéndose cargo de todo, le avisaré que llegaste porque por más que lo intentamos con Michiru no quiso venir con el vestido puesto.

Varios minutos después acompañados ahora por Neflyte y Molly, divisaron a Michiru que venía a su encuentro y tras de ella, como queriendo esconderse para no ser vista, una nerviosa Haruka era admirada por todos los hombres a su paso, pero las miradas masculinas no le hacían gracia porque al parecer estaba maldiciendo mientras avanzaba y lo comprobaron cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

Haruka por primera vez llevaba puesto un ajustadísimo vestido negro a medio muslo, la parte del busto era de gaza blanca con mangas y algunos bordados y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color del vestido.

—Siempre supe que tenías unas piernas hermosas Tenou —dijo Seiya ladeando la cabeza para verla mejor.

Neflyte y Darien asintieron, no se atrevían a decir nada para no desatar la furia de Haruka.

—Disfruta mientras puedas Kou —lo amonestó Haruka—, porque será la primera y última vez que me ves así.

—No digas eso —Serena la abrazó —te ves tan linda mi Haru, podrías vestir siempre así, ¿verdad Darien?

—Sí. Te ves muy bien así Haruka, eres una mujer muy hermosa y así mucho más —la elogió galante Darien.

—Será mejor que le digas a tu noviecito que no me adule tanto o la que perderás serás tú, cabeza de bombón —bromeó Haruka.

Serena le sacó la lengua y la soltó para ir a abrazar posesivamente a Darien por la cintura.

—No. Es mío, mío, mío y solo mío, eso va para ti Haruka Tenou y para cualquiera que ose poner sus ojos en él —advirtió Serena, provocando la risa de todos —¿verdad que si mi Darien? —inquirió enfatizando el mi.

—Claro que sí mi Luna, solo tuyo —dijo estrechándola contra su pecho e inclinó su cabeza para besar sus labios.

—Tanta miel empalaga ¿no?, como la estrella de esta publicidad, o sea yo, está aquí —ironizó Seiya —deberíamos ir a divertimos a la pista de baile a sacudir los esqueletos hasta que no sintamos los pies —tomó la mano de Kakyuu y la arrastró hasta la pista.

El resto de las parejas los siguió, olvidándose del trabajo para disfrutar del momento pero sobre todo del éxito obtenido.

Horas más tarde Darien tomaba a Serena de la cintura para alzarla y esta le envolvió las caderas con las piernas, él volvió a besarla mientras entraban en su habitación, esta noche era para ellos, Rini se había quedado al cuidado de los Hono e iban a aprovecharlo.

A pesar de la urgencia por unirse a ella, Darien la dejó en el suelo y se tomó el tiempo para besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras la desvestía, sus manos la adoraron como el más preciado tesoro, retiró cuidadosamente los tirantes del vestido que cayó hasta su cintura y acarició con reverencia su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos desnudos, Serena solo gemía y suspiraba sintiendo que iba a estallar de placer, llevó las manos hasta sus costados para recorrer su piel con la yema de sus dedos hasta que deslizó el vestido haciéndolo caer al suelo dejándola solo con una braguitas de encaje azul.

Ella lo miró y en sus ojos se veía la clara petición de que la hiciera suya, pero sin esperar a que él lo hiciera llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Darien para que se inclinara y así reclamar sus labios, mientras lo besaba con ardor se deshizo del saco, la pajarita y la camisa, se abrazó a él sintiendo el roce de su pecho firme contra él suyo, sin dejar de besarlo llevó sus manos la cinturilla del pantalón, cuando consiguió desabrocharlo lo empujó por sus piernas para dejarlo solo en bóxer gris oscuro.

Él la cargó y deshaciéndose del edredón la dejó sobre las sabanas, como una diosa recostada con los cabellos esparcidos sobre el colchón, de inmediato se quitó el bóxer y se arrodilló en la cama, hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas para luego acomodarse sobre ella apoyando su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla.

La besó con tanto amor que Serena sintió deseos de llorar, sus caricias siempre le provocaban eso y es que eran tantas emociones que casi no podía controlarlas. Todo era tan intenso que ya hasta estaba llegando al orgasmo sin haber hecho nada aun. Serena pensó que si su intención era enloquecerla, lo estaba logrando de maravilla.

—Darien por favor, ya no aguanto más, hazme tuya —le rogó mientras él lamía uno de sus senos, Serena le enterraba las uñas en la espalda sintiendo que se partiría en mil pedazos.

Darien alzó su cabeza y le sonrió seductor, con solo ese gesto ella creyó que se derretía por dentro.

—Mia, así como yo soy tuyo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró delicadamente sin dejar de mirarla, Serena nuevamente se sentía completa, aquella sensación de plenitud que solo experimentaba cuando él estaba en su interior, unidos tan íntima, carnal y espiritualmente.

Darien echó la cabeza para atrás y exhaló con fuerza, retomó el contacto con aquellos amados ojos celestes, que se veían realmente hermosos, con una mezcla de deseo, lujuria y del más puro amor. Se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación de estar en su cálido y húmedo interior, pensó que tal vez no había sido el primero, maldijo en silencio al recordar lo que el malnacido de Rubeus le había hecho, pero se encargaría de convencerla con su amor que él sería el último.

Sus movimientos eran pausados, como si quisiera marcarla, como si quisiera grabar con su piel que le pertenecía, como él a ella. Encajaban perfectamente y pesar del frio que había afuera, en la habitación solo se sentía calor, un intenso y exquisito calor.

—Entre tus brazos todo se siente mejor —jadeó Serena.

—Eres tan frágil, tan bella.

Su respiración y los gemidos que salían de la boca masculina la excitaban, sus ansias controladas la volvían loca, sin poder contenerse llevó sus manos que estaban sobre su ancha espalda hasta sus glúteos, los cuales apretó con fuerza empujándolo hacia ella para enroscar sus piernas en su cintura.

Darien entendiendo el mensaje aumentó el ritmo de sus arremetidas mientras ella arqueaba su espalda, la besó y acarició sus pechos, su cintura, y cada centímetro de su piel. Serena se encontraba en el cielo, respirando solo su cálido aliento a través de sus besos y consumiéndolo a él; sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda mientras un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de ella, escuchó como su nombre salía de los labios de Darien que rápidamente la acompañó en aquel paraíso de placer.

—Te amo, y quiero que seas mía por siempre —le dijo minutos después abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Pase lo que pase siempre seré tuya —besó su pecho sobre su corazón.

.

.

.

Serena tenía sentada en su regazo a Rini, una de sus manos acariciaba su pequeña espalda mientras la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Darien, que estaba sentado a su lado mientras esperaban su turno.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo Rini? —le consultó Serena —podemos esperar.

—Sí estoy segura —suspiró—, los otros niños no tienen cabello y de todas formas se me va a caer, solo espero no verme muy fea.

—Claro que no mi luciérnaga, tú eres la niña más linda del mundo —acarició su mejilla —no del mundo no, del universo entero.

—Gracias, tú también eres el más hermoso del universo y el mejor papá que me pudo haber tocado.

—Y tú la mejor hija y sobrina a la vez.

—¿Y yo? —Serena hizo un puchero.

—Tú eres la mejor novia que mi papá pudo haber escogido —le dio un beso en la mejilla —sé que mi mamá si estuviese viva sería tan linda y tan buena como tú, te quiero Luna.

—Yo más —ahora fue Serena quien besó su mejilla —en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos a comprar unos lindos gorros y pañuelos para que uses mientras te vuelve a crecer el cabello.

—¿Pueden ser de color rosa y con muchas flores? —preguntó Rini con ojos brillantes.

—Compraremos los que quieras, los más lindos —aseveró la rubia.

Algunas horas después estaban ingresando a Rini en el hospital para comenzar con las quimioterapias. Darien había ido a realizar algunos trámites en la administración mientras Serena se quedaba con Rini, que se veía cabizbaja sentada en la cama con la bata del hospital y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro rosa.

—¿Por qué tienes esa carita Rini, estás asustada?

—No tengo miedo.

—¿Entonces? —Serena se sentó a su lado y Rini se arrojó a sus brazos —¿Qué pasa pequeña?

—Luna si algo sale mal y no me curo eso no me importa mucho porque al menos me ilusiona saber que por fin estaré con mi mamá, pero necesito que me prometas que no dejarás solo a mi papá.

—No digas eso Rini —la abrazó con fuerza—, los médicos tienen muchas expectativas porque hasta ahora han logrado controlar la enfermedad y no ha empeorado.

—Lo sé, pero también puede ser que no me cure y si me pasa algo mi papá se quedaría solo y yo no quiero eso, por eso quiero que tú estés siempre con él porque te ama, ¿me lo prometes, lo harás?

Serena soltó de golpe el aire que contuvo mientras la escuchaba hablar e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derrumbarse en ese momento y ceder a las lágrimas.

—Sí mi pequeña, te prometo que nunca dejaré solo a tu papá.

—Gracias Luna. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Tanto como yo a ti.

—Ah y otra cosa más.

—Qué cosa.

—Que le hagas las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustan.

—Se las haremos juntas, hermosa.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Darien iba de regreso a la habitación de Rini cuando se encontró a Neflyte en el pasillo.

—¿Cómo está la luciérnaga galán?

—Aún no comienzan con el tratamiento Neff, la dejé con Serena mientras iba a hacer unos trámites en administración. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

—Así será, ya lo verás porque nuestra pequeña luciérnaga es una guerrera.

—Lo sé, pero no dejo de angustiarme.

—Te conozco galán, hay algo más anda suéltalo.

—Pues sí, hay algo más. No solo lo de Rini, también está lo de Elysion.

—¿Hablaste con Setsuna?

—Sí, esta mañana. No fue fácil convencerla pero está dispuesta a terminar el contrato antes de tiempo solo que quiere que haga un show de despedida que promocionará a lo grande, dice que se lo debo.

—Bueno no es tan malo, al menos accedió.

—Lo sé, el único problema es que no sé cómo decírselo a Serena, cada vez que intento hacerlo no puedo por una cosa o por otra, siempre ocurre algo que me lo impide. No quiero mentirle pero también he pensado que si ya voy a dejarlo puedo decírselo después.

—¿Cómo crees que se tome la noticia de que el señor del antifaz el hombre que ella tanto deseaba y tú son la misma persona?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, su reacción, solo espero que comprenda las razones por las que lo hice.

—Y las razones por las que la rechazaste —dijo palmeando su hombro.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no quiero pensar en ello. Confió en que me escuche y me comprenda, la amo y no quiero perderla.

—¿Y cuando será el show de despedida del casi ex soberano de Elysion?

—Dentro de una semana.

—Bueno, mientras antes mejor, es más podrías hacerle un show privado a Serena para que se le pase el enojo cuando se entere, así al fin podrá disfrutar de los placeres que puede ofrecerle el señor del antifaz.

—No estoy para bromas, lo digo en serio Neflyte no quiero perderla.

—Tranquilo galán, ya verás que tu adorada Luna estará feliz con la noticia. Vamos a ver a mi ahijada.

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de Rini ignorando que alguien a pocos metros de allí, detrás de una columna, había estado escuchando su conversación.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Un capitulo romanticón para capear el anterior, este va dedicado especialmente a mi hermosa y querida Bunny, como les informe por Facebook el review 400 tendría la opción de incluir una escena que desease en el capítulo (aunque fue el 401 porque cierta persona hizo trampa xD), así que la primera parte del capítulo y las canciones fueron escogidas por ella. Te amodoro hermosa.**

**El señor del antifaz se despedirá de los escenarios, pero el pobre aun no puede decirle la verdad a Serena, ¿será que se le van a adelantar?**

**Olvidé informales por aquí que el capítulo anterior fue inspirado por dos canciones "Corazones Invencibles" - Aleks Syntek y "No estás sola" –Alex Ubago. Para este capítulo las canciones fueron "My love" -Justin Timberlake y "Hoy Es Un Buen Día" - Río Roma**

**A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM y los que no por aquí, hay algunos anónimos por favor les insisto no tengo el espejo de Michiru ni el fuego de Rei para saber quiénes son xD, no olviden dejar su nombre:**

**Guest:** gracias por la preocupación y compresión, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

**Magguie Aino:** pues sí hermosa, cualquier violador no merece menos que se la corten, es una experiencia realmente traumática y por lo mismo Serena se vio tan afectada, pero por suerte reencontró a su amor, un amor incondicional que encuentra en Darien.

**Marisol ayde:** amiga ya ves que sí, ese maldito de Rubeus fue el culpable de todo. Si el anterior te dejó con calorcito supongo que este te dio mucho más.

**Guest:** Sí, ya estoy mejorando, ahí la llevo. En cuanto a Rubeus sé que muchas lo quieren linchar, lo bueno es que Serena cuenta con el amor de Darien que la está ayudando a sanar. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y que te des el tiempo de leer mis historias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

**yssareyes48:** Siiii Serena es una suertuda, como ves él mismo dijo ha seguido intentándolo pero no ha logrado confesarle que él es el señor del antifaz.

**Johana:** amiga el anterior tuvo amor y lágrimas, me alegra que te haya gustado. Cariños, besos y abrazos hasta Cali.

**Norma:** Sí, fue una experiencia realmente traumática para ella y eso provocó el gran cambio que tuvo, afortunadamente el amor de Darien está trayendo de regreso a la verdadera Serena.

**Bepevikn:** toda la razón, fue bastante dramático, fue una experiencia horrible para ella, que la afectó demasiado, creo que cualquiera querría hacer lo que Darien matarlos a ambos. El pobre aun no puede decirle la verdad, será que se le van a adelantar.

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

.

.

.

Aun no podían dar con la persona que los estaba traicionando, habían intervenido los teléfonos y las cuentas de correo electrónico, pero hasta ahora no había nada sospechoso, seguramente estaban esperando que las cosas se calmaran un poco para volver a actuar y de eso ya había pasado un mes; no obstante, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en este momento, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio agradeciendo que Fiore su compañero de departamento no estuviera allí.

No sabía si era paranoia, desvaríos suyos o qué, pero ya hacía varios días que creía haber visto al malnacido de Rubeus. No podía asegurarlo y eso era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso, quizá solo eran alucinaciones suyas porque después de aquella noche en que su amada Serena, su Luna, había sacado a la luz y le había revelado los demonios de su pasado que tanto la atormentaban un sentimiento que nunca antes había abrigado se había apoderado de él. Odio.

Sí, sentía un profundo odio hacia Rubeus con tan solo recordar cada canallada que le había hecho a Serena, como había transformado a su niña dulce e inocente en una mujer fría, devoradora de hombres y que iba de cama en cama buscando lo único que podía salvarla, amor.

Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio, llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz intentando calmarse. Cogió la botella de agua, que tenía medio vacía sobre la mesa, y desenroscó la tapa para beberse lo que quedaba del contenido de un solo trago. Tenía grabada en su cabeza la imagen de Serena frente a la ventana de su habitación, completamente lacerada y destrozada mientras le contaba como Rubeus había abusado sin piedad de ella, como la había golpeado mientras Sabio Black era testigo de todo. Habían desgraciado su vida, la habían marcado con un solo propósito, adjudicarse un heredero y hacerse de la herencia que Serena recibiría.

Quería matarlos a ambos con sus propias manos, quería verlos sufrir tanto como lo había hecho ella, verlos revolcándose de dolor y si no iba ahora mismo por ellos en busca de venganza es porque se lo había prometido a su amada; pero eso no quería decir que su sed de venganza se había calmado, si volvía a tener a ese hombre en frente no creía poder controlarse.

Apretó con fuerza la botella vacía en su mano derecha, hasta que la redujo al tamaño de su puño, meneó la cabeza intentando en vano erradicar aquellas fieras ideas de su cabeza.

—Ahora no está sola, tócale un solo cabello y te juro que te mato —expresó Darien en voz alta, con la silla de medio lado viendo hacia la ventana.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que escuchó una ronca voz femenina.

—¿A quién quieres matar?, dime y te ayudo.

—Haruka… no te oí entrar.

—Ya me doy cuenta, pero ¿por qué tan molesto Chiba? —inquirió Haruka cerrando la puerta de la oficina y sentándose en la silla de Fiore.

—No es nada, olvídalo. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No soy estúpida Chiba, ¿es por cabeza de bombón verdad?

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—Y yo que no soy estúpida. Supongo que al que quieres matar es al imbécil de Rubeus.

Darien la miró atónito, Serena le había dicho que solo Serenity, por ser su psicóloga, y él sabían lo ocurrido.

—Estás en lo correcto —dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos —no sé nada, al menos no de la boca de cabeza bombón, pero sí la he visto como entra en shock cada vez que se encuentra con él.

—Sabes que no se lleva bien con Rubeus ni con su padre.

—Puede que frente a Serena haga como que no sé nada, pero no frente a ti y menos ahora que Rubeus regresó. ¿Él la violó, no es así?

—Lo siento no quiero que lo tomes a mal porque sé lo mucho que la quieres y has apoyado siempre, pero no es algo que me competa a mí decirte, ni tampoco afirmar o negártelo.

Haruka lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Eres el mejor hombre que puedo haber encontrado. No hace falta que lo digas, como tampoco ha sido necesario que ella lo diga. Reitero mi oferta cuando quieras te ayudo porque no voy a permitir que nadie que le haga daño a mi bombón siga vivo —hizo una pausa y fijó sus penetrantes ojos verdes en él —y eso va para ti también.

Darien se dio cuenta que no era necesario que dijera nada, aunque Haruka no supiese los alcances de lo que le habían hecho a Serena, sí tenía una noción de lo que había ocurrido y si él quería protegerla Haruka debía saber lo peligroso que era que Rubeus estuviese cerca.

—Ese bastardo le hizo más daño del que puedes imaginar y si no lo he matado es porque le juré a Serena que no lo haría.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —agarró un lápiz que Darien tenía sobre su escritorio y lo quebró en dos —tú se lo habrás jurado pero yo no.

—Quisiera acabar con él y con su padre, incluso con Ikuko, pero no es lo que realmente me preocupa ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre Chiba? —Haruka se preocupó al ver su expresión. Darien dudó un momento —no te quedes callado, Cabeza de bombón es más que una amiga, es mi hermana y si ella me oculta las cosas no voy a permitir que tú también lo hagas, si está en peligro merezco saberlo para poder protegerla.

—Lo sé —resopló, sabía que Haruka tenía razón. Debía decírselo —creo que ese infeliz está tras Serena, estoy casi seguro que últimamente nos ha estado siguiendo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Fehacientemente no.

—Sea como sea quiero que estés al pendiente para que tengamos la certeza, si ese hijo de perra está siguiendo a mi cabeza de bombón será lo último que haga en su vida, eso te lo juro.

—No sé si estoy nervioso y solo es paranoia mía —apretó el puente de su nariz intentando aclarar sus ideas —pero la única persona que quiere hacerle daño a Serena es él, por eso creemos que quien debe estar detrás del traidor es precisamente Rubeus.

—Es probable, precisamente por eso venía —sonrió de medio lado—. Ya picaron el anzuelo con la falsa campaña, acaban de enviar hace unos minutos por correo los bocetos de las gráficas de la supuesta campaña, desde tu correo electrónico, tal como habíamos imaginado, siguen queriendo inculparte.

—Es ese idiota —golpeó con su puño la superficie del escritorio—, está obsesionado con ella y me quiere lejos para lograr su propósito.

—Por suerte pusimos una cámara aquí en tu oficina, solo es cuestión de que la gente de seguridad que contratamos revisen las grabaciones y tendremos al culpable, ya están en ellos.

—Gracias por creer en mi Haruka.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, he visto el gran esfuerzo que has hecho desde que llegaste —le sonrió— además de que cabeza de bombón te lo hizo más difícil al principio.

—No te creas, sigue haciéndolo, cuando se trata de trabajo es la fiera de siempre —rió contagiando a Haruka.

—En cuanto a lo de Rubeus te pido que estés atento, si en verdad ese idiota está siguiéndola va a necesitar protección.

—No creo que a Serena le guste la idea.

—Me importa un bledo lo que a bombón le parezca, no pude protegerla antes de él —expresó abatida —pero ahora no permitiré que le toque un solo cabello, has logrado traer de regreso a la verdadera Serena y no voy a permitir que ese malnacido vuelva a arruinarle la vida.

—Voy a estar al pendiente y cualquier cosa te aviso —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana —yo tampoco pude protegerla, si tan solo me hubiese acercado antes a ella, si hubiese tenido el valor de hablarle.

Haruka se levantó y llegó hasta él posando una mano en su hombro.

—No sé qué le habrán hecho, pero no puedes atormentarte haciendo conjeturas, seguramente tú tampoco podrías haberla protegido —dijo con evidente rabia en su voz —¿Ya sabes toda su verdad?

—Sí y no soportaría volver a verla así, daría mi vida por ella porque nada ni nadie volviese a dañarla, la amo, ella y Rini son lo más importante en mi vida.

Inesperadamente Haruka lo abrazó, Darien atónito ante su gesto se quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer, había esperado aquello de cualquiera, menos de Haruka Tenou, pero luego de unos segundos terminó por corresponder al abrazo.

—Gracias por traerme de regreso a mi cabeza de bombón, por amarla y hacerla feliz.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, ya te dije, yo la amo. Aunque me tomó por sorpresa esto.

—No te acostumbres, si le dices a alguien de esto lo negaré hasta la muerte —estaba tan conmocionado que le pareció muy divertido y se echó a reír. Pronto la risa de él se unió a la suya, tan animadamente que no se percataron que tenían compañía.

—Haruka Tenou qué parte de mío no entendiste el otro día —dijo Serena parada en el lumbral de la puerta con los brazos en su cintura, al escucharla ambos se separaron.

—¿Me lo dijiste? Creo que lo olvidé —bromeó Haruka —y cómo no hacerlo si este hombre es irresistible.

—Deja a mi Darien en paz, además a ti no te gustan los hombres, tú eres lesbiana ¿o cambiaste de idea?

—No, pero solo hay dos hombres por los que me olvidaría de las mujeres y me haría hetero… Chiba es uno de ellos —dijo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro y volvió abrazarlo, ante una Serena que casi echaba humo.

Aunque sabía que Haruka estaba bromeando, a Darien le encantaba ver celosa a Serena, como sus mejillas se enrojecían, fruncía levemente su ceño y sus deliciosos labios, pero sobre todo le gustaba saberla celosa porque era una demostración de su amor.

—¡Vaya! creo que debería sentirme orgulloso —rió el pelinegro —¿y el otro?

—El otro es uno de los stripper del club donde trabaja mi hermosa Michiru, es un dios que a más de una le quita el aliento —dijo viendo a Serena y luego regresó su mirada a Darien —lo llaman el señor del antifaz —aclaró y de inmediato sintió como él se tensaba, alzó la vista para mirarlo y vio que se había puesto pálido de pronto. Lo soltó pensando que tal vez se había preocupado por la reacción de Serena.

—Pues quédate con Michiru porque Darien es mío —se acercó hasta ellos y se abrazó a Darien —¿verdad mi Sol? —esperó la respuesta de Darien pero solo obtuvo silencio —¿Darien?

—¿eh?

—Que digas a Haruka que eres solo mío.

—Claro —respondió ausente.

Para Haruka no pasó desapercibida la extraña actitud de Darien, ¿Por qué se habría puesto así?

—Es curioso que esos dos hombres me hayan conquistado por... —calló de pronto y volvió a ver a Darien.

«¿Será posible?»

—¿Qué ibas a decir Haru? —le preguntó Serena, mirándola extrañada por su actitud.

—Nada cabeza de bombón, olvídalo.

Darien fijó sus ojos azules en los de Haruka, vio la duda reflejada en estos. Ya no podía seguir callando, necesitaba decir la verdad y quizá que estuviese presente Haruka, que parecía haber descubierto su secreto, le serviría de apoyo.

—Sere hay algo que he intentado decirte y que tienes que saber, la verdad es que yo...

—Serena, Haruka las estaba buscando —interrumpió Molly —los de la empresa de seguridad acaban de llamar ya tienen el nombre de la persona que nos está traicionando.

Serena soltó a Darien, no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en los labios, tomó la mano de Haruka y la arrastró hasta la puerta, tras la cual desaparecieron de la vista del pelinegro que bufó molesto, esta situación ya lo tenía hastiado, siempre que intentaba decirle a Serena que él era el señor del antifaz algo o alguien se lo impedía.

Horas más tarde ya con las pruebas de quién era la persona que los había traicionado, decidieron esperar un poco más para que los llevara a quién estaba realmente detrás de todo  
>.<p>

.

.

Había sido un día largo, después de lo ocurrido en su oficina prácticamente no había visto a Serena, ahora estaba terminando de vestirse luego una reconfortante ducha después de algunas horas de ensayo en Elysion, por más que lo intentaba aun no podía decirle la verdad a su novia y por lo mismo se había visto obligado a enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tenía que ver algo de la universidad, cuando en realidad estaba en el club, se sentía culpable por mentirle pero tampoco podía enviarle un mensaje diciendo «tengo ensayo, no había podido decírtelo pero soy el señor del antifaz»

Meneó la cabeza agitando sus húmedos cabellos azabaches, subió el cierre de su sudadera negra y ocultó su cabeza con la capucha, guardó sus cosas en el bolso deportivo y se lo colgó al hombro. Abrió sigilosamente como tantas veces la puerta de su camerino y volteó en ambas direcciones cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el siguiente pasillo, el del personal donde se encontraban la oficina administrativa de Setsuna y los camarines de los stripper se cruzaba con el principal que llevaba a la salida y también si seguía hacia el fondo daba al escenario, solo faltaban unos metros y podría respirar tranquilo.

Está sería de las últimas veces que lo haría, mañana sería su última presentación en Elysion y mientras caminaba si bien era eso lo que quería tenía sentimientos encontrados además del diseño y el dibujo el baile era una de sus grandes pasiones, ese gusto lo había heredado de su madre, y de cierta forma aunque no lo enorgullecía haber trabajado como stripper, pero tampoco se avergonzaba de ello pues era un trabajo como cualquier otro y él solo se había dedicado a bailar, bueno y a quitarse la ropa mientras bailaba, pero lo había hecho para costear los tratamientos y hospitalizaciones de su luciérnaga y gracias a ello su pequeña le estaba ganando la lucha a su enfermedad, por lo mismo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Dio la vuelta al pasillo, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que del otro lado había alguien que se le quedó mirando.

—Darien? —lo llamó una voz femenina haciendo que se detuviera, quedándose inmóvil en medio del pasillo, sintió como le halaban la capucha de la sudadera sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la mujer que se encontraba tras su espalda pasaba a su lado parándose frente a él.

—No es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo…

—Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú —dijo con un tono de voz que no supo identificar, y a él un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras la veía llevar sus finas manos a sus caderas.

—Michiru yo...

—Tú eres el señor del antifaz, por eso ese día en el departamento de Serena tu cuerpo me pareció familiar y el otro día en el evento cuando te vi bailar —suspiró —eres tú.

—Michiru todo tiene una explicación enserio.

—Oh de eso no me caben dudas, pero no tienes que dármela a mí sino a Serena, ¿ella no sabe nada de esto verdad?

—No, no lo sabe aún —respondió agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

—Ahora entiendo porque sentía esa atracción tan intensa que ni ella misma sabía explicar hacia el señor del antifaz, claro porque se trataba de ti.

Darien volvió a ponerse la capucha, tomó a Michiru del brazo y la arrastró de regreso a su camerino, abrió la puerta y con su mano libre encendido el interruptor de la luz, le hizo un gesto para que entrara y ella así lo hizo, seguida por él que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo Darien? —exigió saber Michiru sentándose sobre el único sillón que allí había.

—Te juro que he intentado hacerlo. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas, no quiero mentirle solo que no te tenido oportunidad.

—Sé que mañana es tu último baile aquí en el club, que vas a retirarte, pero aun así Serena merece saberlo.

—Y lo sabrá porque yo no pienso ocultárselo, es solo que hasta ahora no he podido hacerlo.

—Dios no quiero pensar cómo va a reaccionar Serena, ya sabes que se cierra de inmediato.

—Lo sé, pero espero que me dé la oportunidad de explicarle por qué lo hice y que nunca quise mentirle.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Solo Setsuna, Neflyte y ahora tú.

—¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría que se enterara por alguien más.

—No te preocupes por eso, Setsuna no lo diría porque es una de las cláusulas del contrato y Neflyte mucho menos. Mañana mismo después de la actuación lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Más te vale Darien, no quiero saber que alguien lastima a cabeza a Serena otra vez.

—Yo menos que nadie quiero dañarla, ella es todo para mí, la amo.

—Bueno esperemos que se lo tome bien, como Endymion la rechazaste varias veces, podrías haberle dicho que eras tú.

—Lo sé, pero quería que me amara a mí como Darien, no a la ilusión que era para ella Endymion.

—Confiemos en que reaccione bien después de todo tendrá a su stripper personal.

Darien medio sonrió.

—Eso espero.

Michiru lo observó detenidamente y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nunca me hubiese imaginado que el rostro detrás del antifaz fuese el tuyo Darien, arriba del escenario eres otro.

—Créeme que te entiendo —dijo levemente ruborizado mirándose los zapatos—, ni en más locos sueños se me hubiese ocurrido que iba a trabajar como stripper pero necesitaba el dinero y la paga era buena, en una noche conseguía más que trabajando de mesero y por no tener aún el título nadie me daba trabajo en publicidad.

—Ya te dije Darien no tienes que darme explicaciones, este es un trabajo como cualquier otro y yo bien que a diferencia de algunos tú solo te dedicabas a bailar y no te involucrabas con la clientela, bueno hasta que Sere se coló en tu camarín.

—Sí y no quiero que piense que eso ocurría con todas, compartimos más de un beso aquí adentro e incluso una vez nosotros estuvimos a punto de... bueno tú sabes.

—Entiendo —dijo sonriente, definitivamente Michiru no sabía cómo este chico tímido podía ser el señor del antifaz —no te preocupes que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Gracias Michiru.

.

.

Haruka acariciaba la espalda de Michiru mientras aspiraba el fresco olor a lavanda que desprendían sus cabellos.

—¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? —suspiró Haruka —Qué ocurre mi hermosa Sirena, pareces ausente.

—Lo siento, fue un día de mucho trabajo, ya sabes con lo del retiro del señor del antifaz Setsuna está como loca.

—Entiendo, con el éxito de la última campaña estamos a tope. Además por fin descubrimos quién nos estaba traicionando.

Michiru se apoyó en un codo levantando su rostro del hombro de Haruka.—Sí, eso ya lo hablamos durante la cena.

—Que te quedó deliciosa.

—Gracias, espero que si sus sospechas son ciertas y Rubeus está detrás de todo pague por lo que ha hecho.

—Yo también. Aunque Darien no me confirmó mis sospechas sí me dijo que Rubeus le hizo más daño a cabeza de bombón de lo que podemos imaginar.

—Al menos ahora no está sola, lo tiene a su lado y sé que Darien cuidará bien de ella, tienes que estar tranquila.

—Eso intento, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

—Darien no la dejará sola, a menos que Serena...

—¿Qué cabeza de bombón qué?

—Termine su relación con él, cosa que sabemos que no ocurrirá —fingió un bostezo —buenas noches mi diosa del viento —dijo dándole un beso apasionado antes de apagar la luz de su lamparita de noche. Haruka alargó su mano para encender la suya.

—Quieres decirme que ibas a decir y por qué estás tan nerviosa.

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—Michiru Kaio dime de una buena vez.

—No puedo, no es algo mío.

—Si no es tuyo entonces de quién y no me mientas.

—Es algo que hablé hoy con...

—Con… —la animó a seguir al ver que callaba.

—¡Ash! contigo no se puede, algo que hablé en el club con el señor de antifaz —dijo dándole la espalda y abrazando a la almohada —ya te dije ahora déjame dormir.

—¿Qué te dijo Darien?

—Nada solo que —Michiru dio un salto en la cama haciendo reír a Haruka —tú, tú... cómo…

—Tranquila acabo de descubrirlo hoy y tú desde cuándo lo sabes.

—También lo descubrí hoy aunque tenía mis sospechas desde que lo vi sin camisa en el departamento de Serena, luego Endymion se ausentó de Elysion el mismo período que Darien estuvo con la pierna escayolada y terminé de confirmarlo cuando lo vi bailar en el evento.

—Y bombón aún no se da cuenta.

—No, ella decidió quedarse con Darien y se olvidó de su atracción por Endymion, sin saber que son la misma persona.

—Hoy no pude hablar con él después de descubrirlo, de hecho por un momento creí que iba a decírselo pero Molly nos interrumpió. Pero voy a hacerlo, no voy a permitir que se burle de mi cabeza de bombón.

—Él no quiere burlarse de Serena, de ser así se habría aprovechado. Va a decírselo solo que lo hará mañana después de su última actuación —le explicó tumbándose en la cama.

—Más le vale, más le vale.

—Lo hará. Ya es tarde, quiero dormir —se volteó nuevamente.

—¿Segura que quieres dormir? —dijo abrazándola desde su espalda, la mano que posó sobre su cintura comenzó a ascender hasta su pecho.

—No me provoques —soltó un gemido al sentir las hábiles manos de su novia acariciándola.

—Sabes cómo me gusta hacerlo —la volteó para que quedara de espaldas en la cama, con sus cabellos aguamarinos esparcidos en la almohada —me encantas —musitó moviéndose para quedar sobre su amada a su amada ella y unir sus labios.

.

.

.

Serena se despidió con un cordial apretón de manos del cliente con el que había estado reunida las últimas horas, un hombre mayor y exigente, dueño de una de las mayores cadenas hoteleras de Tokio, por lo que su reunión se había extendido más de lo que ella había presupuestado.

Se dejó caer en su silla de piel y miró en su muñeca el sencillo pero delicado reloj pulsera que traía, Darien se lo había regalado hace unos días y aunque no era uno de los Rolex que acostumbraba llevar para ella valía mucho más porque se lo había dado cuando habían cumplido un mes de novios. Si se apresuraba aun alcanzaba a ir al hospital con Rini, seguramente Darien ya estaría allá.

Tomó su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio, oprimió un botón y deslizó el dedo índice por la pantalla, sonrió al ver la fotografía en la que aparecían Darien, Rini y ella, activó el teclado y presionó el número uno como discado rápido, se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó unos segundos hasta que Darien le contestó.

—Me has leído el pensamiento, te estaba escribiendo un mensaje —dijo con voz algo agitada.

—Acabo de salir de la reunión, no fue fácil pero terminó aceptando la propuesta —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que acabaras de correr un maratón.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—Sí, es solo que estoy resolviendo algo.

—¿Rini está bien? —preguntó preocupada por su extraña actitud.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Pasé por el hospital para a darle un beso, pero ahora mismo no estoy con ella.

—¿Dónde estás?

Nuevamente un tenso silencio se hizo presente, pero fue Darien quien lo rompió, si bien no podía decirle la verdad tampoco quería mentirle.

—Antes de me hicieras la oferta de entrar a Luna Plateada tenía otro trabajo, tengo que resolver algo que quedó pendiente.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—Te lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora.

—Prefiero hacerlo personalmente he intentado decírtelo desde hace semanas pero no he podido. Te prometo que de esta noche no pasa.

—Está bien —musitó algo preocupada.

—Mi Luna solo te pido que confíes en mí, en lo mucho que te amo.

—Confío en ti y yo también te amo.

Darien suspiró luego de cortar la llamada, implorando en un silencioso ruego que sus palabras tuvieran la misma validez dentro de unas horas. Se metió al baño de su camarín para darse una ducha rápida, dentro de pocas horas sería su última presentación como Endymion, el hombre que se desnudaba bailando detrás del antifaz.

Por su parte Serena tomó su bolsa, guardo su teléfono móvil en ella con un extraño presentimiento, no podía negar que la conversación con Darien la había dejado nerviosa, salió de la oficina y como ya era tarde todos se habían ido y solo se encontraba el personal de aseo, se despidió de ellos y tomó el ascensor.

Una vez en su auto hizo un intento por recordar la hoja de vida que había recibido cuando un profesor le había solicitado una plaza de trabajo para uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, en él solo aparecían un sin número de restaurantes y cafeterías. Cómo no se había dado cuenta en ese entonces que Darien trabajaba en la heladería a la que ella solía ir a ver su chico de los helados, así como tampoco entendía ahora que problema podría habérsele presentado. Eso la tenía nerviosa, muy nerviosa a decir verdad, sensación que se incrementaba sumada a la que venía sintiendo hace unos días, se sentía extrañamente observada, asechada pero no se había atrevido a comentárselo a Darien, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca.

No se dio cuenta en que minuto llegó al hospital y luego de aparcar en una plaza vacía ingresaba minutos después en la habitación de Rini que la recibió con una radiante sonrisa, llevaba un gorrito lila con pequeñas motas rosa.

—Luna creí que no vendrías —dijo estirando sus bracitos.

—Lo siento, tuve que lidiar con un cliente gruñón —le sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo azul cobalto y lo dejaba en una silla junto a su bolsa, para luego acercarse hasta ella —cómo está la luciérnaga más linda de todas? —dijo abrazándola con ternura.

—Nunca me habías llamado así —comentó alzando su cabeza.

—Creo que tu padre me ha contagiado —rió al igual que Rini —pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?

—Algo cansada a veces y ahora con un poco de frío —Serena se sentó con ella en la cama, la estrechó aún más contra su pecho y frotó sus brazos suavemente para infundirle calor.

—¿Quieres que te ponga otro suéter?

—No así estoy bien —suspiró —pero me gustaría ir a casa... digo a tu departamento.

—También es tuyo Rini, tú y Darien son mi familia ahora —la niña le sonrió emocionada—. Dentro de unos días podrás estar de regreso, los médicos quieren asegurarse que no tengas malestares o que reacciones mal al tratamiento.

Rini asintió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Serena, permanecieron así varios minutos.

—¿Mi papá y tú van a casarse? —preguntó inocentemente con sus ojos granetes llenos de ilusión.

Serena no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, nunca había considerado el matrimonio como algo que aspirase para su futuro pero desde que Darien había reaparecido en su vida ella secretamente había abrigado esa esperanza, que él le propusiera que fuese su esposa pero aquello no había ocurrido hasta ahora, entendía que llevaban poco tiempo pero habían esperado tanto para volver a encontrarse que ella no quería pasar ni un día sin él, ni mucho menos pensar que alguien podía quitárselo o arruinar su felicidad.

Si él se lo pidiese en ese momento su respuesta sería un rotundo Sí.

—Te pregunté si vas a casarte con mi papá —dijo Rini haciéndole cosquillas para llamar su atención —¿no me oíste?

—Sí te oí, lo siento solo que fui a dar una vuelta a la luna —le sonrió —y en cuanto a tu pregunta por ahora no Rini.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupada— ¿Acaso ya no lo amas?

—Claro que lo amo, cada día lo amo más es solo qué...

—¿Qué?

—Que no puedo casarme cuando no me lo ha propuesto.

—¡Ash! —chasqueó la lengua —mi papá es un lento, no puede hacer nada sin mí —Serena se echó a reír y Rini hizo un mohín que se transformó en un gran bostezo.

—Todo a su tiempo pequeña, cuando él tenga el deseo de convertirme en su esposa me lo propondrá —Rini asintió y volvió a bostezar —estás cansada y ya es tarde deberías dormir.

—Me podrías leer un cuento —la rubia movió su cabeza afirmativamente—, están en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Serena alargó la mano y escogió uno de los libros, Rini de inmediato se acurrucó otra vez contra su pecho mientras le leía la historia de cómo el príncipe despertaba a su amada con un beso de amor.

Cuando percibió la respiración acompasada de Rini, indicándole que ya dormía, en el momento que la puerta se abría y la persona que menos esperaba ingresaba en la habitación.

—Que escena tan conmovedora, la zorrita jugando a ser mamá.

Serena conteniendo las ganas de contestarle cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, acomodó a Rini en la cama dejando su cabeza sobre la almohada, besó su frente y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama.

—Qué quieres Amy, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —murmuró Serena haciendo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz.

—Tengo mucho más derecho que tú de estar aquí —sonrió con ironía—. Yo soy la madrina de Rini, quien ha cuidado de ella desde que nació, en cambio tú solo eres la mujer que Darien se tira, con la que se desfoga.

Serena tuvo que contenerse las ganas de abofetearla.

—Cómo te gustaría ocupar mi lugar en la vida de Darien porque es a mí a quien ama, porque es a mí a quien le hace el amor, porque es a mí a quién le entrega su cuerpo, su alma y sobre todo su corazón.

—Tanto te ama que te ha mentido todo este tiempo.

—No voy a caer en tus tretas, yo no soy ingenua ni me puedes manipular como lo haces con Rini. Confío en Darien y en su amor.

Amy rió mordaz.

—Eres mucho más ingenua te ha visto la cara todo este tiempo, si tanto pregonas que te ama entonces ¿por qué te ha mentido?, ¿por qué te rechazó cada vez que lo buscabas en Elysion?

Serena sintió que un agujero se abría de pronto bajo sus pies y sus pulmones no recibían el aire suficiente.

—Pobre Darien tener que soportar a una mujerzuela arrastrada como tú, si aceptó estar contigo es por lo que le ofrecías. Al menos como Endymion podía rechazarte ¿no me digas que no sabías que Darien es el hombre detrás del señor del antifaz? Cuántas veces nos hemos reído a tus espaldas, mientras hacíamos el amor.

Cada una de las palabras de Amy se clavaron en ella como las mortales estocadas de una espada, le costaba asimilar todo lo que Amy le estaba diciendo pero no iba a darle en el gusto, por lo que buscó en su interior las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ese momento.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo esperando que su voz no hubiese escuchado estrangulada.

—¿Qué?

—Que siempre supe que Darien es el señor del antifaz y si no tienes nada  
>más que decir —la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la habitación —quiero que te vayas de aquí y te vayas con tus fantasías de que Darien te ama a otra parte.<p>

Serena le cerró la puerta en las narices, apoyó la frente contra la pared sintiéndose sin fuerzas, se volteó recostando la espalda sobre el muro y sintiendo que las piernas no la sostenían se dejó caer al suelo intentando acallar sus sollozos.

No podía ser cierto, todo lo que Amy le había dicho no podía ser verdad. A tientas buscó en su bolsa su celular y con manos temblorosas le envió un mensaje a Haruka para pedirle que se quedara con Rini.

Esperó hasta que varios minutos después su amiga entró en la habitación, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ella le dijo que luego hablarían y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las palabras de Darien que antes había malinterpretado cobraban cada vez más sentido, más aún después de la conversación que habían sostenido hace unas horas, no sabía qué pensar ni qué creer, solo condujo con rumbo fijo.

Serena entró a Elysion, nunca antes había estado tan lleno, por todos lados había carteles anunciando la última presentación del señor del antifaz. Gracias a que conservaba el pase que le dio Michiru pudo entrar sin problemas, aunque uno de los guardias le había dicho que el show estaba terminando y solo quedaba el último show, avanzó hasta la entrada del gran salón abarrotado de mujeres y sintió que la sangre se le atoraba en las venas al ver en el escenario la silueta de un hombre, vestido con un tuxedo negro y sombrero de copa, en medio de las sombras era iluminado desde arriba por los focos mientras _Bailando_ de Enrique Iglesias comenzaba a escucharse.

Había tenido tantas veces ese cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras le hacía el amor, lo había adorado con el suyo, recorrido con manos ávidas cada parte, enredado sus dedos en aquellos cabellos azabaches mientras él moviéndose en su interior le susurraba al oído palabras de amor. Llevaba semanas abrazada a él mientras dormía, usando su pecho como almohada. Eran sus ojos azules lo primero que veía al despertar, mirándola con tanto amor que no importaba lo que ocurriese durante el día, con solo recordarlo volvía a sonreír.

Ese mismo cuerpo que tanto adoraba era el mismo que con su rostro oculto detrás de un antifaz la había hecho enloquecer de deseo, la lujuria se había apoderado de ella como nunca antes, sintiendo una inexplicable conexión, algo tan primitivo y a la vez tan potente que la aturdía e incluso le había llevado por primera vez a suplicar, a rogar que la hiciera suya y satisficiera sus deseos, su necesidad de él. Cada roce de su piel despertaba un centenar de sensaciones, sus labios, su cuerpo la hacían arder de pasión pero a la vez sentirse completa tal como irónicamente la hacía sentirse Darien.

Qué estúpida había sido, cómo no se había dado cuenta que era la misma persona. Darien había jugado con ella y esta vez no era un malentendido, le había mentido y no solo eso, lo peor de todo es que al menos a ella la tranquilizaba el hecho que su relación con siempre se había mantenido pura de cierta forma, alejada de la Serena que se escondía tras su propio antifaz de la mujer hambrienta de la más pura lujuria que solo un hombre podía satisfacer, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, se había arrastrado, humillado ante él solo por un momento de placer para que satisficiera sus más primitivos deseos.

Al principio había creído que la intensa atracción que sentía hacia él se originaba de su rechazo, pero al estar con él en su camerino se dio cuenta que iba más allá, que era lo que despertaba en ella y mientras él se lo negaba más crecía. A pesar de ello cuando lo vio por última vez y estuvieron a punto de consumar sus deseos ella se dio cuenta que quería algo más, ansiaba algo más que pasión o que una simple ilusión, anhelaba algo más real y duradero, quería la pureza que Darien despertaba en ella, la dulzura de su amor y por lo mismo terminó rechazando al objeto de su deseo, sin saber que él y el hombre al que amaba eran la misma persona.

—Por qué Darien, por qué —murmuró casi sin aliento, agarrándose a una de las grandes mamparas apostadas a la entrada del glamoroso salón.

No solo se sentía engañada y traicionada sino por sobre todo humillada, no por su rechazo como el señor del antifaz sino más bien por haberse lanzado a él como gata en celo. Cómo podría volver a verlo a la cara.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en él, en el preciso momento en que se quitaba los pantalones y continuaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música, el show estaba por terminar por lo que sin poder soportarlo más salió de allí sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Caminó por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared, iba a tomar el camino hacia la salida pero en vez de doblar a la izquierda lo hizo a la derecha hacia los camarines. Avanzó con la vista nublada hasta la puerta que ella bien conocía pero antes de llegar sintió que era detenida y apegada hacia un duro cuerpo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a  
>cabeza haciéndola estremecer, sintió un profundo miedo apoderándose de ella cuando una mano grande y áspera le cubrió bruscamente la boca y nauseas cuando fue consciente como una erección se frotaba contra su espalda baja.<p>

—¿Me extrañaste preciosa zorrita? —susurró contra oreja ante de que sus dientes se clavaran en la piel de su cuello.

«Rubeus»

Serena lo reconoció de inmediato, incluso antes de que hablara, sabía que tenía que luchar para soltarse de su agarre y poder escapar pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, estaba presa del miedo. Sintió como pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y como la mano que estaba aferrada a su cintura ascendía hasta su pecho, lo apretó con fiereza haciéndola gemir de dolor mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Estás llorando? Sí me extrañaste preciosa, tanto como yo a ti.

La arrastró hasta la próxima puerta pegándola contra esta, azotándole la cara haciendo que soltara un quejido, que para él era música para sus oídos.

—Debería disculparme porque sé que a veces soy un poco brusco, ya me conoces porque yo fui tu primer hombre —de un solo movimiento la volteó, esta vez haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta.

—Me violaste pero nunca has sido mi hombre —dijo sin fuerzas —, él único que ha tenido todo de mi es Darien, el único al que he amado.

—Cállate —le dio vuelta la cara con un golpe —te dejé divertirte lo suficiente y jugar a la familia feliz con ese idiota pero ahora volverás a mi lado de donde nunca debiste irte.

—Estás loco, eres un enfermo.

—Cree lo que quieras pero eres mía, solo mía —se acercó a ella y recorrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas con su lengua, Serena sintió nauseas.

—No, lo único que siento por ti es odio, nunca seré tuya, nunca.

Rubeus llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Serena abarcándolo por completo, pegándola contra la pared la alzó haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

—Si no eres mía, entonces no serás de nadie más —lleno de rabia apretó aún más su  
>delicado cuello —de nadie.<p>

El pánico se apoderó de ella, su cuerpo no respondía y sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, los ojos se le cerraban y cada vez que intentaba abrirlos lo único que veía era la diabólica sonrisa de Rubeus, su asqueroso aliento era lo único que llegaba a sus labios.

Intentaba respirar pero no lo conseguía, todo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor pensó en Rini, en su sonrisa y en su dulzura y luego en Darien, es sus ojos azules y su boca cálida susurrándole palabras de amor, hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

.

Sentía sus asquerosas manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua rosando su piel, marcándola como suya mientras la desvestía sin ninguna delicadeza, su erección presionando contra su vientre para luego enterrarse en su interior. Se removió inquieta en la cama y abrió los ojos de golpe, al igual que su boca intentando respirar pero solo conseguía que salieran jadeos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió alivio al ver que ese infeliz no estaba con ella, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, la habitación que ahora compartía con Darien, el hombre que amaba. Había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla más, llevó su mano hasta su rostro intentando calmarse y al hacerlo gimió de dolor.

Intentó incorporarse y el dolor le confirmó que no había sido una pesadilla, los recuerdos de las últimas horas comenzaron a martillarle la cabeza, se sintió mareada pero aun así se sentó en la cama intentando comprender como había llegado hasta allí ¿la habría llevado Rubeus? Recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro, percatándose que sobre la silla había un saco negro, una capa y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, además de un antifaz.

A duras penas logró ponerse de pie y se acercó hasta la silla, solo entonces fue consiente del ruido proveniente del baño, tomó el antifaz con manos temblorosas.

—Serena, mi amor, reaccionaste —escuchó la voz afligida de Darien a su espalda, se volteó hacia él que aún vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con la pajarita, tenía las mangas a la altura de los codos y vio que en sus manos traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y unas toallas —ven, regresa a la cama para que pueda atenderte —dijo caminando hacia donde ella estaba de pie.

Cuando él estuvo frente a ella Darien se perdió en el el color azul celeste de sus ojos, tan profundo como la expresión que había en ellos, se sentía como si lo estuviesen tragando. Serena levantó las manos, llevando el antifaz hasta su rostro.

—Tú eres quien se ocultaba detrás del antifaz —soltó en un susurro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Capitulo con muchas emociones ¿no? Como les había adelantando por Facebook en este capítulo se revelaría la identidad del señor del antifaz y a petición de mi querida Nadia, fue algo parecido al manga, como amo esa escena cuando Serena le coloca el antifaz.**

**Ahora la cuestión es ¿Cómo reaccionará Serena?**

**Ya entramos en la recta final, a lo mucho quedan tres capítulos. Muchísimas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia capítulo a capítulo. **

**A quienes tienen cuenta, les respondo por PM y quienes no, por aquí:**

**Betina:** como quedó claro en este capítulo no fue Serena sino Amy, gracias por comentar, espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Bepevikn:** Sí, su baile lo delató, aunque para Serena fue alucinación suya, no así para Michiru y Haruka. Rini, ternurita, es una guerrera. Cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo sí fue Amy, aunque intentó usar la información a su favor Serena intentó no darle en el gusto aunque estaba destrozada por dentro.

**maria paolini:** muchas gracias nena, espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Rubeus sigue ganándose el odio de todos y sí Darien es un amor.

**Johana:** sí el anterior tuvo un poquito de todo, igual que este. Besotes hasta Cali.  
>PD: Felicitaciones también para ustedes y a seguir avanzando.<p>

**flor lucero:** amiga ya ves que tus miedos se hicieron realidad, Amy le fue con el chisme a Serena.

**Norma:** Sí fue Amy quien los escuchó y una vez más intentó usar la información para su favor y separar a Serena y Darien.

**VICO-darien: **mi Vico al menos aquí podemos hacer lo imposible, posible, aunque en el manga hay imágenes de Haruka con vestido tienes toda la razón en el anime le hubiese dicho tierra tiembla antes de ponerse un vestido por complacer a Seiya, me alegra que te haya gustado. A pesar de todo nuestra parejita dorada no deja de vivir su amor, habrá que esperar para saber cómo se tomará Serena la noticia.

**Usagimoon: **Sí comienza lo duro con Rini para afrontar su enfermedad. Cómo pudiste leer sí fue Amy y le fue con el cuento a Sere, habrá que esperar al próximo para saber cómo reaccionará. Rini es una ternurita, si no te lo había dicho lo hago ahora, la amo y creo que es evidente en esta historia mi amor por ella.

**yssareyes48: **sí a pesar de todo se aman cada día más. Habrá que esperar al siguiente para ver la reacción de Serena.

**marisol ayde: **amiga gracias por tu apoyo, lo de la canción anterior ya lo comentamos por chat, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior y buena esa renovación de amor se debió a un libro que estoy leyendo y me dejó inspirada.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea, bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

.

.

.

Luego de que el anunciaran su último baile se escucharon los gritos del público femenino a la espera de que él apareciera en el escenario, detrás de este Darien se sentía sumamente nervioso, sabía que debía entrar pero estaba inmóvil escuchando los alaridos y como eufóricas las mujeres allí presentes llamaban al señor del antifaz, esta sería su última actuación pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado, tenía un extraño presentimiento, durante las primeras actuaciones había visto a Haruka y Molly entre el público y aunque Serena no estaba con ellas por alguna extraña razón sentía su presencia ahí.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros para removerlo, sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento y haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Vamos galán, es el último baile —dijo el castaño dándole unos golpecitos en el rostro con su mano.

Darien asintió viendo a Neflyte y se abrió paso hasta el escenario.

En cuanto apareció, la luz de un foco siguió cada uno de sus movimientos mientras el público coreaba su nombre entre gritos. Él había preparado una coreografía para su baile de despedida, pero en ese momento se había quedado en blanco, y es que inexplicablemente sentía el peso de aquellos amados ojos azul celeste sobre él. Perturbado recorrió cada una de las mesas esperando ver a su rubio tormento, pero ella no estaba allí, al hacerlo se percató que ahora Haruka tampoco se encontraba al lado de Molly en la mesa que solían ocupar, ni en el bar junto a Michiru, quien al cruzar su mirada con la suya le sonrió de inmediato.

Meneó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en la música, le gustaba aquella canción y la mezcla con la influencia de música española le encendía la sangre en las venas, aunque a su parecer sería mucho más sensual dejarse llevar por esa melodía pegado al curvilíneo y seductor cuerpo de su amada, pero lamentablemente solo habían bailado juntos aquella canción en la presentación del perfume, por lo que de inmediato hizo una nota mental para sí mismo, en cuanto Rini estuviese bien llevaría a Serena a bailar.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que ella estaba frente a él, que bailaba para su Serena. Mientras cambiaba el peso de sus pies de uno a otro y su cuerpo se meneaba al ritmo de la música se deshizo del saco negro que fue a dar a algún lugar del escenario, sus manos siguieron la cadencia de la melodía y luego de dar unas palmaditas al aire las llevó hasta su pecho, de un tirón abrió su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso, el cual recorrió con su mano derecha como seguramente deseaba hacerlo cada una de las mujeres allí presentes, aumentando así los gritos del público.

Movía sus piernas siguiendo el compás de la música, sus manos pasaban desde su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y de regreso hacia su pecho, las que posteriormente bajó hasta posarse en su entrepierna haciendo sensuales movimientos pélvicos, avanzó hasta uno de los tubos metálicos, con su mano derecha se agarró de este y comenzó a girar alrededor de él.

Pegando su espalda al caño y quedando frente al escenario llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón que arrancó de un solo tirón, quedando con un ceñido bóxer. Se acercó nuevamente hasta el caño, y comenzó a bailar frente a este como si se tratase de una mujer, rodeándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra el tubo metálico. Luego, usando toda su presteza y el poderío sus de brazos comenzó a subir y cuando alcanzó cierta altura realizó algunas piruetas en el aire.

Cuando se deslizó a través del caño hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo se escucharon los últimos acordes de la música, realizó una reverencia y alzó sus manos despidiéndose del eufórico público femenino para después salir del escenario dando un hondo suspiro con la certeza de que se había acabado, esta había sido su última actuación como Endymion, el señor del antifaz, y dentro de unas horas Serena sabría su verdad y ya no habría más mentiras entre ellos.

Recibió los elogios y abrazos de sus compañeros y luego de la misma Setsuna.

—Estuviste increíble, digno de ti mi querido Endymion —soltó una risita—, como viste el lugar está a reventar tanto que pensé que por el éxito que tuvimos esta noche podríamos hacer un segundo show mañana ¿Qué dices? —se acercó a su oído para susurrarle —te pagaría el doble si aceptas.

—Lo siento Setsuna pero esta fue la última actuación del señor del antifaz.

—El triple —volvió a susurrarle.

Darien le sonrió de medio lado meando la cabeza.

—Es una oferta tentadora pero sería un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar, no se trata de dinero si bien es cierto que sigo necesitándolo simplemente no puedo aceptar porque hay personas importantes en mi vida que se verían afectadas.

Setsuna apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Darien y soltó un suspiro.

—Afortunada la mujer que te tiene a su lado todos los días. ¿Supongo que es por ella?

—Afortunado soy yo de poder estar a su lado y sí en parte es por ella que no puedo aceptar.

—Supuse que dirías eso, pero aun así quise hacer el intento, sé que nadie ocupará tu lugar en mi club y siempre estarán las puertas de Elysion abiertas para ti.

—Gracias Setsuna.

—Por nada, es lo que merece el soberano de Elysion —le aseguró guiñándole un ojo—. Neflyte tiene tu ropa, aunque así te ves bien vístete rápido porque haremos una sesión de fotos para el recuerdo.

Darien asintió y se volteó para ir en busca de su amigo, cosa que Setsuna  
>aprovechó para darle una nalgueada, él no se tomó la molestia de reclamar su atrevimiento, solo esbozó una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza y continuó con su caminó.<p>

—Una despedida a lo grande galán —aludió Neflyte entregándole su ropa —aunque improvisaste el último baile.

—Lo sé, estoy algo nervioso.

—Ya relájate, esta es tu última vez aquí ¿no?, le diría a Molly que fuésemos a celebrar con ustedes al departamento pero obviamente primero tienes que hablar con tu Luna.

—¿Sabes si vino? Sentí como me estuviese viendo todo el tiempo.

—¿Serena? —Darien asintió —pues no galán, solo vino mi manzanita con Haru, pero ella se fue poco antes de tu último show.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

—No lo creo, Molly me hubiese avisado.

—Tienes razón —aseveró pero aun dubitativo mientras se ponía los pantalones —es solo que sigo teniendo la idea de que mi Luna estuvo aquí.

—Relájate porque ya se acabó, hoy por fin le dijiste adiós al señor del antifaz, ella ahora está contigo como Darien, te escogió a ti.

—Eso lo sé, es solo que...

—Vamos galán, no me digas que estás celoso de ti mismo.

—No son celos, es solo que podría jurar que ella estuvo aquí y no solo eso, desde antes de subir por última vez al escenario tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Hey galán, ya deja la paranoia!

—No es paranoia Neff —dijo Darien abotonándose la camisa —algo ocurrió estoy seguro, siento que Serena me necesita.

—Sí, seguramente te necesita entre las sabanas o que la pongas contra alguna pared —comentó burlón —tal vez si llegas vestido así y le haces un show privado no tome tan mal la noticia.

—Es en serio —respondió molesto acomodándose el saco y luego la pajarita —necesito hablar con ella, no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo haga.

—Setsuna y los chicos nos están esperando en el salón dorado para la sesión de fotos, tendrá que ser después —dijo emprendiendo camino y haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Darien salió tras de él pero sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho que lo paralizó.

—Serena, mi Luna —murmuró llevándose una mano hasta el cuello de su camisa para soltarlo levemente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Sin pensarlo dos veces en vez de seguir a Neflyte corrió hacia su camerino, necesitaba hablar con ella y saber que estaba bien, solo entonces se quedaría tranquilo.

—Endy —le gritó Neflyte —¡Demonios! —dijo saliendo tras él.

Darien corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la angustia crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su camarín, a pocos metros le extrañó ver la puerta entre abierta pues estaba seguro que la había dejado cerrada y más aún al ver que la luz estaba encendida. ¿Sería que no había sido su imaginación y Serena había ido a buscar al señor del antifaz? De solo pensarlo los celos lo consumían, era casi irrisorio que estuviese celoso de sí mismo, pero lo estaba.

Se apresuró en llegar al que hasta ese entonces era su camarín, esperando encontrarla dentro, pero la escena que en cambio encontró le revolvió el estómago.

Serena estaba recostada sobre el sillón, donde en otras ocasiones habían compartido ardientes caricias, tenía la blusa abierta y sus pechos estaban al descubierto, los cuales eran torturados por un hombre de cabellera roja que estaba sobre ella y entre sus piernas que estaban desnudas, ya que su falda estaba recogida sobre sus caderas.

Ella estaba inmóvil por lo que dedujo que posiblemente estaba inconsciente, su rostro magullado y pálido cubierto con algunos mechones de su cabello así lo indicaba, al igual que sus labios que ahora poseían una tonalidad azulada que lo preocupó.

De inmediato las imágenes que llevaban días ancladas en su cabeza de aquella niña dulce e inocente siendo abusada por aquel infeliz cobraban más fuerza, solo que esta vez no eran creadas por su mente sino que eran reales y ella no era una adolescente sino una mujer, su mujer.

—¡Aléjate de ella maldito enfermo! —le gritó Darien, enardecido de cólera.

Lo siguiente ocurrió todo en cuestión de segundos. Darien avanzó hasta ellos, tomó por la chaqueta a Rubeus y alzándolo lo arrojó al suelo como si fuese un costal de basura.

—Llegaste tarde para despedirte de tu zorrita —espetó Rubeus acomodándose el pantalón e intentando ponerse de pie —pero eso no es lo importante sino qué pensarán todos cuando se den cuenta que la mataste porque la encontraste follando conmigo.

Darien que iba a verificar cómo se encontraba Serena al escucharlo se detuvo sintiendo el peso de sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Te juro que si le has hecho algo lo pagarás con tu  
>vida, todos saben la escoria que eres.<p>

—Di lo que quieras, después de todo es la palabra de un don nadie como tú contra la mía, un Black ¿quién crees que gane?

Darien desvío su mirada del pelirrojo a hasta el sillón donde Serena seguía inmóvil, le había jurado que no cobraría venganza con sus propias manos, pero esa promesa perdía validez al verla así, semidesnuda, pálida e inerte y posiblemente sin vida. Necesitaba comprobar cómo estaba, pero ante aquella imagen su sed de venganza lo cegó.

—Voy a matarte —expresó Darien yendo contra él a grandes zancadas y le dio un certero golpe en el rostro.

Pero como si lo hubiese estado esperando Rubeus le devolvió el golpe, Darien sintió el sabor metalizado de su sangre en la boca pero no se quedó atrás y volvió a golpear a Rubeus quién a su vez arremetió golpeándolo en el estómago, pero eso no detuvo al pelinegro que volvió a estampar su puño contra el rostro y luego como si estuviese poseído contra el estómago de su contrincante arrojándolo al suelo donde siguió golpeándolo sin piedad.

Neflyte que acababa de llegar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos divagaban desde Serena medio desnuda sobre el sillón hasta Darien que estaba a horcajadas sobre un hombre que golpeaba incesantemente.

Sin saber qué hacer se quitó el saco que estaba usando y se acercó hasta el sillón, cubrió a Serena con este no sin antes ver las marcas sobre su cuerpo, llevó sus dedos hasta su cuello para comprobar si aún tenía pulso, luego de angustiantes segundos confirmó que estaba viva, pero su pulso era casi imperceptible.

—Vamos Luna bonita, por favor despierta —acarició su magullado rostro intentando reanimarla.

Sin éxito se volteó a ver a Darien, no quería dejar a Serena pero si no lo detenía iba a matar a ese hombre, por lo que se incorporó y fue hasta ellos para enganchar sus brazos en los de su amigo para detenerlo.

—Darien ya fue suficiente —dijo Neflyte halando de él para alejarlo del pelirrojo.

—¿suficiente? —inquirió airado Darien intentando zafarse de su agarre —¿tienes idea de lo que este infeliz le ha hecho a Serena?

Rubeus aunque estaba casi sin fuerzas aprovechó el altercado entre ellos para golpear a Darien en el estómago, pero Neflyte le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciéndolo gemir de dolor y luego arrastró a Darien para alejarlo de Rubeus.

—Ya suéltame Neflyte —le exigió Darien.

—No lo haré, vas a matarlo.

—Eso es lo que merece este malnacido —espetó queriendo soltarse —no satisfecho con el daño que le ha hecho me la arrebató, él la mató.

—No hermano, Serena está viva pero ella te necesita ahora.

Al escucharlo Darien dejó de forcejear con él, Neflyte lo soltó al percatarse que sus palabras surtieron efecto y vio cómo su amigo se volteó a mirarlo.

—Está...

—Sí pero necesitaba atención, casi no tiene pulso.

Darien fue hasta donde yacía Serena y la abrazó contra su cuerpo para infundirle calor.

—Quédate conmigo mi Luna —le rogó mientras la cargaba.

—Darien deberíamos llamar a la policía y esperar a que lleguen, mientras iré por una ambulancia.

—No pienso quedarme a esperar —dijo incorporándose con ella en sus brazos —encárgate de este imbécil en lo que llega la policía —dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Darien aferró a Serena contra su pecho mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, iba llegando a la salida cuando se encontró de frente con Michiru y Molly.

—¡Dios mío Darien! —exclamó horrorizada Michiru —¿qué ocurrió?

—¿Darien? —inquirió Molly viendo al pelinegro con antifaz —No puedo creerlo, Michiru tú lo sabías.

—Ahora no es momento Molly, Darien dime que pasó —suplicó Michiru.

—Rubeus atacó a Serena en mi camarín —respondió saliendo a la calle —tengo que llevarla para que la atiendan —miró de un lado a otro en busca del automóvil de Serena.

—Ven vamos en mi auto, no estás en condiciones de conducir —dijo la aguamarina abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche para que él subiera con Serena en su regazo —Molly llama a Haruka y dile que llevamos hacia el hospital para que un médico de confianza la revise y constate lesiones —indicó mientras subía frente al volante y echaba a andar el coche.

Durante el trayecto hasta el hospital, Michiru recibió una llamada de Haruka, puso el altavoz y la rubia le informó que la policía ya estaba en Elysion pero que Rubeus había golpeado a Neflyte y había huido antes de que estos llegaran y que ya estaban algunos médicos y dos policías esperándolos para entenderla y luego tomar la declaración de Serena. Darien intentaba en vano hacerla reaccionar, su respiración era casi imperceptible cosa que no hacía más que angustiarlo.

En cuanto llegaron hasta el hospital Michiru aparcó en la entrada, donde había una camilla esperándolos, unos enfermeros se la arrebataron de las manos a un desesperado Darien que no quería soltarla.

—Tranquilo, tienen que atenderla —le dijo Haruka tomando el brazo de Darien.

Los enfermeros avanzaban arrastrando la camilla mientras un médico chequeaba los signos vitales de Serena, seguidos por Haruka y Darien, ingresaron por los pasillos y entraron por una mampara que decía acceso restringido.

—Tienen que esperar aquí —indicó una enfermera —un medicó vendrá más tarde a informarles de su estado.

—Gracias Señorita —dijo Haruka.

—Debí haberla protegido —musitó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta viendo como se la llevaban en la camilla.

—No sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, ella es fuerte, va a estar bien —lo abrazó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Michiru llegó junto a ellos, luego de largos minutos de espera que para Darien fueron un verdadero infierno un medico salió a informales que habían logrado estabilizarla, que había reaccionado unos minutos y descartaron algún tipo de daño cerebral a causa de la asfixia, indicándoles que podían dejarla esa noche en observación o llevarla a casa.

—¿Está seguro que no es necesario que pase la noche aquí? —inquirió preocupado Darien.

—Sí, como le dije dentro de todo la paciente está bien, ya se constataron las lesiones para la posterior denuncia, las principales son las extragenitales, tiene contusiones del cuero cabelludo, hematomas en el rostro, cuello y a nivel de la pared abdominal, excoriaciones y contusiones por mordeduras en el rostro, labios, cuello, tórax y en las mamas, además de evidente signos de estrangulamiento.

—¿Doctor ese hombre… abusó de mi novia? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Además de las lesiones en la zona extragenital que ya les mencioné, encontramos rastros de semen en la zona paragenital y en su ropa, tanto en su falda como el la ropa interior que estaba desgarrada, pero no en el canal vaginal, por lo que es descartable una violación o penetración, como les dije ya se levantó un acta para cuando realicen la denuncia.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo Michiru que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Haruka —entonces podemos llevarla a casa.

—Sí así lo desean pueden llevársela, pero como sigue inconsciente pueden trasladarla en una ambulancia si así lo desean.

—Conociendo a cabeza de bombón es mejor que la llevemos a casa, yo me encargaré de los gastos.

—Bien, venga conmigo —dijo el médico viendo a Haruka.

Horas después Darien la arropaba en su cama, acarició su rostro con ternura, viendo las marcas que ese imbécil había dejado en ella, deseando haberlo matado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos? —le preguntó Haruka desde el lumbral de la puerta —podría ponerse mal.

—No te preocupes Haruka, sé que quieres quedarte pero prefiero estar solo con ella cuando despierte.

—Está bien —dijo tomando la mano de Michiru que estaba a su lado —pero cualquier cosa por favor avísame ¿sí?

—Lo haré.

—Cuida de ella y dile que la queremos mucho —indicó Michiru.

—Sí, gracias por todo y no se preocupen que en cuanto despierte les avisaré.

Haruka asintió antes de salir de la habitación junto con Michiru.

Darien se quedó contemplándola algunos minutos, le preocupaba que aún no reaccionara, se dio cuenta que el labio volvía a sangrarle por lo que se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño para ir por el botiquín.

Serena sentía sus asquerosas manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua rosando su piel, marcándola como suya mientras la desvestía sin ninguna delicadeza, su erección presionando contra su vientre para luego enterrarse en su interior. Se removió inquieta en la cama y abrió los ojos de golpe, al igual que su boca intentando respirar pero solo conseguía que salieran jadeos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió alivio al ver que ese infeliz no estaba con ella, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, la habitación que ahora compartía con Darien, el hombre que amaba. Había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla más, llevó su mano hasta su rostro intentando calmarse y al hacerlo gimió de dolor.

Intentó incorporarse y el dolor le confirmó que no había sido una pesadilla, los recuerdos de las últimas horas comenzaron a martillarle la cabeza, se sintió mareada pero aun así se sentó en la cama intentando comprender como había llegado hasta allí ¿la habría llevado Rubeus? Recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro, percatándose que sobre la silla había un saco negro, una capa y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, además de un antifaz.

A duras penas logró ponerse de pie y se acercó hasta la silla, solo entonces fue consiente del ruido proveniente del baño, tomó el antifaz con manos temblorosas.

—Serena, mi amor, reaccionaste —escuchó la voz afligida de Darien a su espalda, se volteó hacia él que aún vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con la pajarita, tenía las mangas a la altura de los codos y vio que en sus manos traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y unas toallas —ven, regresa a la cama para que pueda atenderte —dijo caminando hacia donde ella estaba de pie.

Cuando él estuvo frente a ella Darien se perdió en el color azul celeste de sus ojos, tan profundo como la expresión que había en ellos, se sentía como si lo estuviesen tragando. Serena levantó las manos, llevando el antifaz hasta su rostro.

—Tú eres quien se ocultaba detrás del antifaz —soltó en un susurro.

—Puedo explicarlo pero lo hablaremos después, ahora necesitas descansar.

Serena sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vuelta y que sus piernas en cualquier momento dejarían de sostenerla, Darien percatándose de ello la ciñó por la cintura, la sintió tensarse por lo que suponiendo las razones por lo que lo hacía después de lo ocurrido con Rubeus la apegó sutilmente hacia él.

—Soy yo mi Luna, estás conmigo ahora —le susurró para tranquilizarla.

Serena alzó la cabeza para verlo, advirtiendo los golpes que tenía en el rostro.

—¿Quién te golpeó?

—Ahora no —dijo alzándola en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la cama donde la depositó con cuidado —necesitas descansar.

Él se incorporó con la intensión de regresar por el botiquín pero Serena lo detuvo aferrándose a su brazo.

—Lo único que necesito es una explicación ¿por qué Darien, por qué?

Darien la miró, sabía que por más que lo intentará no podía retrasar más este momento. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, llevándosela a los labios la besó levemente.

—Sé que en este momento debes pensar que me he burlado de ti todo este tiempo pero no es así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como le llamas a lo que hiciste?

—No lo sé, pero créeme que no quise engañarte. Cuando me enteré de la enfermedad de Rini trabajaba como mesero, el dinero no me alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos de su enfermedad, estaba desesperado y Neflyte me platicó acerca de un amigo que le había ofrecido un trabajo con muy buena paga, cuando llegamos a Elysion me di cuenta de lo que se trataba, no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba el dinero y por Rini sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Hasta de mentirme —dijo soltando su mano.

—¡Por Dios Serena no quise mentirte! Te lo dije antes, nunca dejé de amarte, aquel día de la prueba pensé en ti mientras bailaba, lo hacía cada noche hasta que un día te vi en el club, no sabía si era real o una imagen creada por mi cabeza.

—Esa noche que me arrojaste la rosa, podría haber sido para cualquiera.

—Pero no lo era, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en Elysion, nunca tuve un detalle así con nadie.

—Es algo difícil de creer, después de todo las mujeres que iban allí lo hacían por ti y hubiesen dado cualquier cosa o la suma que les hubieses pedido por un minuto de tu tiempo o por un revolcón —expresó con dolor, después de todo acababa de decir que haría cualquier cosa por Rini.

—Me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz de algo así.

—Creía conocerte —dijo contrita.

—Entiendo que te sientas dolida, pero recuerda que tú misma me ofreciste la suma que yo quisiera más de una vez cuando te escabullías a mi camerino, y siempre te rechacé.

—Pero así como lo hice yo, metiéndome en tu camerino, podría haberlo hecho cualquiera —le reprochó alzando la voz—, eso no quiere decir nada.

—Tú eres la única que lo hizo y Michiru puede confirmártelo, después de todo ella te ayudaba ¿no?

—Como haya sido, pero te divertiste jugando conmigo ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que para mí era fácil? ¿Qué solo me burlé de ti?

—¡Sí, claro que lo hiciste!

—No, no lo hice. Para mí no era fácil rechazarte, te amaba y moría de ganas por aceptar lo que me ofrecías aunque solo fuera por un momento de pasión, pero no por el dinero sino para poder tenerte, para poder besarte y hacerte mía como tantas veces había soñado, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? tenerte en mis brazos y tener que rechazarte era una tortura para mí.

Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos buscando algún indicio de mentira en ellos, pero no lo encontró, Darien le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Pero podrías habérmelo dicho el día que nos vimos en Luna Plateada en vez de haberme enterado por Amy ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí?.

—Voy a hablar con ella, no tendría por qué haberse metido en esto, no tiene ningún derecho.

—Pero lo hizo, al menos ella fue sincera pero en cambio tú solo me has mentido.

—Serena yo quería dejar Elysion pero no tenía un trabajo estable, ni mucho menos bien remunerado para costear la enfermedad de Rini, cuando surgió lo de Luna Plateada sentí que alguien reconocía al fin mi trabajo y que por fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírme en medio de tanta oscuridad, más al encontrarte allí, yo no quería alejarme de ti y si te lo decía eso iba a ocurrir.

—Pero deberías haber sido sincero conmigo.

—Me rechazabas, intentabas mantenerme lejos de ti y yo solo quería que me conocieras como Darien, ganarme tu confianza, que me amarás a mí y no la ilusión que representaba el señor del antifaz.

—Y me enamoré de ti aun sin reconocerte, aun sin saber que eras mi chico de los helados, aun sin saber que eras el señor del antifaz…

—Podría haberme aprovechado, podría haber aceptado tu dinero o haberte conquistado como Endymion pero no lo hice, preferí rechazarte y conquistarte como Darien. Te amo a ti, no a tu dinero ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

Serena quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y buscar en ellos su refugio, olvidarse de todo y sentirse protegida a su lado.

—Siempre fuiste tú… como mi chico de los helados, como el señor del antifaz, siempre has sido tú ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Quiero que tengas claro que todo este tiempo desde que comenzáramos nuestra relación he intentado decírtelo y lo sabes, hoy después del show iba a hacerlo porque no quería que hubiesen mentiras entre nosotros —volvió a tomar su mano —tienes que creerme.

—Entiendo que lo hayas hecho por Rini, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo por ella —reconoció—, y sí, sé que todo este tiempo has intentado decírmelo.

—Te amo Serena, no quiero perderte porque lo eres todo para mí, eres mi vida y si no estás a mi lado nada tendría sentido ¿me crees verdad?

—Te creo —dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, Darien la abrazó —te creo pero no podemos seguir juntos.

Al escucharla se separó de ella creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no podemos estar juntos —musitó sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no si nos amamos? Si es por Rubeus…

—No es por él —lo interrumpió —es por mí.

—Entonces por qué, no entiendo nada.

—No me siento capaz de verte a la cara, no después de todo lo que hice.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Creí que a pesar de mi pasado tenía algo puro, nuestro amor.

—Y lo sigue siendo, dijimos que íbamos a dejar el pasado atrás ¿no?

—Sí pero creí que tú no habías conocido a la Serena que era, que a tu lado podría tener un nuevo comienzo pero no es así, conociste lo peor de mí, te rogué, te supliqué vez tras vez por unas horas pasión porque satisficieras la lujuria que me quemaba por dentro e incluso estuve dispuesta a pagarte por ello, ensucié todo lo bonito que teníamos.

—No mi Luna, claro que no lo hiciste, Serena yo te amo y tú a mí, eso es lo único que importa.

—Entiéndeme Darien, no puedo… no después de recordar todo lo que hice mientras te escondías detrás de ese antifaz.

—Yo sabía quién eras y como vivías, incluso te vi en tu oficina cuando acababas de haber tenido relaciones con Seiya ¿o ya lo olvidaste? No soy un ingenuo Serena.

—Pero es diferente que lo supieras a que lo hayas vivido, no sé si pueda besarte ni estar contigo sin recordar la forma en la que me ofrecí a ti como una cualquiera.

—No nos hagas esto Serena, te amo y ya no sé de qué forma demostrártelo para que me creas, para que confíes en mí y entiendas que mereces ser amada, que eres digna del amor que siento por ti, sé que estás afectada pero podemos hablar con Serenity para que nos ayude, podemos afrontarlo juntos..

—No sé si sea capaz —dijo sollozando —por lo pronto necesito estar sola, me pone mal tenerte cerca porque no puedo evitar esto que siento.

—No pienso dejarte, no estás bien.

—Entonces me voy al cuarto de Rini —indicó intentando ponerse de pie, pero Darien la detuvo por los hombros.

—Déjame cuidarte —le rogó desesperado.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Mi Luna eres tú quien…

—Por favor —musitó con voz quebrada, interrumpiéndolo.

—Está bien, si así lo quieres entonces quédate aquí —cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente—, yo me voy a la sala o al cuarto de Rini.

Darien acercó su rostro al de ella para dejar un beso en sus labios, pero Serena volteó el rosto haciendo que la besara en la mejilla. Él la miró dolido y salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo ella se acurrucó en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada rompió en llanto, así continuó largo rato hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

La lanzó con fuerza a la cama y rasgó su ropa dejándola desnuda, sus ojos la miraron con lujuria antes de besarla, ella intentaba en vano alejarlo pero lo único que conseguía era que la golpeara, él llevó su mano hasta su rubio cabello y tiraba de él para detener su cabeza y facilitar el acceso a su boca, aprovechando sus gemidos de dolor para invadirla. Sin mucho preámbulo, la penetró arrancando un grito de sus labios cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

—¡No. No! —gritó Serena sentándose en la cama con la respiración agitada, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas llorando desgarradoramente.

De pronto se sintió rodeada por unos brazos, asustada intentó alejar al hombre que la abrazaba.

—¡Déjame, no me hagas daño! —clamó golpeándolo—, ¡suéltame Rubeus!

—Soy yo Luna, tu Darien —dijo tomando sus manos para evitar que lo golpeara —soy yo mi amor, tranquila.

Serena dejó de forcejear con él y abrió los ojos para verlo.

—Darien…

—Sí amor, estás a salvo —vacilante acarició suavemente su rostro y al ver que no lo rechazaba fue acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla —no debí dejarte aquí sola.

Sutilmente fue recostándose con ella en la cama, la cubrió con las cobijas recostándola sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda para calmar sus espasmos.

—Rubeus quiso matarme —musitó con la respiración agitada—, dijo que si no era suya no sería de nadie más.

—No pienses en eso, no voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerte daño.

—Dijo que había sido mi primer hombre y que por eso le pertenecía.

—Él te arrebató tu inocencia, tú no le entregaste nada, fue él quien abusó de ti.

—Lo único que siento por él es odio, yo no lo amo eso te lo juro, nunca he sentido que le pertenezco —le aclaró desesperada—, al único que he amado es a ti.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé —besó sus cabellos, la apartó un poco para tomar unas pastillas que había dejado antes sobre la mesa de noche y un vaso con agua —tómate esto, te ayudará a dormir —Serena asintió, él le acercó la pastilla a los labios y le entregó el vaso de agua.

—Con eso dormirás algunas horas, ¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres que me vaya?

Ella lo miró sin comprender su pregunta, pero de inmediato entendió por qué lo decía y es que ella se lo había pedido, aun se sentía mal teniéndolo cerca al recordar su actitud frente a él como el hombre del antifaz, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba más de lo que quería alejarlo.

—Quédate, por favor.

Darien en respuesta la abrazó y volvió a recostarse con ella, acarició sus cabellos hasta que se durmió, él se quedó a su lado velando su sueño, su mente divagaba en todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas, al verla así el deseo de ver muerto al infeliz de Rubeus aumentaba cada vez más.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y las cosas entre Serena y él seguían tensas, si bien continuaban viviendo juntos por más que él lo intentara no habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento, ya ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama ni mucho menos compartían muestras de afecto, él se había estado quedando en la habitación de Rini, a quien dentro de unas horas se darían el alta médica, y aunque sabía que lo mejor era irse con la pequeña a casa de los Hono no quería darse por vencido, sabía que Serena lo amaba tanto como él a ella y confiaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se solucionara entre ellos.

En cuanto a Rubeus, si bien habían realizado la denuncia y lo habían detenido, a las pocas horas lo dejaron en libertad bajo fianza mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación, ya que él había declarado que su encuentro con Serena había sido de mutuo acuerdo y que cuando Darien los descubrió lo había golpeado a ambos. Mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación Haruka había contratado unos escoltas para Serena, cosa que a ella no la tenía muy contenta pero entendía que era necesario.

Miró la hora en la pantalla de su ordenador percatándose de que Serena debía estar por pasar por él para que fuesen por Rini, así que cerró los archivos en los que estaba trabajando y lo apagó, se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz, desvío su mirada hasta su nueva compañera, ya que habían despedido a Fiore por ser el espía que había en la empresa.

Nadia, o Spacy, como le había pedido que la llamara era una chica pelinegra, muy simpática y con la que había congeniado de inmediato, era evidente que su color favorito era el morado ya que siempre llevaba algo de ese color, al igual que el hecho de que era amante de los gatos, porque adornaban sus escritorio algunas figuritas de los felinos. Se le veía concentrada frente a su ordenador, sabía que estaba trabajando en una nueva campaña, en la que el cliente luego de ver el trabajo realizado con la publicidad del perfume había exigido que él fuese el modelo.

—¡Sí! —chilló la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y meneando las caderas y las manos imitando un baile hawaiano, que a Darien le recordó a Timón, de la película Rey León, que había visto cientos de veces con Rini.

En ese momento entraron Serena y Haruka a la oficina, los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los azul celeste de ella, quién no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, él se moría de ganas por besarla y abrazarla pero ella seguía distante y fría con él, cosa que le dolía enormemente, quería ser paciente pero no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

—¿Por qué tanta felicidad? ¿Te ganaste la lotería? —preguntó divertida Haruka.

—Mejor que eso, ¡por fin logré capturar la imagen del reloj! —dijo señalando la pantalla.

Haruka se acercó hasta el ordenador para ver a qué se refería, se quedó mirando el monitor y luego soltó una risita.

—¡Sí claro, el reloj! Cabeza de bombón ven a ver esto, porque si no espabilas esta chica te quitará el reloj de Chiba —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Serena se acercó sin entender y se quedó viendo la pantalla.

—Pero si solo es la captura del reloj, solo aparece unos segundos ¿sabes el trabajo que me tomó obtenerla?

—Si veo el esfuerzo por capturar el reloj de Chiba —hizo nuevamente comillas con sus dedos—, no digas que después no te lo advertí cabeza de bombón.

Ambas miraban la pantalla sin entender a qué se refería Haruka, hasta que luego de unos segundos se sonrojaron al dejar de concentrar su mirada en el reloj para ver el fondo de la toma, donde aparecía en todo su esplendor la entrepierna de Darien.

—Te dije que era peligrosa —bromeó Haruka —Serenita, Serenita tienes abandonado al reloj de Chiba y si no espabilas le hará tic tac a otra, ya ves que aquí hay una candidata.

Darien se levantó de su silla para ver porqué tanto alboroto, la pelinegra al ver lo que pretendía, puso las manos en la pantalla pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que él evitara verlo. Darien solo meneó la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Haruka, quien al verla le sonrió divertida.

—No te preocupes Spacy y es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote al humor de Haruka —dijo viendo a la pelinegra y luego a Serena —vamos por Rini.

Ella asintió y salió de allí junto a Darien. Durante todo el camino, Serena no hacía más que pensar en las palabras de Haruka y es que aunque hayan sido en broma tenían su cuota de verdad, las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien y aunque lo veía a diario y seguían viviendo lo extrañaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca pero la sola idea la ponía mal.

No podía evitar pensar en la poca dignidad que había mostrado frente a él, en cómo había contaminado lo único puro que tenía. Más que perdonarlo a él no podía perdonarse a sí misma, nunca con ninguno de sus amantes se había mostrado así como con el señor del antifaz, desesperada y ávida por un poco de pasión. Quería hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y comenzar de cero, pero no podía, su relación se estaba deteriorando a tal punto que Darien le había dicho que quizá lo mejor era que él y Rini se fuesen de su departamento, pero ella no fue capaz de responderle, no quería perderlo pero tampoco se sentía digna de él y de su amor.

Poco después estaban en la habitación de Rini, Darien había ido a la administración a pagar la cuenta y aunque Serena le había ofrecido su ayuda económica durante todo el tratamiento él no la había rechazado categóricamente.

—Por fin me voy a casa —dijo feliz Rini sacando a Serena de sus cavilaciones —ya quiero ver a Diana.

—Estará feliz de verte, te extraña mucho al igual que nosotros, el departamento no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Mi papá y tú están enojados —comentó más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Claro que no, por qué dices eso.

—Sé que sí, sus ojos y los tuyos ya no brillan como antes, los dos están tristes y ya no se besan ni se abrazan como antes.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas pequeña, solo estamos preocupados por asuntos del trabajo y por ti, porque ya te extrañamos en casa.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró sin creérselo del todo —pero va a crecerte la nariz como a Pinocho.

—¿Y eso por qué Luciérnaga? —inquirió un curioso Darien que acababa de entrar.

Serena miró nerviosa a Rini negando con la cabeza.

—Son cosas de mujeres papá y según recuerdo tú siempre dices que no hay que entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas.

—Sí, es verdad —sonrió Darien —ya está todo listo, podemos irnos a... —no fue capaz de terminar la frase y miró con melancolía a Serena.

—¡A casa, sí! —chilló Rini.

Tiempo después, en cuanto ingresaron al departamento Diana corrió hasta Rini quien se agachó y la recibió feliz en sus brazos.

—Pero que grande estás —Diana en respuesta le ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de Rini—, yo también te extrañé Dianita, ven vamos a mi habitación.

—Luciérnaga, vas a quedarte con Serena estos días y yo me quedaré en tu habitación.

—Y eso por qué.

—Aun estás delicada, es preferible que tengas a alguien cerca.

Rini hizo un mohín evidenciando que no le creía sus explicaciones pero no dijo nada, cargó a Diana hasta la habitación de Serena.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado y no lo digo por ti Diana —le susurró a la felina —no sé cómo pero voy a hacer que esos dos se reconcilien y sé quién me puede ayudar.

Unos días más tarde, en Luna Plateada todo era un caos porque esa noche realizarían un evento para una publicidad de una nueva marca de ropa interior masculina que se lanzaría al mercado.

A Haruka se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de contratar a los stripper de Elysion para que les sirvieran de modelos en el desfile que debían realizar y Darien también participaría de este, cosa que no tenía muy contenta a Serena.

Habían alquilado un salón dentro del mismo piso del edificio donde estaban las instalaciones de Luna Plateada, lo que les había facilitado las cosas para la organización del evento. Ya todos los invitados y los medios de comunicación y de prensa habían llegado, como siempre Molly se había encargado de recibirlos y ubicarlos en sus respectivos asientos.

En cuanto comenzó el desfile, uno a uno, Neflyte, Malachite, Jedite y Zoicite comenzaron a pasearse en la pasarela con distintos tipos de bóxer y slip, cuando llegó el turno de Darien, Serena se fue del salón hacia su oficina, no era capaz de verlo así, modelando en ropa interior frente a decenas de mujeres y es que no podía evitar sentirse celosa pero a la vez también sabía que no soportaría verlo con tan poco ropa luego de que llevasen semanas sin hacer el amor.

Las persianas de su oficina estaban cerradas, pensó que seguramente había sido el personal del aseo para limpiarlas como ella les había pedido el día anterior. Ingresó en la oscuridad de su oficina pero no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando fue apresada por unos fuertes brazos y una mano cubrió su boca para evitar que gritara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero disculparme por mi ausencia estas semanas, pero escribir este capítulo ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, por diversas situaciones personales.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento no poder responderlos como quisiera pero se los agradezco de todo corazón, así como su apoyo en mi cuenta de Facebook, donde pueden encontrarme como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**

_**Para ti, mi ángel.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

.

.

.

Serena, en medio de la oscuridad de su oficina, dio un respingo asustada al sentirse apresada por aquellos firmes brazos, que la pegaron a un cálido torso.

—Tranquila, soy yo —susurró contra su oído.

Al escucharlo y reconocer su voz aterciopelada de inmediato se calmó, por un momento había pensado que por un descuido de su parte volvía a estar entre las repulsivas garras de Rubeus, pero para su fortuna no era así, estaba en el único lugar donde podía sentirse segura, en los brazos del único hombre que amaba, su Darien.

Se relajó en sus brazos, disfrutando de su protección y calidez, cuánto lo había extrañado estas semanas; pero aquella sensación de relajo no duró mucho tiempo, ya que luego de que pronunciara aquellas palabras, él retiró la mano de su boca, mientras recorría la curva de su cuello con la nariz y la mano que antes cubría sus labios ahora los acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Aquellas placenteras caricias la hicieron estremecer y una ya conocida sensación recorrió su cuerpo por completo, alojándose en su vientre, avivando lo que llevaba semanas conteniendo.

Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios, cuando de un momento a otro, las caricias que Darien le estaba proporcionando cesaron, inconscientemente un sonido de protesta escapó de su boca.

Con una triste sonrisa, que él agradecía que Serena no pudiese ver a causa de la penumbra, dejó de abrazarla y alejándose de ella caminó hacia el escritorio.

—Qué no se supone que deberías estar desfilando en este momento Darien —señaló molesta en cuanto recuperó el aliento, al recordar por qué estaba allí.

—Tú lo has dicho se supone, pero como ves no es así.

—¿Qué haces aquí en mi oficina entonces? —le preguntó aturdida, caminado hasta quedar en medio de la oficina, a pocos metros de él.

—Vine a dejar mi carta de renuncia.

—¿Qué? —inquirió perpleja.

—Lo que oíste, renuncio Serena, aunque no solo a Luna Plateada sino también a ti.

—No... No pue... —Serena sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta —no puedes hablar en serio.

—Muy en serio, esto ya no da para más —soltó un suspiro—, dejé la carta sobre tu escritorio y lamento no quedarme hasta que termine el evento, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mayor miedo se hacía realidad, Darien la estaba dejando y lo peor es que ella lo había empujado a hacerlo.

Había un tenso silencio entre ellos, hasta que finalmente fue él quien lo rompió

—Hoy mismo iré a tu departamento por mis cosas y las de Rini —musitó, y se quedó allí esperando que ella dijera algo o que lo detuviera, pero como no lo hizo prosiguió con su camino.

Aquellas palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Darien la aturdieron y pasados algunos segundos estas retumbaron en su cabeza, para luego clavarse en su corazón. Sin saber qué hacer, de pie e inmóvil en el interior de su oficina, escuchó sus pisadas y percibió el aroma de su loción pasando junto a ella, de inmediato se giró hacia la puerta y gracias a la luz que llegaba desde el pasillo vio la silueta de su fornido cuerpo, de pie en el lumbral.

—Adiós Luna —dijo antes de desparecer hacia el pasillo.

Él era el hombre de su vida, el único al que había amado y amaría, Serena era consciente de que Darien la había aceptado a pesar de todo su oscuro pasado, de las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo y en especial sobre su corazón, había curado sus heridas con la pureza y calidez de su amor... y cómo le había respondido ella, alejándolo de su lado por no sentirse digna de él, ni mucho menos de su amor.

No pudo evitar imaginárselo en brazos de otra, que le entregaba ese amor que antes le daba a una mujer que no era ella, sabía que Darien era un hombre atractivo pero sobre todo de buen corazón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la olvidará y seguramente encontraría a una buena mujer; pero la sola idea la ponía enferma y es que no era capaz de soportar aquella imagen, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque él era el hombre que amaba, con el que deseaba compartir cada uno de sus días, con el que había formado una familia al lado de Rini y que sería el padre de sus hijos, inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre abrigando aquella secreta esperanza.

¿Qué importaba si no se sentía digna de su amor cuando no podía concebir una vida sin él? Lucharía cada uno de sus días por serlo, por ser la mujer que él merecía. No iba a permitir que el miedo y la desilusión, que hasta ese momento ella permitía que habitaran en su interior, la hicieran renunciar al amor y la felicidad

Decidida a detenerlo corrió tras él, pero para su mala fortuna lo hizo demasiado tarde, solo para ver como las puertas del ascensor acababan de cerrarse y Darien no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Se fue, mi Darien se fue —jadeó mientras veía como los números del elevador descendían hasta la planta baja, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Sí. Él se había ido, pero eso no iba a detenerla porque así como él había luchado por convencerla que tenían una oportunidad y por demostrarle que la amaba, así también lo haría ella, ahora era su turno de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Resuelta a retenerlo presionó el botón del elevador y mientras esperaba llamó a Haruka para avisarle que se iría a casa y pedirle que le avisara a los de seguridad para que la esperaran en el estacionamiento, extrañamente Haruka no la abrumó con preguntas como siempre hacia, cosa que a Serena le pareció extraño pero le restó importancia porque lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era que debía ir tras Darien.

Tuvo que esperar largo rato a los custodios, pues Haruka le había dicho que no podía salir de allí sin ellos. Luego de minutos, que desde su perspectiva parecieron horas por fin conducía su automóvil Audi, seguida de cerca por otro vehículo, un Suv Toyota RAV4 negro, con vidrios polarizados donde iban sus guardaespaldas, no era algo que le agradase pero sabía las razones por las que Haruka los había contratado y gracias a uno de ellos que custodiaba a Darien, por petición de ella y como condición para aceptar el contingente de seguridad, sabía que su amado había tomado un taxi rumbo a su departamento, al cual ella llegó también al poco tiempo.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde y que él aun estuviese allí, sin detenerse en la sala corrió hasta la habitación, recorrió con su vista el cuarto en penumbras hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el gran ventanal que daba a una pequeño balcón, en medio de este y de espaldas a ella, iluminado por la luz que reflejaba la hermosa luna, se encontraba el hombre que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir de su vida.

—Darien —lo llamó, casi sin aliento.

Él se volteó hacia ella, pensó en lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido negro ajustado a su piel, con un fino cinturón rojo en su cintura, sin tirantes y de escote corazón, que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Serena acortó la distancia entre ambos y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname mi Sol, he sido una tonta, una estúpida —sollozó contra su pecho —no te vayas.

—Es lo mejor Serena —respondió sin corresponder a su abrazo, cosa que a ella le dolió.

—No, no lo es. A causa de mis miedos he desperdiciado tanto tiempo, te he alejado de mí cuando lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado —se aferró con fuerza a él —no te vayas por favor, te suplico que me perdones, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré y sé que tú también me amas. Dame una última oportunidad.

—Ya está decidido, lo mejor es que nos separemos o demos un tiempo ¿eso es lo que querías no?

—No, nunca solo quise, solo dejé que mis miedos y la vergüenza se apoderaran de mí, alimenté esos sentimientos en vez del gran amor que siento por ti, pero ya no más —aseguró enterrando la cabeza en su pecho—, entendí que debo dejar atrás lo que ya está en el pasado y luchar por nuestro amor, por favor dime que no es demasiado tarde.

Darien la tomó por los hombros para separarla de él.

—Mi decisión está tomada, lo más sano es que nos demos un tiempo.

—Darien —musitó con lágrimas en los ojos, que comenzaron a fluir humedeciendo sus mejillas —si es lo que quieres está bien, no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo si ya no lo deseas porque fui yo quien te alejó, pero quiero dejarte en claro una cosa y es que voy a luchar —dijo decidida—, no me daré por vencida, haré que vuelvas a creer en mí y en nuestro amor.

—Démonos un tiempo —alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas —tú me das tu presente y yo mi futuro —le dijo con una enternecedora sonrisa en su labios.

Darien acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, seguro del amor que ella le tenía bajó la cabeza y se inclinó hasta besar sus labios, la unió a él en un beso eterno, de esos que no deberían acabar nunca.

Su Serena, su amada Luna sabía exactamente tal como la recordaba. Dulce, cálida, adictiva, habían sido solo unas semanas, pero para él una eternidad sin probar sus labios. Darien sintió su vacilación y sorpresa y saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas.

Se apartó de su boca sin quererlo realmente y reprimió la tentación de seguir explorando sus labios, su boca, su rostro, su cuerpo, ella por completo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo para aclarar sus ideas.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Dejarás el pasado atrás y me darás tu presente?

—Te doy mi presente y mi futuro, te entrego todo de mí, Darien—. Le echó los brazos al cuello y animándolo a bajar su boca hasta la de ella —me entrego a ti por completo porque soy tuya. —la lengua de ella le lamió los labios y eliminó el último pequeño vestigio de incertidumbre que quedaba en él.

—Así como yo soy tuyo —deslizó las manos en el sus dorados cabellos y la estrechó contra sí. Ella se apretó con fuerza, las ansias y la desesperación eran casi palpables, incluso en sus labios.

La mano de Darien recorrió desde su cabello hasta el tentador cuello de Serena y continuó descendiendo, sus bocas se movían ávidas y anhelantes, hasta que le acarició la piel desnuda de los hombros, ella gimió en su boca y se estremeció contra él.

La razón lo abandonó por completo, tenía una cena preparada en la sala gracias a la ayuda de su pequeña Rini, quien en compañía de Haruka había ideado este plan, cena que al parecer se enfriaría y quedaría olvidada.

La alzó y ella envolvió sus esbeltas piernas en sus caderas, al hacerlo su intimidad rosó contra la erección que él no podía negar, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él.

Los dedos de Serena acariciaban su pelo y él seguía explorando la dulzura cálida de su boca. Las manos de Darien vagaban por la curva sexy de la espalda de ella para luego llenarlas con la redondez de sus nalgas, estrechándola aún más contra sí. La intensidad del beso no sorprendía a ninguno de los dos, se necesitaban, se habían extrañado enormemente durante estas semanas.

Ella se apretaba contra su erección con un gesto de súplica, aquella placentera fricción provocaba que él gimiera en su boca. Le pasó los dedos por los muslos sedosos y rozó con los nudillos el borde de las bragas, que estaban mojadas, prueba evidente de su excitación.

—¡Oh, Dar! —gimió sobre sus labios—. Te necesito tanto, por favor

Él también la necesitaba, estar alejado de ella había sido una verdadera tortura y ahora ardía en deseos de hacerle el amor. Su excitación, fusionado con su dulce perfume mezcla de a rosas, producía un aroma embriagador, que avivaba su deseo por ella, pero aun así la levantó, dejándola sobre la cama y se apartó de ella. Respiró con fuerza, intentando recuperar parte de su control que en ese momento sentía perdido.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué te alejas? —preguntó con temor, creyendo que quizá se había arrepentido y sí iba a dejarla.

—Espera y verás.

El caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz y la graduó, dejando la habitación levemente iluminada.

—Darien ¿qué ocurre?

—Tranquila, no pienso irme —dijo viendo el miedo reflejado en su rostro—. Solo déjate sorprender.

Serena lo miró con el cejo fruncido y soltó un resoplido de frustración, ella no quería sorpresas, lo quería a él y ahora. Se levantó para ir por él, que estaba acomodando una silla apostada en una de las esquinas de la habitación para dejarla en medio de esta. Darien al verla caminar hacia él, fue a su encuentro y tomó su mano para llevarla hasta la silla, con un gesto de la cabeza que agitó su cabellos azabaches la animó a sentarse. Ella así lo hizo mientras él iba hasta el Rack y encendió el equipo de música, inmediatamente comenzó a sonar _SexyBack_ de _Justin Timberlake_, él se volteó hacia ella, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, cargados de deseo y le sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa tan sensual que Serena tuvo que cruzar sus piernas removiéndose en su asiento y se quedó boquiabierta al entender lo que pretendía.

Darien esta vez no quería actuar, como solía hacerlo noche tras noche en Elysion, sino que en verdad quería seducirla, porque esta vez bailaría para su Serena, sin antifaces, sin mentiras, ya no era el hombre que se escondía detrás del antifaz, era él, Darien Chiba seduciendo a la mujer que amaba.

Sin dejar de mirarla caminó hasta ella, posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo cuando pasó por su lado.

—Esta vez no hay antifaz —susurró él contra su oído.

Mientras la bordeaba deslizó su mano hasta su hombro izquierdo, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de su espalda, si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía bailar, pero sí la primera que sabía que era él y que bailaba solo para ella, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones.

—Ábrelos y mira al frente.

Ella así lo hizo y al abrir sus ojos se percató que estratégicamente Darien había puesto la silla frente al gran espejo que había en su habitación, a través de este vio cómo se movía sensualmente tras de ella, sus caderas se ondulaban al compás de la música, mientras sus grandes manos posadas en sus hombros se recorrieron su espalda, para bajar así el cierre de su vestido, el cual cayó arremolinándose sobre sus caderas, dejándola con un brasier sin tirantes de color rojo.

—Me encanta como te queda ese color —susurró contra su cuello y luego mordió levemente su oreja.

Las manos de Darien acariciaron su espalda desnuda y volviendo hasta su cuello pasaron hacia delante para acariciar su clavícula, la respiración de Serena volvía agitarse y él podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerándose aún más cuando sus manos alcanzaron sus senos.

—Creo que soy privilegiada ¿no? —expresó ella y en el tono de su voz se evidenciaba que estaba claramente excitada. Él asintió, devolviéndole una fiera sonrisa.

Serena estaba segura que nunca antes había experimentado algo tan sensual, fijó su mirada con la de Darien a través del espejo mientras él la acariciaba, abarcando sus pechos con sus manos.

—No te contengas —le pidió él al ver que apretaba los labios, para evitar que se le escaparan gemidos de estos.

Las caricias en sus pechos a través de la tela de su brasier aumentaron, encendiéndola cada vez más, ya sin poder contenerse gimió de placer ante su tacto. Una de las manos de Darien volvió a subir por su cuello, mientras la otra seguía en su pecho, y se posó en su barbilla, tomándola entre sus dedos para que ladeara el rostro, él se inclinó acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos con la intención de besarlos, pero solo les dio un roce sutil y le sonrió sensualmente.

Se alejó de ella con lentitud y rodeó la silla. Darien se paró frente a ella y contorsionó su cuerpo siguiendo la música, su torso serpenteaba tentándola en gran manera y Serena incentivada por su movimientos estiró sus manos y sintiéndose atrevida las llevó hasta los glúteos de Darien, a él se le escapo una risita de los labios.

—Es la primera vez que hacen eso mientras bailo.

—Me alegra saberlo —reconoció aliviada.

Él negó con su cabeza y llevó sus manos hasta las de Serena para quitarlas de su trasero, cuando por fin lo logró las llevó hasta su torso y continuó moviendo las caderas y sus brazos, mientras que ella entendiendo el mensaje, soltaba algunos de los botones de su camisa, a medio camino Darien retrocedió unos pasos y terminó de hacerlo él, dejando su torso desnudo la deslizó por sus brazos hasta quitársela y se la arrojó a ella.

Serena tomó la camisa y se la llevó hacia su nariz, para aspirar su delicioso aroma pero sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Darien avanzó y se agachó frente a ella, deslizó sus manos por las cremosas piernas de Serena, hasta llegar a sus muslos, su piel ardía con el rose de sus manos a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Las sensaciones eran tan potentes que Serena creía que en cualquier momento se desataría el orgasmo que intentaba contener.

—Darien ya no aguanto —gimió al sentir como rozó levemente su intimidad —¡Oh, por favor!

—Tranquila, tranquila amor y disfruta —dijo deslizando el vestido de Serena, haciendo que se levantara levemente para luego deslizarlo por su trasero y sus piernas.

Dejó un beso fugaz en sus labios antes de separarse, caminó de espaldas y se detuvo a poca distancia de ella, sus manos recorrieron su torso ante la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos azul celeste que le suplicaban que terminara con aquella placentera tortura. Llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones para aflojarlos, y era los que utilizaba en el club la tarea de sacárselos se le hizo más fácil, haciéndolo con solo un jalón.

Ahora ambos estaban solo con ropa interior, se acercó hasta ella pero aun manteniendo un poco de distancia, su cuerpo serpenteó al son de la melodía mientras su mano recorría su torno y vagaban hasta su entrepierna, sonrió complacido al escuchar como Serena gemía y cruzaba sus piernas.

Compadeciéndose de ella se acercó, las manos de Serena acariciaron su piel desnuda mientras él continuaba meneando las caderas, pero sus sensuales movimientos pélvicos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella acarició su miembro levemente erecto y comenzó a estimularlo. Serena empezó a dar en lugar de tomar. A ofrecer. Darien se percató que llevaba una de sus manos hasta el elástico de su bóxer, intuyendo su intención, tomó sus muñecas para detenerla, no es que no quisiera pero prefería acabar en su interior y no en su boca.

La levantó de la silla y pegándola a él continuó moviéndose, su cuerpo guiaba al de ella en aquella sensual danza, mientras devoraban con ardor sus labios y sus lenguas seguían el movimiento de sus cuerpos, hasta que las piernas de Serena tocaron la cama, Darien la dejó caer suavemente sobre esta, acomodándose sobre ella.

—Eres tan hermosa, que me dejas sin aliento —dijo contemplándola.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, y en su sonrisa había una timidez que lo conmovió pero que también lo excitó aún más.

—Hazme tuya Darien —le suplicó, pequeñas lágrimas a causa de la potencia de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando cubrían sus rubias pestañas.

Él no podía dejar de admirarla, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa del universo y era suya, su mujer. La pasión volvía pesados sus párpados, obligando a que sus ojos azul celeste estuviesen entrecerrados y los besos le habían dejado los labios hinchados. Darien pensó que nunca se había visto tan sensual como ahora, había un brillo especial en sus ojos que le removía algo en su corazón.

Entre caricias se deshicieron de la ropa interior de ambos, la boca de Darien deambuló desde los labios de Serena, sus mejillas, hasta su barbilla, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir y lamió el hueco de su garganta para después inhalar su aroma, ese que lo enloquecía. Estaban ambos húmedos de sudor, mezclándose con el del otro. Darien quería hacerle el amor toda la noche, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la boca, con la lengua, con las manos; pero habían pasado varias semanas de la última vez que habían hecho el amor y ambos estaban demasiado excitados, aun así quería llevarla al límite antes de unirse a ella.

Le lamió uno de los pezones y lo introdujo en su boca, ella lanzó un hondo gemido.

—Darien... —musitó.

Él le lamió el otro con la punta de la lengua y volvió al primero mientras su mano acariciaba el otro, para así seguir atormentando los dos.

—Darien, ya no más —jadeó, arqueando su espalda —te quiero dentro de mí.

Darien levantó su cabeza y la besó, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, sellando la promesa de un nuevo comienzo. Su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos lo exploraban, casi con frenesí, acariciando su espalda mientras los gemidos se escapaban de sus dulces labios, lo cual lo excitaba aún más.

—Mi Sol te lo suplico.

Parecía desearlo tanto como él a ella, y la verdad es que él tampoco aguantaba más. Se separó de sus labios y se puso de lado, buscando algo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco un preservativo.

Serena se mordió el labio, no sabía qué decirle, si hablarle de sus sospechas o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo hasta que no tuviese una certeza.

—No es necesario, olvidas que tomo la píldora —aunque eso no era del todo cierto, había olvidado tomarla desde que él había sufrido el accidente pero no se había preocupado por ello ya que los médicos le habían dicho que tenía pocas opciones de embarazarse después de lo ocurrido hace unos años, y ya hace unas semanas la había interrumpido por completo.

Él no dijo nada y volvió a besarla mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre sus piernas, ella lo abrazó con estas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas y sin más preámbulos él la penetró con lentitud, los gemidos eran acallados por sus bocas.

—¡Oh mi Dios!, cómo te extrañaba Darien —jadeó cuando por fin la llenó por completo.

—No más que yo —dijo disfrutando nuevamente de la sensación de estar en su interior y tiró hacia atrás hasta que estuvo casi fuera de ella, antes de volver a entrar de nuevo igual de despacio.

Serena alzó las caderas y presionó con sus talones los glúteos de Darien y lo empujó dentro de ella con fuerza.

—Eres un malvado Darien Chiba —gruñó—. Ya no me tortures más.

Darien le sonrió con fingida inocencia antes de volver a besarla y empezó a moverse conmovido por sus ansias, aunque en el fondo él estaba igual que ella. La envestía cada vez más deprisa y ella se agarraba del edredón y lo animaba con sus movimientos alzando sus caderas para recibirlo. Para Darien ya no se trataba de su propio placer, sino que todo se centraba en ella, para ella.

—Más rápido. Sí. Sí... así. ¡Oh Darien! —gimió al sentir los dedos de él de él frotando su clítoris.

Darien la envistió con más fuerza, sintiendo como su interior se contraía cada vez con más fuerza.

—Mia, solo mía. Eso es, amor mío, déjate llevar —la voz de Darien la arrastró al más delicioso clímax.

Serena se arqueó al tiempo que gemía de placer, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, ladeó la cabeza y le mordió en el hombro mientras él seguía envistiéndola, y aquel gesto de ella llevó a que Darien también alcanzara la cima del éxtasis gritando su nombre.

Dejó caer todo su peso contra ella, porque no parecía tener ni un solo hueso en todo el cuerpo y sus brazos ya no lo sostenían. Serena se deleitó en aquella sensación, sintiendo su peso sobre ella, aun unidos tan íntimamente; yacía inmóvil bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración jadeante. Una sonrisa lenta entreabrió sus labios. Abrió los ojos.

—Cada vez es mejor que la anterior —reconoció ella, aun sin aliento —Te amo, mi Sol.

—Tanto como yo a ti, mi amada Luna.

Tiempo después ambos yacían abrazados en la cama, cubiertos con una sábana.

—¿Darien?

—Hum —musitó abrazándola.

—No sé qué habría hecho si por mi estupidez te hubieses ido.

—No te trates así mi Luna —dijo acariciando su espalda.

—Es que en verdad soy eso y más, solo pensé en mí y nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que te estaba haciendo, te amo y voy a dedicar mi vida a demostrártelo, te lo prometo y por supuesto que rechazo tu renuncia.

—¿No abriste el sobre que dejé en tu oficina? —ella negó con la cabeza —Haruka te conoce tan bien que da miedo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió levantando su cabeza del pecho de Darien.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No me respondas con otra pregunta.

—Es que tiene relación con tu pregunta. Veras… mi luciérnaga quería que nos reconciliáramos e ideó un plan y ahí es donde entra Haruka, ella le ayudó.

—¿Un plan?

—Sí, entre las dos organizaron todo y me obligaron a decirte que iba a renunciar a Luna Plateada y a ti, necesitaba hacerte reaccionar de algún modo y su plan terminó convenciéndome, además lo consulté con Serenity y ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que me decidí a hacerlo.

—¿O sea que no era verdad?

—Haruka estaba segura que no te quedarías hasta que yo supuestamente desfilara y por eso ella me hizo ir hasta tu oficina, estaba convencida de que irías allí y que ni siquiera abrirías el sobre, que solo tenía un dibujo de Rini.

—Entonces ¿nunca pensaste en renunciar a Luna Plateada y a mí?

—Confiaba en que reaccionaras, pero también me puse en el peor de los casos, si no lo hubieses hecho entonces con el dolor de mi alma sí hubiese renunciado, no podía soportar más tiempo teniéndote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos —reconoció con un dejo de dolor.

—Perdóname mi amor —le pidió acariciando su rostro—, lo último que quería hacer era lastimarte y lo hice.

—No pensemos en ello ¿sí?, recuerda que a partir de ahora tenemos un nuevo comienzo. Y si te pregunté si tienes hambre es porque Rini y Haruka nos prepararon una cena, aunque yo me salté esa parte —dijo mirándola con complicidad —y pasé al postre ¿quieres que vayamos por la cena? —dio un bostezó.

—La verdad no, además tú pareces cansado.

—No puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado —dijo levantándose de la cama y fue a apagar la luz de la habitación y regresó a su lado —te extrañé demasiado —admitió haciendo un puchero, que Serena pudo ver gracias a luz de la luna que llegaba desde el ventanal

—Y yo. Prometo no volver a dejarte, ahora duerme mi Sol.

Él la besó y volvió a acomodarse en la cama cerrando sus ojos. Al poco tiempo, Serena se dio cuenta que Darien se había dormido, así se lo indicaba su respiración acompasada. Ambos estaban de lado y él estaba detrás de ella, su aliento acariciaba su cuello, y una de sus manos descansaba protectora sobre su vientre, Serena llevó su mano hasta posarla sobre la de él ¿sería que sus sospechas eran ciertas?

No habían hablado acerca de tener hijos, no sabía cómo lo tomaría él, así como tampoco, en caso de que reaccionara positivamente con la noticia, quería darle falsas ilusiones. Mañana que Rini tenía consulta iría a hacerse unos análisis para salir de dudas.

Se durmió pensando en un pequeño e indefenso bebé pelinegro de ojos zafiros.

.

.

.

Amy acababa de salir de su turno, aunque acaba de ofrecerse para realizar una guardia pero su superior no se lo había permitido porque llevaba demasiadas horas sin descansar, pero ella solo quería concentrarse en el trabajo para no pensar y es que las cosas se habían complicado para ella.

Esa misma noche en que le había dicho a Serena acerca del secreto de Darien la vio llegar horas más tarde inconsciente al hospital, había aguardado la esperanza de que le hubiese pasado algo y de una vez por todas quitársela de camino y como ella trabajaba allí no le fue muy difícil averiguar qué le había ocurrido e incluso pudo pasar a verla, pero contrariamente a lo que habría creído al ver en las condiciones en las que estaba algo se había removido en ella.

Su rostro y su cuerpo magullado eran prueba de lo mucho que había sufrido y se imaginó a sí misma pasando por esas circunstancias. Se sintió extrañamente culpable, porque si ella no le hubiese dicho que Darien era el señor del antifaz, no estaría ahora así.

Esa mañana cuando regresó a su casa después de su turno, sus padres la estaban esperando, Neflyte había hablado con ellos y les había dicho toda la verdad. Ellos le reprocharon su actitud y el amor según ellos enfermizo que tenía por Darien, le dijeron que los había decepcionado, no solo por manipular a Rini, sino también por lo que le había hecho a Serena, ese mismo día le pidieron que abandonara la casa.

Sin tener a dónde ir, regresó al hospital, Darien ese mismo día fue a reprocharle todo lo que había hecho, aun recordaba su rostro viéndola lleno de decepción y de rencor, nunca le había gritado, ni la había tratado así, la había culpado por lo que le había ocurrido a Serena y que si ese hombre la hubiese matado ella habría tenido que cargar con eso en su conciencia, _si es que tienes_, recordaba que él le había dicho, no solo por como había tratado a Serena sino también a Rini. Cada una de sus palabras y la forma en la que la trató la afectaron en gran manera.

Se sentía perdida, todos la habían abandonado, la veían con desprecio y rencor, en especial Darien, no soportaba que él la mirara de esa manera, había intentado hablar con él cuando llevaba a Rini al hospital, sabía que las cosas entre Serena y él no estaban bien y creyó que era su oportunidad, pero cuando por fin lo logro él había dicho que amaba a Serena, que la amaría siempre y que si alguna vez había sentido cariño hacia ella, después de lo que le había hecho a la que consideraba su hija y a la mujer que amaba, había transformado ese cariño en un profundo rencor y que quizá nunca podría perdonarla.

Desde ese entonces se había dedicado por entero a su trabajo, tomando turno tras turno. Como no tenía a dónde ir pasaba allí las noches, hasta que uno de sus compañeros, Taiki, se había percatado de ello y le ofreció quedarse en su departamento, el cual compartía junto a su hermana, ella no aceptó diciéndole que no quería su lastima ni la de nadie pero Taiki insistió explicándole que tenían una habitación disponible y necesitaban alquilarla a muy buen precio, finalmente luego de que ella terminó aceptando.

Aunque hubiese querido quedarse en el hospital, arregló sus cosas para irse, camino al departamento de Taiki compraría algo para cenar, quería agradecerle el apoyo que le había brindado estás semanas, aunque ella era algo reticente, él había terminado ganándose su confianza y en un momento de desesperación le había confesado toda su verdad, había esperado ver la misma mirada que vio en sus padres y en Darien, pero él solo le preguntó si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero ella no le respondió nada porque ni ella misma lo sabía, amaba a Darien y si le diesen una oportunidad no estaba segura de sí habría hecho las cosas de diferente modo. Desde entonces Taiki no había vuelto a tocar el tema, ni había cambiado con ella, cosa que agradecía.

Tomó su bolso para salir del hospital y en el pasillo se encontró a Serena y Rini, pero ellas no la vieron pues iban caminando delante de ella hacia el área de oncología, sin poder evitarlo las siguió, ambas entraron a la consulta y salieron luego de unos minutos, Rini iba de la mano del doctor hacia la sala donde estaban los niños internos y agitaba su mano despidiéndose de Serena, quien en cuanto la pequeña desapareció de su vista caminó hasta otra de las áreas del hospital, ginecología.

Amy la vio hablar con una de las recepcionistas y a los pocos minutos la hicieron pasar a consulta, se acercó hasta la pelirroja con la que había estado hablando.

—Hola Kaoli.

—Amy, qué tal.

—Bien, oye acabo de ver entrar a una amiga a la consulta del doctor Tomoe.

—Sí vino a hacerse una prueba de embarazo —Amy palideció—, estaba muy nerviosa la pobre, pidió los exámenes con suma urgencia.

—Gracias Kaoli —dijo alejándose de allí.

Serena estrujaba sus manos en la sala de espera del área de ginecología, hace por lo menos una hora le habían sacado sangre y estaba a la expectativa de los resultados. La espera se hizo eterna, pero prefirió no ir a ver a Rini, quien había ido a visitar a los amigos que había hecho mientras estaba internada, porque no podría ocultar sus nervios.

Algunas horas después le entregaron el sobre con los resultados, con manos temblorosas lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando confirmó que estaba embarazada, aunque algo en su interior lo sabía ver aquella prueba confirmándolo la emocionaba, tendría un hijo de Darien. Su emoción era tanta que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no haya la hora de decírselo a Darien, llevó sus manos hasta su vientre mientras lágrimas de emoción bañaban sus mejillas, no sabía cómo lo tomaría él, pero lo había visto con Rini y confiaba que la noticia lo alegrara tanto como a ella.

—Está bien señorita Tsukino —le consultó Kaolinet—, quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua.

—Estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa —voy a ser mamá.

Kaolinet le sonrió, aunque veía escenas como esa a diario le conmovió el rostro de la rubia, la felicito y la llevó nuevamente a la consulta del doctor Tomoe y luego volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

A pocos metros de allí Amy no se había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, esperó hasta que Serena salió de la consulta doblando una papel que metió en su bolsa, la vio caminar hasta el escritorio donde estaba Kaolinet seguramente para agendar una nueva cita, en cuanto la vio de allí Amy avanzó en dirección a ella para reclamarle, no contenta con metérsele por los ojos a Darien ahora se había embarazado de él.

Estaba por alcanzarla cuando la vio que contestaba su teléfono y la sonrisa que llevaba se desvanecía y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Serena se sentía sumamente feliz, el doctor Tomoe le había hecho su primer control y le había recetado unas vitaminas, cuando salió de su consulta programó una cita para hacerse una ecografía dentro de unos días. Iría por Rini y luego buscaría a Darien para decirle, estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera creía ser capaz de prepararle algo especial para darle la noticia, su teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar y lo contesto sin mirar la pantalla pensando que era él.

—Hola amor.

—Vaya, que lindo suena que me llames así.

—Rubeus…

—¡Oh! no me digas que creíste que era alguien más, yo soy tu hombre, me perteneces.

—Déjame en paz, no sabes cuánto te odio. Vete a la misma mier…

—¡Oh no lo digas!, no debes decir palabrotas cuando los niños están escuchando —Serena pensó que había terminado de enloquecer —es tan bonita como tú, lástima que haya perdido su cabello, con esos odangos me recordaba a ti.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió sin aliento.

—Saluda pequeña…

—Luna.

—¡Rini!

—No, me gusta este señor, dijo que me llevaría contigo, ven por mí —sollozó Rini, su voz estaba cargada de miedo.

—Ya la oíste Serena —dijo Rubeus —¿vendrás por ella?.

—Es una bebé y está enferma —gimió Serena —por el amor de Dios Rubeus, déjala.

—Aun es pequeña pero podría pasar un buen rato con ella, ya que tú no quieres complacerme.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no la toques! —Serena comenzó a llorar desesperada, Rubeus estaba enfermo y era capaz de cualquier cosa —te daré lo que quieras, la herencia, lo que desees pero no le hagas nada.

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿Estás dispuesta a cambiar tu lugar por el de la calvita?

—Haré lo que quieras pero déjala ir.

—Así me gusta, sumisa y obediente. Deshazte de los guardaespaldas, en cinco minutos pasara un automóvil por ti por el acceso lateral del hospital que da a urgencias.

—Rubeus no le hagas nada por favor.

—Eso dependerá de ti, tengo a alguien vigilándote —Serena miró al frente y vio como un hombre, de dudosa apariencia, la observaba—, si le das aviso a la policía o intentas algo la calvita se muere, no sin antes disfrutar de ella como antes lo hice contigo.

—No intentaré nada, pero no le hagas daño.

—Ya te lo dije, depende de ti —dijo colgando el teléfono.

Serena escuchó el repique del teléfono, no sabía qué hacer, alejó el celular de su oreja sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el hombre frente a ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima, si hacia algo o le avisaba alguien la vida de Rini estaría en peligro y ella no iba a permitirlo.

Como pudo, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban avanzó por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por aquel hombre. En vez de salir por el acceso principal, donde estaba el custodio esperándola, lo hizo por el acceso que Rubeus le había indicado. En cuanto salió el hombre venia tras ella la tomó por el brazo mientras una Nissan Qashqai con vidrios polarizados se detenía frente a ellos y el hombre la obligó a subir vendándole los ojos, durante todo el camino Serena sintió el cañón de un arma contra su costado, pensó en su bebé, no haría nada que pusiera su vida o la de Rini en peligro.

El automóvil anduvo algunos minutos hasta que se detuvo en las postrimerías de la ciudad, la hicieron bajarse obligándola a caminar a tientas ya que aún tenía los ojos vendados hasta otro vehículo del mismo modelo. Percibió como la puerta se abría y escuchó los sollozos de Rini, el hombre que la llevaba del brazo le descubrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña echa un mar de lágrimas con una mordaza en su boquita y unas cuerdas atando sus muñecas.

—Será mejor que subas —espetó Rubeus.

Serena asintió y subió al vehículo, de inmediato cogió a Rini en sus brazos, la niña rompió en llanto cuando la estrechó contra su pecho, la alejó un poco para desatar las cuerdas y sacarle la mordaza, miró con odio a Rubeus, quien le dio una cínica sonrisa.

—La mocosa estaba llorando mucho —se encogió de hombros —y sus lágrimas no me excitan tanto como las tuyas.

—Eres un maldito infeliz —soltó, abrazó a Rini mientras acariciaba su pequeña espalda —shh tranquila luciérnaga, todo estará bien.

—Quiero a mi papá —sollozó Rini, su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte —Luna llévame con mi papá.

—¡Calla a esa maldita calva, me volverá loco!

—Ya estoy aquí, ahora déjala ir.

—Y a arriesgarme a que intentes algo, ni loco

—No haré nada, te lo juro. Está enferma Rubeus y asustada, llevémosla de regreso al hospital.

—Está bien, solo porque no aguanto su lloriqueo y sería un estorbo para nosotros —indicó llevando una mano al muslo de Serena, ella quería sacarla de un manotazo pero no quería que Rubeus le hiciera algo a Rini o a ella—. Ya oíste Zafiro, al hospital —le dijo al hombre que estaba al volante, luego volvió a mirar a Serena —cuidado e intentas algo porque la calvita se muere.

.

.

.

Darien acababa de salir de Luna Plateada, desde la mañana que no veía a Serena y ya la extrañaba. Sonrió al pensar en la noche anterior, definitivamente le debía demasiados favores a Haruka. Estaba seguro de que ya nada podría separarlo de Serena, no había esperado aquella declaración de su parte, había sentido que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando ella le dijo que lucharía por su amor y no se daría por vencida. Confiaba en que el plan de Haruka surtiese efecto, pero aun así no dejaba de tener miedo en que las heridas de Serena fuesen tan profundas que no les permitiesen ser felices, pero afortunadamente ella había reaccionado a tiempo, dejando sus temores y vergüenzas de lado para demostrarle que lo amaba.

Llamó a Serena pero esta no le contestó, así que llamó a Yaten, el guardaespaldas de Serena para averiguar dónde estaban, este le dijo que seguían en el hospital. Una risa se escapó de sus labios, seguramente Rini seguía con sus amiguitos y no quería irse, se imaginó a Serena diciéndole que ya era tarde y a su pequeña haciendo pucheros. Así debía ir al rescate de su amada, por lo que tomó un taxi hasta allá.

En el trayecto al hospital recibió algunas llamadas de Amy, las rechazó vez tras vez y ya cansado de su insistencia apagó el teléfono. En cuanto llegó al hospital vio el Audi de Serena en el aparcamiento junto al Suv Toyota RAV4 negro donde estaba Yaten, quien le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo; al ingresar al recinto se dirigió inmediatamente al área de oncología, en el pasillo se encontró a Amy.

—Darien te he llamado cientos de veces —dijo intentando detenerlo del brazo.

—Lo sé —indicó agitando su mano—y si no te contesté es porque no quiero hablar contigo —señaló y continuó con su camino.

—Tienes que escucharme, se trata de Serena.

—¡Ya basta Amy! —espetó deteniéndose y volteándose hacia ella —¡No más!

—Darien por favor debes escucharme ella…

—¿Qué no tienes vida? Entiéndelo de una vez, no siento nada por ti a la única mujer que amo es ella, Serena es mi vida entera y no voy a permitir que te sigas entrometiendo entre nosotros.

—Darien no lo entiendes ella…

—Señor Chiba —lo llamó Yaten cargando a una desconsolada Rini.

—¿Qué pasó Yaten? —inquirió preocupado cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña —¿Por qué Rini está así, dónde está Serena?

—La niña apareció en el estacionamiento hecha un mar de lágrimas, no sé dónde está la señorita Tsukino.

—Papito, papito —sollozaba Rini —salva a Luna.

—¿Qué pasa cariño, donde está Serena?

—Es lo que intento decirte, un tal Rubeus la llamó diciéndole que tenía a Rini, yo escuché su conversación y he estado intentando avisarte pero no me contaste las llamadas.

—Dime que es mentira Amy, dime que es una más de tus mentiras —le dijo desesperado y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos —dime que mi Serena está bien.

—Lo siento Darien —respondió conmovida por su dolor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Estamos a solo un capitulo del final de esta historia, que por lo que me dicho en sus comentarios ha despertado muchas emociones en ustedes, sé que al principio querían matar a Serena, pero poco a poco fueron entendiéndola y aunque aún muchas quieren matarla por hacer sufrir a nuestro Darien deben entender que a veces hay heridas y cicatrices en el alma y en el corazón que son difíciles de superar, que te hacen dudar de todo y sentirte tan poquita cosa ante alguien tan bueno y capaz de darte tanto, es difícil dejar atrás lo que te sigue lastimando y entender que tienes un nuevo comienzo, que debes dejar lo que está atrás en el pasado y darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque sientes que la felicidad y el amor no se hicieron para ti, que simplemente no eres digno de merecerlo.**

**Quiero agradecerle su apoyo en esta historia así como en las anteriores, lamento no poder responderlos como quisiera pero como algunos saben se acercan mis vacaciones y he andado de un lado a otro. De todo corazón les agradezco sus palabras de ánimo, sus aportes para esta historia y también sus elogios.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea, bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**

**.**

**Para ti, mi ángel. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

.

.

.

Los oídos le zumbaban, sentía que había caído en un abismo oscuro donde las palabras de Amy eran un eco torturador. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo que había sucedido e instintivamente estrechó a Rini contra él como un náufrago que aferra a aquello que lo mantiene a flote.

—Dime que vas a encontrar a Luna papi —dijo Rini, removiéndose entre sus brazos. Él le dedicó una mirada, sus regordetas mejillas ahora hinchadas y amarillentas a causa del tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, estaban bañadas en lágrimas

La vocecita llena de temor de su pequeña lo hizo reaccionar. Vio como llevaba sus deditos temblorosos hasta su rostro, los sintió recorriendo sus mejillas mientras secaba las lágrimas que las surcaban, y de las cuales él no era consciente. Aunque eran una caricia consoladora para Darien no eran suficiente, lo único que le devolvería la calma seria ver aquellos amados ojos azul celeste mirándolo con adoración y sus dulces labios rosando los suyos mientras le susurraba palabras cuanto lo amaba.

—¿Verdad que sí lo harás papi?

Darien no era capaz de responderle, por lo que solo asintió levemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera y que pronto pudiese estar a salvo en sus brazos.

El solo hecho de imaginar a su Serena en manos de ese infeliz le desgarraba el alma, porque sabía perfectamente de lo que Rubeus era capaz. Hace algunos años se le había arrebatado, le había despojado su inocencia y sus sueños, marcándola a tal punto que se había llevado a aquella niña de la que él enamoró; pero al reencontrarse con ella y con tal de traerla de regreso, él había ido al mismo infierno para rescatarla, al infierno que existía en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado su corazón y aunque Rubeus había dejado marcas casi en imborrables en ella, con su amor le había demostrado que tenía una nueva oportunidad, que merecía ser feliz pero por sobretodo ser amada.

No satisfecho con el daño que le había hecho, Rubeus seguía empecinado en volver a tenerla, estaba obsesionado con ella y si no la encontraban a tiempo en un arranque de furia podía terminar con su vida.

Por otro lado, Yaten, ajeno a todo lo que Darien estaba cavilando e intentando mantener la calma porque sabía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por negligencia suya, intentaba procesar lo que Amy acababa de decir y rápidamente formar una imagen de lo ocurrido en su cabeza para actuar con presteza, porque sabía bien que cada segundo trascurrido era, literalmente, de vital importancia.

—¿Está segura de lo que acaba de decir? —le preguntó Yaten a Amy, sacando una pequeña grabadora del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la encendió.

—Sí. La encontré en el pasillo… —indicó Amy haciendo una pausa, no sabía si debía decirle que la había encontrado en el área de ginecología y que había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Sus ojos se dirigieron al desolado rostro de Darien, le dolía verlo así por aquella mujer y comprendió que decirle lo del bebé solo lo angustiaría aún más. Por ahora lo mejor era callar.

—¿Algo más? —le consultó Yaten, al ver que callaba —cualquier detalle, por ínfimo que crea que sea, puede sernos de mucha utilidad.

—Como le dije me la encontré e iba a acercarme a hablar con ella cuando la llamaron por teléfono, en cuanto contestó se puso completamente pálida y se veía demasiado nerviosa, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, me pareció extraña su reacción así que presté atención a la conversación. Hablaba con un tal Rubeus y le dijo que le daría cualquier cosa pero que no le hiciera nada a Rini, ella…

—¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? —le preguntó de pronto Darien, con voz estrangulada.

Amy se le quedó mirando y sacudió la cabeza aturdida ante su interrupción.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó la peli azul, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Lo que oíste —dijo Darien, subiendo unas octavas la voz.

Sus ojos no solo reflejaban la angustia y el dolor que sentía, sino también la veían acusadores. Se dijo que si Amy estaba relacionada con el secuestro de Serena lo iba a pagar caro, y en ese momento solo porque tenía a Rini sobre sus brazos no se lanzó contra ella para obligarla a hablar.

—Darien no puedes creer que…

—Tú la odias —la cortó —y si tienes algo que ver en esto te juro que…

—¡Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver! —fue ella quien lo interrumpió esta vez—, si lo estuviera no estaría ayudándote, ni mucho menos te hubiese llamado para intentar decirte lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sé que he cometido errores y que he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcancé para separarlos porque te amo, pero de ahí a aliarme con un patán como ese, es otra cosa.

—Tengo muchas razones para no fiarme de ti —aseveró Darien, sintiendo como Rini aun temblaba en sus brazos.

Yaten no podía permitir que se pusieran a discutir y desperdiciar el tiempo antes de tener siquiera la información necesaria para comenzar con la búsqueda de su protegida.

—La señorita tiene razón, ella está cooperando con nosotros. Por favor, cálmese señor Chiba —le pidió Yaten.

—¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Me pides que me calme cuando la mujer que amo está con ese enfermo?!

—Darien estás asustando a la luciérnaga.

—Ahora te preocupas por ella ¿no Amy? —espetó alterado —¡Deja de fingir y dime dónde demonios se llevó a Serena!

—Sé que no me crees —resopló—, pero te juro que yo no estoy detrás de esto, es cierto no es santo de mi devoción ni nada y ojalá desapareciera de tu vida para siempre, pero a pesar de que eso es lo que quiero nunca llegaría al extremo de hacer o que estás pensando. Me creas o no, yo no tengo nada que ver en su desaparición.

Yaten necesitaba manejar la situación y poner paños fríos.

—Entiendo que sea difícil para usted señor Chiba, pero debe mantener la calma, o solo dificultará aún más las cosas.

—¡Te atreves a pedirme calma cuando se supone que debías cuidarla! —lanzó Darien fuera de sí.

Una enfermera los hizo callar recordándoles que estaban en un hospital, como si a Darien eso le importara en ese momento.

—Lo siento señor Chiba —se disculpó avergonzado Yaten.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Pues nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si hubieses cumplido con tu maldito trabajo!

—Tiene razón en estar enojado porque debí insistir en acompañarla, sé que es mi responsabilidad y le juro que la encontraremos, pero necesito que se calme para seguir interrogando a la señorita —su tono de voz al final fue duro para intentar mantener la situación. Darien soltó una maldición y se alejó de ellos, así que Yaten se volteó a ver a Amy —¿escuchó algo más, mencionó algún lugar?

—No, solo salió corriendo. Yo intenté alcanzarla pero me detuvo una compañera en el pasillo y la perdí de vista, luego intenté avisarle a Darien lo que había ocurrido y lo demás ya lo sabe.

Yaten apagó la grabadora.

—Bien, aunque ha cooperado con nosotros no puedo dejar que se marche, el señor Chiba la ha acusado como sospechosa del secuestro de la señorita Tsukino, por lo que permanecerá bajo nuestra vigilancia —Yaten se volteó a ver a Darien —voy a notificarle lo ocurrido a mi equipo para que den aviso a las autoridades y que se desplieguen en búsqueda de la señorita Tsukino, si me disculpan —dijo alejándose solo un poco para hablar por teléfono, pero sin despegar la vista de Amy.

—Entiendo que no te fíes de mí Darien —dijo Amy —ya te lo dije, no te niego que alguna vez deseé que desapareciera de nuestras vidas… pero créeme que no a ese precio.

Darien se le quedó mirando pero no dijo nada, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rini y como pudo en respuesta la pequeña envolvió el suyo con sus bracitos mientras le susurraba que Luna estaría bien. Amy quiso hacerse cargo de Rini pero él no lo permitió, su pequeña luciérnaga era la única que le ayudaría a no perder la cordura en ese momento, así que se aferró aún más a ella mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas cercanas.

—Ya se dio aviso a la policía —señaló Yaten acercándose a ellos —hay una orden de captura en su contra y se dio aviso en las zonas fronterizas, autopistas y aeropuertos en caso de que intente huir del país. Efectivamente como el teléfono estaba intervenido hemos comprobado la información que nos entregó la señorita Mizuno, están intentando rastrearla, por lo pronto debemos ir al departamento, usted debe acompañarnos —dijo viendo a Amy.

Darien se levantó y llevando a Rini en sus brazos y seguido de Amy y Yaten, en cuanto salieron del hospital abordaron el automóvil. Durante el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo asustada y nerviosa que debía estar, daría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado. Serena era todo para él, su vida misma y nada sería igual si ese infeliz se la arrebataba.

Intentó en vano calmarse y agradeció cuando pocos minutos después llegaron al departamento donde ya se encontraban Haruka, Michiru y Molly, esta última se hizo cargo de Rini, mientras que la aguamarina intentaba en vano calmar a Haruka que estaba casi tan nerviosa como Darien, al verlo se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Vamos a encontrarla Chiba —expresó temblorosa asiéndose a él —la encontraremos.

—Voy a matar a ese miserable hijo de perra —juró Darien devolviéndole el abrazo.

El ambiente era tenso y cargado de angustia, solo la presencia de Serena podría devolverle la paz a todos.

.

.

.

En cuanto bajaron a la pequeña Rini del automóvil y la dejaron en el estacionamiento del hospital, Serena sintió un gran vacío, todo el valor que había reunido para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba se había esfumado. Se quedó helada mientras la invadían el terror y la angustia, pensó en su bebé, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás había recibido una de las mejores noticias de su vida y ahora estaba frente a este hombre, al que tanto odiaba, y que la miraba fijamente.

—Por fin solos —dijo con una sonrisa ladina —¿Me extrañaste?

Cada vez que lo tenía cerca parecía retroceder en el tiempo, revivía cada uno de sus abusos, de sus golpes y como estos habían acabado con ella sino también con la vida de un inocente, no quería que la historia se volviese a repetir, llevándose protectoramente las manos a su vientre rogó porque los encontrasen pronto.

En un rápido movimiento, se acercó hasta ella y la agarró fuertemente del mentón.

—Te pregunté si me extrañaste —dijo aumentando la presión de sus dedos, haciendo que Serena apretara los ojos a causa del dolor.

Ocultando el pánico, ella le habló con una serenidad que no poseía en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres Rubeus?

Él hizo un mohín lleno de irritación e inmediatamente sonrió irónico, su rostro daba prueba de que era un hombre inestable.

—No me has contestado, ¿has extrañado a tu hombre?

—Sí lo hago, cada segundo que estoy lejos de Darien.

—¡No digas estupideces! —chilló molesto, llevó la mano que tenía en su barbilla hasta su nuca y haló de su cabello —el único hombre en tu vida soy yo ¿me oíste? —Serena se mordió su tembloroso labio—. Se acabó el jueguito que tenías con ese idiota y la calvita de la familia feliz. No sabes cómo me enfermaba verte con él, pero ahora estás conmigo, me perteneces, eres mía y solo mía.

—Rubeus si estás haciendo todo esto por el dinero, es tuyo, yo…

—Ya no se trata solo del dinero ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —espetó, tirando con fuerza de su cabello haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor. Rubeus sonrió —tus gemidos son música para mí, no sabes cómo estoy deseando volver a estar dentro de ti.

Serena entendió que si antes desvariaba, meciéndose al borde de la locura, ahora no había duda de que había perdido completamente la razón, y si quería salir con vida ella y la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior debía hacerse, dentro de lo que cabía, del control de la situación.

—Vamos a la mansión con tu padre, allí podemos charlar tranquilamente y llegar a algún acuerdo.

—El único acuerdo al que llegaré contigo —dijo deslizando lengua sobre el cuello de Serena. Ella intentó contener sus nauseas —es que voy a follarte hasta hacerte olvidar a ese iluso que quiso ocupar mi lugar. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, no puedes negarlo.

—Vamos a la mansión —le contestó ella, intentando apaciguarlo.

La voz de Serena fue acallada repentinamente por el sonido de su celular al interior de su bolsa.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Rubeus arrebatándoselo y entregándoselo al hombres que iba en el asiento de adelante, como copiloto —Ve quién demonios está llamando.

—Si jefe.

—Es la alarma para el medicamento de Rini —respondió Serena.

—Haces que me olvide de todo —dijo viendo a Serena y luego a su empleado —deshazte de él o pueden rastrearnos y busca los documentos de identificación, los necesitaremos para salir del país.

—¿Salir del país? —musitó horrorizada. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que salir de allí.

—Sí, hay un avión esperándonos para largarnos de Japón, comenzaremos una nueva vida lejos de todo.

Se inclinó hacia ella con la clara intención de besarla, Serena estaba inmóvil a causa del miedo y que es aunque quería alejarlo no podía, pues solo quería proteger a su bebé. Para su fortuna, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, fueron interrumpidos, pero en esta ocasión, fue el teléfono de él el que sonó.

Ella prestó atención a la conversación. Hablaba con Sabio, al parecer él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Rubeus estaba haciendo pues él le decía que no le importaban sus planes, y antes de colgarle le dijo que él ahora tenía los suyos.

—Ya no habrán más interrupciones —dijo él, para luego apagar el teléfono.

—Jefe —lo llamó el hombre al que acababa de entregarle el bolso de Serena —encontramos los documentos, pero creo que esto será de su interés —dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

Serena miró horrorizada como Rubeus recibía el sobre y sacaba una hoja de su interior que contenía los resultados positivos de su prueba de embarazo. Vio como la cara de Rubeus comenzaba a desencajarse a medida que iba leyendo. Serena se alejó, dentro de lo que le permitía interior del automóvil, lo más que pudo de él, y se llevó protectoramente las manos al vientre mientras él airado arrugaba el papel entre sus manos.

Rubeus se volteó a verla y Serena se estremeció ante la salvaje mirada de aquellos ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y brillaban llenos de ira. ¡Santo Dios! Estaba atrapada con un hombre trastornado y no tenía forma de escapar de él.

—¡Maldita zorra! —se abalanzó sobré ella y su puño impactó la mejilla de Serena.

A pesar del golpe Serena no retiró las manos de su vientre, solo se encogió de dolor mientras recibía uno tras otro. Extendió una súplica silenciosa por su vida y por la de su hijo.

—¿Es de ese imbécil? Tuviste que preñarte de él, ¿verdad?

—Rubeus… por favor —musitó Serena, hecha un ovillo sobre el asiento mientras recibía sus vehementes golpes, en su cabeza y sobre su espalda, sin poder evitarlo pensó en el bebé que perdió en circunstancias parecidas.

Los dos hombre que iban en la parte delantera del vehículo observaban como su jefe golpeaba brutalmente a Serena, podían estar metidos en negocios sucios pero nunca hubiesen tratado así a una mujer, lamentablemente eran solo empleados y nada podían hacer, porque su vida y las de sus familias estaban en riesgo.

—Siempre tuve que tomarte a la fuerza, pero apuesto a que pasas horas gimiendo y revolcándote como una puta con él.

—Señor debería detenerse —dijo Zafiro, el hombre que conducía, apretado el volante —estamos por llegar al aeropuerto y no creo que…

—¡Al diablo con el aeropuerto! —gritó volteándose hacia él.

—Señor Black insisto que…

—Desvíate y detén en maldito auto en una zona lejana a la carretera —le ordenó.

—Pero Señor el vuelo…

—¡Haz lo que te dije!

Zafiro asintió e hizo lo que le habían indicado.

Serena giró de pronto y al poco tiempo percibió como el automóvil comenzaba dar pequeños saltos, dado a que ahora iban por un camino pedregoso.

Lo único que se escuchaba al interior del vehículo era la respiración errática de Rubeus, como los bramidos de un toro, y los lastimeros sollozos de Serena.

El automóvil se detuvo, casi de inmediato Rubeus se bajó de este y bordeándolo llegó hasta el lado en el que iba Serena, abrió la puerta y la bajó a rastras.

—Déjame ir —le pidió Serena, con voz casi inaudible, antes de que la dejara caer de golpe sobre el terreno polvoroso, en medio de la nada.

—¿Dejarte ir? —rió desquiciado —Iba a darte una nueva oportunidad, iba a olvidar que te pusiste a follar quien sabe con cuántos hombres, obviar cuantos pusieron sus sucias manos en ti, pero tuviste que enamorarte de él ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, que estaba inmóvil sentada sobre la tierra, se abrazaba a sus piernas viéndolo con temor—. Y no solo eso, ahora llevas a su engendro dentro.

—Te lo suplico, Rubeus.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de Serena.

—Júrame que te desharás de ese bebé y que te irás conmigo —la frialdad de su voz hizo que Serena se estremeciera—,si lo haces te perdono la vida.

—Rubeus… —le rogó desesperada, temiendo por la vida de su bebé.

—¿Lo harás?

—Es mi bebé. Te prometo que no te denunciaré… solo déjame ir.

—¿Para qué? Para que te vayas con ese idiota —gritó fuera de sí. Preocupados Zafiro y su acompañante, bajaron del automóvil —Qué no entiendes que te amo.

—No me amas Rubeus.

—¡No voy a compartirte con él, ni con ese engendro, ni con nadie! —gruñó él empujándola—. Eres mía.

—No te pertenezco, entiéndelo por favor.

Sus ojos la miraron enardecidos de cólera, era una escalofriante mirada que la hacía estremecer de miedo, las aletas de su nariz se abrían por su agitada respiración.

—¿Por qué demonios no entiendes que eres mi mujer? Vamos a estar juntos.

—Podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero nunca tendrás mi corazón.

—¡Eres mía, mía! —repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, mientras su pie se estrellaba contra el frágil cuerpo de Serena, tendido en el suelo.

Sentía que no podía moverse aunque quisiera no solo por el dolor en su cuerpo sino por temor a darse cuenta que aquella lucecita de esperanza, que para ella significaba la vida de su hijo, se había apagado.

A pocos metros de distancia, los dos hombres, observaban impotentes aquella violenta escena.

—¡Por el amor de Dios está embarazada! —Zafiro apretó los puños y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo.

—Los dos sabemos que está loco, pero no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla.

—Ya no puedo soportarlo, va a matarla.

Zafiro dio unos erráticos pasos hacia ellos, su acompañante lo detuvo halándolo del brazo.

—Es tu vida y la de tu esposa o la de ella, lo sabes —le recordó.

El peli azul lo meditó un momento, miro a su compañero y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia que yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo, a causa de las brutales agresiones de Rubeus.

—No podría vivir tranquilo, llevando en mi conciencia la muerte de esa mujer y de un inocente —expresó soltándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia Rubeus.

Zafiro se abalanzó hacia él y lo agarró por la espalda, forcejeó con él, alejándolo de Serena e intentando detenerlo para que no volviera a golpearla.

—¡Suéltame Zafiro, es una orden! Tengo que matar a esta puta.

—¡No voy a soltarlo!

Mientras combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, se escuchó el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla y de otro auto blindado, los cuales se acercaron hasta ellos a gran velocidad y derraparon en el terreno al aparcar forzosamente, levantando una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor, pero no pareció importarle mucho a Rubeus y Zafiro que seguían enfrascados en su riña.

Tres policías bajaron de la patrulla, inmediatamente uno de ellos apresó al acompañante de Zafiro que había intentado huir en cuanto advirtió su presencia y del Suv Toyota RAV4 negro, descendió Yaten, seguido de un perturbado y exaltado Darien, que buscaba por todos lados a Serena, cuando la vio tirada sobre el terreno pedregoso y polvoriento, ahogó un gemido. De inmediato, quiso correr hasta a ella pero vio como el peli azul que forcejeaba con Rubeus se distrajo al advertir que tenían compañía y este aprovechó para golpearlo, desarmarlo e ir por Serena, la levantó de un solo jalón y pegándola a su cuerpo para utilizarla como escudo le apuntó en la sien con una pistola.

—¡Suéltala infeliz! —le gritó Darien que era detenido por Yaten, para que no cometiera una locura. Iba a matar al infeliz de Rubeus, su ira aumentaba al ver el rostro magullado y ensangrentado de su amada.

Serena que estaba casi inconsciente, al escuchar y reconocer la voz de Darien, hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, los cuales luego de parpadear un par de veces divagaron de un lado a otro hasta encontrarse con el rostro del hombre que había pensado que no volvería a ver, sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de él.

—Darien… mi Sol —susurró Serena.

—Señor Black, será mejor que se entregue —le habló un policía, ayudado por un megáfono.

—Se acercan y la mato, ¿me oyeron? —gritó Rubeus —¡La mato!

—Entréguese Señor Black, si colabora podrá tener una reducción en su condena.

—¡En sus sueños! —rió burlón —van a dejarme llegar hasta el vehículo —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el Nissan Qashqai —si intentan algo le reviento la cabeza con una bala.

—¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos maldito infeliz! —le dijo Darien apretando los puños—. Te juro que si le haces algo no habrá fuerza en este mundo que me impida hacerte pedazos. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarla para que se revuelque como una perra en celo contigo? ¡Es mía y no te seguirás interponiendo entre nosotros!

Con cada palabra de Rubeus los deseos de Darien por verlo muerto aumentaban, si antes estaba al borde de la locura era evidente que había sobrepasado ese límite, ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Bajen sus armas —les ordenó Rubeus.

El pánico se apoderó de él cuando vio como Rubeus movía su dedo índice que estaba sobre el gatillo.

—Hagan lo que dice —señaló Darien.

Los policías comprendieron que no podían dispararle sin que Serena saliera lastimada, por lo que hicieron lo que Rubeus les pedía, ya que cuando estuviera dentro del vehículo sería más fácil detenerlo.

—Zafiro, sube al maldito automóvil —dijo avanzando hasta el coche, llevando a Serena delante de él.

Iba a subir al Nissan Qashqai junto con la rubia cuando vio como uno de los policías hacia el intento de agacharse para tomar un arma, que había dejado caer a sus pies, Rubeus se detuvo y en cuestión de segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces haló el gatillo del revolver con el que apuntaba la sien de Serena.

Los ojos de Darien, fijos en los azul celeste de su amada, se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras de sus labios se escapaba un grito de dolor.

.

.

.

Haruka daba vueltas de un lugar a otro en el balcón del departamento de Serena, se llevó a los labios el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano derecha y le dio una calada, dejando que el humo del tabaco llenara sus pulmones y allí lo mantuvo unos minutos, aguantando la respiración, para luego dejarlo seguir lentamente. Hace tiempo que lo había dejado, porque era un hábito que Michiru odiaba, pero en este momento lo necesitaba y casi le había arrebatado un cigarrillo de las manos a uno de los agentes de seguridad cuando le vio que guardaba una cajetilla.

Hacía varios minutos ya que habían dado con el paradero de Serena. Primero habían tratado de localizarla gracias a la señal de su teléfono móvil, cuando comenzaban a tener indicios del lugar de procedencia la señal se perdió, seguramente habían encontrado su celular y se habían deshecho de él. Los policías y los agentes de seguridad agudizaban la búsqueda, pero aun así no podían dar con el vehículo en el que estaban, ni mucho menos dar con su paradero, hasta que Darien recordó algo, gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo que habían colocado anteriormente en el reloj pulsera que él le había regalado pudieron retomar el rastreo y aunque la señal era mucho más débil que la del teléfono, lograron dar con su ubicación, claro que les tomó más tiempo hacerlo.

En cuanto los localizaron desplazándose en una de las carreteras de la ciudad dieron aviso a la policía para que enviaran refuerzos, para salir de inmediato en su búsqueda. Darien, había ido con ellos ya que no hubo poder humano que lo obligara a permanecer en el departamento y aunque Haruka también quiso ir, la obligaron a quedarse; pero ahora, pasado varios minutos desde que habían salido se arrepentía de no haberlos seguido porque la espera era agonizante. No dejaba de maldecir en voz alta, diciendo que si Rubeus le hacía algo a su cabeza de bombón no viviría para contarlo y ella se encargaría de eso.

—Creí que lo habías dejado —dijo Michiru, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el lumbral del ventanal corredizo.

—Lo hice… bueno lo había hecho pero esta espera me está matando, debí haber ido con ellos —comentó dejando las cenizas de su cigarro sobre un platillo.

—Sabes que no hubieses sido de mucha ayuda, solo los hubieses puesto nerviosos y entorpecido para que hicieran su trabajo.

—Seguro Chiba no lo hará —indicó dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Él, aunque está desesperado, es mucho más racional que tú.

Haruka asintió de mala gana y continuó aspirando el humo de su cigarro mientras perdía su vista en la iluminada ciudad de Tokio. Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

—Rubeus abusó de mi cabeza de bombón —dijo quedó.

—¿Qué?

—Darien se lo dijo al policía mientras estábamos con la pequeña en su habitación, cuando salí a ver si habían noticias los escuché hablando. Ese infeliz la violó, por eso mi bombón cambió tanto, la forzaba y la golpeaba mientras el enfermo de Sabio Black los veía.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Michiru llevándose las manos a la boca —¿por qué nunca dijo nada?

—No lo sé —se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y aspiró —debió confiar en mí, la hubiese sacado antes de esa maldita casa. Te juro por mi vida que si le ha tocado un pelo lo mato

—Tenemos que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Haruka apagó el cigarrillo en su improvisado cenicero, lo dejó sobre la mesa y acortando la distancia que la separaba de Michiru la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Hueles a tabaco —se quejó la aguamarina apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

—Lo siento —besó sus cabellos y dio un hondo suspiro —tengo miedo Sirena.

El tono de voz de Haruka a alarmó a Michiru, nunca antes la había visto tan quebrantada.

—¡Oh mi diosa del viento! —se estiró hasta besar sus labios levemente, le afectaba verla así —tranquila amor, ya verás que nuestra Sere saldrá con bien y ese idiota pagará por sus fechorías.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sirena si algo le pasa a Bombón yo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ya verás que en cualquier momento entra por esa puerta.

Haruka miró sobre el hombro de Michiru deseando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad. En la sala aún había dos agentes de seguridad, uno tecleaba sobre un ordenador y el otro estaba sentado a su lado tomando notas, recorrió la estancia con la mirada y se alarmó de pronto.

—¿Dónde está Amy?

—Quería hablar con Rini.

—¿Y la dejaste con ella? ¡Qué no sabes de lo que es capaz!

—Nos pidió hablar a solas con ella, pero como bien dices sabemos de lo que ha sido capaz, así que mientras yo venía a ver cómo estabas Molly se quedó con ella, en caso de que quiera ponerla otra vez en contra de Serena.  
>En el pequeño universo rosa que era su habitación, Rini, sentada en la cabecera de su cama con varios almohadones tras su espalda y abrazaba a Diana mientras observaba recelosa a Amy, quien luego de entrar en su habitación y darle una ojeada, se había sentado en el borde de la cama, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Molly, sentada en su mecedora ubicada una de las esquinas frente al ventanal.<p>

—No se parece en nada a la habitación que compartías con Darien en casa de los Hono —comentó Amy—, veo que no ha reparado en gastos para tenerte de su lado.

Molly meneó la cabeza en desaprobación pero como no quería discutir en ese momento con ella, no dijo nada, al igual que Rini, quien aún estaba asustada por lo ocurrido pero sobre todo preocupada por Serena. Aunque nadie quería explicarle qué sucedía, sabía que algo no andaba bien porque nunca antes había visto así al hombre que consideraba su padre, parecía estar sufriendo muchísimo y eso le dolía, además del hecho que ese sujeto con el que su querida Luna se había quedado le había provocado mucho miedo, parecía loco y pensó que seguramente por eso su papá estaba tan preocupado; sumado a eso, en cuanto llegaron al departamento unos policías la habían atosigado con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido y como si fuera poco ahora además de eso la presencia de Amy en ese momento no contribuía mucho a que estuviese tranquila.

—Lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar —dijo Molly viendo a Amy.

—Necesito hablar con ella, Rini...

—Molly a qué hora va a llegar mi papá con Luna —le preguntó a la pelirroja, para eludir a Amy.

—No lo sé pequeña pero creo que deberías dormir para que descanses, te prometo que cuando lleguen yo te despierto.

—No puedo dormir hasta ver a Luna, ella siempre me lee algún cuento para que me duerma.

—Molly podrías dejarnos a solas —le pidió Amy.

—Ya te lo dijo Michiru, no confiamos en ti y no voy a dejarte a solas con Rini.

Amy tomó de un mueble cercano un portarretrato, se dedicó a observar la fotografía en la que aparecía Rini sentada en el regazo de Serena mientras eran abrazadas desde atrás por Darien, quien con una expresión de felicidad, reflejada en sus ojos, besaba la mejilla de la rubia.

—La quieres mucho —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

—Muchísimo porque Luna es la mejor.

—Sí, claro —dijo Amy irónica y con una sonrisa que Rini le molestó.

—Es cierto —aseveró molesta Rini, sujetando a Diana para que no se fuera sobre la peli azul —es muy buena conmigo y me quiere, aunque tú digas que no es así, pero yo sé que sí y ella es la mujer que mi papá ama y lo más parecido que tengo a una mamá.

—Supo jugar bien sus cartas —murmuró Amy, pero Molly alcanzó a oírla.

—Te dejé pasar una pero no más, cuidado con lo que dices Amy, recuerda que estas en su casa y no voy a permitir que la ofendas, ni mucho menos que sigas manipulando a Rini.

—Solo digo la verdad y algún día Darien me dará la razón, pero no te preocupes no voy a ofender a tu amiga —dijo esto último con tono sarcástico.

—Amy agradezco que hayas contribuido de alguna manera con nosotros pero no entiendo por qué.

—Ya sabes bien lo que pienso de ella y eso no ha cambiado, como le dije a Darien tienen razones para dudar de mí pero eso no significa que iba a callar la información que tenía llevando en mi conciencia lo que pueda sucederle o incluso su muerte.

Rini miró aterrorizada a Molly, esta negó con la cabeza y se levantó para abrazarla e intentar tranquilizarla.

—Quiero a Luna —musitó acongojada Rini, abrazándose a Molly.

—Ya pequeña, Darien la traerá de regreso, ya lo verás —la consoló y luego se volteó a ver a Amy —por las razones que sean te lo agradezco pero te repito, lo mejor es que regreses a la sala.

—Lo haré, pero antes necesito decirte algo luciérnaga —dijo viendo a Rini —yo sé que me he comportado de la peor forma y que me he desquitado contigo por cosas de las que tú no eres responsable, no vale la pena darme mis razones porque no las entenderías pero si quiero pedirte que me disculpes si te he lastimado y por mi actitud este último tiempo. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Dijiste cosas muy feas de mi mamá y de Luna, yo las quiero mucho a las dos y si tú no las quieres lo entiendo pero no por eso tienes que hablarme mal de ellas, nada de lo que digas hará que deje de quererlas.

—Sé que me equivoqué contigo y lo siento, prometo no volver a hablar mal de tu mamá y en cuanto a esa mujer no puedes pedirme que la acepte, pero te aseguro que no volveré intentar ponerte en su contra.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy enserio, de lo único que me arrepiento es de lo ocurrido contigo.

—Mi papá siempre dice que hay que perdonar —hizo un pausa y dio un hondo suspiro —y yo te perdono Amy, pero quiero que entiendas que quiero a Luna y mi papá también y eso no va a cambiar.

Amy medio sonrió y es que aunque nadie le creyese se arrepentía guárdale tanto rencor a una inocente a causa de lo que para ella era la traición de Neherenia, su madre, al no querer ayudarle a conquistar a Darien. Si bien había podido manejarlo durante algunos años, todo se complicó y sacó a la luz ese rencor que llevaba años guardando, llevándola al desquitarse con ella cuando Serena apareció en sus vidas, su presencia la había desquiciado más al ver como Darien le daba y demostraba ese amor que quería para ella, por lo que la había cegado y utilizó sin tapujos a Rini para ponerla a su favor y contra de su rival y se había desesperado al ver que la niña no caía en sus embustes y se había desquitado con ella. Se arrepentía de ello, pero eso no quería decir que aceptaba a Serena.

.

.

.

Darien sentía que aquel grito le desgarraba la garganta mientras esperaba el agudo estallido que se llevaría para siempre al único amor de su vida, pero lo único que se escuchó fue su propia voz.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —chilló Rubeus apretando otra vez el gatillo y otra vez.

Zafiro, de pie frente a la puerta del Nissan, miró la guantera y suspiró aliviado por el hecho de que había olvidado cargar su arma y gracias a ese descuido Serena seguía con vida.

Los policías al ver que estaba desarmado, se asieron nuevamente de sus pistolas y le apuntaron a Rubeus y este al verse acorralado aferró a Serena a su pecho e intentó subir al vehículo. Zafiro que se encontraba cerca, acortó la distancia con la intensión de ayudar a la rubia, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con los ojos ensombrecidos, enfurecido al ser testigo de cómo la había golpeado.

Rubeus soltó a Serena a causa del feroz golpe, esta cayó desmadejada al suelo. Darien fue el primero en correr hasta ellos, seguido por los policías, quería moler a golpes al malnacido de Rubeus pero en ese momento le importaba más la seguridad de Serena, cuando le dio alcance se agachó junto a ella, que yacía boca abajo e inerte en el suelo sin siquiera emitir un quejido, él tenía miedo hasta de tocarla mientras veía como los policías inmovilizaban a Rubeus para esposarlo, él suspiró aliviado. Todo había acabado.

El agente de más edad retrocedió un paso y dejó que los otros dos hombres alzaran a Rubeus para subirlo a la patrulla y mientras lo hacían se acercó hasta Serena y Darien.

—Una ambulancia viene en camino —le informó el hombre.

Darien asintió y temeroso apartó el cabello de su rostro, se le revolvió el estómago al ver su nívea piel magullada y ensangrentada mientras algunos cardenales comenzaban a formase sobre esta.

—Luna, mi amor —acarició sutilmente, apenas rozándola con el dorso de su mano.

Serena entreabrió los ojos y terminó fijándolos en los preocupados orbes zafiro.

—Darien.

—Sí amor. Tranquila ¿sí?, estás a salvo.

La volteó con cuidado y comenzando a enredarse la acomodó con cuidado sobre su regazo. La verdad es que en ese momento lo que quería hacer era abrazarla hasta casi aplastarla, sentir su respiración, aunque débil era casi una bendición para él.

—Ya acabo, estarás bien.

Ella sentía que a duras penas podía respirar pero, en ese momento, no le importaba ya que estaba segura en sus brazos. Abrumada, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Se escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia que llegaba hasta el lugar, de inmediato descendieron los paramédicos, que tras cruzar algunas palabras con el agente de policía se encaminaron hacia Darien y Serena.

—Mi bebé —musitó Serena.

—Shh tranquila, Rini está bien.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a revisarla y Darien tomó su mano, en señal de apoyo.

—Mi bebé, mi bebé —repetía Serena, con los ojos cerrados.

—Está en nuestro hogar, con las chicas, mi amor —le dijo dulcemente, mientras la subían a una camilla —están cuidando de ella.

—Mi bebé —dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

A pocos metros de allí Zafiro que estaba siendo esposado, escuchó lo que ella decía y entendió a lo que se refería.

—La señorita está embarazada.

Darien alzó la vista hacia el peli azul, en sus ojos se evidenciaba gran sorpresa y desconcierto. Zafiro supuso que aquel hombre debía ser el padre y al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de que no estaba enterado.

—Está embarazada —repitió —seguramente por eso estaba en el hospital, el jefe encontró los resultados del examen de sangre que acababa de hacerse y por eso se puso como loco.

Intentando salir de su asombro los ojos de Darien fueron desde Zafiro hasta Serena. Estaba embarazada, iban a tener un hijo, un pequeño ser que era fruto de su gran amor. Estaba tan golpeada y magullada que ahora temía no solo por su bienestar sino también por el de su hijo.

Casi enajenado subió junto con ella a la ambulancia, durante todo el trayecto hasta el hospital sostuvo su mano, rogando porque estuviera bien.

Horas más tarde Serena abrió los ojos y sintiéndose aturdida parpadeó un par de veces, intentó moverse pero la detuvo un agudo dolor sobre sus costillas, apretó sus manos y se dio cuenta que una de ellas era sostenida protectoramente por otra más grande y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de un leve peso sobre su cuerpo, alzó la cabeza y se encontró que la de Darien que reposaba sobre sus muslos y su mano entrelazada con la de ella, descansaba sobre su vientre.

«Parece un bebé» pensó la rubia y al hacerlo recodó la pequeña vida que se gestaba en su interior, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Rubeus la golpearon y temió lo peor. Iba a despertar a Darien cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera, Serena la reconoció de inmediato.

—Veo que reaccionaste —susurró Amy

—Mi bebé… —musitó con temor.

—Está bien —respondió con voz queda mientras revisaba el suero y los signos vitales y anotaba algunas cosas en el historial médico—. Tienes algunas contusiones y una fisura en las costillas, es casi un milagro pero ambos están bien.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas mientras agradecía en silencio porque su pequeño rayito de esperanza siguiera encendido.

Amy se volteó para salir de allí pero se detuvo de pronto.

—No te lo mereces —dijo volteándose hacia ella—, no eres digna de él

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Pero eres la mujer que ama y nada cambiará eso.

—Tanto como yo lo amo a él —respondió viéndola y luego a Darien, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente —y lucharé todos los días por ser digna de su amor.

Amy volvió a voltearse y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Hazlo feliz —dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Serena soltó un suspiro, eso haría, hacerlo feliz a él, a Rini y a esa pequeña cosita que crecía en su interior, que era prueba de aquel inmenso amor. Extendió la mano que tenía libre hacia él y acarició sus cabellos azabaches, ante su contacto se removió hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Mi luna —dijo irguiéndose —¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida pero bien ¿y tú?

— Mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien.

—Estamos bien —sonrió pensando en su bebé.

Él se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó hasta ella para besar sus labios, estos le temblaban de emoción. Se alejó para verla, sus ojos estaban húmedos pero llenos de ilusión. Darien volvió a besarla. Mucho tiempo. Como si en ello le fuera la vida, pero cuidando de no lastimarla y aun así dando todo su ser en aquel beso.

—Sí, están bien —acarició su vientre plano —aun no me lo creo, vamos a ser papás.

—Sé que no es algo que planeamos pero…

Darien la calló posando su índice sobre sus labios.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, con tu amor, por dejarme ser parte de tu vida y por darme esta hermosa ilusión que es nuestro hijo.

Ambos lloraron de emoción y alegría, por fin dejarían las sombras del pasado atrás y tendrían una esperanza para el futuro.

Él volvió a besarla. Sólo sentía a Darien y sus besos que eran como promesas, en la muda estancia donde sólo se oía la tenue voz de Darien susurrándole sobre sus labios cuanto la amaba y el suspiro suave de ella, que sonreía feliz por no haber ido tras un espejismo sino por haber escogido al hombre detrás del antifaz

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Les avisé que publicaría mañana pero ya no le hice de emoción y la publico ahora. No saben cómo me ha costado escribir este capítulo y desde ya les pido disculpa por la demora pero se juntó con mis vacaciones y luego ha sido difícil retomarlo porque son muchas emociones encontradas.**

**Ahora se preguntarán ustedes ¿así termina? Pues no, la verdad eran muchas ideas para un solo capitulo y pensé darle uno más como Epilogo.**

**Para quienes tienen cuenta sus review fueron respondidos por PM y para quienes no:**

**leidy8231:** hola nena, bienvenida a esta historia que ya está llegando a su fin. Me emocionan muchísimos tus palabras y me alegra poder transmitirte tantos sentimiento a través de los personajes. Sé que es un poco diferente, pero quería tomar este reto y darle otra personalidad a los personajes. No te preocupes, lento pero seguro y te agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer mis locuras.

**Albita Tsukino: **me alegra que hayas llegado a este sitio y bienvenida a mis historias, comúnmente actualizo todos los viernes cuando comienzo con alguna historia, pero este ultima se me junto con mis vacaciones y cosas personales por las que no he podido terminarla antes, siempre estoy informándoles por Facebook así que puedes agregarme bajo el mismo nombre que tengo aquí

**Josiie: **nena primero que todo bienvenida a mis lectoras, lamento la demora pero como explique se juntó con mis vacaciones y luego con cosas personales. Sé que al principio es un poco chocante, porque estamos acostumbradas a otro tipo de personalidades de los personajes pero quise salir de los cánones y me alegra que el resultado te haya gustado.

**Betina: **La espera terminó, no es el final pero es el esperado capítulo 20

**Guest: **Hola, me alegra de que te guste, no olvides dejar tu nombre para así reconocerte. Lamento la demora pero ya está, ahora solo queda el epilogo.

**Johana: **muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos amigas, fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas pero ya estoy de regreso

**Rosa Cortez:** Oh sí Rubeus es más molesto y odiado que un grano en el trasero

**flor lucero: **sé que Rubeus les provoca eso que dices y más pero recibirá su castigo por el daño que ha hecho y me alegra poder transmitirte tantas emociones con los personajes, eso significa que voy por buen camino.

**starvenus:** bueno la intriga desapareció, ahora ya sabes que todo acabó y por fin podrán vivir tranquilos.

**Bepevikn: **sé que les ha tocado duro pero han tenido sus momentos felices y sus momentos hot, ahora tuvieron que su última prueba para poder ser felices.

**maria polini: **buenísimo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el baile, tendrán que hacer fila para que les haga un show privado xD

**Spacy: **la, la, la,eso creo xD

**bonny83: **que linda, gracias. La verdad mis personajes tienen mucho de personas reales, sí hay hombres así.

**Roxan: **muchísimas gracias, yo encantada de que te guste.

**yssareyes48: **lo siento, no la odio solo la envidio por lo suertuda que es al tener a Darien para ella xD Pues si ya ves que la pobre tuvo que enfrentar su última prueba y ya con Rubeus fuera de su vida podrá ser feliz.

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén al tanto de los adelantos de cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y ya saben si tienen ideas, sugerencias o lo que sea, bienvenidas sean.**

**Se les quiere.**

_**Porque tiene mucho de ti…va por ti mi ángel.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

.

.

.

Con manos temblorosas, Darien le acarició la cabeza con suma ternura. A pesar de que había vivido junto a Neherenia su embarazo y que prácticamente había criado solo a Rini, para él esta sensación era completamente nueva.

No cabía duda de que estaba feliz, como nunca antes y eso era evidente en su rosto. Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo, se le veía dichoso, por lo que una vez más ella no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

Darien bajó el rostro y se besaron. En ese momento quería devorarla, que ella lo acogiese tan profundamente en su cuerpo que fuese imposible reconocer dónde terminaba Serena y empezaba él, quería hacerle el amor como nunca antes, pero en cambio, recordando donde estaban y el porqué, la besó con cautela, acariciando sus labios con los suyos como si fuese la más delicada flor.

Por fin, sus rostros se separaron y él le secó las lágrimas que bañaban sus magulladas mejillas, al hacerlo, apretó los labios con fuerza al ver como la había dejado ese malnacido, pero intentó aplacar su furia pues no quería que Rubeus les arruinara ese momento tan especial y significativo para ambos.

—No quiero volver a verte llorar —dijo él a regañadientes.

Serena sonrió agradeciéndole a la vida por el maravilloso hombre que tenía en frente.

—Lloro de felicidad.

Él volvió a unir sus labios. Serena deseaba que Darien la besara y la besara durante el resto de la vida, en ese momento no quería pensar en nada que no fuesen sus labios. Pero justo en ese momento, se oyó un ruido cercano. Los dos se volvieron y vieron a la doctora que había atendido a Serena, con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero la enfermera Mizuno me informó que la paciente había despertado y quiero revisarla. ¿No permite señor Chiba?

—Claro —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

—Imagino que no quiere separarse de su novia pero ¿podría esperar fuera de la habitación? —solicitó sonriente —por favor.

—¿Es necesario?

—Sí señor Chiba, solo serán unos minutos.

Asintió a regañadientes y abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro que era imposible de borrar, aunque no le agradaba la idea de separarse de Serena si bien solo fueran unos minutos.

De pie en el pasillo, sacó su teléfono celular para marcarle a Haruka y avisarle que Serena ya había reaccionado, ya que después de una larga discusión y gracias a la ayuda de Michiru, dado que solo una persona podía quedarse con Serena, se habían ido hace unas horas, pero con la única condición de que él le avisara en cuanto despertara.

En cuanto cortó la llamada, se quedó mirando por el ventanal del pasillo hacia los jardines del hospital, donde en medio del césped habían unos niños corriendo y que eran seguidos de cerca por sus padres; de inmediato, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pensando en que así estarían ellos dentro de poco con Rini, su hijo y la mujer que amaba.

—Te ves feliz —dijo tras su espalda, una voz conocida para él.

Darien se volteó encontrándose con Amy.

—Lo estoy —soltó un suspiro —Amy yo… creo que te debo una disculpa.

—No es necesario Darien, te lo dije en su momento, entiendo que tenías razones para desconfiar de mí y aunque no me lo creas me tranquiliza saber que ella y tu hijo están bien.

—Sí, lo están. Pero de todas formas quería disculparme por mi reacción. No debí hablarte de ese modo pero estaba fuera de mí, si algo le hubiese pasado a Serena no sé de lo que hubiese sido capaz, seguramente habría matado a ese infeliz con mis propias manos.

—¿Tanto la amas? —indicó con pesar.

—Con todo mi ser y necesito que lo entiendas Amy —Darien no quería dañarla, pero necesitaba hacerla entender—. Nunca amaré a nadie como la amo a ella.

—No voy a mentirte diciendo que me alegro por ustedes, o que mi opinión con respecto a ella ha cambiado, pero sí acepto que no tengo cabida en tu vida porque es a ella a quien amas.

Él asintió y hubo un tenso silencio.

—Supe que hablaste con Rini —dijo Darien de pronto.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Cometí muchas injusticias con ella.

—Has cometido errores, pero todos tenemos nuevas oportunidades. Sé que no quieres verlo pero Serena es una gran mujer, si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla…

—No Darien, es casi imposible que ella y yo nos llevemos bien, no cuando sin merecerlo tiene a su lado al hombre que amo e incluso va a darle un hijo. No quiero que lo tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?

Darien resopló mientras se le quedaba mirando, la inspeccionó unos segundos percatándose que en verdad no lo hacía con mala intención.

—Completamente. Sé que piensas lo peor de ella, pero yo no la juzgo por todo lo que hizo antes de que estuviésemos juntos, fue su vía de escape, su forma de protegerse. Ha sufrido mucho y merece que alguien la ame y la haga feliz… y yo quiero ser ese hombre.

—¿Y yo no lo merezco Darien?, ¿no he dado todo por ti y por Rini?

—Lo mereces, pero yo no soy ese hombre porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a Serena. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que puedas amar, y que te ame como tú te lo mereces.

—Quisiera que ese alguien fueses tú, pero ya entendí que eso no es posible.

—No, no soy ese hombre; sin embargo, te pido que me disculpes por mi actitud de hace unas horas.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario Darien, pero si con eso te quedas tranquilo, está bien acepto tus disculpas, como espero que aceptes las mías.

Darien asintió y en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Serena, él le hizo un gesto de disculpa a Amy y se acercó a la doctora.

La mujer le informó que si bien estaba fuera de riesgo vital y aunque aparentemente no habían lesiones internas a causa de los múltiples golpes, hematomas y contusiones que tenía, y si bien no se había producido hasta el momento, sí podía originarse alguna hemorragia interna o secuela a causa de la golpiza que recibió y lo que más les preocupaba es que hubiera complicaciones con su embarazo, así que lo mejor era dejarla al menos unos días en el hospital.

Él sabía que a Serena no le agradaría la noticia, pero lo importante ahora era su bienestar y el de su hijo. Le agradeció a la doctora e ingresó a la habitación.

De inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Serena. Se veía tan frágil en aquella cama de hospital, se le encogía el estómago al ver su rostro hinchado y amoratado, incluso con algunas suturas a causa de los golpes que había recibido. Apretó con fuerza los puños pensando que debería haber matado a Rubeus aquella vez en Elysion, lo único que lo tranquilizaba es que al menos ahora estaba detenido y él se encargaría de que se pudriera en la cárcel.

Se acercó hasta ella y se percató que seguía llorando.

—No llores más —besó con cuidado su frente.

—Acabo de verme al espejo —soltó en un sollozo —cierro los ojos y aun lo veo, sus ojos mirándome como si me desnudara y a la vez con esa mezcla de odio, o frente a mí golpeándome.

—Ya pasó mi amor, no volverá a hacerte daño.

—Él disparó. Iba a matarme. Si esa pistola hubiese estado cargada yo…

—Ni siquiera lo digas —Darien la cortó, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza —no soporto siquiera la idea de imaginarlo. Estás aquí, conmigo, ya todo acabó.

—Te amo tanto Darien.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti —acarició suavemente su cabello—. Acabo de hablar con Haruka, vine para acá.

—No quiero que me vea así.

—Le dije que lo mejor era dejar que descanses pero ya la conoces. Rini quería venir, pero les pedí que no la trajeran, Molly y Neflyte se quedarán con ella.

—Debe estar muy asustada.

—Algo, pero más que asustada está preocupada, quería al menos hablar contigo pero le dije que estabas con la doctora.

Serena cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada. Darien alargó su mano hasta ella y delineó sus cejas.

—Más tarde podrías llamarle para hablar con ella —le pidió Serena con los ojos cerrados.

—Claro.

Tomó la silla y la acomodó a un lado de la cama para luego sentarse, cogió la mano de Serena que tenía conectada al suero y trazó figuras inexistentes sobre su dorso, intentando relajarla, pero pasados varios minutos parecía que no lo lograba.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó inquieto—, qué te preocupa?

—Rini.

—Va a estar bien y tú también, olvidarán esto.

—No es eso.

—Entonces ¿qué?

—¿Cómo crees que tome la noticia?

Darien entendió la causa de su preocupación, se llevó su mano a los labios para besarla.

—¿Por el bebé? —preguntó él, Serena asintió—. No debes inquietarte por eso.

—Es que no dejo de pensar que para ella tú eres su papá, aunque sepa que no es así, y por lo mismo me asusta la idea de que no lo tome bien o que tu relación con ella cambie.

—Tranquila mi Luna, no te lo había dicho pero Rini ya me había preguntado cuándo tendríamos un hermanito para ella y aunque a mí me encantaba la idea de tener hijos contigo nunca quise presionarte.

—Cuando me enteré tenía miedo que no te agradase la idea y más porque nunca lo hablamos.

Él se acercó para acunar, con sumo cuidado, el delicado rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Además de tu amor, este hijo es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado.

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Serena se anegaron de lágrimas de emoción.

—Serás un buen padre, lo sé por cómo eres con Rini; pero a mí me asusta un poco la idea.

—No es fácil asumir una responsabilidad así, a decir verdad yo no estaba preparado para hacerlo cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de Rini, pero sé tú serás la mejor madre, porque en cierta forma ya lo eres, solo basta ver lo buena que eres mi luciérnaga.

—Eso espero —suspiró —entonces ¿si crees que lo tome bien?

—Por supuesto, no tienes por qué preocuparte mi Luna porque yo siempre amaré a Rini y será mi hija, eso no cambiará con la llegada de este bebé —acarició su vientre aún plano —y en cuanto la Luciérnaga ya verás que estará feliz con la idea de ser la hermana mayor.

Pasaron varios minutos en un cómodo silencio, Serena pensó que Darien tenía razón porque ambos harían lo posible por ofrecerle una familia a Rini y también a su bebé. Y ella se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma, para ser cada día una mejor persona, para ser digna de sus tres amores.

—Este bebé —indicó Serena acariciando su abdomen —es un pequeño rayito de esperanza, la garantía de un futuro juntos.

—Nuestro pequeño rayito de esperanza —Darien besó su vientre —ya te amamos y con mamá y tu hermanita te haremos muy feliz.

Serena una vez más lloró de felicidad. Se dejó consolar y consentir por Darien, de una buena vez era hora de dejar el pasado y sus heridas donde estaban y velar por su felicidad; estaban tan inmerso el uno en el otro, que ninguno de los dos se había percatado que eran observados por Haruka y Michiru, que los veían con lágrimas en los ojos.

Haruka, con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, carraspeó para hacerse notar, obteniendo así la atención de los futuros padres.

—¿Eso es verdad cabeza de bombón? —preguntó Haruka, dejando las flores sobre una mesa a los pies de la cama y acercándose a ella —es cierto que estás...

—Preferí que fueras tú quien se lo dijera —le susurró Darien al oído, depositó un beso sobre su coronilla y se apartó para darle espacio a Haruka.

Michiru lo abrazó para felicitarlo mientras Haruka se acercaba a Serena.

—Tenía la sospecha hace unas semanas —sonrió Serena—, pero hasta ayer me decidí a hacerme la prueba y salió positiva, estoy embarazada.

Haruka estaba tan emocionada por su amiga que quería lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero se contuvo.

—Maldito animal —dijo Haruka entre dientes—, mira cómo te dejó.

—No pensemos en eso ¿sí? Acabo de decirte vas a ser tía.

—Creí que eso sería imposible.

—Y yo, ¿recuerdas ese día en el parque cuando vimos de lejos a Serenity con Armando y Selene? —Haruka asintió—, por fin tengo mi familia Haru y mi rayito de esperanza llegó para completarla —afirmó Serena, rozando su vientre.

—Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo cabeza de bombón, la vida te está sonriendo y recompensando después de tanto dolor, ¿no es así Sirena?

—Sí Haru. Los felicito bonita —indicó sonriente Michiru —te prometo que seremos las tías más consentidoras del mundo y eso va también por la luciérnaga, Darien, para que luego no te quejes de que malcriamos a tus hijos.

—Mi Sirena tiene razón, querremos a este bebé y a Rini tanto como te queremos a ti bombón —aseveró Haruka, observando a Serena y luego a Darien—. Y no me veas así Chiba, tú también te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

Serena sonrió y luego soltó un largo bostezo.

—Lo siento, pero se me cierran los ojos —dijo somnolienta Serena.

—Han sido muchas emociones, deberías descansar mi amor —le pidió Darien.

—Chiba se te ve cansado —comentó Haruka—, ¿me acompañas por un café?

Con la mirada que le dirigió, Darien supo que quería hablar con él en privado y ya imaginaba de qué.

—Claro, Haruka.

—Pero yo no quiero quedarme sola —dijo Serena, con la vista fija en Darien mientras hacía un puchero.

—No te quedarás sola cabeza de bombón —la tranquilizó Haruka—, mientras vamos mi Sirena se quedará aquí para cuidarte.

—Solo será un momento mi Luna —le aseguró Darien.

—No te preocupes que no voy a coquetearle a Chiba —bromeó Haruka —aunque tal vez le pida que me haga un bailecito privado en uno de los box.

Serena le sacó la lengua a Haruka, para luego lanzarle un beso volado a Darien y cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio la venciera.

.

Camino a la cafetería, Haruka le comentó a Darien que habían formalizado a Rubeus y aunque ella se dedicaba a otra área se había contactado con viejo amigo de la universidad, que era el mejor abogado penalista de todo Japón, para así hundir de una vez por todas a Rubeus en la cárcel.

—Quiero que ese infeliz se pudra en una celda Haruka.

—Así será.

—Te juro que si no lo mato yo mismo es porque le juré a Serena no hacerlo y porque tengo que pensar en ella y en mis hijos.

—Como me pediste hablé con otro buen abogado que se hará cargo del caso de Zafiro. Como colaboró con la captura de Rubeus eso jugará a su favor, así como el que haya ayudado a cabeza de bombón, es cuestión de días para que logren sacarlo en libertad condicional.

—Eso espero, si no fuera por él podría haber perdido a Serena y mi bebé

Haruka también le comentó que desde que los Black habían regresado, ella en secreto había llevado a cabo una investigación ya que siempre había desconfiado de Rubeus y su padre, y por fin habían encontrado las pruebas suficientes de sus negocios sucios para inculpar también a Sabio y que precisamente en esto momento debían estarlo deteniendo, confiscando todo su dinero y desalojando a Ikuko de la mansión que en realidad era propiedad de Serena.

—Todo se paga —sentenció impávido Darien—, solo están cosechando lo que sembraron.

—Eso es cierto Chiba. No quiero abrumar a Serena ahora con esto, ni con lo de la casa, esperaré a que esté bien para ver que querrá hacer con la propiedad, aunque conociéndola de seguro deseará venderla.

—Es lo más probable, no tiene buenos recuerdos de ese lugar así que yo tampoco creo que quiera conservarlo —dijo tomando su café—. ¿Vamos?, no quiero dejarla sola.

—Está bien, vamos hombre enamorado y futuro padre —bromeó Haruka cogiendo su café y el de Michiru.

.

.

.

El sonido del cerrojo, de la fornida puerta enrejada metálica cerrándose, resonó en el frio e inhóspito pasillo. Dos gendarmes empujaban a un esposado Rubeus para atravesarlo, a los pocos metros comenzaron a divisarse las celdas donde se encontraban los reclusos.

—No pueden dejarme aquí —espetó Rubeus, oponiendo resistencia.

—Aquí permanecerá hasta que se dicte sentencia —le respondió el oficial —y lo más probable es que pase muchos años aquí dentro.

Llegaron hasta una celda, uno de los oficiales saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un manojo de llaves y con una de ellas abrió la cerradura mientras el otro empujaba a Rubeus al interior.

—Ustedes no tienen idea de quién soy.

Ambos hombres rieron.

—Eso no importa aquí dentro —dijo obligándolo a entrar a una de las celdas y quitándole las esposas —este será tu nuevo hogar, más vale que te acostumbres.

—No. Tienen que dejarme salir de aquí, yo tengo que ir por Serena, ¿qué no entienden? ella es mía, es mi mujer, todo fue una trampa del pobretón ese que quiere quitármela.

—Sí claro, será mejor que te comportes y te cuides las espaldas, aquí se corre rápido la voz —indicó el policía saliendo de la celda.

—Disfruta tu estadía —le dijo con sarcasmo el otro uniformado, antes de que ambos se fueran de regreso por el pasillo.

—¡Van a tener que pedirme disculpas, par de idiotas! —les gritó Rubeus.

—¡Ya cállate y deja dormir! —le dijo su compañero de celda.

Rubeus no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, pero iba a salir de allí y esta vez no volvería a cometer más errores. Mataría al hombre que se interponía en sus planes y se llevaría a Serena con él lejos de todo, se desharía de ese engendro que esperaba y la haría su mujer, la tomaría a la fuerza una y otra vez hasta que entendiera que era suya y que solo él era su hombre.

Pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que diría durante su declaración. Tendría que arrastrarse ante Sabio para que lo sacara de allí, pero no le importaba, saldría de ese lugar y llevaría a cabo sus planes.

Ni siquiera amanecía cuando despertaron a todos los reos. En cuanto abrieron las celdas, los gendarmes los llevaron hasta los baños para asearse, Rubeus no había dormido nada en aquel cuchitril que se suponía era una cama y aunque se imaginaba el estado en el que se encontrarían los lavabos no le quedó otra que seguirlos.

Una vez allí se desnudó e ingresó a uno de los mohosos cubículos, el agua fría mojó su cuerpo mientras lanzaba más de una maldición, escuchaba las risas de los reclusos hasta que luego de unos minutos se acallaron, pero no le tomó importancia.

Se lavó rápidamente y luego se volteó en busca de la toalla, al hacerlo se encontró con varios hombres a su alrededor.

—Miren al niño bonito que nos han traído, lo acusan de violaciones reiteradas, secuestro e intento de homicidio ¿no creen que merece una bienvenida?

Todos asintieron y se lanzaron contra él.

—¡Suéltenme imbéciles!

—Lo haremos cuando termines contigo —dijo uno de los hombres.

Rubeus experimentó por primera vez lo que era estar en el mismo infierno en manos de perversos demonios que lo castigaban, demonio que él mismo había encarnado más de una vez al mancillar al ángel de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos azul cielo.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, así predica la ley del talión y que es una de las normas no escritas que se llevan a cabo al interior de los reclusorios. Al pisar la cárcel, Rubeus no tenía idea de que tendría que pagar una a una, y con creces, cada una de las veces que había violado a Serena y también a otras mujeres.

Cuando reaccionó, quien sabe después de cuanto tiempo, sintió el frío de los azulejos bajo su cuerpo desnudo. El olor a excremento le pegó en el rostro y lo asqueó, no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía y ardía como el mismo infierno.

Día tras día diversos grupos de reclusos se disputaban para golpearlo y violarlo, hasta convertirlo en una piltrafa humana y dejarlo medio muerto. Rubeus vivía todos los días a la expectativa de ser nuevamente abusado sexualmente, pagando así sus culpas por las monstruosidades que había cometido.

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde le habían dado el alta a Serena, que ya no aguantaba más tiempo en el hospital, pero lo habían hecho con la condición de que estuviera en absoluto reposo durante unas semanas. Darien le aseguró a la doctora que él se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera y por lo mismo, ahora la cargaba hacia el interior de su departamento, aunque si bien ella podía caminar no dijo nada y se dejó consentir por él.

Sonrió al ver el hermoso cartel de bienvenida, escrito con letras imprecisas y trémulas provenientes de la pequeña manita de Rini, y junto a estas, algunos dibujos donde aparecían ambas, al lado de Darien.

Serena acarició su vientre, donde crecía su pequeño rayito, pensando que él o ella faltaban en aquel hermoso dibujo. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al especular sobre la reacción de Rini al enterarse que estaba embarazada.

—¡Luna, Luna! —chilló Rini corriendo hasta ellos —¡Por fin estás en casa!

—Te dije que hoy la tendríamos de regreso —dijo Darien reclinándose para depositarla con cuidado sobre el sofá.

Rini se lanzó a abrazar a Serena, quien tuvo que acallar un quejido de dolor, pues aun los hematomas no desaparecían y su cuerpo no se recuperaba del todo.

—Con cuidado Rini —la reprendió suavemente Darien—, te dije que Serena tuvo un accidente.

Como Rini era pequeña para entender lo ocurrido y además aún estaba algo afectada, todos habían acordado no entrar en detalles y solo decirle que había sufrido un accidente.

—Tranquilo mi Sol, estoy bien —aseguró abrazando a la pequeña.

—Lo siento Luna —se disculpó Rini—, es que te he extrañado mucho y nadie quería llevarme al hospital a verte —hizo un pequeño puchero pero luego se le quedó mirando —¿qué te pasó en la cara?

—Ya te dijo tu papá que tuve un accidente, pero nada de qué preocuparse, ya estoy bien.

Rini asintió y soltando un suspiro, con mucho cuidado, recostó su pequeña cabecita sobre el pecho de Serena.

—Te quiero muchísimo —susurró —para mí es como si fueses mi mamá. ¿Luna quieres ser mi segunda mamá?

La conmovedora declaración de Rini invadió aquella sala, los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de sus palabras.

Haruka, Michiru, Molly y Neflyte decidieron que lo mejor era irse para darles intimidad, por lo que con un gesto de manos se despidieron de los recién llegados para luego abandonar el departamento.

Darien se acercó hasta ellas y se acomodó en el posabrazos del sofá, quedando detrás de Serena, para así poder abrazarla.

—¿Por qué estas llorando Luna? —indagó Rini, inquieta por el silencio de la rubia —¿no te gustó lo que dije?

Serena la estrechó suavemente contra su pecho, mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones, ahora entendía en carne propia eso de que las mujeres embarazadas eran más sensibles.

—Tranquila amor —le susurró Darien contra su oído.

Ella asintió, sorbió su nariz y dio un hondo respiro.

—No debí decirte eso —Rini agachó su cabecita, completamente abatida —lo siento.

—No Rini, no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir —acarició su rostro—, nada me gustaría más que ser una madre para ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió dudosa.

—Claro que sí hermosa, yo también te quiero muchísimo y me encantaría poder ocupar en tu vida el lugar de una mamá si tú así lo deseas, quiero ser tu amiga, que confíes en mí y sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo para cuidarte.

—No conocí a mi papá ni a mi mamá, pero encontré a los mejores —sentenció Rini, emocionando a los dos adultos —prometo que siempre seré una buena hija.

—Estoy seguro de eso mi luciérnaga —aseguró a Darien, se acercó a Serena para susurrarle —¿se lo dices tú?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó nerviosa. Darien asintió —yo no…

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean? —sonsacó la pequeña.

Al ver que Serena no decía nada, entonces lo haría él.

—Luciérnaga, junto a Serena hemos formado una familia ¿no es así? —Rini asintió, ante el cuestionamiento de Darien.

—Sí papi pero no te olvides de Diana.

—No, no la olvido, ella también es parte de nuestra familia. Pero lo que intento decir es que llegaste a nuestras vidas para enseñarnos a ser padres, los dos te queremos muchísimo y eso no va cambiar, pase lo que pase siempre serás nuestra hija, nuestra princesita, mi luciérnaga. Lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero por qué lo dices papi.

—Serena y yo tenemos que darte una noticia.

—¿Una buena o una mala? —curioseó Rini, ladeando su cabecita.

—Una muy buena noticia, mi luciérnaga. Sé que te hará muy feliz.

—Entonces ya dime, ¡dime, dime! —chilló emocionada.

—Bueno a nuestra familia llegará dentro de poco un nuevo integrante.

—¿Otra mascota? —preguntó Rini emocionada.

Darien sonrió ante su inocente razonamiento.

—No. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste hace un tiempo cuando Serena y yo tendríamos un bebé?

Rini asintió.

—Pues sí, pero tú dijiste que tenía que esperar y que no tenía que preguntarle nada a Luna.

—Bueno pues no tendrás que esperar mi luciérnaga, Serena está esperando un bebé.

Rini abrió inmensamente los ojos y se alejó de golpe del abrazo de Serena, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada. Serena volteó la cabeza preocupada para ver a Darien, este le besó la sien susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa y se volteó a ver a la pequeña.

—¿No… no te gustó la noticia? —musitó Serena, afligida.

—Estás embarazada —dijo Rini inexpresiva, preocupando aún más a Serena.

—Sí. Rini yo…

—Eso quiere decir que tendrán un nene —la interrumpió la niña, Darien asintió —y que yo tendré un hermanito.

—Pues sí, tú serás su hermana mayor y nos ayudarás a cuidar de él o ella ¿te agrada la idea mi luciérnaga?

—¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo! —dijo arrojándose al cuello de Serena y besó su mejilla —Gracias Luna.

Serena la estrechó y soltó aliviada el aire que hasta entonces estaba conteniendo.

—Tenía miedo de que no te gustara la idea —manifestó Serena —te juro que nada cambiará, tú siempre serás mi pequeña y aunque no lleves mi sangre serás mi hija de corazón.

Rini sonrió feliz y se agachó para darle un beso en el vientre.

—Hola hermanito, te prometo que seré la mejor hermana que puedas tener.

Una vez más, debido a la emoción, Serena cedió a las lágrimas y Darien no se quedó atrás.

—Por cierto papi, la otra vez no quisiste explicarme porque era pequeña pero ya soy grande ¿Cómo es que llegan los bebés a las panzas de las mamás?

Darien tragó grueso, ¿cómo le explicaría ahora a su pequeña?

.

.

.

—¡Mira, ahí está papá!

Darien hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar a todos y se disculpó ante Serena enunciando la palabra «perdona» con los labios por interrumpir la sesión de fotografía que tenían en ese momento, para una nueva campaña destinada a recaudar fondos para una fundación que ayudaba a los enfermos con leucemia.

Rini ya de cinco años, al verle, rompió la escena en la que se encontraba, para correr hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Darien dejó la maleta que traía, ya que por obligación había tenido que salir de la ciudad unos días, levantó a Rini y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y arrebujó sus cortos cabellos rosa.

La niña se echó a reír.

—Tardaste mucho papi.

—Lo siento mi luciérnaga, pero ya estoy aquí ¿has cuidado bien de Sere y de rayito?

Aunque lo habían intentado en las ecografías, aun no podían saber el sexo del bebé porque no quería mostrarse, así que Serena había seguido llamándole su rayito de esperanza y ahora todos lo nombraban así.

—Claro que sí papi.

Serena sonrió al ver a Darien, aunque solo habían sido unos días lo había extrañado enormemente y si hubiese podido habría corrido hacia él como lo hizo Rini.

—Haremos un receso —dijo Serena acariciando su abultado vientre —vayan a almorzar chicos.

—Patrañas bombón, di que te mueres por correr a los brazos de Chiba igual que lo hizo Rini.

—Y tú te mueres de envidia porque Kakyuu no regresa hasta dentro de dos semanas por su desfile.

—Ya, ya. Vete con tus hormonas a los brazos de Chiba —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la panza.

A pocos metros de allí, Rini le puso las manos en el rostro a Darien, el suyo brillaba de felicidad, igual que sus ojos zafiro.

Serena llegó hasta ellos, Darien bajó a Rini de sus brazos para estrechar a su mujer entre los suyos. Sin impórtale que había gente viéndolos, la tomó por la nunca para unir sus labios, como siempre dulces y tentadores.

—Llegaste antes, deberías haberme avisado para ir por ti al aeropuerto —le reprochó Serena.

—Quería darte una sorpresa mi Luna. Ya no aguantaba más tiempo alejado de mis tres amores —dijo besándola nuevamente, luego arrebujó nuevamente los cabellos de Rini para después inclinarse para besar el abdomen de Serena —¡Hola rayito, papi ya está aquí! —acarició con ternura el voluminoso vientre donde crecía su hijo o hija, quien al escucharlo se hizo presente dando una patadita.

—No ha dejado de moverse toda la mañana —informó Serena —te extrañamos muchísimo mi Sol.

—Y yo a ustedes, estaba desesperado por volver —rió al sentir los movimientos de su hijo o hija—. Patea duro.

—¿Sabes papi?, hace poco mientras nos hacían las fotos he tocado la panza de mi mamá Luna y he sentido las patadas del niño, patea muy, muy fuerte. Estoy segura que va a nacer pronto.

Darien la miró escéptico y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sí? Pero si aún faltan casi dos meses.

—Falta poco papi, ya verás.

—¿Y por qué crees que va a ser un niño?

Rini puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es muy obvio qué tonto eres, papá —rió Rini—. Porque ya tenemos una niña, yo.

A Darien no le quedó de otra que sonreír, pues no tenía argumentos contra esa lógica. Se agachó para alzar a su hija mientras, estrechaba a Serena contra sí y miraba con un inmenso amor su abultado vientre. Todo lo que quería de la vida lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Faltando dos semas para que se cumplieran los dos meses para el nacimiento de su hijo, llegó Mamoru, un pequeño pelinegro de ojos de un profundo azul zafiro, con la piel pálida de su madre pero idéntico a su padre.

Rini no se había equivocado.

.

.

.

Serena terminó de acomodar las coletas de su hija, con casi 7 años, Rini parecía toda una princesita con aquel vestido rosa, sintió como alguien halaba la falda de su largo vestido cerúleo, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con los ojos zafiro de su pequeño Mamoru, casi no podía creer que ya tuviese un año cinco meses, llevaba un elegante traje gris de tres piezas y una pajarita. Ella le sonrió y él estiró sus bracitos, entendiendo el mensaje ella se inclinó para alzarlo.

—Mami —balbuceó el pequeño mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre.

—Cuidado y te manchas Rini —le advirtió Serena.

—Seré muy cuidadosa mamá Luna, sé que hoy es un día muy importante. Voy con papá, vamos Mamoru, ¿tía Serenity puedo llevar a Sele con nosotros?

—Claro cariño —respondió viendo a la peli rosa y luego a su hija —princesa, ve con Rini.

Serena bajó a su hijo, no sin antes darle un beso y otro a la peli rosa, una vez en el suelo este le dio la mano a su hermana y esta le dio su mano libre a Selene.

Los tres salieron hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

—¿Estás segura de la locura que piensas hacer? —le preguntó Serenity

—Sinceramente no, pero no sé qué hacer, creí que lo haría luego de que naciera Mamo pero ha pasado más de un año y nada.

—¿No sería más fácil que se lo preguntaras?

—Lo intenté pero evadió olímpicamente el tema y ha estado tan extraño estos días que no sé qué pensar. Hoy me juego el todo por el todo.

—Y si la respuesta que te da no es la que deseas.

—No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé —confesó nerviosa—, pero prefiero saber la verdad a seguir así.

Serenity asintió, se acercó hasta su amiga y le retocó el maquillaje.

—Listo —dijo luego de unos minutos —estás hermosa.

—Gracias, deséame suerte.

Serenity la abrazó con cariño.

—Es una locura pero estoy contigo. Éxito.

Serena dio un hondo suspiro y avanzó hacia la puerta, para salir del lavabo, seguida por la otra rubia.

En el pasillo se encontraron con Haruka.

—Justo iba a buscarte cabeza de bombón, ya todos te están esperando —se le quedó mirando —¿ocurre algo? Pareces nerviosa.

—Solo es pánico escénico, ya pasará.

—Está bien —Haruka acunó el rostro de Serena y besó su coronilla —vamos.

Las tres mujeres continuaron su camino hasta llegar al salón algo atiborrado de gente donde se llevaba a cabo una especial celebración.

Serena saludó a algunos de los invitados, luego se cercioró de que todo estuviese en orden. Haruka subió al escenario y se apostó delante del podio, la música se detuvo atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes, queridos amigos, familia y a nuestros fieles clientes, es un honor para nosotros que estén hoy aquí celebrando con nosotros un año más de lo que empezó como el proyecto de tres amigas y que hoy, puedo decir con orgullo, es una de las compañías más respetadas de Japón. Dejo con ustedes a la mujer que hizo posible este sueño, que con su magia hizo de Luna Plateada lo que es hoy, con ustedes Serena Tsukino.

Haruka se alejó del podio y caminó al encuentro con Serena, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se dirigió hasta la mesa frente al escenario donde la esperaba Michiru en compañía de Neflyte, Molly, Darien junto a sus hijos.

Serena de situó frente al podio y observó la mesa en la que se encontraban sus tres amores. Veía como Darien limpiaba la boca de Mamoru que estaba llena de chocolate y como Rini reía animada mientras le decía algo entre carcajadas, Serena pensó que seguramente le decía que eso lo heredó de él. Ellos eran su todo.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire para darse valor y comenzar con su discurso.

—Buenas noches a todos y gracias por estar aquí. Hace algún tiempo aposté mis energías, mi tiempo y mi vida en este lugar, porque Luna Plateada lo era todo para mí. Me propuse hacer de esta empresa una de las mejores sino la mejor de todo Japón y gracias a muchos de los que están aquí ese sueño se hizo posible. Y aunque eso me llena de felicidad en este largo camino encontré o más bien reencontré con una persona que puso mi vida de cabeza, que me hizo replantearme mis sueños y darme cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida. Aunque no fue una tarea fácil, no desistió y con su amor sanó mi corazón y no solo eso, me dio mis dos más grandes tesoros. Rini, Mamoru y Darien por favor vengan conmigo al escenario.

Un turbado Darien se acomodó sus lentes, con los cuales su hijo había estado jugando, se levantó con él en sus brazos y Rini a su lado hizo lo mismo. Tomó la mano de su hija y caminó con ella hasta llegar donde estaba Serena.

Rini la abrazó y le dio paso a Darien para que hiciera lo mismo. Serena despeinó los cabellos azabaches de su hijo y le dio un beso antes de que Darien lo bajara, de inmediato y como era su costumbre Rini tomó la mano del pequeño travieso.

Serena y Darien se quedaron mirando largo tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos él acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó, fue un beso casto, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraban pero no por eso menos afectivo; no obstante, no logró acallar las dudas de Serena.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella se acomodó nuevamente en el podio pero su mirada ya no estaba en el público sino en ellos, en su familia.

—Ustedes tres son mi todo, mi corazón, mi vida —declaró con sus ojos humedecidos de emoción—. Hay cosas de las cuales no vale la pena hablar, pero le agradezco a la vida que te pusiera nuevamente en mi camino Darien y que pudieses darme tu amor a pesar de estas. Te amo mi Sol, tú y mis hijos son lo que más amo, una vez te dije que iba a luchar por ti, por tu amor, porque eres el hombre que amo, con el que quiero compartir mi vida, con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Sé que es una locura pero llevo esperándolo tanto tiempo que creo que no ocurrirá nunca, así es que me dije «perdona Serena tienes que tomar tú la iniciativa y hacer valer esa promesa» por eso quiero preguntarte Darien Chiba delante de toda esta gente si quieres casarte conmigo.

—Papá que no se supone que sería al revés, que tú debías decirle a mi mamá Serena «quieres casarte conmigo» y Mamoru y yo le diríamos «y con nosotros»

—Otos —balbuceó el pequeño.

—No Mamo, aún no, o eso creo —dijo Rini haciendo un mohín—. ¡Ay ya no entiendo! ¿Que no lo ensayamos así papi?

Las palabras de su hija hicieron reaccionar a un aturdido Darien.

—¡Dios Serena! ¿No podías esperar cinco minutos más? —se metió la mano al bolsillo de su camisa y al sacarla tenía sobre esta una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

Los ojos azul cielo de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Supongo que nunca voy a tus tiempos —dijo nervioso Darien abriendo la cajita y de inmediato destelló un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro—. En cuanto te vi supe que eras el amor de mi vida y fui un tonto por no acercarme a ti pero cuando la vida volvió a colocarte en mi camino me juré que no te dejaría ir. Me elegiste a pesar de tus miedos y heridas, me aceptaste a mí y a Rini y me diste como una vez te dije los más grandes regalos, tu amor y nuestro hijo.

—Darien…

—Volvería a escogerte mil veces y sí acepto casarme contigo... aunque quizá no sea necesario, para mí lo es —llevó una de sus rodillas al suelo y Rini y Mamoru se acomodaron uno a cada lado —mi amada Luna, mi Serena ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Y con nosotros —dijo sonriente Rini.

—Otos —chilló Mamoru.

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas Serena asintió.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Darien se puso de pie y sacando el anillo, cogió la mano de Serena y lo deslizó por su dedo anular. Se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó, para después hacer lo mismo con sus labios, sellando así las recientes declaraciones de amor.

.

.

.

Con frecuentes miradas hacia la calle, Darien paseaba al final de las escaleras de la iglesia. Neflyte, apoyado en la pared, lo miraba con sonrisa afectada.

—Espera y verás, cuando estés en mi lugar no estarás tan tranquilo —dijo Darien.

—No, pero no pasearé como un imbécil por la iglesia, tenlo por seguro.

—No camino como imbécil.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo…gasto el exceso de energía.

—Deja de derrochar energía que aun te espera la noche de bodas. Será mejor que entremos antes de que llegue la novia.

Darien, dentro de la iglesia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había detenido a mirar su reloj pulsera, impaciente lo hizo una vez más.

—Tranquilo galán, debe estar por llegar.

—Hace cinco minutos dijiste lo mismo y aun no llega ¿y si se dio cuenta que no está preparada y se arrepintió a último momento? —preguntó alarmado, soltando un poco el cuello de su camisa, que comenzaba a molestarle.

—¿Después de haberte pedido matrimonio delante de decenas de personas? ¡Claro que no! Los nervios te están ganando así que tranquilízate ya.

Darien resopló e inconscientemente miró nuevamente su reloj pulsera. Para Neflyte o cualquiera de los allí presentes era fácil decirle que se tranquilizara pero nadie estaba en sus zapatos, no solo por las circunstancias en las que allí se encontraban sino por todo lo que habían tenido que vivir para llegar hasta ese momento.

No había creído en el amor a primera vista si ese ángel de rubios cabellos y radiante sonrisa no se hubiese cruzado en su camino, por su timidez la había creído perdida pero aun así su corazón seguía empeñado en amarla.

Al momento en que volvió a cruzarse con sus ojos azul celeste, ahora fríos y distantes se juró que la traería de regreso porque luego de probar sus labios estaba seguro que dentro de aquella mujer frívola vivía la niña que él amaba y no se había equivocado, pero aquella batalla con sus demonios y fantasmas del pasado no fue fácil, más cuando estos se hicieron presentes.

Nunca olvidaría como temblaba de miedo en sus brazos, ni como la mujer dura se convertía en un ser frágil y lacerado. Tampoco podría borrar jamás aquella imagen de su reflejo en la ventana de su habitación mientras le relataba la causa de sus heridas y su cambio, así como nunca olvidaría su delicado rostro magullado y ensangrentado a manos de Rubeus, la desesperación de saber que él la tenía y mucho menos esos agónicos momentos en que creía que la perdería cuando haló del gatillo.

Fue un duro camino pero lo recorrería mil veces con tal de tenerla a su lado, por ser el hombre al que día a día le entregaba su amor. Este no era el final de su historia, esta boda no era la consumación que faltaba de su amor sino que era un nuevo comienzo, una renovación de sus sentimientos.

Dirigió su mirada a la entrada deseando que de una vez por todas Serena apareciera por esa puerta y le sonriera llena de emoción como lo hacía en ese momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego parpadeó creyendo que los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, pero no.

Serena seguía allí.

Solo entonces fue consciente de la música de piano de fondo y de que ya todos estaban ya en sus lugares.

Serena, radiante como la Luna, reflejaba la más pura luz, nacida de un corazón rebosante de amor y felicidad, la misma que él sentía en ese instante brotando de su interior.

Rini, su luciérnaga, caminaba delante de Serena, enfundada un delicado vestido rosa pálido de corte princesa, llevaba en su brazo un canastillo de cual sacaba coloridos pétalos de flores que arrojaba por el pasillo mientras avanzaba delante de la dueña de su corazón.

Serena no era consciente de ninguna otra cosa que no fuesen aquellas gemas zafiro que la miraban con adoración, desde que entró en la iglesia y sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras avanzaba hasta él, era consciente de que era un hombre sumamente atractivo y varonil, pero no sabía si era por la ocasión o el tumulto de emociones que experimentaba en ese momento pero nunca antes le había parecido más irresistible, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo y más al verlo con ese traje gris de tres piezas.

Darien alargó el brazo para ofrecerle su mano cuando ella llegó hasta donde él estaba esperándola, increíblemente ante su tacto sintió lo mismo que cuando era un adolescente y rozaba intencionalmente su mano al entregarle su helado mientras ella sonrojada le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, y ahora, varios años después aunque conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo al tocarla sentía como si fuese la primera vez.

Con aquel sencillo y delicado vestido blanco, de escote corazón, apegado al busto y bajo este un cinto de pedrería que le daba un toque elegante y desde sus caderas caía vaporoso, dándole una apariencia angelical e inocente. Su cabello estaba rizado y recogido en un moño, desde el que pendía el velo.

Sin poder contenerse la besó, aunque ella no lo esperaba no opuso resistencia.

—Pensaba que el beso era al final de la ceremonia –susurró Rini.

—Creo que la luna te envidiaría si te viera —le susurró Darien, cuando se separó de sus labios pero con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

—Gracias. No puedo creer que haya llegado el día.

—Hoy por fin te convertirás en la señora Chiba.

El religioso carraspeó con el fin de interrumpir su breve plática para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

—Y a partir de hoy todas sabrán que eres mío —le susurró bajito —para que ninguna de esas modelos se lancen sobre ti.

Darien sonrió y de soslayo vio a sus hijos sentados al lado de Molly, Neflyte, Haruka y Michiru, extendió una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento por lo feliz que era junto a sus seres amados.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y emotiva. Todos lloraban de emoción mientras pronunciaban los votos.

Cuando el esperado «puede besar a la novia» fue pronunciado por el párroco, Darien se acercó a Serena, le sonrió mientras tomaba la cara de su esposa entre sus manos e inclinaba el rostro para apoderarse de sus labios, pudo sentir sus lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas mientras con su labios le expresaba sus más profundos sentimientos.

Los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras los ahora esposos se besaban, un beso cargado de entrega, amor y pasión.

—La amo señora Chiba. Aunque pasen decenas, cientos, o miles de años, la amaré —–dijo Darien, mirando a Serena con una expresión llena de amor.

—Mi corazón siempre será suyo, mi amado esposo.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del lugar, fueron recibidos por pétalos de flores y arroz. Recibieron los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus hijos y amigos.

Después hubo una recepción para pocos invitados en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio.

Todos disfrutaron del exquisito menú y los postres preparados para la ocasión, los camareros se paseaban con bandejas de comida y copas de champán. Los recién casados bailaron el vals para abrir la pista de baile.

—Me gusta lo que llevas —le dijo Darien, le gustaba que hubiera accedido a su petición de usar un vestido blanco.

—Espera a ver lo que llevo debajo —expresó con una mirada maliciosa.

—No digas esas cosas —musitó entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no?

Darien la apegó aún más a su cuerpo y ella sonrió con picardía.

—No creo que quieras que todos vean a tu esposo con una erección mientras baila el vals —dijo Darien con voz ronca.

—Quizá así entiendas lo que sentía cuando te veía bailar mi amado señor del antifaz.

Entre besos y pasos de baile se profesaron su amor, pero también compartieron momentos en la pista junto a sus hijos.

—Parece que Mamoru sacó tus dotes para el baile —dijo Serena, con las manos entrelazadas a la de su hijo, mientras este bailaba animado.

Cuando llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo, este cayó en manos de Molly y un nervioso Neflyte recibía las bromas de sus amigos.

Luego Darien sacó con los dientes la liga que adornaba el muslo de Serena, lo aventó hacia donde estaban dispuestos todos los solteros, todos dieron un paso atrás y terminó cayendo en manos de un tímido Taiki, que sonrojado regresó a lado de su novia.

—Me alegro que Amy haya encontrado a un hombre como Taiki —le dijo Serena a Darien.

—Y yo, también me alegra que aunque no es que sean las mejores amigas al menos se haya dado el tiempo de conocerte y descubrir lo maravillosa que eres.

Cuando llegó con Darien a la habitación del hotel que habían reservado, unas horas después, un conocido calor llenaba el cuerpo de ambos.

En cuanto el botones los dejó solos, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio a grandes zancadas.

—Te amaré más mañana de lo que te amo hoy —dijo besándola con premura, dejándola sobre la amplia cama que sería testigo de su inmenso amor—, estos desbordantes sentimientos no pararán ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

—Es tan grande lo que siento que creo que un te amo no basta, no soy capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Darien la besó brevemente y fue hasta el interruptor de la luz para graduarla, en una mesa junto a la puerta había dispuesto un equipo de sonido, lo encendió y regresó hasta la cama en donde estaba Serena.

Abrió su saco y obtuvo de su bolsillo un antifaz con el que cubrió su rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Uno más de mis bebés que ha llegado a su fin. Esta historia comenzó como un desafío, tomar a cada uno de nuestros queridos personajes y darles una personalidad diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados. Sé que al principio les pareció chocante, pero me alegra que el resultado haya sido de su agrado.**

**No ha sido fácil concluir esta historia, pero lo logré y les agradezco su compresión y apoyo, por sus comentarios que me suben el ánimo y me recuerdan porqué escribo. Nada sería de todo lo que hago con personas como tú, que ahora estas leyendo esto, así que solo me queda decir GRACIAS**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba, para que estén en contacto conmigo.**

**Espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. **

**Se les quiere.**

_**Quiero dedicarte especialmente esta historia a ti mi ángel. **__**Sé que no terminaste de leerla, pero si la hoy tiene un punto final es principalmente por ti, no sé si te diste cuenta que este Darien tiene mucho de ti, de tu sentir, muchas de tus palabras y de las cosas que hablábamos, si lo hiciste nunca me lo dijiste o no dejé que lo hicieras porque siempre que me hablabas de esto yo cambiaba el tema porque como te decía me avergonzaba que leyeras mis locuras, pero sí, inconscientemente este Darien tomó muchas cosas de ti y por lo mismo ha sido difícil continuar, ponerle fin me hace sentir que me estoy despidiendo también de ti, pero si lo hice es por darle a esta historia de alguna forma ese final feliz que te merecías. Me decías que era tu ángel y ahora tú eres el mío, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y como te prometía cuidaré de ella hasta que tú vuelvas a hacerlo.**_

_**Te quiero D.S, mi ángel controlador **_


End file.
